A Chance for Change
by Jalice92
Summary: Time Turner fiction. The war is lost, Hermione on the orders of Dumbledore himself acts to change the tides in the favour of the greater good. Please enjoy :) CURRENTLY BEING EDITED
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone I am happy to say that I know have an amazing beta who will be helping editing my past and future content for a Chance for Change. so I am expressing some made beta love for ipushedthepencil, thank you, thank you, thank you.**_

Spells whipped around Hermione from every direction. She ran, frantically casting her own non-verbal spells, with one thing replaying in her mind over and over again: _I must reach Dumbledore's office_. Her legs carried her as fast as they could whilst avoiding the rubble, ruins, and the dead. So many dead, among them were Fred, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Harry, oh god, and Harry! When Hagrid laid Harry in front of those who fought with and for him, so many lost faith. More than half apparated, leaving only his truest followers behind. Hermione was one of them. She could not count the number of green flashes that had whipped past her that day, each barely missing her. Hermione found herself in a corridor full of duelers with both masked and unmasked Death Eaters fighting to eliminate the struggling students and teachers who remained. Helping her failing comrades Hermione did not know who barked the order to "kill the mudblood," but she refused to stick around to find out. As she reached the gargoyle Hermione took the stairs two at a time. Reaching the frame, Hermione called for her headmaster's help.

"Professor, please, the school is about to fall, and war is lost, and Harry is gone- please, please help me! I'm here just as you asked!" 

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione had found it odd that the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, had taken the time to read Dumbledore's will to herself, Ron and Harry. He had seemed so out of place in the Burrow.

'"To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive"… Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Granger?' looking at her quizzically and with a furrowed brow. Hermione felt she needed to be careful about the way she answered his question

'He… He knew I liked books.'

'But why that particular book?... Did you ever discuss codes, or any means of passing secret messages, with Dumbledore?'

Scrimgeour must have interpreted her hesitation as an admittance of guilt as his second question was, in Hermione's view, well simply insane (or crazy if you prefer). From the bemused shaking of her head Minister Scrimgeour seemed to realize that no more helpful information would pass from Hermione's lips. 

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

'I found your instructions, sir! Please help me! The battle is surely lost and I barely made it here!'

Had Hermione not been looking carefully, she would have easily missed it. From its many years of being read and reread, the back cover had come away from the spine of the book. The parchment was meticulously folded and placed with care between the hardcover of the book and the paper that bound it to the novel itself. Hermione recognized the handwriting immediately.

"Come to me if the greater good shall fall. -AD"

From the newest frame in his former office, Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles, and answered Hermione's prayers.

'Miss Granger, in the top drawer of the desk is a letter addressed to myself. Take it with you. Now, child, in the right corner of this frame there are two vials. Drink the first and then break the other. I cannot guarantee where or when you will land, Miss Granger, but seek my company immediately and show my past self the letter. Everything I need to know is in there. Good luck Miss Granger.'

Without ever questioning the motives of her headmaster, she drank the first small vial,which contained a potion that was murky green in color and felt velvety going down the back of her throat. But she barely had time to enjoy its faint hint of peppermint before smashing the tiny vial of sand on the hardwood floor of the office. Like a tornado in the desert, the sand engulfed her. It starved her of oxygen for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few moments.

As the sandstorm disappeared, Hermione saw she was standing in the exact same place. Inspecting the office, she searched for any sign that she had indeed moved through time. But the only indicator of such a thing was that Dumbledore's portrait was missing. Hermione took a moment to soak in the silence. Running to the large windows of the headmaster's office what Hermione saw was peace. No rubble, no curses, and more importantly, no death. Hermione admired the circular office with all its curious silver instruments, the incredible collection of books, and the enormous, and often ominous claw-footed desk. Hermione remembered all too well the feelings she had standing in front of it with Harry and Ron beside her. Lost away in her fonder memories, Hermione didn't hear the door open. A throat cleared from behind her, bringing her back to reality with a slight jolt of surprise. Hermione turned cautiously and then, as if seeing a ghost, a gasp escaped her lips.

Dumbledore.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review you truly do not know how much it means to me. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

_**A throat cleared from behind her bringing her back to reality with a slight jolt of surprise. Hermione turned and as if seeing a ghost, a gasp left her lips.**_

 _ **Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Hello everyone so I have a beta now who is amazing and will be editing my work. Thank you so much Thornweed, you are amazing and just an absolute champion. Please show her some love and read her WolfStar story it is so good. Anyway, that is all for now.**_

 _ **Allons-y**_

The willowy white haired man in front of her was indeed her former headmaster. When he tried to move towards her, she drew her wand. In all honesty, she was surprised that she possessed it. The ten and a half inch vine wood wand was pointed squarely at the man she had once admired. She needed a question that he and she would know in order to verify his identity.

"What is the name of the secret group you created to defeat Voldemort," she said, her words full of as much bite as she could muster given that she was in the presence of a dead man.

His voice, not wavering for a moment, answered calmly, "The Order of the Phoenix. But how do _you_ know of this, Miss...?"

"Granger, sir. Hermione Granger. I, uh, I was told to give this to you... from you. It should explain everything."

Digging through the pocket of her tattered and bloodied jeans Hermione retrieved the sealed envelope as Dumbledore moved towards her. His long, elderly hands reached for the letter, and he gestured for Hermione to take a seat in front of his desk. As he sat in his rightful seat, Hermione let herself settle to feel the velocity of this moment. She had obviously succeeded in her travel as Dumbledore was alive. If he did not know who she was, then it would have to be before the year 1991.

While reading the letter his face did not show a singular emotion, very unlike the professor. Hermione knew not what the letter contained though her curiosity was peaked. He placed the document on his desk and looked over his half-moon spectacles.

"Well, Miss Granger, it appears you have travelled quite a way. Are you aware of why you are here?"

His knowing glare made Hermione uncomfortable. She really had not thought about why he would send her anywhere or even anywhen.

"To be honest with you Professor, I don't even know when I am, so it is hard to know why," she said.

His brow raised as though he expected her to know when she had travelled to.

"Ah. Yes. Well, Hermione, you have traveled to the second of May 1975," he said.

1975! What the fuck had Dumbledore been thinking? She was not even born yet for Christ's sake. She had traveled twenty-three years into the past. What the hell!

Then it clicked. This was the time of the first wizarding war. Voldemort was new to his power. If Harry had not been born yet, then he was not yet a horcrux. Hermione really needed to read that letter.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, Professor, may I read the letter? Perhaps I will better understand my mission from Dumble… I mean you or the future you. I will answer any and all questions you have of me."

Hermione did not know what she was expecting the letter to say as Dumbledore handed her the letter, however, it was certainly not what she read on the aged piece of parchment.

 _Hermione is the last hope we have. Trust her._

Handing back the letter, Hermione held up her end of the deal by answering questions from the headmaster. Some were quite odd admittedly, but he had always been quite odd himself. Some of the questions were simple to answer like what house was she in and her age, but others took time to explain. Throughout this process, he was patient as she tried to compose the clearest picture of the past to him. Dumbledore listened without pestering or interrupting as she told him of Lily and James's sacrifice for their son and how it killed Voldemort mortal body. His soul latching onto the only living thing in the room and turning Harry into the seventh and final horcrux. She told Dumbledore of him choosing his own death and by whose hands, the events that led to the final battle, and how it had become lost in a matter of moments. Finally, she told him how she'd come to land in his office.

Pondering for a moment, Dumbledore did not speak. Instead, he rose from his chair and walked over to the large glass cabinet that held hundreds of vials each varying in size and color. With his back still turned, he began to speak after a prolonged silence.

"You have lived quite the life, Miss Granger. I am afraid to say you have come back to yet another dark time, but now that you are here I might call on you for the sake of the greater good to destroy the defiled instruments that hold his soul. It is indeed a time to choose between what is right and what is easy. You shall be enrolled here as a student once more. Working from the inside, you will be able to change the fates of those whose lives have not even begun. But for now I must ask you to drink yet another potion, Miss Granger, and this one will be most unpleasant. Three sips should do it."

Finally turning to face her, his face seemed grave as the gravity of the situation had finally sunk in. Standing Hermione took the vial from him. It held a purple liquid that had a golden sheen to it as it sloshed around in its container. Popping the cork, Hermione was repulsed by the smell of rotten eggs and unwashed gm socks that wafted from the bottle. Pressing it to her lips, Hermione took three short, sharp sips. Frankly, the taste was not much better.

The effects of the potion took but a moment to work. Feeling her bones shift and change was agonizing. It was as if someone had set fire to her bones whilst having hundreds of injections simultaneously. Though she remained silent, Hermione wanted to scream. Looking down at her arm Hermione saw the words that Bellatrix had carved into her arm at Malfoy Manor slowly start to disappear. It felt like a lifetime had come and gone by the time the pain stopped. When it was all over, Hermione must have had a confused look on her face because the Headmaster began to explain.

"It's called Fons Adulescentia. In English, it is called the Fountain of Youth, illegal to brew and highly sought by many. You are currently about 15 years of age. You will be in the house you were in when you attended Hogwarts. You may tell the students what you wish when they inevitably begin to pry, but know this, Miss Granger. We are both breaking numerous rules of time travel and because of this, I must ask if you are prepared for what is to come. By simply being here you may change the future in ways you do not yet understand."

The weight of his words hung in the air as Hermione contemplated the undertaking of this herculean task. However, the answer was as simple as they come.

"Yes, sir. I am ready."

Dumbledore's smile reassured Hermione that he did, in fact, believe she could change the tides of the war before countless people lose their lives. He had always spoke of the greater good and again Hermione followed him blindly. Dumbledore scrawled a note on a piece of parchment before taking his wand from the inner pocket of his robe. Casting a nonverbal spell, the paper disappeared with a pop.

"I shall arrange some of the necessities for you, Hermione. You will have a small amount of money at your disposal to help you become situated here. Once you get to your room a freshly laundered uniform shall be waiting. Once the school year ends we shall begin our quest."

Before Hermione could add anything further, a knock came from the office door.

"You called for me headmaster?" said a young redheaded girl as she entered the office. She was quite beautiful. Her light skin was not pasty like some other red heads, but by far her most attractive feature was her emerald green, almond shaped eyes.

"Ah, yes. Miss Evans, thank you for coming. This is our newest student Miss Granger. Can you please take her to Gryffindor tower and lend her any assistance that she may require."

The girl's smile was broad and filled with pleasure to help in whatever way possible. Once the girls were dismissed from the office and on their way down the winding gargoyles steps, the redhead introduced herself properly.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

 _ **Two chapters in two days I am rather impressed by myself right now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter but as I am returning to school, today this streak will not be continuing. As always, please review it really does inspire me to write faster to know people are interested. Thanks a heap and bye-bye for now.**_

 _ **Edited 1/6/17**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Once the girls were dismissed from the office and on their way down the winding gargoyles steps, the redhead introduced herself properly.**

" **I'm Lily. Lily Evans."**

 _ **Hi everyone this was edited by Thornweed, show her some love she has been amazing. Now on the the edited chapter.**_

 _ **Allons-y**_

 _ **PS I own nothing**_

As the girls walked the hallowed halls towards the Gryffindor common room people around them stared, whispered, and pointed at the girls and the state of Hermione's clothing. It was something that had clearly slipped her mind give the events of the day. As if sensing Hermione's self-consciousness, Lily took off her cloak and handed it to Hermione without a word. It was plain to see in that moment that Harry had inherited more than just his mother's eyes. Hermione smiled at the red head. Lily reassured Hermione in that moment.

"Pay no attention to those people, Hermione. Honestly they have nothing better to do," Lily said. She was an excellent tour guide pointing out the places that Hermione would need to know. It is such a pity that she felt like she was being deceptive to Lily. Lying had never really been her strong suite.

Hermione felt a strange sense of loyalty to this girl whom she had just met. She narrowed it down to the fact that she was really feeling loyalty for Harry, not so much his mother. It had not felt like the entire journey had taken entirely too long as they reached the portrait. Before they had the chance to enter, however, two girls shouted to Lily.

"Lil! Hey, wait up!" called a girl who was, in Hermione's opinion, simply gorgeous. "What was so urgent that you left potions? You should have seen Slughorn. He was practically beside himself!"

The girl had an old Hollywood look. Her wavy honey blonde hair fell to her shoulders, framing her delicate features perfectly. Her full lips and crystal blue eyes were enough to make Hermione self-conscientious. Hermione had always put more stock in her intelligence than beauty, but still Marlene was a knock out.

"Yeah, for a minute there we thought he was going to cry," said the other girl. This girl was a different kind of beautiful. Her sculpted cheekbones and heart shaped face were strong features on their own, but paired with her hazel doe eyes and light blonde pixie cut made Hermione think. Although not a classical beauty per se, this girl was more than that. Her beauty was in her uniqueness.

"Hermione, this is Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewett our other roommates. Girls, this is Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's newest member," Lily introduced Hermione.

The girls gave her a once over. Marlene with her delicate features seemed to be taking in every movement Hermione made while Alice was warm. It was just as they began talking that the Fat Lady asked if they were ever going to enter the common room because they were blocking traffic. The girls apologized and said the password in perfect unison followed by a chorus of giggles

"Cor dracones."

The scarlet and gold circular common room was a hive of activity not unlike in Hermione's time. A number of students sat in the same squishy armchairs by the fireplace that she remembered, while others sat the tables writing essays after a long day of classes. The sun was starting to go down and the last fragments of the day were streaming through the large windows that overlooked the school's grounds. It was hard for Hermione to stand here remembering the countless hours she, Ron, and Harry had spent together. Harry had his first kiss with Ginny here, Dumbledore's Army and S.P.E.W were both created here, as well as the various quidditch and Tri-Wizard parties. It was something that Hermione missed and if she was honest, this was where she fell in love with Ron all those years ago…to come. Good gracious she would have to figure out how to refer to herself both past and present. Lily linked her arm through a distracted Hermione's arm and practically dragged her up to dormitories.

"Oh look, they have already added your name to our door," Marlene chimed ahead of them all. The room was unchanged and equipped with the same four-poster with scarlet curtains flanked by a set of windows, storage spaces for personal belongings, and a centrally located stove.

"It's not much, but it's home." Lily sauntered past Hermione and through the open door. So many things went through Hermione's mind at that moment. The highs, lows and indifferences that came with her boys. Hermione knew someone was speaking to her but she could not seem to snap back into her head until the last sentence.

"So, Hermione, the bathroom is through those doors there. Your bed is sandwiched between myself and Alice. Here is your uniform." Lily handed Hermione a neatly folded pile of clothes. " We will wait for you and go to dinner together. Are you ok with that?" Lily asked. She seemed genuinely worried by the lack of communication that Hermione was exhibiting.

"I am really sorry it… it is just a lot you know?" Hermione spoke. "The new home and new people, it's all just overwhelming, but I think a shower will make me feel more human. Most certainly make me look more human." Hermione smiled nervously at the room of girls. Unhooking the robe, she returned it to Lily. An audible gasp came the other girls whom were seeing Hermione's clothes for the first time.

"Hermione, do you mind me asking what happened to you?"

Alice's face was paler now. It must have looked abnormal and alarming to see Hermione's disheveled state and for that she was sorry, especially because of their fates in her own timeline. They had not yet seen the devastation that would occur in a few short years. Hermione would do everything in her power to make sure they would never have to suffer such a horrible fate. While away in her own head, the entire room awaited a response and Hermione noticed she was have a Luna moment drifting away with her own thoughts.

"I will explain everything in time. Please accept that, but for now I am going to shower." As she turned and shut the door she heard her name followed by only a few words.

"Hermione…pity… poor thing."

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

The shower was glorious and Hermione felt like a human once again. She was half expecting to see Lavender and Pavarti as she opened the bathroom door, but she soon remembered that this was not her time and those girls were not even born yet. The sadness constricted Hermione's chest unpleasantly.

True to their words Lily, Alice, and Marlene were waiting for Hermione. She crossed the room wordlessly as the girls watched, waiting for her to break like a fine china plate.

"You look fresher, more revitalized even." Marlene's smile beamed over at Hermione. Those whom had known her had understated her beauty. Even the old Order photo had not done her any justice. Politely Hermione responded, not really knowing exactly what to say. Alice must have noticed Hermione's discomfort and rather than sit in an uncomfortable silence, suggested they make their way down for dinner.

"Shall we go to dinner? I am simply ravished."

Marlene whispered something in Lily's ear which made both girls laugh. With raised brows both Alice and Hermione looked from each other to the giggling mess that were their dorm mates. It was a moment before Marlene spoke sporadically between chuckles

"Yeah cause ogling at boys all day will do that to you, hey Alice?"

"Marlene McKinnon! You'll pay for that," Alice screamed as the girls ran from the room Hermione could faintly hear the old muggle rhyme about K-I-S-S-I-N-G, only some of it was in the wrong order or not in the rhyme at all.

"I tried teaching them both some muggle rhymes and unfortunately for Alice that one stuck," Lily said. "Well at least I sort of taught some. Rock-a-by-baby was not at all fun to explain."

Hermione and Lily laughed before linking arms once again. As they were about to step through the portrait Hermione's feet froze. It was all too fast. Hermione was not proud of her actions, but she could not face the great hall. At least not tonight. Breaking away from Lily, Hermione retreated to the dorm and silently cast Colloportus. She could hear Lily on the other side asking her to please come out. Instead with her back to the door, Hermione slid down and putting her head to her knees she let herself feel the weight of her choices and cried.

As the knocks and Lily's kind voice subsided, Hermione unlocked the door. Retreating to her bed she drew her curtains and let herself cry, eventually drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione awoke groggily the next morning. She could swear someone had slipped her the draught of living death potion, however, that would be impossible given the fact that she had not eaten or drank a drop since arriving in this time. As if it could sense the mention of food, Hermione's stomach let out a rather large grumble and she resolved that she could not stay in her room forever. She would have to eat eventually and that eventually was today. Opening her curtain, she could see some new clothes in her cubby. They were nothing special just a pair of jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt and a red button up cardigan. On top laid a simple note.

" _ **For sleeping beauty. See you at breakfast."**_

Hermione would have to get permission soon to get clothes of her own. Making a mental note, Hermione dressed quickly. The clothes fit fine with the exception of the jeans being fractionally long. They must have belonged to Marlene. Hermione took a final look at herself in the mirror before leaving the sanctuary that was her room. The person looking back at her was just a young girl too thin, pale, and overrun by brown hair. Keeping her head down as though not too attract more unwanted stares, Hermione made her way out of the tower, through the corridors, and down the stairs to the Great Hall.

Standing outside the ominous doors of the Great Hall filled Hermione with the same unease she felt the night before during the final battle. Given that the last time she had entered, she was counting the dead and seeing Ron, Luna, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and Colin. It was still so fresh to her, but it had not even occurred yet in this time. Hermione's internal struggle was real and present. She had wondered if it had occurred to past Dumbledore… wait future Dumbledore that the transition from war to normality would be difficult and this troubled Hermione greatly. However, before she could think further on the situation Marlene was waving at her over like a mad woman.

Going to the girls, Hermione sat and apologized for her actions of the previous night. Not only did they accept, but also they understood. Hermione had never really had female friends, but she could honestly say she was enjoying more the just the food that morning. Hermione thought it was fair to tell the girls about why she had arrived so disheveled and began telling them the story she had worked on with Dumbledore before Lily's entrance

"I ran after my parents were murdered by death eaters. They said I had some power that was valuable to them. It scared me so much. Dumbledore found me no more than a week later thanks to my trace. My parents had given me a private education before…before. Now I am here and hope that I will carry our name with dignity and make them proud."

The girls were patient and kind when they heard Hermione's "life" story, but Lily was the first to speak.

"Now I know why you were so…distraught yesterday this must all be so new to you. I'm sorry. I didn't even think," she said, her emerald eyes were filled with compassion and sorrow for Hermione.

Once again Hermione felt that she was cheating her friendship with Lily by not telling her the truth, but Hermione rationalized her lies. She could not say anything yet since this was all so new to her. She was here to save them and for that reason she had to keep them safe from the information about their shared fate. She had only known Lily a day.

The girls did not ask questions about Hermione's past, rather they talked about getting to know her better by asking the trivial things like her favorite color, book, song, band, her birthday, and astrology sign. As they were making a joke about Hermione being a Virgo, a boy with black hair sticking up untidily and dressed in full quidditch protective gear complete with circular glasses came up and slumped into the empty space next to Lily.

"Hey Evans. Would you be my number one cheerleader today?" His tone was flirty and confident, and even though it was not directed at Hermione, his blatancy made her blush. It was obvious that this boy was muscular. Through his uniform Hermione could make out the definition of his arms. Lily rolled her eyes responding to the hazel-eyed boy.

"Not today nor ever will I be a cheerleader for a toe rag like you, Potter."

Whoa. Wait did she just call him Potter? Looking closer at this boy, Hermione internally groaned at her oversight. He looked so much like Harry that this Potter had to be James.

James was undeterred by Lily's obvious rejection as though he had heard them all a million times before. Instead, he stood and began to make his way to the door. Just three steps away from the girls he turned.

"But I bet you would look sexy as hell in one of those skirts though."

Winking and laughing he barely had time to duck out of the way as a piece of toast was thrown at him like a Frisbee. With a final laugh he left the Great Hall.

Hermione could not wrap her head around the physical similarities between James and Harry. She had seen photos of both Lily and James together before, but they were older. Everyone had said Harry looked like James but this was a little excessive. Tt was as though someone had simply cut and pasted James.

It was not until Marlene snapped her fingers in Hermione's ear did she realized Marlene had been talking to her while Hermione had been staring into the space where James had once stood.

"And that fine piece of ass that keeps flirting with Lily is James Potter. Just so you know," Marlene winked across at Hermione who blushed…again.

Honestly, Hermione thought to herself, he is just a boy. Actually no, he is your best mate's dad and that would just be wrong. So wrong. She inadvertently pulled a disgusted face and Lily and Alice laughed. Lily playfully joked that someone finally understood her, only making the girls laugh harder.

Alice asked timidly if they should go to the quidditch match to show support for the boys playing in the cup final. Reluctantly (and with a small amount of manipulation from Alice's puppy dog eyes) Hermione, Lily, and Marlene agree to go.

Trying to keep her cover as a new student was going to be harder than Hermione thought if she was going to have to pretend to be interested in Quidditch. Alice and Marlene practically skipped down to the field ahead of Lily and Hermione.

"So, you were staring an awfully long time at James," Lily said with a smirk. "One day here and already pining after a boy?"

Hermione knew Lily was playing with her, but how could she deny the fun?

"Oh yes, Lily. One three minute meeting and I want him. I need him. Oh baby, oh baby," Hermione deadpanned, rolling her eyes as Lily looked shocked at her humor.

As they reached the top of the stairs of the quidditch stadium, they realized looking for Alice and Marlene was going to prove to be difficult. The stands were full to the brim. As Hufflepuff and Gryffindor took the field, Hermione finally spotted the girls over the far edge of the stands closest to the goals.

As the balls were released, the match began. Marlene and Alice, both obviously passionate about the game cussed and yelled as Hufflepuff scored the first three points. The match was actually quite thrilling and Hermione was not one to say that about any quidditch match. The Hufflepuff team was putting up a ferocious fight to gain the upper hand against the Gryffindor team. Hermione found herself on the edge of her seat in the final moments of the game as the Hufflepuff beater immaculately aimed a bludger at the Gryffindor seeker. It was all in vain however as the seeker feel to the ground with the golden snitch clutched firmly in her hand. Winning the match by a mere thirty points.

A deafening roar erupted from the Gryffindor stands as the team did their victory lap. Marlene was going berserk with her display of house pride, screaming and shouting that they had done it and take that Hufflepuff! Her insults were to the same caliber as young children calling each other poopy heads or dibber dobber, and for that reason the three other girls could not help but laugh.

Hermione was not sure where or who shouted the next statement but it was sure to bring mischief and mayhem to Gryffindor tower.

"VICTORY PARTY!"

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

The party toasting the team's victory was in full swing by the time the girls returned to Gryffindor Tower. The sheer number of bodies that were crammed in the common room astounded Hermione. The music played at such a decibel that it vibrated Hermione's ribs. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Hermione took Marlene's hand and they danced on the makeshift dancefloor. In her time Hermione had never truly enjoyed parties all that much, but she was not in her time. This was her chance to be different. After dancing for two or three songs Hermione and Marlene found Lily and Alice talking.

"So what do you think of the party? Can Gryffindor throw a good one or what?" Alice shouted over the music.

"I must say that this is quite the hoorah, but what do you expect when the Marauders have a hand in the planning? After all, half of them are on the team," Marlene added.

"What is a marauder?" Hermione knew whom Marlene was referring to, but it was better for her cover if she asked questions.

Lily was the one to supply the answer.

'Not what. Who. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Referred by some as the Marauders and by many the hottest Gryffindor guys. If you are into Neanderthals, that is. James you met this morning and the others... well I am sure you will meet them soon enough."

Marlene tsked Lily and asked Hermione if she wanted to dance again. Hermione said she needed some air and excused herself for a moment. Making her way to the portrait hole, she looked back and saw Marlene dragging the other girls to the floor.

Distracted Hermione did not notice someone coming through the door and she bumped into a boy. For a moment they scuffled as they tried to catch their balance before they both went fell back and she fell forward landing on top of him with a groan.

With a guttural hearty laugh the boy looked up at her with his grey stormy eyes.

"I usually like a girl to buy me a drink first, love, but for you I will make an exception."

Hermione jumped off him quickly, blushing at his implications. Just like James, his forwardness took Hermione by surprise. The blush in her cheeks felt like an inferno. Honestly, what was she thinking? This is the second boy today to make her blush.

"I'm so sorry," she stammered, "I should have been watching where I was going. I am Hermione, by the way, and you are?"

Extending her hand to him he shook it and introduced himself. His introduction could have knocked Hermione over with a feather.

"Sirius Black and if you ever do want to buy me that drink let me know," he said winking as her blush intensified.

The young man standing in front of her was Harry's godfather. She should have known such a thing was possible. This was what he had referred to the best times of his life before the betrayal and death of his friends, before his twelve year stint in Azkaban.

The young Sirius was full of life and his physical appearance had not escaped Hermione's attention. His tall, masculine frame was well built and defined. Hermione was unsure of how long they had been standing there but it was long enough that their respected groups missed them both.

James came out first looking utterly ridiculous and disheveled as he had taken it upon himself to use a Gryffindor tie as a headband around the circumference of his head. Bidding her a farewell, Sirius bowed and winked to Hermione and with a power beyond her control, Hermione curtsied.

Laughing the boys entered the common room as Hermione face palmed herself. Lily came and found her a moment later asking if she was ever coming back inside. Smiling at the closest person to a friend Hermione had in 1975, Hermione re-entered the party where she and her girls celebrated until the parties end.

 _ **So what did you think? Hope you liked it and in case anyone were curious the password was Latin and it translates (according to google) to Dragons Heart.**_

 _ **Please R &R have a fantasic day, night or afternoon no matter where you **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Smiling at the closest person to a friend Hermione had in 1975 she re-entered the party where she and her girls celebrated until the parties end.**_

 _ **Hello again everybody I know I am updating a lot with this story and I hope you are enjoying it. I am so enjoying writing this story and if you have a favorite, line or comment please let me know. I personally really enjoyed Marlene's insults from the previous chapter.**_

 _ **This chapter was edit by my amazing beta Thornweed. Please go and read her story Home it is really good.**_

 _ **Again, I do not own any of the characters associated with HP. Don't forget to review because that is how I know it you are enjoying it.**_

 _ **Thanks a heap and Allons-y**_

It was Monday morning and Hermione's first official day as a new student. Sitting in the great hall with the girls Hermione allowed herself to feel the full weight of the situation for the first time. It was all just so surreal. She was in the past. Hogwarts was all so familiar, but so foreign in the same breath. Her friends had not even been born yet. Hell, she had not been born yet. Thinking about Harry and Ron made her chest ache. So many of her most precious memories involved those boys. To be experiencing Hogwarts without them seemed so wrong. Hermione knew that in the end she was here for her boys, but it hardly made it easier. 72 hours ago she was fighting in a war. Now she was eating breakfast in 1975. It was not until Alice says her name that Hermione was brought back into the present.

"You seem to be away with the Cornish pixies a lot, Hermione. Is everything ok?" Alice asked kindly.

Hermione could easily see where Neville got his kindness. Smiling back at her newest friend Hermione nodded, and Alice continued with what she was saying.

"So I don't know if you have noticed but Sirius Black is staring at you."

Hermione looked and sure enough the raven-haired boy was staring. Hermione felt somewhat uncomfortable and looked away quickly.

"It probably has something to do with me accidently straddling him on Saturday," Hermione said softly and Marlene nearly choked on her pumpkin juice.

Looking at her friends, each girl's face was different, but they all shared the same confusion. Marlene looked as though she was a cat who had swallowed a canary. Alice, with her slightly shy nature, blushed profusely. Lily's face was by far the most interesting. Hermione swore that every emotion pass Lily's delicate features. Marlene was the first to speak

"She's here less than twenty-four hours and she straddled the star of the Gryffindor team? Come on, spill the beans you dirty little minx."

Each of the girls looked at Marlene and laughed before Hermione clarified everything.

"You did hear it was an accident right?" Hermione began. "He was coming into the common room when I was leaving and we fell. That's it. No snogging or funny business. Just an accident. As for him staring at me, well, that is just creepy really."

"If I was straddling Sirius Black there better be a whole lot of funny business," Marlene joked and Lily scolded her as the girls laughed even harder.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

The rest of the day was not as Hermione had hoped, not that her hopes were even that high. Her timetable was filled with the basic fourth year classes as she had divination and potions with the Slytherin house in the morning which brought her first introduction to Severus Snape.

He was still a miserable person, but he was not as burdened by the tests of his time. He was also overly protective of Lily. If Hermione was not rooting for James and Lily to get together, she could almost accept that Severus would be good with Lily.

By the time fourth period had come around it was obvious to some that Hermione was intelligent. Slughorn, being impressed by Hermione's antidote, invited her to the next and final Slug Club meeting of the year. Lily was especially surprised.

The last class of the day was double Herbology. It had never been one of Hermione's favorites unlike Ancient runes. Now that was a fascinating subject. Herbology was with Hufflepuffs and although they were supposed to be characteristically kind, Hermione could feel their stares and hear the whispers. Part of her thought that they still must be wounded about losing the quidditch cup. Trying her best to ignore them she let her mind wander. Her mind was elsewhere when she heard a low husky whisper in her ear.

"So you wanna buy me that drink sometime, love?"

Shocked, Hermione dropped her book and gloves. The cackling that followed from James and Peter left Hermione feeling uneasy. As If today had not been hard enough on Hermione now Sirius was being a dick.

"What a joy it is to be me right now," Hermione said to herself as she bent to pick up her book and gloves The thought of her own private pity party was not appealing to Hermione. In fact, she was getting more and more frustrated. She could not find her other glove. When a voice cleared from behind her she was about to snap at whoever it was. Looking up she saw a familiar face holding her glove.

Hermione recognized Remus easily enough, although the scars on his face were not quite as prominent and his light brown hair was missing the flecks of grey. The thing that had not changed was his green eyes. They held the same warmth and kindness of his adult self.

"I am sorry about him," Remus said. "He is still pumped up about the quidditch victory. You would think he won the entire match single handedly."

It was easy to see that the young man standing in front of her was often left to clean up and apologize for his carefree friends and Hermione laughed, accepting the missing glove from the marauder.

"Out of curiosity, do you think his head will fit through the greenhouse doors?" Hermione smiled. "By the way, I'm Hermione." Extending her hand to him, he took it and shook before introducing himself.

Seeing the exchange, the other marauder boys began cat calling and wolf whistling, teasing their friend. If Hermione had not been looking she would have missed the blush that rolled across Remus's cheeks.

Taking his leave Remus walked over to his laughing friends and punched them each in the arm. Hermione rolled her eyes at the buffoons as Lily, Alice and Marlene arrived to witness the end of the exchange. Naturally, Marlene could not help herself.

"You minx! What is your secret? Not only do you have Sirius black mesmerized, but now you have Remus Lupin's attention as well? You better watch out Lily or she might just steal James away from you," she laughed.

Lily gave Marlene a small smack with her book as Alice just laughed at her friends, and Marlene continued adding her opinion on the fineness of one Sirius Black.

"I swear on merlin's beard that he is carved like Michelangelo's David. It is almost unfair. He is so good looking and James is a close second. Sorry, Lil," Marlene smiled. Giving up at that point, Lily just rolled her eyes.

"It is such a pity that he knows it, really."

The girls looked at Hermione then over at Sirius who was flirting with a Hufflepuff girl by flexing. The four girls could not help but laugh at that moment.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione was ready for her first day to be done. Her Hufflepuff herbology partner was about as useful as a paper umbrella in a thunderstorm. Honestly, who gets their head stuck in a Chinese chomping cabbage? Hermione just could not understand it considering they were supposed to be collecting bubotuber pus. Then there was the constant stream of attention that Hermione had received for the entirety of the day. Sitting with the girl calmed the whispers Hermione had heard for the majority of the day, however, the stares possibly got even worse. Especially with the escalating interest from certain marauders.

Hermione just wished that she could make it through one meal without being pestered or stared at by Sirius and willed dinner to pass quickly. When Remus came and sat next to her though, Hermione knew that she was not going to get what she wanted tonight. The Marauders were like annoying musketeers, all for one and one for all, and Hermione did not have the energy to deal with them today. Therefore, when Remus came and slid into the empty seat next to Hermione she knew that trouble was sure to follow.

"So, Hermione, how was your first day?" he asked casually. Hermione could swear Remus seemed almost apologetic when he sat next her. It was there in his green eyes. Remus and Professor Lupin seemed like two very different people in Hermione's mind. Remus, was in a word, lighter than her beloved professor was. The weight of his losses did not yet cross his face and his scarring was minimal to say the least. Hermione wondered if the boys had managed to shift into their animagus forms yet.

"It was fine I guess. Some of the classes are amazing. Herbology was a nightmare but you were there so you know." she smiled at him, appreciating that he was just there to be kind to the newest member of his house. It was unfortunate that the other marauders had to ruin it. Sirius slipped into the seat next to Alice, not taking his eyes off Hermione for a moment.

"It might have been a nightmare, Mione, but I bet I can make your all your dreams come true," Sirius said.

Hermione was prepared for his particular approach. She was not going to let the events before herbology ever happen again.

'"Wait, Hermione!" Lily called as Hermione started to get up from the table. "Why are you leaving?"

Both Alice and Marlene were watching the exchange with such intrigue, that Hermione wondered if they were even blinking. James sat next to Sirius. Peter, bringing up the rear of their group, sat next to Remus. James tried to defuse some of the tension the only way he knew how. Sarcasm.

"Now, now children. Play nicely," he said then turning to Lily and winking. "Hi, Evans. You look ravishing today."

Marlene and Alice's attention drifted to Lily like they were following the tennis ball in a cartoon match.

"Bite me, Potter," she said with extra venom in her voice not missing a beat.

"Only if you ask me nicely," was James's comeback. He was clearly well versed in this cat and mouse game.

Remus cleared his throat before speaking again. He was obviously here to be the MC of this rendezvous. Hermione wondered for a moment what it would be like if Remus just let the boys do as they wish without being the voice of reason that they obviously lack.

"Ok," he began. "We are really off topic here. We just wanted to properly introduce ourselves-"

Before Remus could continue Sirius cut him off. He must have been thinking of what to say for a while now because it sounded a little too well prepared for it to be off the cuff.

"The strapping young man to your right is Remus," Sirius said cutting off Remus. "He is the brains of the operation. The blonde bombshell next to him is Peter. We keep him around for his looks."

Hermione noted the sarcasm in Sirius' voice. Maybe Peter was already on the outs?

"Here is James," Sirius continued. "Do not let the glasses fool you. His head is filled with rocks. Ouch! Prongs, that hurt!"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle a little at James' embarrassment, especially hearing Lily whisper under her breath that Sirius was right about the rocks.

"And I am sure you remember me, kitten. I am Sirius Orion Black and I am sure the pleasure is mutual."

"So how about you tell us something about you?" asked Peter.

Hermione's skin felt like thousands of bugs were crawling under it when Peter addressed her. She was fighting the urge to hex the foul, loathsome, evil little rat.

"There is nothing to tell, really," Hermione answered. "I am just a new student. Honestly I don't know why all of you are so interested."

Sirius' next statement quickly filled Hermione's quota of tolerance for the day.

"Hogwarts has never had a transfer before so that make you weird," he said and Remus and Lily looked at Sirius with such intensity that Hermione thought they must want to slap him. Marlene and Alice let out a small gasp. James face palmed and Peter just looked stupidly lost. However, she could hardly focus on that right now because Hermione felt the anger boiling in her chest.

"The only weird thing here Sirius Orion Black is your face, and so you know, I am here because my parents were murdered. So I had nowhere to go, you twat. Are you happy now that you know?" Turning her attention to the rest of the group she said, "I am going back to our room. Good night James, Remus and Peter. I will see you later, girls."

Hermione stood up and left the great hall, the feeling of hurt resonated deep in her chest. She wished she could talk to Harry and Ron right now. Before she could stop it a single tear rolled down her cheek.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Still sitting the great hall Sirius felt like he had blinked and the entire conversation went to hell in a handbasket. Alice and Marlene went after Hermione the moment she left, but Lily stayed just long enough to cuss each of the Marauders out in spectacular style. Remus was obviously mad at Sirius and his big mouth. Sirius thought that Peter did not understand what really happened and looking to his best friend it was evident that James was uncomfortable by the entire exchange.

Sirius just sighed as he knew that he had indeed fucked it up. James patting him on the back did not make the situation any better

"You know, I think you need some ice because she burned you pretty bad."

 _ **Please let me know what you thought review and I will catch you all on the flip side by for now**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Harry Potter *sadly**_

 _ **Allons-y and please do enjoy.**_

 _ **Sirius just sighed, as he knew that he had indeed fucked it up. James patting him on the back did not make the situation any better**_

' _ **You know I think you need some ice because she burned you pretty bad'**_

The girls comforted Hermione in the days following the confrontation with the Marauders. Saying all the right things along the lines of they were idiots, how dare they. In an effort to make Hermione feel better Lily told her about the verbal smack down.

'Honestly I thought Peter was going to cry for a moment. They had no right to be cruel to you like that. Sirius is well Sirius and he has no concept of how others feel. First Sev now you I wish they would just keep to themselves. I am so sorry that happened Hermione they had no right to make you feel this way, just trust me when I say that we Marley, Ali and I will be here as friends whenever you need us.' Lily's words made Hermione feel a sense of belonging. It was if Lily was the tree and Harry was the apple that did not fall very far. Her warm emerald eyes were a comfort for her, for a moment she could pretend that Harry was looking back at her.

Across the tower in the boys dorm Remus, James, Peter and Sirius sat at varying points around the room. Each of them were supposed to be thinking about how they could make it up to Hermione. Breaking the solemn silence Peter was he usual daft self

'Did we really do that badly, I mean it is just one girl and she was being stupid, it's not our fault she is weird' the boys looked over to their mate. Sometimes even his thickness baffled each of them. A chorus of groans and two pillows to the face later Peter realized he had said something stupid. Even if peter was being foolish, it was really Sirius' fault for all of this in the first place. The gift of foresight was something that Sirius wished he possessed at times. The end of the year was approaching fast so they had to act quickly. Remus spoke next

'We need to stop the rumor mill around her, she has been through enough and people staring and gossiping about her would be doing more damage, we stop that then she may be more inclined to forgive us. Also I think I should approach her first, given Peter is an idiot, James is best mates with Sirius well Sirius you started it.' The boys agreed to his plans, Remus would befriend her and then when the time was right the boys would apologize in their own way. Sirius knew that he and James would be stopping the flow of whispers given the fact that Peter was well Peter. It was going to be hard. The gossip mill at Hogwarts had a life of its own, but Sirius felt an odd sense of guilt for a girl he barely knew.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

The week after the events that unfolded in the Great Hall, Hermione noticed that all the whispers and stares had completely stopped. Guessing that people had heard her yelling at Sirius and were now too afraid to say anything because of her delicate state of mind. Remus was the first one to approach her after the fight. He asked if they could go down to the lake for a moment after Care for Magical creatures. He apologized for the actions of his friends and wondered if Hermione would not mind if they get to know each other better. He was kind and easy to be around. He never tried to pry or poke into Hermione's past, if anything he really did not care where she came from, he was just happy to have her here now. He really was a fantastic person; it was just a pity that she saw him as her professor and not for the young man before her. Maybe over time that image would change but for now, she was happy. Although if she could change one thing she would like to win just one game of chess. . James was next. Although he went completely overboard. Sending Hermione a bunch of enchanted flowers that sang. Mortified she had to accept his apology to make them stop singing the horrid rhyme. Although James though he was so clever, Hermione finally understood how Lily felt in nearly a daily basis. She never would have guessed what they had agreed to do out of guilt for their actions. To Hermione it seemed wrong to do something out of guilt but she could not deny that it was nice. The marauders were acting as Hermione's unofficial bodyguards. It was not until in Divination when paired with Remus and Peter that he told her everything.

'So we made a deal. Everyone was a part of it. Sirius is the last one now but in his way, he thinks he is helping. For example, a Slytherin boy was being particularly cruel saying something along the lines well that does not really matter, Sirius had enough of hearing it so he turned around and socked him in the jaw. James backed him up when two of the twat's friends started pummeling him. Earned them both detention, but neither have any regrets' Looking over at the boys, she saw Sirius had a black eye and James a split lip. There was a swelling feeling of guilt in Hermione's chest. James and Sirius were reminding her so much of Harry and Ron. Their loyalty and sense of right and wrong were admirable.

'We really are sorry Hermione' peter apologized sheepishly. He had meant it sincerely at least what she thought was sincerity she could not really tell. Given her only encounters with this awkward boy was an adult psychopathic murderer, she really had no frame of reference. His blue eyes seemed to tell her something different however. They were clinical and unsympathetic. The way he looked at her made her blood run cold. No matter who he was now in this time, to Hermione he would always be a disgusting disloyal rat. She however was not ready for the boys to know that yet, she needed to plan that particular event, with great care.

'Peter it was never really your fault and as for those two I cannot believe that they really got in a fight for me, it is sweet but stupid for the most part' Remus laughed at Hermione while Peter just stared at his friend. Remus' laugh was just so infectious Hermione could not help but join in. then a wave of sadness came over her. The school year was ending in a matter of days. For three months, she would roam the corridors of the castle, as she had no home to return to. The small comfort for her was that Remus, Lily, Marlene and Alice had all promised to write to her, although it was hardly enough, as she would miss her new friends dearly. She had become close to the girls quickly enough, but it surprised her just how rapidly her friendship with Remus had blossomed. In her own time, she thought that maybe she and the bookish mischievous professor could have been close if they had ever gone to school together, turns out she was right.

As the class ended, Hermione decided that she should talk to James and Sirius. Telling the girls to go ahead she waited for them. She could not understand why she was so nervous; it was stupid really all she wanted to do was say thank you. She was away in her head when the boys finally emerged from the tower. Each boy had a smile on their face and seemed to be enjoying himself, she wondered if she should do it another time, but before she could move, Remus spotted her. Giving a knowing look, he practically dragged Peter down the stairs. Peters fumbling, shuffling and cussing echoed up the empty tower. Sirius and James looking from each other to Hermione just seemed lost

'I know what you both did for me. It was incredibly stupid getting into a physical fight, you could have been incredibly hurt, but the reason behind it was incredibly kind. So thank you but don't do it again' Hermione swore it took at least a solid minute for the boys to register what had come from her lips. It was as if they could not believe that she was standing there thanking them. James was the first to speak though still confused, he was looking for clarification

'So you are mad at us for fighting, but you are also thanking us for fighting' Hermione sighed she thought it was fairly straight forward but obviously she would have to bring it down another level

'I am upset that you fought, but I am thanking you for defending me got it now' nodding Hermione was thankful because if they hadn't gotten that time she thought maybe she would have to draw them pictures and she was no Picasso.

'You know Moine I really should be thanking you, you know this black eye has elevated my status from heartthrob to bad boy heartthrob. I would love to give you a demonstration of the difference if you like' Sirius had obviously not been hit hard enough to have some sense knocked into him. He wanted to play the flirt game Hermione decided she had had enough. You get what you give and she was going to be relentless. As far as she was concerned the game ends when he says mercy. Leaning in closer to Sirius Hermione bit her lip; placing one hand on his chest, she asked him a question in her best attempt at a seductive voice

'Sirius Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back' the look on his face was priceless, somewhere between turned on and terrified. Looking over at James through her lashes, she could see his face mirrored the terrified expression of his best friend. Hermione was trying her hardest not to break and laugh at the boys to her this would humor her for a good long while. Sirius cleared his throat in an attempt to collect himself before slightly stuttering his response

'A-are you s-serious or are y-you messing with me' leaving the joke open so blatantly Hermione just could not resist

'I thought you were Sirius' kissing him on the cheek Hermione practically skipped down the stairs away from the two boys. Unaware of what was behind, she was none the wiser to the boys and their shocked conversation and for that, she was glad. There are just some things that she would rather not know and them talking about her new flirty war strategy was one of them. When she finally met with the girls in the common room, she told them of her latest escapade. Marley was well in a word riveted, Alice just kept asking if she really just left him there but Lily's reaction was by far the greatest in Hermione's eyes. She laughed so hard that no noise actually came out and tears rolled down her cheeks

'Oh I would have given anything to be a fly on the wall as you did that. You Hermione are my new god' linking arms the girls walked together to the great hall as they asked Hermione to please tell the story just one more time.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

The farewell feast was spectacular; the Great Hall was decorated with Ravenclaws banners, as they had been the recipients of the house cup last year. Hermione hadn't really paid much attention to the house points as she in all honesty had not been there long enough, so when Dumbledore approached the lecture Hermione really wasn't interested in whom was going to win. Therefore, when he announced Gryffindor as the victor it took a hot minute for it to click in her mind. Looking around and down the table, her housemates were going mental. Hats were flying everywhere and the roar of excitement reminded Hermione of well a lion. Looking to the Marauders they were probably going the most berserk. It made Hermione feel a warmth looking at her best friends god and biological father. The light in their celebration was intense but gratifying. Hermione hadn't noticed she was staring at them again until Sirius met her gaze. The smile plastered on his face was infectious, and then he winked at her. Hermione knew she was blushing. Looking back to her new friends Hermione could almost pretend for a moment that this was her own time with her boys. When Dumbledore finally called for silence, he commenced the feast after a few short and peculiar words. Platters and platters of food immaculate smelling food appeared in front of them. There were an endless supply of roast meats, your basic vegetables corn, peas, beans, pumpkin and potatoes cooked in every way imaginable and gravy so much gravy. Hermione had forgotten what this was like. She also forgot that since she was on the run for so long that her appetite had dwindled. Even now, her eyes were bigger than her stomach, so when dessert came around she could hardly eat a bite or at least she tried to refrain. Looking around Hermione watch her friends laugh and enjoy themselves, it was truly a wonderful sight to see. Lily and Marlene still laughing at what Hermione did to Sirius and James, Alice was talking to Frank and another boy Hermione didn't know. The marauders were laughing at god knows what but it was light hearted and Hermione loved that. So caught up in her own observations Hermione did not know that at that moment that more than one person was watching her.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

By the feasts end Hermione was satisfied and sleepy feeling as though she may fall into a food coma. In addition, she wished she had not eaten that piece of lemon meringue pie. As the girls fluttered around the room, completing the last of their packing Hermione excused herself. The thought of roaming the castles halls alone this summer was not causing the same joy she used to think it would. The truth is she was scared to be alone for that long. Walking down the familiar stairs Hermione decided she would spend some time in the common room before heading back up to spend some fleeting time with Marley, Ali and Lily. What she had not expected was for a particular raven-haired boy to be joining her.

'Hey there Moine' turning she saw Sirius behind her smiling at her. There was something in his smile, which Hermione found magnetic. He almost reminded her of a siren in mythology and for the briefest moment, she could understand how girls melted in his presence. Aside from the fact he was not bad to look at that is…not that Hermione was looking at all

'So are you ready to leave tomorrow, I know I am ready for you to go' flopping down in the spot on the couch next to Hermione Sirius, begun clutching at his chest acting as though someone had shot him in the heart whilst giving Hermione a serious case of puppy dog eyes

'You know that hurts me when you tell such horrid lies, I know you are going to miss me the most Hermione.' Hermione looked at him rolling her eyes and shaking her head. He just laughed and she did her best to resist but ended up joining him. Hermione thought for a moment what Harry's life would have been like if he had more contact with his godfather? After the laughter had died down a darker look played across Sirius' face. To Hermione it looked like guilt and sadness.

'I am sorry for what I said in the Great Hall you know' the potency of his sincerity was shocking to Hermione. He was usually cocky, rude and juvenile but he was different in this moment. It was odd but relieving for her to see him like this. Hermione wondered how many people could actually say that they have seen Sirius be serious, her feeling was only 3 and now 4. Placing her hand on his knee to reassure him Hermione decided to let him know that everything was ok

'I had already forgiven you Sirius after I found about the fight. If I didn't accept after you got a black eye for me well then I would be the jerk' shuffling in closer to him Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. Neither pulled away of even moved a muscle. They just stayed there for a time until letting the comfort seep in. it was maybe 10 minutes or more Hermione was unsure how long it was when they both agreed to go back to their respective dorm. Hermione felt like something had shifted, she was not sure what it was yet or whether it was good or bad. She knew for sure that she was not going to let the people who she truly begun to care for suffer the same fate that bestowed them in her time that was for sure. Hermione was going to use her summer very wisely for when her friends returned she was outing the rat.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione bid her friends farewell at the platform. Lily gave her a bone crushing hug promising again to write to her, Alice and Marlene sandwich hugged her also promising that they would write. Remus gave Hermione his owling address along with the others just in case she ever wanted to write to anyone else in the troop. She pulled him into a hug catching him off guard. Even in her tiptoes, Hermione was barely clearing Remus' shoulders. She told him to be safe. As he boarded the train, Hermione could see James, Sirius and Peter pulling faces at her from their compartment. Laughing she pulled one face back before waving to them. Laughing at her the boys waved. It made Hermione's chest ache watching the train pulling away. It carried the closest things she had to family away with it.

When she arrived back at the castle Dumbledore was waiting in the entrance hall. His face looked mysterious and weathered, as it had been for as long as she could remember. Knowing that she would be quite active this summer Hermione followed her headmaster as he began walking the halls of the now hollow halls.

'You have been quite productive this last month Miss Granger; the young marauders seem to have taken quite an interest to you and of course Miss Evans also. But I am afraid I must ask some more of you now' the way he was looking at her made Hermione believe that he knew what she was planning in her off time. Nodding she waited for what her headmaster was requesting of her. For the most part, it was simple; she was to attend the next order meeting, explaining who she was and why she was here. However, the next part would not be quite so easy. She and Dumbledore would be hunting down each of the horcruxes and in due time destroying them. Hermione could feel that there was something that he was not telling her. A theory or a vital piece of information that he was just choosing to leave out at this time, and that was making Hermione feel even less at ease. Hermione had not been focusing on the direction in which they were walking, so when they stopped outside of the library Hermione was startled.

'I hope you find your truths Miss Granger, and please I bid you to be careful in your transformations' leaving her, there was now no doubt in her mind that Dumbledore knew exactly what she was planning. Pushing open the doors Hermione thought to herself that she had a lot of work to do.

 _ **I would love to know what you think is going to happen next or do you think it is an RLxHG or SBxHG Fic? I would love to hear from everyone and anyone. Have a fantastic morning/day or night no matter where you are from.**_

 _ **Catch you later**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pushing open the doors Hermione thought to herself that she had a lot of work to do.**_

Hermione truly loved the library. If she was honest, it was her one of her favorite places at Hogwarts. The smell of old leather bound books made her feel at home even though she was far from it. She could not tell how many hours she had been in this room exactly but she knew that in the three month since school ended, she had been here every day. She had even eaten some of her meals in here as she extensively milled over the hundreds of books to do with Animagus transformations. Hermione now understood why it took the young marauders so long to master the complex spell work to become Animagi. Not to mention having to hold a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a whole month. That was truly a repugnant thought to Hermione. It would eventually be soggy and horrible that thought alone was enough to turn her stomach. However, the thing that was truly baffling her was the spell work involved in this process. To change into an animagus form was somewhere between a self-charm and self-transfiguration, however it was like neither at the same time. If a wizard transfigured himself, he would have the animal's brain, comprehension, and abilities, essentially he must remain an animal until another wizard transfigures him back into his original self. However, an Animagus transformation, allows the wizard retains his own intellect and abilities, and so can transform himself back to human. It had been only a month since Hermione had started this work, it was giving her more headaches than answers right now but she remained convinced that if some smelly boys could do this then so could she. Hermione needed to distance herself from the confusing world of animagus for just long enough to start phase two of her summer holiday checklist thankfully, the Veritaserum was a cakewalk in comparison. Although still difficult in its own unique ways Hermione was confident after all at the tender age of twelve she successfully brewed a polyjuice potion.

Taking some time after borrowing the ingredients from Slughorns supply cupboard and brewing the Veritaserum in the potions classroom Hermione finally felt comfortable enough explore the castle again. It had been hard for her to walk these halls after everything she left behind. Closing her eyes for a moment Hermione could still faintly smell the blood mixed with dirt from the rumble as the war rampaged through the corridors. This memory left Hermione feeling cold opening her eyes it was nice to see the undisturbed halls shrouded in a beautiful serene silence. It was such a pity the he had once walked these halls. He spoiled such priceless artifacts in the pursuit of immortality. What was the point, Hermione never really understood that. To live forever is to spoil the moments of joy, love and eliminates all appreciation for the life you are given. Hermione had an ulterior motive for walking the corridors of her beloved school. Making her way to the seventh floor Hermione sought out her first horcrux. Rowena's diadem. It was not only the least protected but also the simplest to find due to Riddle's own ignorance. He believed that no one else knew about the room of hidden things. It was hard for Hermione to believe that he could be so foolish, after all how in Merlin's name did he think the room became so full. Walking through the big wooden doors Hermione reminisced about the last time, she was in this room. The battle was in full swing, she and Ron had just shared their first and only kiss when they met Harry here. Draco and the usual clowns were trying to make Harry return Draco's wand. When that did not work of course, the thick buffoon that was Crabbe, set fire to the place. Fleeing the burning room on broomsticks, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Goyle barley escaped with their lives. It was a bittersweet moment as it was also where after destroying the diadem Hermione's suspicion about Harry and Voldemort's connection was all but confirmed. Walking to through the room was very different to her time, instead of adrenaline and chaos running through her veins Hermione had an odd sense of peace. Finding the diadem and having it in her possession was bizarre to say the least. Thinking to herself Hermione thought that this time around it was going to be different. This time it would be Riddle's turn to die. As she left the room, she thanked it for its service and opened the ornate box that held a piece of Voldemort's soul. She admired the beauty of the tainted object. The ancient discolored tiara still held the gorgeous sapphire in the center of its delicate design. It was such a pity that he besmirched such priceless artifacts

'How did you know that was there' a shy sounding voice came from behind Hermione startling her. The Grey Lady of Ravenclaw Tower or Helena as she preferred. As Hermione spun around Helena appeared. She was certainly beautiful and young at the time of her death. Her face filled with sadness, guilt and some anger if Hermione was being truthful

'I knew it was there because I had seen it before. Hello Helena my name is Hermione Granger and with your permission I wish to destroy it, because I know what Tom Riddle did to it' Hermione saw the shift in Helena as anger welled in her voice as she her features changed into more of a poltergeist then the celestial being that she was and lunged at Hermione.

'I know what he did, I know who he is, he defiled it with dark magic' shocked Hermione felt fear from the young dead woman in front of her so much so that she tripped over her own feet falling backwards the diadem fell from her hands and the box. Helena's attention went from Hermione to the tiara like piece of jewelry on the ground. Reaching out to touch it Helena's hand simply went through her mother's treasure

'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. She often said that to me as a child, the dream for her diadem was pure and he dishonored it. I had… no idea… He was... flattering. He seemed to…understand… to sympathies. I was foolish when I told him Hermione but you do not remind me of him so I will choose to trust in you. Do you gravely swear to me Miss Granger that you will destroy it' Helena looked towards Hermione her face searched for the truthful answer she had waited so long to hear. Looking closely at her face, Hermione swore she could see the glistening of ghostly tears. Hermione placing the diadem back into the padded silk lined box, stood and with pride and absolute truthfulness spoke the words that Helena need to hear

'I swear to you and your mother's legacy that this tainted artifact will be destroyed'

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

After her exchange with Helena, Hermione all but ran to her headmaster office. Stating his latest candy obsession the gargoyle sprang to life and began to reveal the stairs to the Dumbledore's office. With the diadem in hand, Hermione presented it to her head master. Looking at the diadem with an immaculate amount of detail Albus seemed to be sizing up the exact nature of such a dark relic. She explained to him, how the diadem came to be in Voldemort's possession and the need to destroy them that the right moment and until that time, they needed to be kept safe until that point.

'For now Miss Granger you may keep it in your control, for only someone who is strong enough to resist the temptation of power should me the owner of such things, you must also appreciate that as of right now Miss Granger we are late' He walked around his menacing desk and over to the offices large fireplace. He commanded such a presence in any space and that was his truest power. It was also, what worried Hermione the most for she knew what was coming. Voldemort was only gaining support and that meant trouble was coming. Leaving the diadem on his desk Hermione watched as Dumbledore stepping into the fireplace she had completely forgotten that the order meeting was today. Knowing if she was ever going to be successful in her missions, when the time came she was going to need the order to stand with her and vanquish the dark lord for the last time. As Dumbledore stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder, he stated clearly and loud, Potter Manor as the emerald flames engulfed him. Hermione's heart dropped, she was going to Potter Manor for the order meeting, which could only bring more trouble.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

When Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, she was in a flawlessly decorated sitting room. The dark wood floor was covered in a film of dust and soot from the constant stream of people entering the home. The room was white and centered on a beautiful small multi-tiered chandelier. The white linen armchair were shifted out of the way of the fireplace as though not to ruin them. To Hermione's left there were three glass cabinets, each filled with various relics and books. Carried away in her own train of thought Hermione only noticed her headmaster waiting for her when she turned around to look elsewhere.

'Sorry professor' he led her to an adjoining room that nearly at capacity. Opening the white sliding double doors revealed yet another beautifully designed and decorated room. The dining room was a long narrow space had the same dark wood floors as the sitting room. A white oak table and matching chairs that ran nearly the entire length of the area. The table easily sat six people on either side and one on each end, hanging above them was two identical white candelabras with strings of crystals hanging down from each of its branches. Even with all that space there were people standing around the room's perimeter. The moment Dumbledore entered the room everyone's conversations stopped as they looked to their leader and then to Hermione. So many of them had an inquisitive look on their faces wondering why Dumbledore would bring an underage witch with him. Hermione instantly felt the room's judgement while others just looked neutral, trusting to follow Dumbledore without much question. Hermione knew some of the people like Alastor Moody, Hagrid, Mungdungus Fletcher and Professor McGonagall but that was the extent of her introductions. Of the twenty plus people, that was it. Hermione was not usually one to be nervous but right now she was incredibly so. Knowing she was going to be asked a great number of questions Hermione had rehearsed some simplistic answers though she didn't know how that was going to help her with the nervous feeling deep in her stomach. Her every word and action analyzed by some of the sharpest minds in the wizarding world. Taking a deep breath Hermione sat by her headmaster's side as he called the meeting to commence. For the briefest moment, there was silence. Simply it was the calm before the storm. Then the room erupted.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

'I wonder what is going on in there' James and Sirius had their ears pressed up hard against the sliding double doors of the Potter's informal dining room. Not that they were actually hearing anything, stupid silencing charms. Dorea and Charlus had been telling them to make themselves scarce all day but they were up to something and the boys wanted in. Following the orders of scarceness, the boys had spent quite some time under the invisibility cloak that afternoon they had witnessed several high-ranking witches and wizards enter that room but the real kicker was Hermione was allowed in and they were not. Finally giving up on eavesdropping the boys felt a sense of defeat, but their curiosities were still incredibly peaked

'What if we just tricked the answer out of Hermione that could work right' Sirius looked over to his friend. Sometimes James' mind was incredibly sharp others it was a dull as Peter. With a sigh of expiration, patting his mate on the shoulder Sirius shook his head

'Maybe we should just I do not know ask her first. Hermione has the intelligence of Moony, your patience and my wit, then if that fails we should trick it out of her' in agreement the boys decided to wait and approach Hermione after she left the room to get the answers to cure their insatiable curiosities.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione hadn't felt this overwhelmed in a long time. So many of the order members were angry because of her presence. Even after Dumbledore gave her the floor to her real story. Everything from the horcruxes to the war and lastly her mission here in the past. She thought that they would react differently however Hermione found herself incredibly disappointed. The common opinion was that she was too young to be involved and secondly how could they possibly come to trust her when so little of what she was saying could actually be proven. The second argument was the one that wounded Hermione the most; they just discounted her life so quickly because they refused to see past her physical appearance. Standing from her seat at the head of the table next to Dumbledore Hermione was at her wits end when she in turn exploded with frustration at the allegedly esteemed group of witches and wizards.

'Enough, I am tired of being discussed like I am not sitting here in front of you all. The only way I see being able to prove myself is as if an elected member preform Legilimency on me. I am willing to do so but then I ask that you believe that person fully and in turn trust me also.' The entire room for the first time since they started was completely silent. That was until Alastor Moody stood up from his chair volunteering to search through Hermione's memories. He was still the gruff looking man Hermione had encountered in her fourth year at Hogwarts. However, Hermione watched as he walked towards her. He had not yet lost his eye yet and by the look of his limp less walk, he was still in possession of both legs. Moody was an excellent choice for this particular exercise. He was a trusted often well renowned Auror. Standing in front of her, Moody's six-foot plus frame easily towered over Hermione.

'You ready for this girlie' his rough emotionless voice asked her. Hermione was somewhat frightened to show Moody what she knew, especially because she knew the way he died, but she also knew that if anyone could get this group to believe her it was him

'I am ready, but first I have to warn you that I know how you died' he nodded at the young witch before silently and without a wand, Moody cast the spell. Hermione breath quicken as she was witnessing so much of the darkness that she wished she could leave in the future. He was working backwards, starting at the time she disappeared. She could feel him probing her brain looking for everything that could possibly prove her words. Hermione was unaware that when he was looking at her memory of Bellatrix that she let out a scream. Moody was relentless looking at her memories and experiences like a child flicking through a flipbook to see the pictures move. She was grateful when he stopped once he reached Hermione's first year of Hogwarts. She sunk to her knees exhausted as moody turned away from her so that he might address the room

'She is who she says she is and for that reason she deserves our trust, she has seen and done things that surpasses her age chorological and for that reason she needs to be inducted immediately and without question. Dorea she is going to need something to eat and drink preferably something with a high sugar content' nodding the older witch called for a house elf and moment later a piece of cake and a cup of tea was served at Hermione's place at the table. Everyone was once again watching Hermione and her every move for what seemed like a long time before Minerva spoke

'What does this mean for the order Albus' looking amongst his faithful followers Dumbledore rose from his chair only to stand beside Hermione placing one hand on her shoulder he addressed his order.

'If you follow me and this order means you follow Miss Granger, when the time comes you will have a choice. You may follow us down the path to defeat the darkness in our world or you may choose not to. It matter not which you decide upon today, tomorrow or when the call is sounded what matters is choosing between what is right and what is easy' there it was in all its glory. Dumbledore in his wisdom persuading people to fight for the greater good. She admired this about her headmaster but it also frightened her. When the final confrontation transpired, she would be leading this group and her friends who have yet to join into a battle to which she did not know the outcome. She wondered once more about what Harry and Ron's life would be like if she succeeded. As the meeting was ending, everyone was talking amongst themselves Hermione decided that she wanted to see that sitting room again. Several people had already left so Hermione saw no issues with leaving the room to explore. As she shuts the door James and Sirius ambush her practically tackling Hermione, dragging her away she goes to shout for help but Sirius puts his hand over her mouth so she cannot make a sound. They finally release her in once in another room of the obscenely large home. Hermione was going to yell at them but became distracted by the beauty that was before her. They were standing in the Potter's own personal library. She turned on the spot admiring the floor to ceiling mahogany bookshelves filled to point of bursting. The room accented with desk made from the same wood as the shelves and a long red velvet couch. The boys with farrowed brows gave her a moment before interrupting her nerd-gasm.

'So Hermione we are friends aren't we, I mean I consider you a friend' Sirius asked his voice laced with kindness, flirtation and curiosity. They must be kidding, they must both believe that she was born yesterday if they that that she would give them the answer that easily. Still, both James and Sirius did not know that she was already onto them. That is when Hermione had her lightbulb moment. Returning the flirtatious kindness Hermione decided she needed to have a little bit of fun, after all it has been a month since she had seen the boys.

'Let me guess you boys want to know what happened in there, and what do it get if I tell you' Hermione closed that gap between her and James. His body tensed with her being so close, his breath caught in the back of his throat and he audible gulped. Hermione loved how she could so easily make James nervous. Biting her lip, Hermione kept constant eye contact with Prongs the blush was visible on his cheeks. James really was a nice person he was just like all fifteen-year-old boys; he was clueless when it comes to girls. Clearing his throat clearly Sirius was feeling left out and maybe wishing to save his friend. Hermione stepped away from James. Sirius was staring at her intently, she felt a jolt of electricity run through her and for once, she knew that Sirius was not playing. It was almost like an intense staring competition his slate grey eyes met by her warm brown.

'What if we offer you something valuable' his voice was still as smooth as honey and Hermione had to admit it was not just her curiosity that was peaking. When Sirius wanted to he could actually be quite dazzling, that made her nervous, and excited at the same time, however she was playing those cards as close to her chest as she could. Trying to take back, some of the power that she felt Sirius had taken Hermione with a teasing smile and in her best flirty voice asked the painfully palpable question

'And what is this something valuable that you are going to offer me' his lopsided smile was enough to make most girls melt away but Hermione was not most girls. She knew what he was trying to do and that was not going to happen. James interrupted the tension that had built between Hermione and Sirius when he provided the answer to her question

'We go secret for secret; you tell us about the mystery meeting we tell you the secrets of the Marauders' It was evident that the boys were not expecting Hermione's reaction because whatever flirtatious tension that built up through their exchanges left the room when she began to laugh. Except it was not just a small laugh that died away quickly, instead it was a body rattling roar of laughter. Eventually calming herself, Hermione wiped the away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks from laughing so hard. The boy still confused by her response so putting them out of their misery Hermione provided some clarification

'oh sweet naïve Sirius and James you boys are so cute but I am afraid that I already know all of your secrets so that currency is null and void, but a real A for effort.' Their jaws were on the floor looking from each other to her and then back to each other Hermione imagined what it must be like trying to process what she had just revealed to them. Sirius was the first to come to enough understanding to speak although if Hermione was being direct enough she really thought he should have waited that extra moment

'So your telling me that you know our inner most secrets, no I am calling bull shit your just playing coy with us' Hermione had the boys exactly where she wanted them grasping at straws and too busy focusing on themselves rather than the order meeting. She needed to keep them as far away from the Order as she could until they were of age and mature enough to make the decision on their own. James and Sirius were talking amongst themselves when Hermione interjected feeling as if her work was done here Hermione chose to take her leave and head back to the castle

'so it has been a really fun conversation but I am going to leave now, so see you when school goes back' walking past James and Sirius neither made an attempt to grab her as she left the incredible library. It wasn't until she was standing in the fireplace in the sitting room floo powder in hand when she heard James and Sirius calling for her to wait and don't go yet. Deciding it was the least she could do Hermione waited for the boys. Standing in front of her, Sirius tried (and failed) to look as though he had a mild curiosity while James looked like he might have a fully-fledged panic attack at any moment. Sirius was the one to ask the question on behalf of them both

'Hermione, you can't just leave us hanging like that what do you really know' he was trying his best to be suave but the underlying feelings were completely ruining it for him. Not to mention he left himself and James open for Hermione's response. Looking into Sirius stormy grey eyes once again Hermione delivered the final blow

'Maybe if you buy me a drink sometime I might tell you, see you next full moon boys' in the blink of an eye and an eruption of green flames Hermione was gone, and for the second time today they were left to contemplate and hang from her every word. Sirius groaned with frustration. He was so used to getting his way when it came to the finer gender that it thoroughly annoyed him that he could not get a read on Hermione. As for James, he was just worried about Remus. In addition, to the possibility of being caught as illegal Animagi. If Sirius was completely honest with himself then yes he was worried about that too. The thing is they had more questions than answers. James turned away from the fireplace and tapped Sirius on the shoulder. For a moment, Sirius thought James could leave the fresh wound in his ego but like the best mate he was he just could not help himself

'I think you have met your match mate' Sirius groaned again

 _ **I just wanted to add something about a particular scene in the story.**_

 _ **When Hermione throws done the floo powder. If you have seen the minions movie trailer, when bob is on the balcony and shouts "KING BOB" then drops the mic, that is what I saw when Hermione threw the powder.**_

 _ **If you like, what you are, reading please let me know by reviewing I really do love hearing from you, thanks a bunch.**_

 _ **Last thing I promise I would love to know what was your favorite scene or line from this chapter. Ok I promise I am stopping my A/N now, bye**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sirius thought James could leave the fresh wound in his ego but like the best mate he was he just could not help himself**_

' _ **I think you have met your match mate' Sirius groaned again**_

 _ **Hey everyone I know I am cranking out theses chapters and I do hope that you are not getting sick of them because I am having a ton of fun writing them for you. In addition, given that I am at home sick with a chest infection this week with nothing better to do I thought I would update this story as well as my other fanfic**_ _ **A trip through time.**_

 _ **Without further shameful plugging please do enjoy and Allons-y**_

Walking through the corridors Hermione was going to miss the quite but she was more excited to see her friends. The new school year was due to start in just a matter of hours and as she wondered the halls all of her friends were in the Hogwarts Express making their way here. She had obviously written each of to them over the holidays but it was never quite the same. Lily, Alice and Hermione had managed to see each other over the break. Their shopping escapades over London were amusing to say the least. Hermione spent some of the money that Dumbledore set aside for her and now had a wardrobe that was all hers. Marlene however was unable to make it to the girls little spending expedition as she and her family were spending time gallivanting around Europe. The last time Hermione heard Marlene was in Paris at her family's vacation villa. She even made a crude joke comparing appendages to the size of baguettes. Hermione looked forward to seeing Remus again too, he had stopped writing to her after a month of the holidays, which just so happened to be the time she alluded to James and Sirius that she knew about Remus and his furry little problem. In fact, even James and Sirius had stopped replying to the odd letter she had sent. She hoped that they would give her the chance to explain first, rather than shut her out completely, in some moments of stress she wished she had just kept her mouth shut. Then Hermione thought she must have picked up one of Ron's idiosyncrasies. As she justified her actions by saying that, they were going to know soon anyway given that she had successfully managed to shift. Not to mention the whole Veritaserum thing. It took three solid months of trying but she did it, Hermione was an animagus. An illegal one of course but that did little to dampen her excitement. It took her three months while it took the Marauders two years. As Hermione walked to the gate front gate of Hogwarts she let her mind drift to the events of the previous night.

 _She held her head a little higher, as she walked down to the edge of the forbidden forest to test her efforts. It was so strange but in the same way liberating as she ran through the forest. Her senses went into over drive. Hermione could smell things that she had never smelt before, her eyesight in the darkness of the forest was as sharper than she ever thought possible with her human eyes. However by far the thing Hermione loved the most was when standing completely still she could hear the thrumming of the centaurs herd deep in the heart of the forest while she teetered along the forests edge. Transitioning back into her human form just before midnight, Hermione felt exhausted and demon like hunger that she had not felt since she, Harry and Ron were on the run. Making her way back up to the castle Hermione's mind drifted to how the boys ate at breakfast after the full moon finally, laughing to herself it finally made sense. Thinking to herself about having the mandrake leaf in her mouth for a month was as disgusting as she predicted though it did little to curb her appetite at that moment she would do it all over again because of the feelings she witnessed last night seemed a small price to pay._

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Just as when they had, left Hermione went to greet her friends as the train hissed to a stop at the Hogsmead station. As the hundreds of student's mill out of the carriage doors, she notices the Marauders almost instantly to say their reaction when seeing her was off was an understatement. Waving and mouthing hello to Remus caused the others to close ranks and practically run in the direction of the thestrals and carriages. It felt cold to Hermione the way the boys were treating her in that moment. She had only alluded to the fact she knew about his lycanthropy. Even then she did not actually come out and say "oh yeah and Remus is a werewolf so see ya later". Knowing that at some point, she would need to fix that she decided to deal with it later, instead turning her attention to looking for her less complicated friends. It took slightly longer for Hermione to find Lily, Marlene and Alice. When she did however, they embodied every bad girly cliché as Hermione ran to through the crowd to greet them they squawked and squealed in excitement. All taking and laughing at once, the girls almost missed the gravelly voice that cleared from behind Lily. Severus standing there with his arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his face made Hermione think that, he was becoming impatient and uncomfortable by the display of female affection. Rolling her eyes and nodding her head towards the other students exiting the station Lily indicated that the others needed to leave. Rather than witness what could easily turn into a fight Hermione linked Marlene and Alice's arms and started to walk towards carriages that would take them to the castle.

'He has been a spaz for the entire train ride, Lily is about totally tear him a new one, he even questioned her friendship with you on the train' Hermione knew that the in this timeline Lily and Snape's friendship was beginning its downwards spiral that would eventually lead to their falling out. Even after Lily's death in Hermione's original timeline Severus harbored a love for her right up until his own death at the battle of Hogwarts. It was just s shame that right now he was such a slime bucket, that he could not see past his own nose. The fact that now he was questioning the marauders and Hermione was dangerous for her. If he found out the truth about Hermione that could put her in jeopardy, especially if he was to take his knowledge to a certain dark wizard once he joined the ranks. Hermione had debated changing the course of Lily and Snape's relationship several times over but if her mission was on the line then maybe it was better for her to let the events play out. It left her feeling uncomfortable; perhaps she would change her mind when the time came but for now it was imperative that she stay under Severus' radar. Hermione was unsure of how long it had been when Lily, eventually made it to the carriages, but it was plain to see that her words with Sev had not gone well. Lily's temper matched her hair color, as a certain Slytherin must have pushed all the wrong buttons. Muttering to herself, she passed the girls and sat in the carriage that was waiting for them. Looking down at her three confused friend's Lily snapped at them

'Get your asses in the damn carriage already damn it' without hesitation Hermione, Alice and Marlene practically tripped over each other in an effort to climb the two laddered step, before encountering the angry ginger again. Hermione remembered only once when a carriage ride was this awkward, and that was the year that she introduced Luna Lovegood as Looney. The silence was palpable to the point that Alice looked physically scared to make a noise; Marlene was picking and examining her nails and Hermione was trying to focus on a book, while Lily was just sitting there letting the anger fester and boil. Each of the girls knew it would only be a matter of time before Volcano Lily would explode so they just sat in silence, waiting for when it became just too much.

'He is such a dick' her first outburst was enough to scare each of the distracted girls 'He had the nerve to say to be that you Hermione were abnormal. Telling me that he had been keeping an eye on you since you arrived last year, not just that but he tried to ban me from interacting with you, he is an over-reacting bigot who needs to look at himself in the mirror before he judges anyone else. Then he tried to implicate Remus too, saying that you and he are conspiring about something. That's when I had enough and told him exactly what I thought, before he could say anything else I left and now we're here and urghhhh!' clearly Hermione needed to be careful but for now she needed to be there for her friend

'Thank you for defending me Lily…again' Looking across at the now saddened red head, Hermione was not expecting Lily to launch herself across the narrow walkway and pull Hermione into a bone crushing awkward hug. Clearly, Hermione owed Lily something more, perhaps she would tell her the truth, she owed her at least that much. Hermione had more than enough Veritaserum; she felt that Lily could handle knowing the truth. If Hermione was to tell the boys then her best friend in this time had the right to know also. Making up her mind Hermione was going to tell Lily everything.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Severus who had been feeling guilty for the better part of a week, keep asking Lily to forgive him. She on the other hand was still harboring a strong (and valid) grudge. It was getting to the point that Severus was threatening to sleep out in the corridor if she did not forgive him and that is when the fiery red head let him have it in front of the entire Gryffindor common room.

'Listen to me very closely Sev if I see you out in the corridor when I come down for breakfast you will be on the receiving end of more than just a hex. I will forgive once I believe you actually deserve it, you do not run my life, nor do you have any right to pick whom I am friends with especially when you hang around with the people you do. So would you like to be the pot or the kettle because they are both black, now stay away from me' running past a stunned Severus Lily ran down the stairs and towards the exit of the castle. Marlene, Alice and Hermione began to follow only when Hermione tried to pass him Severus rather roughly grabbed her arm. As she looked at him, she saw anger and hostility and it was only for her.

'It is entirely your fault. She is only mad at me because you' His grip tightened on her arm and Hermione winced in pain, the more she tried to pull out of his grasp the tighter his hold became. Hermione could hear the shouts saying to let her go you greasy git and get off her Snivellus 'I will find out about your secret you freak.' He let her go and left as quickly as he had come. Sirius and James came running up to see if she was ok, she was barely registering what they were saying, Snape called her a freak, but he now had a score to settle with her. This was certainly going to be an interesting year now was not it. Hermione only tuned into what James was asking her at the last possible moment

'You are ok aren't you Hermione?' James really was a good person, even though he tried to pretend otherwise. However, these two idiots had been the cause of some of Hermione's grief over the past two months, they had caused Remus to stop writing to her because she was having some fun and not unlike Lily, she was not going to fully let them off the hook just yet.

'Wait are you talking to me someone call the pope, because a miracle has just occurred James Potter and Sirius Black have decided I am worthy enough to be spoken to. Thank you for helping me boys but in the interest of fairness you are still both toe rags, now excuse me but I have an actually friend who needs me' pushing past the boys Hermione set off in the direction of her friends. James and Sirius were left in the wake of hurricane Hermione once again. Each boy was just as frustrated and confused as they ever had been after a conversation with the bushy hair girl.

'How does this keep happening she is only a girl for Merlin's sake' Sirius asked his friend confused and frustrated that he could not get a feel on this one seemingly normal girl James on the other hand had a more pressing question

'Dude what's a pope?'

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione eventually found the girls down by the lake under the biggest oak tree. Lily was understandably upset. Sitting down on Lily's right Hermione, and from the moment she sat down Lily pulled her into hug. It hurt Hermione to see Lily this upset, as she was the closest thing that she had to family in this time. Lily cried a little more into Hermione's shoulder before she asked Marlene and Alice to leave. Hesitantly the girls left saying that they would see them both at dinner. Once the girls were gone, Hermione waited patiently for her friend to say all the things that she needed to.

'He had no right to be cruel towards you Hermione. I am so sorry' the tears glistened in the afternoon sun as they rolled down her cheeks. Hermione just did the thing that she thought was right, she held her friend tight as she cried. Telling that it was never her fault and that she had nothing to apologize for if anything she should be commending Lily for her bravery, Hermione could not help herself when the next words came for her mouth

'It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends' Hermione waited for a time until Lily had stopped crying. She was unsure if now was the right time, but Hermione wondered if there was ever going to be a right time. Plucking up some of her She handed Lily a small vile of clear liquid that looked amazingly like water, puzzled she looked to Hermione for some answers.

'Lily you are the best friend I have and I have a secret that I feel I must tell you. In your hand, you are holding a vile of Veritaserum otherwise known as a truth potion. These things are complicated and the only way that I can think that you would believe me is if I drank that. However if you do trust me enough that you would believe my every word you can keep the vile and just listen' Lily looked at the vile in her hand then back to Hermione.

'I trust you, I have since the moment I met you for reasons even beyond my comprehension, and you do not need to drink this.' Lily's emerald green eyes were the exact same as her sons, it was almost as if he was looking back at her. Sitting by the lake Hermione began the long and often complicated story but most importantly, she told her of a young boy with a lightning bolt scar that she was lucky enough to call her friend.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Remus had skillfully been avoiding Hermione all week; she really had to commend the lengths that he was going through. Such as taking the extra-long way to classes so he was the last one to arrive and then the first to leave. Unfortunately, for him and the other boys of course Hermione was patient, she could simply walk up to their dorm room without the stairs turning into a slippery dip. Waiting for Sirius and James to leave for quidditch practice Hermione knew Peter always went to watch which meant Remus would either be in the dorm getting ready to head to the library to study. Once they had left Hermione ran up the stair taking them two at a time until she reached their door without even bothering to knock Hermione entered. What she found truly astounded her, they had only been here a week. The smell of competing aftershaves assaulted Hermione's senses; the sight of their unkempt beds only highlighted the empty candy wrappers and clothes that littered the floor. Trying to keep herself, focused Hermione reminded herself why she was there. Remus was laying in his bed in his boxers and white button up shirt. Without looking up from his book, he addressed his invisible friend

'What'd you forget this time James perhaps your brain' trying not to laugh at his remarks toward James Hermione decided to wait in silence to see his reaction when he finally looked up 'James stop being a twa… Hermione what in… What are you doing in here?' leaping off his bed he became he was flustered and clearly panicking to have her in his room.

'Remus we need to talk, you have been avoiding me, and please just let me explain' he was becoming more and more anxious. He was acting like an animal that was cornered. This was s distressing image for Hermione she honestly just wanted to explain that even though she had caught on to the boys she was not going to say anything. Making a move for the door Remus was clearly not in the mood to be dealing with her.

'Sorry I actually have somewhere to be' that was when Hermione blew her top. Was he truly going to try to blow her off like this when he was not even dressed to go anywhere? For goodness sakes, he was wearing a semi-buttoned shirt and blue and white checkered boxers and trying to leave. No Hermione was not having a bar of this

'Really you have somewhere to be and you are not wearing pants' trying to move past her Hermione again, she snapped and stamped her foot down in frustration. 'Sit down shut up and let me explain for the love of fucking merlin' Remus had seen her angry before but he had never been on the receiving end. Even though Remus was taller than Hermione by a lot, but at that moment he looked genuinely shocked by the fire and anger that she could generate from her small frame. Stepping away from her, though still evaluating whether or not he could take her. Remus pivoted on his heels, went back to his bed, and sat down. Hermione was sure that if he genuinely wanted to he could over power her physically at least but magically on the other hand would be different; magically Hermione might just have the upper hand. Walking over to his bed, Hermione cringed, as she stood on something sticky, kicking off her shoes she sat opposite her friend whom looked back at her his green eyes were wide and frightened and that hurt Hermione more than she cared to admit. She had thought long and hard about what to say. Ultimately, she had decided to lie by omission and leave his lycanthropy out of the conversation.

'When I said what I said to the boys they were trying to get information from me and I was never going to give it so I decided to have some fun with them. I was just trying to mess with James and Sirius and it worked, but then you stopped writing to me. All I know that you and the boys sneak out of the castle once a month, I don't know what you do or where you go and frankly that is none of my business. Maybe one day you will let me in but I would not bet on it. So please just enough of this avoiding me nonsense ok, I miss you I want my friend back' Hermione had missed her friend and without any rehearsal, a genuine tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. Remus reached out and cupped her face wiping away the tear with his thumb. Looking into his eyes there was something different there that Hermione had not noticed before, the feelings had shifted between them. Her heart began to race; she was certain that he could hear its change; looking from his eyes to his lips Hermione bit her lip. With complete synchronicity, they slowly started to lean in to each other. Their faces only inches from each other's when the door burst open and the three remaining marauders entered the room. Leaping apart from each other Hermione was not going to wait around to teased by the boys, at least not tonight anyway. Snatching her shoes from the floor Hermione said goodbye to Remus and ran from the room.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Remus knew he could easily over power Hermione physically if he really wanted too, but she was right in the sense that he was not wearing pants. So rather than risk any ridicule from the common room. Remus had little choice but to hear her out. If she knew about his lycanthropy or as Sirius called it the furry little problem then it was only a matter of time before others found out and he was expelled from Hogwarts for being a monster. Crossing the room Remus tidied his bed and sat waiting for Hermione to explain what he and she already knew. Taking off her shoes, she sat opposite him on his bed and for just a moment Remus recognized this as a first. Having a girl alone in his room with him being in a state of undress. Her warm brown eyes looked back at him in a way that he had not expected she looked hurt. When she opened up to him about what had happened it all became clearer too him why she had reacted the way she did.

'When I said what I said to the boys they were trying to get information from me and I was never going to give it so I decided to have some fun with them. I was just trying to mess with James and Sirius and it worked, but then you stopped writing to me. All I know that you and the boys sneak out of the castle once a month, I don't know what you do or where you go and frankly that is none of my business. Maybe one day you will let me in but I would not bet on it. So please just enough of this avoiding me nonsense ok, I miss you I want my friend back' the vulnerability was splayed all over her face. Had he really been that clueless? She did not know he was a werewolf and because of his cowardice, he had hurt this beautiful girl, on a hunch that she may have known. As the tear rolled down her cheek, Remus cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped it away with his thumb. In that moment, so many things ran through his head but all of them led back to this girl. She was different to the other girls. She was maddeningly beautiful and if he was completely honest, she was sexy as hell but more than that, she was a good person who looked beyond face value. Mustering some of the Gryffindor bravery Remus was going to make a move. He could hear her heart rate change as he looked at her, she was as nervous as he was. As she bit her lip, it was nearly enough to send Remus into over the edge. Slowly leaning into each other the tension was palpable their faces only inches apart, when the door burst open and roomies and former friends entered. Hermione and Remus leapt apart as if they had been caught doing something wrong. Hermione looking overly embarrassed snatched her shoes from off the floor and ran from the room. Standing up off of his bed Remus decided that he should put on some pants give that in a few moments time he would be chasing his friend out of the room for making an inappropriate comment the only question he had was which one of his friends was it going to be. Today's numbskull was Sirius, as he just could not help himself, which is so typically like Sirius.

'Remus do I need to give you some pointer on how to please a lady friend, you know where everything goes right' Remus' muscles ached for use as the full moon was only twelve days away. Looking to his friend something must have clicked in Sirius' head as he turned away from Remus and started to run in the direction in which they had come. James looking over to Peter made a comment that he was glad Remus and Sirius were not around to hear

'Well Wormtail I think Mum and Dad are fighting again'

 _ **Please review if you liked this chapter and tell me some predictions of what you think Hermione's animagus form is. Thanks a heap everyone and stay fabulous**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please enjoy the chapter it was so much fun to write and I hope you like it. A special thanks to Shiny-Goldeen. Your review made my day.**_

 _ **Anyway on with the chapter Allons-y**_

 _ **James looking over to Peter made a comment that he was glad Remus and Sirius were not around to hear**_

' _ **Well Wormtail I think Mum and Dad are fighting again'**_

Hermione had been pacing around the girls dorm room for days. Hermione hated that she was obsessing over something that had not actually happened. She nearly kissed him, was she crazy. She must be surely because she nearly kissed him but would it have really counted honestly she was sad and he was scared. It was just a surge of emotions and a kiss would have been a physical comfort. That is it done and dusted, but Hermione could not help but wonder what it would have been like. Hermione and Ginny once overheard Tonks say that he was a great kisser, at the time they just giggled, he was their professor, but now here he was a handsome, smart and caring guy who was Hermione's age. Would it really be that bad if she kissed him?

'Just go and snog him for goodness sakes it will not kill you. Maybe you might like it and then you can do it again and again and again.' Marlene was truly no help. When Hermione stormed into the room shoes in hand and close to tears, the girls were naturally curious. So she told them everything. Alice and Lily were both lovely about it while Marlene was slightly more confused pointing out that they never actually kissed so no harm no foul. If looks could kill at that moment, Marlene would have been six feet under. Could Marlene have been right, Hermione had been overthinking things…again. She wanted him to kiss her and he wanted to kiss her so what in good gods graces is stopping her from doing it now. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Hermione had an inkling of where she could find Remus. Slipping on her shoes Hermione hoped her Gryffindor bravery held out long enough to do this.

'I'll be back'

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione was aware that she had some followers as she made her way down to the lake. Marlene, Alice and Lily were obviously not going to miss this for the world. Especially Marlene. Her heart rate rose with every step she took. A strange mix of anxiety and adrenaline coursed through Hermione's veins. This was not something she had ever done before and most likely will never again. Because she did not know if her heart could handle it. He was just standing there, none the wiser was she really just going to walk up and snog him? All things pointed to yes. Standing in the shadows of the big oak tree Hermione could see him. Remus was literally three strides in front of her standing on the edge of the water admiring his friends whom had ventured in further. He was so much taller than Hermione that could be an issue, but then again. Hermione with the last ounces of bravery closed the gap between them and tapped Remus on the shoulder. As he turned, his green eyes met hers and he smiled.

'Hey Hermi….' Before he could finish his sentence, Hermione grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. In a state of shock for mere seconds, Remus did not kiss her back. However, for Hermione those seconds seemed to drag on for an eternity. It was not until his hands were around her waist pulling her in closer to him that his lips responded. Hermione could faintly hear the whooping and wolf whistling Marauders, though they might have well been in another universe because she was paying them no mind. When they finally both came up for air, Remus just looked at her for a moment

'What brought that on' his inquisitive tone was playful. The smile on his face was like a cat who had swallowed a canary. Clearly, she had not disappointed and he had not either. Biting her lip and blushing Hermione could not believe she had actually gone through with it

'Call it curiosity' she tried to sound playful. He laughed, the Hermione he had gotten to know was not quite like the one that just snogged him. If completely honest with herself, the Hermione she was now was very much unlike the one that she left behind. If Hermione were still in her own time, Hermione would soon be turning twenty instead of sixteen. He was still smiling at her, the kind that only a young man could.

'You know that killed the cat right' simply looking at the boy in front of her it was easy to see he was not the same man that died in the battle, with a wife and son. Instead, he was just Remus, Hermione could get used to that, and maybe she would not mind kissing again.

'Good thing I am not a cat'

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

The week that followed was one of the best since Hermione had travelled not because of anything particularly outstanding. It was more that Hermione had finally found her place in this time. She fluidly moved between the girls and the Marauders. Neither taking more precedence then the other. Then there was Remus. They had not officially started dating and Hermione was ok with that for now. Instead, they were just willing to see where things went without any of the external or internal pressure. They had only kissed once since the scene by the lake. Remus had pulled her into an abandoned classroom after Transfiguration. He simply grabbed her hand and pulled her away the moment the McGonagall said they were dismissed. Hermione was initially worried that someone might walk in on them but all care vanished once they began to kiss. Dropping their bags in favor of having their hands free, Hermione on her tiptoes wrapped her arms around his neck. In a surprise move, Remus picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He spun her around as she laughed at the playful wolf. Everything was just fitting. It was as if she had known these people her whole life rather than the few months. If she was honest with herself, Hermione felt like she had made another home amongst these amazing individuals. It was easy to be distracted by the Marauders and the girls so easy in fact, that Hermione had forgotten the date. It was not until she heard some Ravenclaw students discussing their charms essay that was due the next day, on the nineteenth. Tomorrow was the nineteenth of September and Hermione was turning sixteen. It was also the day before the full moon. She had been paying more attention to the lunar cycle, then the dates on a calendar. It was the first full moon since school returned and Hermione was going to put the first part of her plan into action.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

When Hermione woke the next morning, she was not expecting what appeared before her. Alice Marlene and Lily had put in a lot of effort for Hermione. Decorating her bed with gold and scarlet ribbons and streamers, they even hung a charmed happy birthday banner above the bathroom door. Hermione could only imagine the time the girls had to have woken up to arrange all of this. It filled her heart with gratitude to know that Marlene, Alice and Lily had gone through all this effort for her. They had even brought her gifts, which they placed at the end of her bed. Each one varied in size and shape. Hermione was never big on her own birthday, she much rather give gifts then receive them. Hermione opened Alice's first. The small rectangular gift was heavy, tearing open the gift Hermione was amazed at what she found. It was an old leather bound book titled "Signs of the stars and moon: the complete guide to astrology and lunar cycles." Alice and Hermione had come across this book months ago in London. Next was Marlene's it was the smallest gift but Hermione knew better then to judge something by its size and at the moment she saw what was inside Hermione was glad she knew such things. Opening the small red velvet box Hermione saw a simple beautiful silver three-dimensional rose shaped pendant with a ruby in its very center. Taking the stunning piece from its case Hermione had to put it on. She was never really the jewelry wearing type but this simple elegant pendant was slowly changing her mind. The last gift was from Lily. Tearing back the paper Hermione saw a skinny long white box. Opening its lid revealed a stunning red strapless tulle dress. Pulling it out of the box, Hermione admired the way the full softly pleated skirt way fell to the middle of her calf as well as fitted wrapped bodice. She wondered when she would ever get the chance to wear such a beautiful dress. Not wanting to waste any more time Hermione hurried through the regular morning routine. Hermione practically ran to the great hall wanting to see the three amazing girls whom she was lucky enough to call her friends.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Remus came and sat with Hermione and the others that morning. He kissed her on the cheek and handed her an envelope. Honestly, Hermione was not expecting anything from him, opening the packet Hermione found a photo of the Gryffindor Quidditch cup party. Hermione was front and center dancing with Lily, Marley and Alice. Flipping it over Hermione found that Remus had written on the back " _Hermione, at this party was the first time I ever saw you, and I am so glad I did. Happy birthday RL._ " Hermione turned and gave Remus a quick peck.

'Ugh do you have to do that at the table' Sirius sat across from his friend as James and Peter joined the group 'why are you so important today anyway Hermione is it your birthday or something' Lily, Marlene, Alice, Remus and Hermione paused for a moment before they started to laugh at the animagus. Sirius however was unimpressed that he was the punchline to a joke that he clearly was not in on. Hermione stopped laughing just long enough to help the frustrated young man

'Well yeah today is actually my birthday.' Sirius looked like a deer in headlights. It was something that Hermione doubted happened very often especially in the way of his female company. However, she had now managed to have the upper hand…again. This was a birthday that Hermione was never going to forget.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

At the dinner table Marlene, Lily and Alice could not help themselves as they started to sing Hermione the Happy Birthday song. Naturally, Remus, Peter, Sirius and James joined in adding to Hermione's already heightened embarrassment. She noticed that Sirius was staring at her, more often then he usually did. There was something different in his steely grey eyes that Hermione had never noticed before. She could not quite put her finger on what it was, but it made her shift with the weight of it. It was shortly after dessert was served that Hermione decided that she wanted to have an early night. The girls grumbled and groaned about the need for a celebration for her sweet sixteenth but Hermione stuck to her guns. Remus enjoying his second bowl of ice cream wished her a Happy Birthday.

'I won't see you until I get back, I have permission from Dumbledore to go see my mum she is really sick. Do you want me to walk you back to the dorm?' Hermione knew that Remus was lying to her. She could hardly be mad however because one, she had her own secrets and two he did not know that she knew. Shaking her head Hermione wanted him to enjoy himself before the full moon. She wondered if the Wolfsbane potion had been successfully brewed yet. Making a mental note, to do some research Hermione stood and left the Great Hall.

She had just reached the end of the corridor when she heard someone shouting her name. Turning she saw Sirius running towards her. Hermione could not help but wonder why this particular Marauder wanted her to wait for him. Since their first meeting, Sirius and Hermione have always tried to one up each other in a sense. Each tried to ruffle the others feathers as much as possible. Hermione enjoyed the cat and mouse game they played together; it was all harmless fun until the Sirius' ego got in the way. Then they just ended up fighting. He did not like the fact that Hermione refused to become like every other girl that crossed his path.

'I thought that you might like some company, I cannot very well have the birthday girl walking alone now can I' he winked at her. It was nothing new to Hermione she had noticed that he was a fan of the flirtatious wink. Usually girls swooned the moment he looked at them. Hermione however enjoyed provoking him 'You know I don't think I have actually said this to you yet but happy birthday love, you are singlehandedly the most infuriating woman I have ever met, but at least you keep it interesting' and that right there was the reason Sirius Black got on her nerves so often. He walked around with a bravado and a holier than thou attitude. He could never just be real with Hermione unlike James or Remus; Sirius could never be well serious.

'No you hadn't yet and thank you. I am sure that back handed complement was not intentional or did you want to be a prat to the birthday girl' Hermione could see for a moment that Sirius was honestly trying to think of an answer. When he finally thought of what to say Hermione wished he had just kept his fat mouth shut.

'well Moine I think I actually said three nice things to you and only one that might have been considered as nasty but only if you choose to see it that way' Hermione stopped and just stared at the boy for a moment on the third floor landing. Sirius had a way of making people second-guess themselves in relation to what he says. It is one of his more Slytherin-esque qualities and Hermione hated the way it always seemed to work. She would have to get a better bullshit radar or step up her own game.

'You know I like it when boys talk nasty to me but I prefer to be wearing less clothes' Hermione loved the dumbfounded looks that Sirius got when he was not expecting a comeback. It was like her own little high that was purely at his expense.

'Hermione firstly thank you very much for the image of you with no clothes on, secondly aren't you dating my friend.' Rolling her eyes Hermione wondered if he would ever realize that she was not just one of his playthings in fact, Hermione could hold her own and she was never going to let him forget it.

'Firstly down boy, and I mean that in every way and secondly it was not my fault that you went down that path in fact it is only as dirty as it's interpretation'

After that the two barley spoke until they reached the entrance of Gryffindor tower. Before Hermione even got the chance to speak the new password, Sirius interjected. The words that came from his mouth were something new. Something that their witty friendship had not encountered yet. Sirius pulled Hermione just slightly to the side of the portrait and spoke to her with genuine sincerity.

'I really do hope that you have had a good birthday you know. And I just wanted to say that I think Remus is really lucky to have you, because you really are a one of a kind Hermione Granger'

Then he left her standing there with the same dumbfounded look he had on his face just a few minutes ago. Hermione hated this feeling. Round two to Sirius. She hated that just as much.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione had already showered and changed into her pajamas by the time she noticed the newest additions to her bedroom. A small birthday cake and a purple box with a golden ribbon sat at the end of her bed. On closer inspection the cake was from James, she knew this because the writing on top read _Happy 16_ _th_ _for JP_. Dipping her finger into one of the cream rosettes and consuming it. Hermione carefully sat on her bed as though not to disturb the cake decided that one more gift surely would not hurt. The small tag on the box revealed that this particular gift was from Sirius Black. Instantly she had to reconsider the whole not hurting her thing. Carefully Hermione lifted the lid wondering if it would explode or embarrass her in some kind of way, but all caution dissipated when she saw what was inside. Picking up the small crystal figurine Hermione admired the intricate design of the unicorn. It surprised her more when the ornament came to life in her hands. Glad she was sitting on her bed Hermione dropped the horse. The unicorn was not unlike the dragon that Harry had received during the Tri-Wizard. It galloped and neighed around on the top of her bed trying to climb up on Hermione's lap. Nestled inside the bottom of the box was a small note from Sirius.

 _Hermione, I saw this and immediately thought of you do not ask why because even I do not know. It was going to be your Christmas gift but when you told me it was your birthday, I simply had to give it to you now. Happy Birthday Love_

 _Sirius Black_

 _P.S let me know when you go to cut your cake I wanna be standing close by for when you touch the bottom._

It was a lovely gift until the end of the note. It is such a pity that he has not concept of when to put down the quill or when to zip his fly, however his gift was in a word beautiful.

Hermione was playing with the unicorn when the girls returned to the dormitory. Each of the loved the newest addition to their group and the chocolatey goodness that was her birthday cake. Hermione decided to name her Equuleus; at least Hermione thought it was a she. Alice asked her where she came up with such a name.

'Equuleus is a constellation in the northern sky. It means little horse or foal in Latin, which actually makes it kind of perfect the more I think of it.' Each girl agreed it was the right name for the little unicorn. Lily was currently the one holding Equuleus, she was lucky to have Lily in her life in this time. It would have been so easy for her to turn Hermione away, especially after Hermione had told her everything. It was hard to believe that lily had known all of her secrets for nearly two weeks and she was still unwavering in her friendship. She naturally had questions, Hermione would have thought she were crazy if she did not, but they were simple things like why this time? What was her life like? Hermione asked every question Lily could possibly think of, for her it was more selfish then simply answering Lily's questions. For Hermione it was more about keeping the Hermione from her time alive and in turn, those she had come to love as well. Yep Hermione was certainly luck to have Lily.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Long after the girls had gone to bed Hermione could not sleep. As she tossed and turned, she could not get something out of her head. As any chance of dozing off was, slipping further and further away Hermione decided that she would take her chances and read down in the common room. Slackly tying her dressing gown over her turquoise scoop neck t-shirt and shorts, Hermione lazily made her way down the stairs. As she sat down in the comfortable chair by the fire Hermione began to read, however before she got the chance to immerse herself fully in the pages a familiar voice interrupted the silence.

'Hey there birthday girl' flopping down in the empty sofa beside her was Sirius Black in his half-naked glory. It was the first time she had seen him topless. Tried as she may Hermione couldn't help but admire his body, everything from his muscular stomach, broad shoulders and toned arms. It was painfully clear why so many of the female students at Hogwarts wanted their moment with Sirius. Even though his body was delightful to look at Hermione could never get over his immature attitude.

'God isn't it over yet' she sighed, as Sirius laughed.

'Nope sorry love you still have a whole four minutes' for a moment they just sat in silence. It was unlike any silence she had ever experienced with Sirius, as they were usually awkward or non-existent. Then Hermione remembered that she had not thanked Sirius for his gift and she really did like it.

'Sirius thank you for my gift I named it Equuleus, it was a real hit with the girls too.' Sitting up and turning towards her Sirius looked different. His brow furrowed and his steely grey eyes glazed over for a moment before he spoke again.

'Equuleus like the constellation, wipe that look off your face I do pay attention in some classes you know and besides I do not care about what the girls think the only thing I care about is if you liked it.' His words shocked Hermione in two ways. The first was that he knew the origin of the name she picked, second and lastly he spoke with sincerity. That was the second time today he had done so. If she did not know better Hermione would think that Sirius actually genuinely cared for her. It was not in a romantic way because; he himself said that she was off limits because of her developing involvement with Remus. Hermione had not noticed the clock chiming when Sirius spoke again

'Well love it is no longer your birthday, and I don't know about you but I need my beauty sleep got a big day today sleep well Mione' he awkwardly leaned down and kissed her cheek. For a moment, she thought she heard him inhale deeply, but quickly dismissed that because it seem far too odd. She wanted until she could not see him anymore before leaving the common room herself. He was right Hermione needed some sleep because the coming night was going to be a big night.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

As Sirius laid in bed, his mind was wide-awake with the thoughts about Hermione. She named it after a constellation. Was it an homage to astrology or to the gift giver he was not sure? Either way it made him feel a strange sense of pride and longing. She often did that to him. Girls usually melted when he looked at them but not Hermione. She stood strong; always ready for a game of wit, hell she even made him look things up to see how good she burned him. Closing his eyes for a moment Sirius recounted the way her eyes drifted from his face to appreciate his body. She thought perhaps he had not noticed but he knew. What she did not know was that he returned the favor. The sccoopneck camisole and shorts left little to the imagination. He noticed the subtle curve of her breasts and hips. More than that she smelt so good, like vanilla and jasmine. Sirius could never get enough of an intoxicating blend. Remus was sleeping on Sirius' right; he was envious of him in that moment. Yep Hermione was a one of a kind and one of his best mates took her.

 _ **I really hope you liked it the next chapter is going to be fun. Please tell me what you think of the chapter and review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Remus was sleeping on Sirius' right; he was envious of him in that moment. Yep Hermione was a one of a kind and one of his best mates took her.**_

 _ **Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I found it really hard to write this chapter and I don't know why. But no matter now because here it is and I hope you enjoy. I own none of the characters associated with Harry Potter evn though I really wish I did.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Allons-y**_

The word bad did not seem to be adequate to describe Hermione's night sleep. After her exchange with Sirius, something just felt amiss. He was unexpectedly kind not that he was typically cruel because he was not like that, god she hated this feeling. It was as if she were upside down trying to figure out which way was down. The sleep she had managed to procure was restless and hollow rather than the deep and fulfilled that she so desperately wanted. When she finally gave in to the thought of getting out of bed the sun was barely visible over the her feet hit the cold stone floors she looked over to see Equuleus exactly where she had left her sleeping on the table beside her bed. She really did love her, in fact it was probably her favorite gift not that she would ever say it out loud to another person especially Remus. As silently, as she could Hermione moved through her morning routine, before taking her newest book and slipping away from the room leaving the sleeping girls behind. The common room was thankfully empty as Hermione made her way to the ever-inviting three-seater couch. Laying down and opening her book, Hermione heard the spine crack it was truly one of the most satisfying sounds. With a new book, it promised a new adventure or knowledge. That was one of the reasons why she loved the hobby so much. However, it appeared that Hermione was never going to get around to reading this book because her silence was interrupted by some very familiar voices.

'Like I was saying Peter it is the same as always meet after curfew and go down to the willow together' James voice sounded annoyed she could only imagine the look on his face as well.

'Sorry for asking Prongs, I just wanted to be on the same page as you guys' her skin crawled hearing his act of innocents when she knew what kind of man he was.

'Everyone shut up we are not alone, it is impolite to listen in you know Hermione' Remus'voice cut through her like an ice-cold blade. She should have known it was too good to last given the full moon was tonight; his senses would be going wild. She had no choice now closing her book hermione moved into a kneeling position facing the boys.

'I will have it know I was simply laying her with my book when you four barreled in, and for your information if you let me in to your secret club maybe I would not need to listen in'. James' face was as pale as a ghost, Hermione wondered if he was going to get thumped later for what he had said.

'Oh Moine you would never survive incitation' Sirius' tone was different to his regular flirtation; it was as though it was more reserved then normal. They were obviously on edge about what Hermione had overheard, they should know by now she will not say anything for goodness sakes. In an attempt to lighten the mood a little bit Hermione put on her best flirtatious wit and she let the boys have it.

'Can't be that bad I imagine maybe some light spanking with a wooden paddle maybe a whip' for added affect Hermione winked at Remus and a light pink blush rolled across his cheeks. Whatever tension had been building between James, Peter and Sirius dissipated with a chorus of heart filling laughter, however the way Remus looked at Hermione made heat pool in her stomach there was something deeper in his look, like he was fighting control. Hermione wished she could know what was floating through his head at that moment. Their gazes were broken when James made his own carefree joke.

'Never pegged you for a kinky one Hermione' each of them laughed as Sirius added his own flare to the joke

'I did, ouch Moony that hurt' Remus punched Sirius in the arm as he passed his friends. He came and stood next to Hermione whom had joined in the laughter not taking it all too seriously. She had learnt better by now.

'That's enough about my girlfriend thank you very much' as soon as the words left his lips Hermione stopped laughing and noticed his proximity to her when his hand brushed across hers. She wondered if he had meant to say it or if it had just slipped out

'Did you just call me your girlfriend' she asked him inquisitively, hoping not to discourage him if he had intentionally said it.

'I um…ah I guess I did i-is that ok with you' in all honesty Hermione had not thought about it that much. She like him a lot he was kind, smart and handsome not to mention she did like the occasional snog. She was there for a reason and getting involved with one of the Marauders was not on her schedule, but she could not find it in her heart to say no to him. His green eyes searched hers for an answer

'no I don't mind one little bit' before another word could be spoken his lips were on hers. it was spontaneous, passionate and intoxicating. He pulled her over the back of the couch as though she was as light as a feather, pulling her into him his hands held her tight and close. Her hands tangled in his shaggy hair, Hermione could feel herself slipping away into ecstasy. He moaned against her lips as she pulled his hair ever so slightly. Hermione wanted… no she needed to be closer to him, the height difference was becoming an issue, as her knees were about to give way. Remus must have known this because he picked her up it was not until her legs wrapped around his waist that a voice cleared from beside them.

'If you two need a room I happen to know that ours is free' Sirius's voice cut through the heated tension that had developed between Hermione and Remus. It then became painfully obvious that she was still in his arms, her breath still returning to its regular rhythm. They had just gotten too hot and heavy in front of his best friends. The looks on each of their faces said enough Peter could not look at them, James was blushing and Sirius looked irritated. Finally, he put her down and they took a large step away from each other. She was internally bashing herself for letting it go that far how could she have done that, she was logical and practiced self-control on a regular basis. After what felt like a lifetime Remus finally spoke

'Well…I better be going…I…Uh was supposed to be leaving about thirty minutes ago. I will see you all Monday; I especially can't wait to see you again' passing Hermione he kissed her on the cheek, stopping only briefly when James and Peter called after him to wait. Still embarrassed Hermione and Sirius were the only ones left standing in the common room. She could tell he was genuinely thinking about what to say to her. When his steely grey eyes met hers, but there was something just below the surface. She could not quite put her finger on it but at a guess, Hermione thought it looked like jealousy, though she quickly dismissed it. It was another moment before he spoke to her

'Tell me if I had not interrupted how far would you have gone with Moony' was he seriously asking if she would have gone on to shag him, or is he just genuinely curious. Hermione could never truly tell when it came to Sirius his cool exterior was never easy to read. Part of Hermione wondered if he was asking for another reason that she was not privy to yet. However, in her friendship with Sirius she had learnt that when in doubt always opt for wit. With a sly smile and a bitten lip Hermione answered him

'I guess neither of us will ever know, but next time don't interrupt' leaning over the couch Hermione picked up her book and left Sirius standing there with a bemused look on his face. She wondered about him sometimes, Hermione knew about his timeline and what was about to happen. Standing outside of the portrait hole Hermione thought about the day she met him and smiled. She was glad to have known him in her time, but he could not hold a candle to this Sirius.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Sirius sat on the cold stone step of the stairs that led to the boy's dorms. An unfamiliar feeling welled in his chest. He was not accustomed to the feeling of jealousy; he had clearly felt it before but never with such intensity especially towards one of his best friends. Hermione however was not an average girl, she came out of nowhere, yet he could not remember a time when he did not feel at ease with her. Except for mere moments ago, watch her with Remus left him feeling petty and envious. The way her body pressed against him made Sirius wish that it had been his body, he truly wondered what her lips tasted like and if she would allow him to go as far if not further. Sirius hated what she was doing to him yet in the same breath, he was hooked because there was no-one quite like Hermione. Watching her lean over the couch the sight of her ass in those jeans was nearly enough to send him around the bend, but nothing could ever happen as long as she and Remus were together and if he were truthful even if they were to ever break up it would be against the bro code. She would be off limits forever and he hated that. A wave of guilt washed over Sirius, not only was he horny for his mates girlfriend but he was jealous of his happiness, yeah what a great friend he is.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

The rest of the day dragged painfully slow as Hermione was a bag of nerves. It was a pivotal night in her plans. If it went sideways she did not have a backup plan, Harry was right that their plans never actually worked out anyway. Therefore, she was just going with plan A because plan B was nonexistent. Lily was the only one who had noticed that something was wrong with Hermione, she was like Ginny like that, always aware and alert Hermione laughed to herself and wondered if it was a ginger thing. Lily had tired discouraging Hermione from going through with her plan but she would waver. Pulling Lily into an abandoned class room for the fear that someone would hear them Hermione showed Lily her animagi form. To say she was shock was a major understatement.

'you just, that is really advanced magic, how when what' it was not an easy thing to make the quick witted and fiery Lily speechless and yet Hermione had done it again.

'how with a lot of intense work, when over summer break and what well if you couldn't tell I shifted into a fox Lily, the boys can do this too, but they don't know that I can that's how I am going to let them in it is the best and only plan I have to get them to listen about Peter and you know why I need them to listen to me about Peter' she was just nodding looking where Hermione had been in her fox form just moments ago.

'do you think maybe you could teach me to do that please I would love to learn and if the smelly boys could do it then I can to pretty, pretty please you will be my best friend forever' Lily was really trying to sell it to Hermione and how could she say no to her when her interest laid in knowledge just like Hermione.

'the physical description of the please is of no interest to me, but if you want to learn I will tell you where to start, it might take a while and most of it you will have to do on your own but I will be there to help you every step of the way' Lily practically squealed, the pitch was so high Hermione was impressed that the windows didn't shatter. Dragging Hermione from the room to the library Lily was overly keen to start her journey into animagus training. They spent hours pouring over all the same books Hermione had over the summer, but with every hour that ticked by Hermione became more and more unsettled. By the time dinner rolled around to say she was frazzled was an understatement. Rather than risk seeing the boys in this state Hermione went to the kitchens and asked for dinner in her dorm please and thank you. When she reached the tower it was thankfully quite she was so close to the stairs of the girls dorm Hermione when a familiar velvety voice rung out

'hey Mione' Sirius and an unknown Ravenclaw girl were coming down from the boys dorm. He had noticeably enjoyed himself this evening and if Hermione was being honest and observant then the girl also looked satisfied.

'I didn't expect you to be here' she was unsure why but this entire encounter was making Hermione feel odd. She didn't like it not one bit. The way his arm was lazily around her shoulders the visible hickey on her neck and the "I just had sex" hair was all a little too much for Hermione.

'where else would I be love' with his nonchalant attitude was really getting to her now and Hermione was not in the mood to be fighting with any one especially Sirius, if she could do it again Hermione would say something kinder and with less sass

'I don't know where you would be maybe looking for some dignity' his face contorted into a defensive anger. Yep Hermione had really screwed the pooch no pun intended.

'that is a bit rich coming from you considering you were practically dry humping Moony in front of me this morning' his words cut through her like a blade. The saddest thing to Hermione was the fact that he was right, rather the cry in front of him and the unknown girl Hermione ran from the common room. He could be an idiot sometimes but she did start it this time so there is no one to blame but herself really. Equuleus neighed and jumped around when Hermione entered the room. She could deny the tiny pony sitting down on her bed she watched Equuleus trot, gallop and show off what she had done during the day. As she watched the petite figurine she wondered about its giver. How could he be so many different people. In their friendship Sirius could be kind, cruel, attentive, generous, selfish, a dick and an angel or the devil. Hermione at that moment was glad she was with the wolf.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Following the boys down here had been easy enough. They needed to be careful of their noise level not to mention the occasional foot appearance. They however were unaware of her following them. If there was something that Hermione had learnt from her time with Harry and Ron under the cloak was that silence was the key. With feather light foot Hermione had managed to trail the boys from the common room, out the castles door and into the grounds before she broke away in favor of the forests concealment thanks to the disillusionment . The familiar hum of her muscles were an indication that she was about to change, clearing her mind she let her mind drift to the feeling of the forest floor under her paws and the sounds of the various inhabitants. It was truly something she looked forward to. It was quick, she was glad she still had her mind in this form if anything the heightened hearing was a blessing. She was so close to the willow now that she could hear each of the boys. The sounds of Remus crying in pain was enough to break her heart, she had witnessed his transformation before. The way his skin ripped it was enough to make Hermione want to run in there and be with him but it was the time for that at least not this month, she could also hear Sirius telling James about what had happened between Hermione and himself.

'she flipped out about me and what's her face, Cassie' Hermione was not enjoying his tone, she actually felt like hunting him down at that moment she knew exactly where he was in the tunnel she could do it.

'listen Pads maybe you should cut her some slack, Hermione is well possibly the most complex girl other than Evens that I have ever met, and by the way her name was Carrie not Cassie she helped with Peter's transfiguration essay remember' at least James was willing to stand up for Hermione and for that she was grateful. She could only imagine the look on Sirius' face as he replied to his best friend.

'ok enough of this girly shit we should change I can hear Moony and he does not sound too crash hot, I wish they would hurry up with that wolfs bane potion already he really could use some right now'

It was a short time later when the four friend emerged from the willows tunnel. Peter was on James' back and Sirius was on Remus' right as they made a beeline for the safety of the forest. Hermione close behind them was enjoying the run she was trying her hardest to keep up with the boys but her little legs were struggling. It wasn't until the stopped by a small pond in a clearing that she finally caught them. Gathering all her Gryffindor courage Hermione came out of the shadows and sat next to Sirius. they were each looking at her with intrigue, she wished at that moment she could read minds. James was the most adventurous coming right up to Hermione, playfully she ran in figure eights around his legs, to which he pranced like an excited fawn. As soon as the interaction was over the boys relaxed they must have thought she was just a friendly wild fox. The five of them continued to run and play all night long. Hermione could see why the boys did this not only did they help their friend but there was a sense of freedom. As the sky changed color and sun began to peak over the horizon Hermione could hardly believe so much time had gone by. She wished for more, it was such a precious thing that seem to be gone too soon. Remus was the first to return to his own body, it didn't look as painful as changing into the wolf. Other than the occasional crack of his bones and sharp inhales he seemed to be okay and to Hermione that meant a lot. She was glad to see his face again, it was sunken in and there were some fresh scratches on is neck and chin but other than that he was him. The boys quickly followed suit changing into the young men that Hermione knew so well. Leaving only Hermione to change back and she was dreading it to. She knew that this was a pivotal moment in her plans. She just needed to be the courageous Gryffindor she knew she could be. In psyching her up Hermione was strangely surprised when Peter was the only observant one and noticed that the fox Hermione was there.

'Look it's the fox, I wonder what it is still doing here'

'It's a she, what she is doing here, don't look at me like that I know because I read' Remus' tone was harsh though she suspected that he would be like that after all last night was the full moon and Moony would have been in charge in his mind. Hermione found it hard to imagine what that would be like just looking on as something or someone was in charge of her body. Running up to him she rubbed her body against his leg 'this is odd usually foxes stay away from humans, they run from us not to us'

Now or never, and never was not an option. She moved away from them slightly, just to give herself enough space, so if one of them lunges at her she has time to dodge them or hex whichever comes first. Her muscles thrummed once again, and in her mind she saw herself standing in her own two feet. She wished for understanding from the boys when she was in her human form but she had the feeling it was not going to happen. Opening her eyes Hermione looked at the dumbfounded boys and her heart broke. Remus just looked hurt as though she wounded him deeper then she could ever know, Peter looked pale though there was something else that crossed his face it was only for a moment it was gone so fast Hermione didn't catch what it was and then there was James who was holding an extremely angry Sirius back.

'What the literal fuck Hermione how did you find out about us, How could you lie to us when you said you didn't know? Get the hell off of me James, if you ever tell anyone about him I will' Hermione was not going to have him act all high and mighty. Who the hell did he think he was talking to her like she was an animal.

'You would what Sirius, curse or hex me, grow the hell up princess. If you knew me at all you would know that I will never tell anyone you obnoxious conceited dick, I would rather die than betray my friends' the tears had been rolling down her cheeks since she started talking and she knew that they would continue for a long time yet. Hermione needed to try and talk to Remus if he would let her near him. Hermione tried to close the gap between them but for every step she took towards him he took another away from her. This hurt Hermione more than everything that Sirius had said. The way he looked at her made her blood run cold. The only other person who had hurt Hermione in such a way was Ronald when he abandoned herself and Harry. She hated that feeling then and she hated it now.

'Remus please I would never tell anyone, I thought you of all people would know this, I guess I was wrong, I am sorry I ever did this' wrapping her arms around herself Hermione felt as though they were the only things holding her together. Turning on her heels Hermione left the boys behind and ran to the safety of the castle. She should have come up with a plan b.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Remus tried replaying the events in his head, Hermione was the fox. The fox was Hermione. She knew all this time. Looking over to Sirius, he knew that he should have defended Hermione against his rage but he just couldn't move, speak or comprehend what had just transpired. She knew about his furry little problem and hadn't said anything to anyone, if she had he would have been expelled by now. Just yesterday morning he was calling her his girlfriend and now he didn't know what to call her.

'how the fuck did she find out, Moony what the hell have you told her' his tone left so much to be admired. Remus hadn't told her anything and the fact that he was implying that he would tell her so easily was insulting.

'listen here Pads she is smarter than all of us put together she put it together herself, because as sure as shit I didn't tell her and the fact you think I did well is very you' he knew that would get a rise out of Sirius

'what do you mean it is very me' James stepped in rather than risking a punch up which in all honesty Remus really didn't have the energy for.

'enough both of you, for merlin's sake did you ever I don't know think of asking her rather than flying off the handle, Remus you will need to talk to her. She listens to you, she always has because she cares deeply about you. we need some damage control okay' the boys were speechless James was not always the most level headed person in the world by he was a good mediator that was for sure. Leaving the forest Remus was so tired and sore he could barely stand. You the only thought in his mind was "she knew, how did she know, she knew how did she know". It was going to be a long recovery process this time around, because it was not only his body that needed healing it was also his heart.

 _ **Taa-Daa what did you think, please let me know by reviewing I get a huge kick out of reading them.**_

 _ **My question for you this chapter is what do you want to happen next?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story until next time BYE!**_


	10. Chapter 10

The night of the last full moon things had gone about as well as a led balloon in Hermione's humble opinion she could still see the pain on Remus' face, not to mention the anger in Sirius' voice. Both cut her deeper then she could have possibly fathomed at the time. She just wished for a chance. In the days that immediately followed the "incident" as Lily was putting it, the boys shunned her Sirius even went out of his way to threaten Hermione outside of their charms class when all she needed was to talk. Maybe this was her fault too for picking the second worst (the first being Peter) marauder to talk to.

'Sirius please I just need to talk to one of you' he had practically been running to get away from her, so when he finally and suddenly stopped Hermione nearly bowled him over.

'Well did you ever think that we don't want anything to do with you?' the anger that festered just under the surface was close to erupting. His voice was cold and cruel Hermione had only seen such a tone revered for Snape.

'Well maybe you don't have a choice' Hermione was coming to regret her decision of talking to Sirius and they had spoken so little. It was obvious that he was hurt and angry with her in a way that she could not understand. However, in her defense if they would just talk to her maybe she would be able to understand

'There is always a choice Granger, like the choice that I will make when I tell Dumbledore that you are an illegal animagus' this had Hermione taken aback not only was he calling her by her last name but he was threatening her. For Hermione this escalated the situation from zero to one hundred in a matter of syllables

'Are you threatening me Sirius Black?' Hermione felt the need to defend herself against Sirius because in that moment his madness reminded her of a not too distant cousin of his.

'Maybe I am, so leave me and the others alone before I put my plan into action' her hand had been itching its way towards her wand for the latter half of their conversation. She knew he would not do anything magical to harm her because that is not who he was, but she would not put it past him to do something physical, like frightening Hermione by lunging at her. Then for a moment, Hermione thought logically without the heightened emotions that she had come to feel for the boy standing in front of her. He was bluffing.

'You won't do it Sirius, to reveal me is to reveal yourself and Remus and you would never do that' the look on the already maddened face showed Hermione everything that she needed to know. Sirius was not going to tell anyone anything although like a cornered wild animal, she knew he was going to attack in the only way he could. He was going to say something he would later regret.

'Just try me you…you mudblood' Hermione's face reflected the horror that came across Sirius' as the words left his lips. Only a handful of people had ever called Hermione that malicious term and now Sirius Black was on that list. The man of her time would never dare to speak something so vile to her, but in that statement was her answer Hermione was not in her time anymore. Instead, she had a boy who had yet to learn the lessons to make him the man he had the prospect of becoming. In her anger, Hermione said something that she knew she would come to regret also but in the moment, she needed him to hurt as she was.

'Congratulations Sirius you have lived up to your family name they would be so proud' Hermione did not bother waiting for a reply, nor did she attend that particular class. It was not one of her finer moments. That was over two weeks ago now. As it changed from September to October, the boys had still not approached her and she did not expect them to either. Other than some sideways glances in classes and at meal times it had been radio silence. Not that she could truly blame them, she had dropped a rather large bombshell on them. It was just a pity that there was more to come. The only thing keeping Hermione going was the thought that after they know the truth about Peter, the Potter/Evans family would be saved, and that means Harry will have both of his parents just as it always should have been. Hermione had withdrawn herself from all of her friends with the exception of Lily, whom refused to leave Hermione on her own. There had been more than one occasion were Lily had caught Hermione crying just looking at the gifts that Remus and Sirius had given her. Lily really was trying to help and Hermione knew this but it was hard to let her in. Hermione wished more than anything is that the boys would let her explain, but more than that, what annoyed Hermione is that after the "incident" she had thought of what could have been a less dramatic way to get rid of Peter. As it was her own doing, Hermione had to accept the consequences for her actions. Therefore, you could only imagine her surprise when Remus of all people approached her in the library. His face was somber as though he was trying to hold so many things back. Hermione knew she deserved to hear all the things that he was about to tell her, bracing herself for the worst Hermione failed to prepare herself for the best

'I've missed you Hermione' there it was his sweetness when she did not deserve it really. She lied to him and they both knew that now. so why was he being this way towards her, in a moment of selfishness Hermione wished that he would get mad like Sirius because that lasts only a moment.

'I've missed you too' the uncomfortable feeling welled in her chest, it was the same one that she had experienced in the forest and it threatened to unravel her where she sat. When the tears brimmed her eyes, Remus spoke again his voice cracking slightly

'Please don't cry, I will not be able to say this if you do' trying her hardest Hermione tried to keep her emotions in check. Right now having the emotional range of a teaspoon would be an incredible gift.

'I need some answers from you and so do the others, so I am asking you if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend please say yes' his green eyes looked conflicted and filled with many things which he was just keeping at bay. Hermione knew what was going to happen at this meeting, but it was not just in their best interest that she accept this invitation but hers also. This was her chance and for that reason, she had to say

'It would be my pleasure to join you'

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

'Are you sure you want to be doing this Hermione, they basically cut you off without letting you explain and then Black called you that awful thing, I just wonder if this is in your best interest is all. Don't look at me like that I know why you have to but it doesn't mean I have to like it' Lily was being particularly difficult; she simply refused to believe that the boys did not have an angle that they were looking to exploit. When the truth was that Hermione was the one who was going to be the manipulator. Knowing enough about the boys Hermione had a fairer understanding of how each of them were going to react and she was going to take full advantage of this opportunity. She could not help but think it was all very Slytherin-esque of her. Justifying it to herself, Hermione also thought that she was doing this for their own benefit. Lily snapping her fingers brought Hermione back to the conversation at hand.

'I am sure that they are looking for answers, about certain questions. I will not be giving them any real answers until I give them the Veritaserum. I cannot just come out and say hi by the way I am from the future and you are all screwed without me. Lily I need you to just tell me once without any of your sassiness that I am doing to right thing for the future' Lily topped her pacing and sat next to Hermione on her bed before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

'You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met Hermione, you came back to an unknown time to save those you care about most. You do not need me to tell you if this is the right thing or not because you already know in your heart that it is. You are doing this for them and in turn for James, Remus, Sirius and me. I will never be able to express the gratitude I feel for you because of you I may have the opportunity to see my son grow up and that is worth more than every galleon in the world' Hermione had to admit that she was incredibly lucky to have Lily on her side, she would be lost without her. Both girls sitting on the bed had begun to cry at different points during Lily's proclamation. It was possibly the most humbling thing Hermione had ever heard. However, for now Hermione had to focus on the other side of the overly complicated equation that was telling the boys the truth, even though at this moment they deserved a high five in the face with a chair. Especially Sirius (repeatedly).

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

By the time, the weekend rolled around Hermione felt as though she had adequately prepared herself for what was bound to happen when the boys had their moment of confrontation. The weather had begun to change outside; it seemed almost coincidental to Hermione that the transitional season suited her current situation. Except her transition did not hold the same promise that eventually things would become beautiful again. For her it was all just so unknown, she did not know whether -at the end of the day if any of this was actually going to make a difference. In all honesty, that frightened Hermione the most. She wondered about the ripple effect that would occur if she were successful or not. Would she just fade away as memories so often do? Shaking her head Hermione tried to resist thinking such things especially now as she was about to enter the lion's den. She had been somewhat dreading what was to transpire today but she could not put it off any longer. The boys needed to know about Peter, and she was going to be the one to do it because she was their only hope of knowing before it was too late. Taking a deep breathe Hermione left the comfort and security of her room. Coming down the stairs Hermione was surprised to see Remus there waiting. She smiled for just a moment before realizing that this was not a time where he was her boyfriend waiting for her, instead this was a time where she had something he needed. It was a duty to him right now rather than a desire. She wished that it could be as it was before but the feeling of sadness was all that consumed Hermione in that second. Taking a deep breathe she tapped Remus on the shoulder. Clearly, he was away in his head today too.

'Hi you look…well you always look…geez I'm sorry Hermione how about we just get going huh?' he was still so reserved with her as they left the castle. She wondered if they were going to be able to recover after what happened in the forest, but Hermione found herself hoping more than anything that he would give them another chance after she told her truth. However, the more time they spent alone together the more she truly believed that, that would never happen. He went out of his way not to touch her, or even look at her for that matter. She understood of course but that fact did very little to bring her any kind of comfort. The road to Hogsmeade was littered with happy and jovial students glad to be rid of the castle for the afternoon, while Hermione wished for nothing more than to be back there. When they stopped outside of the Three Broomsticks, Hermione could see Remus struggling to keep his composer though he was not doing a particularly good job. Just by looking at him, Hermione could see his nervousness, awkwardness and most of all fear. When he finally did speak to her, the tone of his voice did not match the emotions across his face.

'I hope you know that we just need answers, we are not here to burn you at the stake' Hermione had to appreciate attempt of the calm exterior that he was putting forth in an effort to make her comfortable enough to give answers. She just wished that her heart was not breaking, watching him try to be kind to her when she truly did not warrant such an action. Before she could answer him, a familiar (and annoying), voice came from behind Hermione. Turning around Sirius looked just as cocky and infuriating as ever. James and Peter stood behind Sirius, both nodding an acknowledgement to Remus while keeping their opinions to themselves. However, Sirius Black was well Sirius and he just could not help himself

'Speak for yourself Moony, hello Granger' he was trying his hardest to make hid tone light and comical however there was a darkness there that frightened Hermione to some extent. She knew he was not above slander so she wondered if this meeting did not go as planned how this dark horse in the marauders would react.

'Last time I checked they stopped doing that in the 1700's, but I am sure you wouldn't mind demonstrating the act for me Black' Hermione's comment had a little more bite then she intended it too. She knew this because once the statement left her lips the boys (Remus, James and Peter) all visibly stiffened. She missed the time when that would have been considered humorous rather than malicious. Sirius' laugh caused an uneasy mood in the group; he also had that cocky look on his face as if he already had a response for her

'Ladies first' Hermione though it was not the most original of comebacks but if he wanted to play then she was willing and able to do so. After all, she was only going to stop when he said mercy.

'Age before beauty' like him Hermione's comeback was not the most original comment but it still did its job. Sirius looked puzzled for a moment as if he was trying to do a math problem in his head. It was actually painful to watch, it was a moment before he even spoke again

'Aren't you older than me' it was Hermione's turn to laugh now. She thought the group was on edge a moment ago then Hermione's laughter just pushed the off the cliff without a parachute.

'No but I definitely am prettier' Sirius' face turned a deeper shade of scarlet once Hermione answered. It was hard for her to believe that he really was that vain. It was clearly a humorous jab but he took it in the complete opposite direction. It was at that moment that Hermione was glad that the others were there. Before Sirius was about to say something more James clamped a hand down on his shoulder as a warning, that he was about to take things too far. James awkwardly laughing put the group at ease.

'All right now you two enough there will be no one burning today' looking to his friend with his best attempt at puppy dog eyes Sirius, tried his luck.

'Not even a light charring' James and Peter laughed while Remus had, had enough. Hermione had never seen him like this before. It was as if the Moony side of Remus had taken hold for just a minute. His words where short and callous as he spoke to Sirius. Remus had the height advantage over Sirius. However, Sirius had agility and speed thanks to his multiple years of Quidditch training.

'Padfoot that is enough you have been ranting about needing answers and now that you have an actual chance you're about to blow it so shut ya trap. Am I clear?' Remus towered over Sirius, but that did not stop Padfoot from challenging the ominous force that was Remus at that moment. If this was, the discovery channel Hermione could just hear the commentator in some posh English accent. Sirius' response brought Hermione back to the situation at hand. He had never seen either of the boys so mad.

'It's not my fault you have some pent up rage with her' this struck a chord with Hermione. She knew he had every right to release that rage especially towards Hermione. Turning away from the other Hermione looked into Remus' eyes. He was so hurt that she wished he would lighten his burden onto her.

'Is this true Remus, I would not blame you if you did after all I do deserve it' she had yet to see him as conflicted as he was in that moment. She just wished the Sirius had kept his comments to himself, though if he had it would have been considered a miracle in anyone's eyes.

'At least we can both agree on that, argh geez James that hurt' Hermione had only seen the jab to Sirius' ribs in her peripheral vision though the sound was enough to turn her stomach. She wondered if James had meant to hit Sirius with such force.

'How about we actually enter this fine establishment now I think we could all use a butter beer' there was something missing in James' tone as if he was not really him, but a more distinguished and responsible version of himself. Hermione smiled to herself thinking that Lily would probably like this side of him. It was just a pity that Sirius could not follow suit.

'I think I would prefer a fire whiskey right now'

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

The atmosphere of the pubs patrons was a stark comparison to those of Hermione and the Marauders. She had been nursing the same (untouched) butter beer for close to thirty minutes now. It was as though they were at a stale mate, Hermione did not know how to even begin this conversation and the boy's well god knows what was going on in each of their heads. Each conveyed such different looks as they waited for Hermione to speak. James looked as though he was readying himself to hold Sirius back. Peter looked as if he was relishing in the tension that was developing between Hermione and the others. She wondered if he knew what she was planning, but quickly struck the idea from her mind. Remus and Sirius were the two wild cards in Hermione's opinion. Either could go either way being angry and defensive or calm and protective. However, she believed that just like the night of the full moon Sirius would be the one to lose his cool. James had obviously had some time to think about this meeting as he strategically selected the table in the furthest corner of the establishment to give them the privacy that they needed. Hermione thinking strategically too occupied the seat with her back to the exit. There was one way in and out of this pub for patrons and Hermione had the distinct feeling that she would need to make a quick exit at some point during this meeting. Peter surprisingly was the one to start the conversation, though she rather wished that he would never speak or even look at her. His facial expressions did not match the inquisitive tone of his voice.

'So…how did you know to find us Hermione' as he smiled at her it made a cold shiver run up her spine. The look in his eyes were as if Hermione was the prey and he was the famished predator. The boys paid Peter no mind if they did then maybe Hermione's job would be easier, her bet was he was trying to sound naïve and innocent though scoping for any and all information.

'Well its complicated' it was the response she knew the boys would soon be sick of hearing. However, it was the only way Hermione could peak their interests, enough to lure them where she needed them to be. Now she sounded like the predator and she hated every moment of it. Remus looked at Hermione curiously. She wondered if he had already caught on to what she was doing, though it was probably Hermione just being paranoid

'Why didn't you tell us that you knew our secret?' James looked directly into Hermione's eyes and for a moment, it was as if Harry was looking back at her. The apple clearly did not fall far from the tree appearance wise anyway, but the more he looked at Hermione the more she thought about it. Harry was brave, caring, mischievous and compassionate. James was at least some of these things if not all. She was finding it particularly difficult not to explain everything to James; she wanted to more than anything to tell not just James but all of the boys but she had to stick to the script.

'It's complicated and I did that day at your house James' she hoped he heard her compassion. She really did already tell them that she knew their secrets, and if she remembered correctly, which she did. They treated her poorly out of fear. Hermione thought to herself that at least they were consistent.

'How did you know about my…lycan…my condition' Hermione sat for a moment even though she already knew her response she needed their attention. He was so scared, as if he thought that she would shout it from the astronomy tower and have him expelled and ridiculed for his differences. If anything, Hermione loved him for those differences. She would never dream of betraying him in such a way, but she needed this to work, for all their sakes she needed them to trust in her for a moment. It needed to be just long enough to get them to the room of requirement.

'It's complicated' as soon as the words left her lips Sirius' smacked his hands against the table causing all of them to jump. He stood so quickly and with such strength that his chair fell and slide away from him. Hermione looked deep into his stormy grey eyes and saw a hatred and frustration; it made her blood run cold.

"If you say it's complicated one more time Hermione I swear' Hermione was not going to have him act like a child anymore, she was done with this anger that he exhibited for her. It was now or never. This was the opportunity for Remus to step in and convince the boys that they needed to listen to Hermione no matter where or when. She knew that James would try to contain Sirius while Remus would tell them what they needed to do to hear the truth. She cared not for her own safety in all of this. Hermione only cared for them with the exception of Peter.

'You'll what Sirius; Call me a mudblood again or perhaps you are in the mood to curse me but I will tell you this for free I am getting really sick of you threatening me Sirius Orion Black' it was as though she was the matador and he was the bull charging at the red cape. James however at that moment was not helping the situation as he laughed at his friend's anger.

'Dude she used your full name I thought only your mum did that' not even a smack on the back of the head from Remus was enough to stop his laughter. It only ceased once Sirius looked at him. If looks could kill James would be deader the dead, six foot under and pushing up daisies.

'Shut up James, and don't you tempt me Hermione or I will make you so sorry' Turning his attention back to Hermione, Sirius looked as though he was ready to curse Hermione to oblivion. It all happened so quickly Hermione barely had time to interrupt what happened. Sirius flipped the table sending the pints flying before her tried to lunge at Hermione. Instinctively she reached for her wand before sending a silent Stupefy by his head. It stopped the boys for a moment, in Hermione's eyes it left just enough time for two things. The first was to leave before being thrown out and the other was to show the boys that she would not be threatened in such a fashion ever again. Before she had, the opportunity to move even a step Remus' hand clasped around her wrist. He knew what she was doing it was written there on his young handsome features. This was what she was hoping would happen after all. She planned for this, however now it was here, she wished she did not hurt Remus the way she had.

'Please Hermione we, no I need these answers more than anyone here, please' his eyes pleaded for the answers that he so desperately needed. They were so close but so far away for him. It all came down to this. She knew that no matter what he would convince the others, after all she was counting on it.

'I will tell you everything, tonight meet me at in seventh floor corridor by the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet and I solemnly swear you will get all the answers you need' without another word Hermione broke free of Remus' grip and left the pub.

Stage 2 was complete.

 _ **Hello everyone, please leave a review if you liked it. This was a hard chapter for me to write I don't know why but I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **My question for each of you in this chapter is do you think Remus and Hermione will be able to sort out their relationship?**_

 _ **Thanks again and have a fantastic morning, noon or night.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello everyone I know I have been really bad at updating lately and I am very very sorry. I have had writers block something shocking. I am working in the next chapter and I am hoping to have it to you soon, I am just working out some kinks. But enough of my babbling and onto the story.**_

 _ **Allons-y**_

' _ **I will tell**_ _ **you everything, tonight meet me at in**_ _ **seventh floor corridor by**_ _ **the**_ __ _ **tapestry depicting the attempt**_ __ _ **of**_ __ _ **Barnabas the Barmy**_ __ _ **to teach**_ __ _ **trolls**_ __ _ **ballet and I solemnly swear you will get all the answers you need' without another word Hermione broke free of Remus' grip and left the pub.**_

 _ **Stage 2 was complete.**_ __

It was not long after Sirius flipped the table that the entire party of boys had been roughly escorted from the building. It annoyed Sirius that he had let his emotions get the better of him. He really did love that pub and now they had been banned for the remainder of the school year. The boys were pissed at him too. They each hated the Hogs Head and now it was their only choice. That and he was sure that they were mad about the whole Hermione thing too, but mainly about the pub. Except for Remus, maybe he was just pissed at him for threatening Hermione…again but he was not all to blame for this. After all she didn't give them one fucking answer when she said she would and now they have yet another hoop to jump through, why in merlin's name did Sirius find this infuriating girl so sexy. Sirius Black was not the type of man to let one girl work him up in such a manner that he would flip a damn table.

'I hope you are proud of yourself mate you have officially fucked it all up how do you feel' Peter mocked Sirius; seriously the runt of the group was getting his jabs in.

'he should feel like a right dick but I doubt that, I am guessing that you feel wait pissed off and frustrated because Hermione had the upper hand again so no remorse right Pads' Remus' voice held a certain amount of venom that Sirius was not accustomed to hearing. They had fought before of course but not like this.

'well maybe if she would have I don't know answered just one question then we would still be allowed in the pub and could have some faith that she is not going to turn us all in and have you expelled. She was a bitch in the…' a searing pain radiated from Sirius' jaw. He had not seen Remus coming with a closed fist. His head spun as he fell to the ground. Looking up at his angered friend the familiar metallic taste filled his mouth. Lifting his hand to his mouth Sirius was unsurprised to find that Remus had split his lip. 'What the fuck Remus'

'did you ever for one moment think that she did not feel safe enough you ignorant hippogriff shit, you cannot call her a bitch because this was your fault too. And I am choosing right now to ignore the fact that you have called her a mudblood. I don't care if none of you come to this meeting tonight because I will be there to listen. So go fuck yourself Sirius because she is my girlfriend for now and you will not disrespect her like that am I clear'

'Moony cool off for just a minute, we all played a part in this and I agree I think that we should meet her tonight. Don't look at me like that mate I know that you will be there too. Your curiosity will peak to a point that you will not be able to say no, after all you never say no to Hermione.' Holding his hand out to his best mate James helped Sirius to his feet. James spoke with such sincerity that it caught his best mate off guard. It was evident that Hermione had not just had an impact on at least three of the Marauders. Sirius knew he would have to apologize not just to his friends but Hermione too.

'I wish I never said it Remus, the look on her face was something that I will never forget. The fact is I fucked up and hurt someone I care about like my kin. I deserve all that you can throw at me and then some. The truth is she got me back too said that I lived up to the Black family name, you three know better than most that I don't believe in that shit and yet I called her that out of spite' Sirius was truly sorry he ever did ever call Hermione a mudblood. She was singlehandedly the most interesting, complicated, intelligent and beaut…prett…maddening witch he had ever had the pleasure of knowing other than Lily of course but she didn't count because she was well Lily.

'How do we even know that she will give us this information didn't she say she would give it to us here' each of them looked shocked at their often dim friend when he made this statement. It was something that Sirius had been trying to get across to them but somehow he had failed but Wormtail succeeded. Remus the know it all of the Marauders remained in a quite deliberation for what seemed like a long time before he finally answered the dunce.

'We don't know Peter, but we need the answers and she has them' standing outside of the pub each of the boys reflected on what they needed to do. None more than Sirius. If he was not a mature young man, then this would be the moment he stamped his foot and perhaps he would even go as far as to throw himself on the ground kicking that screaming like a disobedient child. She just had a way of frustrating him endlessly and it always touched his last nerve how she was a riddle wrapped in a conundrum. And that was in Sirius blacks humble opinion the understatement of the year.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

As the boys slowly and glumly made their way back to the castle, James broke the awkward and heavy silence that had fallen over them since they left the village.

'Do you need to hug it out the Pads maybe we could sing some kumbaya' James jabbed at his best mates sudden and unexpected confession but the entire thing became worse when Peter joined in the jovial grilling.

'Maybe we should join hands while we sing' the laughter that had been sorely missing from the marauders returned. It felt good to laugh right now after the dramatics of their meeting. It was something that they needed. That was the foundation of their entire friendship after all. They had the ability to find the humor even as the time turned darker. Even though the jokes were at his expense Sirius laughed until there was a dull ache in his ribs. Once they gained enough composure, Remus asked a question that Sirius had hoped would never cross his lips.

'Just one more thing Sirius how long have you fancied Hermione' Sirius felt his blood run cold. He thought he had done better at hiding his affections. He had never been so grateful for James at that moment whom was still coming down from the laughter. Planting a firm hand on Sirius' shoulder, James swiftly changed the conversations direction.

'Come on Moony why would he fancy Hermione she is not his type' acting offended Sirius had often considered himself a connoisseur of the fairer sex, never really having a type. He considered himself to be the modern Casanova choosing to be a lover of love especially in the physical sense. He did not even discriminate between houses hell he had even snogged a Slytherin once and she did this thing with her tongue that drove him wild. The girls in Hufflepuff were eager to please; Gryffindor's just so happened were extremely adventurous, but his favorite by far was the women in Ravenclaw. He once had a girl do this one thing where she…well he would never kiss and tell about that girl.

'And what is my type Prongsy?' the three boys answered in unison before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

'Easy'

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

'And then he flipped the damn table, the same table which had five pints of butter beer on it. He went crazy, honestly Lily you should have seen his face. He looked so scared, I hate that I made him look like that. That was when I decided to leave before being thrown out.' As Hermione recounted the events of the afternoon to a flabbergasted Lily, she realized just how much of a crazy ride it had been. As she entered the dorm just an hour ago, she was shaking and barley able to string a sentence together. The adrenaline was pounding in her ears as her heart rate had increased to the point Hermione dramatically thought she would have a heart attack. Lily waited for her friend to calm down before pressing her for the details and to say she was unimpressed would have been the understatement of the decade.

'By him do you mean Remus or Sirius? You know they both have feelings for you Hermione and if I know anything that is that boys are irrational and impulsive especially when it comes to girls that they like. I mean just look at the Neanderthal toe rag James Potter. He is an idiot that will do anything to get me to go out with him even though I have never showed him an ounce of interest' Lily had a way of making points very clear and concise. Hermione had known since her birthday that Sirius had been developing feelings for her, but she could never act on them because she was still with Remus for now anyway. Rather than question, her feelings for Remus Hermione struck any and all other feelings and thoughts from her mind.

'you're being absurd Lily, Sirius can barely stand to be around me these and as for my relationship with Remus well that I doubt will go any further then it has given that I have broken whatever trust that we had. It was some of the best times of my life having Remus as my boyfriend and I will remember him fondly for that. I mean how often does a student get to date the professor they had a crush on' Hermione sighed as she realized just how dire she had made things. She would not blame the boys is they never spoke to her again. That probably hurt more than anything. Mentally kicking herself Hermione tried to remember her purpose. 'However I have a more important purpose then to be chasing the affections of boys around this castle' if only she could believe that in her heart it would have sounded honest, but she was doing her best but at that moment it was not enough to deter her highly observant friend.

'Whatever you need to tell yourself Hermione. Are you sure you want to do this today I am just worried about you. By the sounds of it, Sirius is the one that we should be worried about not Peter; please don't look at me like that with the side eye. I know that you have to but I wish I could go with you that way you could have some back up or something. Just promise that if at any moment it goes south you will just get the hell out of there' Hermione appreciated that she had managed to procure such an amazing friend like Lily Evans. She was the first one she truly had here in the past and if she had her way Hermione would have this friend for a long time to come yet and hopefully that means that Harry will also have the mother that he deserves rather than the family he was given.

'At the very least I need to give Remus his answers Lily' a sense of guilt washed over Hermione. She had sense of responsibility towards Remus. She needed him to know so many things, like how she really did have feelings for him, she never meant to hurt him the way she did and lastly that even though he is a werewolf she would never do anything to jeopardize his time here at Hogwarts. That was the thing she needed him to know the most, the way he is should not be the way he is defined, rather the way he is celebrated.

'You mean about the fact that he is a werewolf and the others are animagi, and how you found out. Sorry to burst your bubble kid but you are not the only one who knows about that one. They really need to be careful about talking in the common room. It is called a COMMON room after all.' Hermione was not all that surprised that Lily knew the boys secret after all she was blindingly clever, and just like Hermione, she was never going to tell anyone about Remus' affliction. She just wished that the boys had some more trust in her about that particular topic. Hermione cared for Remus even now after everything but she felt like after tonight they would no longer be together the way that they were now. She just hoped that they remained friends at the very least.

'Why am I not surprised that you know about the boys, well I that case yes I need to put them at ease and in the same breathe I need to get Peter away from all of you. Not just for your sake but well you know why' without another word, Lily pulled Hermione into a tight hug and said something that reaffirmed what she was in the past for.

'Thank you Hermione, for everything you gave up to save people that you never even knew. I literally owe you my life' her words filled Hermione with a humility and determination. In that moment, Hermione felt as though her purpose was clear. She needed to do this tonight. She needed to be rid of the rat finally and forever, before he has the chance to ruin the lives of her friends past and future.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

When did everything become so messy? Remus laid on his bed in the empty dormitory. The boys had left some time ago for dinner but he was in no mood for food instead he clutched the small piece of parchment that she'd left behind for him. The words were so simple, instructions of where to go and the time to meet. Remus wished he could be mad at her or at least feel something more than lost. Being with her was as easy as breathing and right now, it was as if he was starved of oxygen. She'd made such an impact on him in so many ways. Hermione was someone unlike anyone he had ever known. Her loyalty rivaled that of the marauders. She was so very smart but not in a way that she needed to show off. Above all, of this she saw something in him that not many ever took the time to see after they discover his "furry little problem". She looked past the monster to the man. She was still his for now. Remus hated that he kept adding the "for now" onto those sentences. How could he ignore everything that had occurred to have him in this situation? Could he just go into this with some blind faith and hope for the best? A small voice interrupted Remus' train of thought

'Moony, are you alright mate, I mean are you really going to meet her tonight?' Peter looked worried. He was even more sheepish then normal, though it could be the fact that he too was shocked by the events of today

'Peter I honestly don't know anymore, I think I have to go but a big part of me thinks it is reckless and well irresponsible but when has that ever stopped us right' his laughter was forced and left an awkward atmosphere in the room. the silence lasted too long for comfort. Before Peter spoke

'I think that she is doing this to cause trouble like some sick game why else would she need to string us all along for so long. She is obviously up to something. I personally think she is being a bit…' before Peter could finish his sentence Remus had Peter by the collar pinned to the boy's dormitory door. It is one thing to express concern but another to be hateful. Remus could feel the wolf thrumming inside of him. Peter was threatening his girl and moony would never stand for that. A low guttural growl echoed through the room as Peter coward under Remus' amber eyes

'listen to me you rat, if you ever go to call my girlfriend a bitch ever again then I can promise you it will be the last words you ever speak because you will have no voice box, do you understand' Peter nodded with such ferocity that Remus was surprised his head didn't detach from his shoulders. When Remus finally let go of his friend Peter sunk to the ground and looked to be on the verge of tears. As he made his way, back to his bed Peter said something that surprised Remus for the second time in such a short time.

'You really care for her don't you?' Remus looked at the cowardly lump on the floor that was his friend.

'You have no idea'

ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

'I'm just saying Pads that you are mental if you think you can get away with this, Hermione will have you fed to giant squid and I love you like a brother but I will leave in its belly.' James had been mocking Sirius for the better part of the evening over his plans for what Sirius was calling the great granger get back of 1975 it would only involve a modified _Altero_ charm and a hell of a lot of laughter.

'I will only inflict this upon the fox if she does not give us the information tonight she owes us that much and besides since when have you been team Hermione anyway' raising an inquisitive eyebrow to his best friend and brother. James squirmed slightly under Sirius's gaze 'this has nothing to do with a certain red head whom you wish to marry now does it?' the blush rose in his friends cheeks and Sirius had his answer.

'Listen mate you know me better than most, I love a good prank but I do not know if you have noticed that Hermione is kinda scary. The other day in potions, she cast a non-verbal that is some pretty advance shit and I don't wanna bee in the way when this blows up in your face. So I will help you but you have to take all the blame deal?' James extended his hand and Sirius took it without hesitation. This is why he favored James above the others they were kindred mischievous spirits, always looking for the best and funniest pranks. 'Pads there is something else I wanna ask about and it's been buggin' me since this morning, was Remus right when he asked that you fancied Hermione. I may be blind without my glasses but the way you two are around each other, it's kinda eerie you move she moves, you flirt she flirts harder'

'prongs you must be completely blind she is just a shiny play thing that I enjoy trying to get a rise out of nothing more, besides as long as she and moony are a thing I can't touch her' and that was the painful truth for Sirius he wanted nothing more than to touch her. It had only gotten worse since her birthday. He did not know why it bothered him so much it was not like he was good enough for her anyway.

'Come on we better get going we are already 10 minutes late, if you are ready for this that is' James spoke as if it was no big deal but Sirius couldn't help and think that after the meeting tonight something was going to change. The only question was if the change was going to be for the better.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

The longer Hermione waited in the seventh floor corridor the more the nerves in the pit of her stomach refused to subside, instead with every minute that ticked by they rose. The boys were at least twenty minutes late by this point. Hermione was sure that at the very least Remus would show up as for the others well they were wild cards especially one Sirius Black. Mr. Black had an uncanny knack to annoy the hell out of Hermione; she was sure that she had the same affect but he always had to take it to the next level. In the distance, she heard a clock chiming. It was eight o'clock and now the Marauders were half an hour late. Although Hermione felt as though she was the one to blame in this particular circumstance. She was the one who had the secrets; she was the one who outed the boys and their secrets, on top of all that she was also going to hurt them even further. All of this left her feeling frazzled and fried. She wondered if her exterior was showing how she was actually feeling, she could only hope that he answer was no. Instead, her mind wondered to the weight of her situation. She was here to save the lives of the people she care for most in this world. The boys from her time from having to grow up so quickly and her friends from the past from their premature deaths. Her mind often wondered back to Harry often and Ron but more often than not, her thoughts drifted to her raven-haired friend. It was so hard for it not to given she saw his parents on a daily basis. Everyone was right Harry really was the spitting image of his father except for the eyes they were Lily's. She wondered if their lives would already be different. Would she have done enough to change the future? At the very least a collection of the horcruxes were together waiting to be destroyed. She knew she was breaking so many wizarding laws meddling with time. She wondered if her secret were to ever fall into the wrong hands would she be locked in Azkaban. Hermione remember the way Sirius looked after his escape, how he was driven into a madness because of the prolonged exposure to the dementors and his plot for revenge. She wondered if she would be able to withstand something a horrendous as the dementors kiss. Hermione once thought that the worst thing that would happen to her was expulsion. If only things could be that simple again. Hermione longed for a less complicated life, without all this planning and scheming. Maybe once all of this is done, she would be able to have that but she doubted her life would ever be the simple cottage and a couple of kid's type of life.

'what are you doing loitering in the corridor Granger, you're not up to no good I would however revel the opportunity to have a hand in your expulsion' Severus' cold voice rang out in Hermione's overly cluttered mind. In all honesty, she was truly not in the mood to deal with his inferiority complex.

'good even to you to Severus, it is a pleasure to speak to you as always however if you please excuse my language would you mind leaving me the fuck alone, unless you wish to wait for my friend to arrive and we can have some fun, you do know what fun is don't you. Oh wait of course you don't you are a Slytherin after all, they only teach you hatred and torture right' she could tell she had struck a nerve with the younger potions master.

'I know what you Gryffindor's are like Granger, you are arrogant, reckless and self-righteous. Not to mention of course that your house harbors half-breed monsters' Hermione had her wand drawn faster than you could blink.

'You listen to me very closely you greasy snake, it is one thing to insult me but it is another to insult my friends. If you even as much as breathe in their directions I will make you sorry'

'You are being heard crystal clear Granger however I would watch out for yourself because you will only ever threaten me once. You will never get a second chance.' Turning on his heel Severus left an angered Hermione in his wake. Not unlike his older counterpart, Severus Snape had a way of getting under Hermione's skin. It made her feel dirty.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Remus watched as Hermione defend her house and friends against the slippery snake that was Severus Snape. If he was completely honest with himself, it was actually kind of sexy. Snape was good but Hermione was better, in many ways. As Remus was staring at Hermione he did not hear, Pads, Prongs and Wormtail sneaking up behind him.

'I thought we were late you have not even approached her yet, you're not a scaredy wolf are you Moony' Sirius might have been joking but if he had seen what Hermione had just done the Remus would have money on it that he would be hesitant to approach her too.

'If I remember correctly Sirius you are the one who should be afraid of this particular witch'

'What me afraid of Hermione, I am Sirius Orion Black of the noble house of Black and I am afraid of no witch.' They had all seen her approaching the cocky member of their group and as far as Remus was, concerned Sirius was about to get what was coming to him.

'Boo' Hermione exclaimed scaring one Sirius black. His face was this bizarre mix of surprised and fear. However, Remus' favorite part would have to be the girlish scream that came from Sirius' lips.

'Mother of merlin, what the hell Hermione' his anger was evident but there was very little weight behind it as he began to laugh along with his friends

'I thought you were afraid of no witch Sirius' Hermione had that devilish gleam in her eyes that made Remus want to kiss the witch senseless. Even Moony wanted to pin her to the wall and ravage her. It took all his control to refrain.

'That was not me scared, that was surprised' Sirius' defense was incredibly flawed as he tried to explain away the fact that Hermione had gained another point in the continually running game one upper.

'Like fuck it was Padfoot, do you need a new pair underpants there' James enjoyed the times when someone could play a trick on Sirius, especially if it was Hermione. Because she just had a way of out smarting their cocky friend. This was one of the times it was as easy as breathing to be with Hermione. It however was not going to last.

'Who said I was wearing any.' The sad thing is that it was a regular occurrence for Sirius to go commando, but what was sadder is that Remus knew that such a thing happened. As the laughter stopped, Remus wished it would keep going. That they could just stay in that moment but that would be far too easy. Instead, Hermione sobered them all as she asked the fatal question.

'Are you all ready for some answers?'


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi everyone, so this is a slightly smaller chapter but I hope you will enjoy it. Also on a different note, I finally have a Beta. YAY! So a big thank you to ipushedthepencil, for agreeing to help me. So now you can't get mad at me for grammar anymore. Please review and tell me what you think will happen next. I read every review and it is a huge encouragement to keep going.**_

 _ **Now on with the chapter**_

 _ **Allons-y**_

The Room of Requirement was a familiar place to Hermione in this crazy new world, as she had spent most of her fifth year with the D.A in this room. She wondered if recognized her or if it knew of her time spent here. Either way, she was grateful for its existence, yet again, in her time of need. As she paced outside Hermione asked for somewhere safe, where she could reveal her truths, and the room gave her just that.

The space was smaller than when she last stepped into it. In fact, it was no bigger than an average-size living room in a muggle house. Hermione could  
not help but notice just how intimate the confined space felt given she knew  
all too well, how large it could be. Looking around Hermione was surprised by  
how plain the room was with stone walls and floors the room seemed bar and  
clinical with the exception of the two couches and wooden coffee table in the center  
of the room. Hermione admired the long red velvet sofa and matching armchair that  
looked almost identical to the ones that sat in Gryffindor tower. Running her  
hand over the soft fabric of longest couch Hermione turned to face her friends.  
They each looked in awe of the magical room that had manifested from thin air. Hermione  
wondered if they had begun to work on the map yet, maybe it was already  
finished. She hoped that one day if they were to ever forgive her that her Marauders  
might show her their prized possession.

"What is this place?" James asked with wonder and intrigue that matched the looks on the others faces.

"It goes by a few names, like the Come and Go Room, but most call it the Room of Requirement. It appears only to those who are in great need of it."

"So say I am in need of somewhere to shag?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smile. It was the kind of smile that could only lead to trouble.

"Theoretically, yes. It changes to suit the person's particular needs." Hermione answered, rolling her eyes.

But she couldn't help but smile a bit as she reminisced on a very long time into the future when a certain Ginger Gryffindor asked her a similar question. As she looked at Sirius she noticed a rather large bruise developing on his jaw. Hermione shook her head as she wondered just whom did he insult this time.

"How long have you known about this place?" Remus asked in awe as came to stand next to her and stared around the room with wide-eyed fascination

"A very long time."

Her heart rate quickened as Remus took her hand. She was enjoying his reaction the most. It was as if his mind was still trying to fathom such a place could exist. A slightly smug feeling of achievement swelled in Hermione's chest, as the boys who knew _every_ passage in and out of the castle stood gaping, astounded by the magical room.

"After all of this is said and done will you bring me back here?" Remus' voice was full of wonder and excitement. Hermione hated to think that this could be the last time she would hear this was to be the last time, she would savor every second of it. From the way he looked at her, Hermione felt a small spark of hope, but all of this was of course no more than wishful thinking until after he heard her explanations. He needed to know so much more about her. Then maybe they could start again, but on the same page, as just a girl and a just boy with feelings for each other. At least she still felt something for him; however, Hermione was unsure if he felt the same way about her.

"So Hermione, what are you in great need of that the room is providing tonight?" Hermione caught the almost imperceptible tone of contempt in Peter's "innocent" question, and she had to admit that his ability to play the dimwitted sidekick deserved a standing ovation.

"I thought that was obvious Peter; I am in great need of telling you all the truth about me, how I knew your secrets, and give you the answers you've been looking for. That is why _you're_ here isn't it?" Hermione's eyes narrowed at the rat.

Although he didn't say anything more, she could see the wheels turning in Peter's calculating stare as he subtly sized her up. Hermione wondered, just how far into the darkness had this pudgy faced boy had fallen? She couldn't imagine he was past the point of no return considering Voldemort liked to wait until his disciples reached the ripe age of sixteen before inducting them as an official member. Unfortunately, for Mister Pettigrew that time was only a few short weeks away. Hermione knew the recruitment stages for Death Eater prospects were filled with brutality and fear. How much of this had Peter been exposed to in his short life? Was he a willing participant or was he a victim of circumstance? Either way Hermione could not allow him to remain close to James, Lily, Sirius, or Remus. She would not have them become victims in the vicious war that was to come. Not this time around. Harry and Teddy deserved to grow up knowing their parents.

It was time for Hermione to reveal the rat for who he truly was: a cowardly, chauvinistic, and petty boy who would someday become a deadly foe. Before Hermione changed history, hopefully for the better, she stood in front of Remus. Finally letting go of his hand, Hermione stood on the tips of her toes and kissed her wolf for what could be the last time. Shocked for a moment by her tenderness, he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her close. She was going to miss that scent of freshly cut grass, new parchment, and something woodsy like the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione took a final glance at his solemn face. "I'm sorry Remus. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner."

Turning on her heel Hermione didn't wait for a response for she didn't know if she could face his answer to her request. After she took her seat, the boys took theirs. Taking a long slow breath, Hermione pulled a silver flask from the inside pocket of her robes and placed it on the table. Before they could begin to voice the confusion so clearly reflected in their eyes, Hermione began:

"I require one last thing of you before we start. In the spirit of camaraderie and honesty, I ask that each of you drink from the flask in front of you. I of course will do the same. You will be able to ask me four questions before I will ask each of you only one. If you do not agree with these terms there is the door and you can go about your lives. Choose to drink and I will answer your questions with complete honesty. Make your choice."

She was surprised by the speed that James, Sirius and Remus drank. Peter, however, took his time to decide before ultimately bringing the flask to his lips. Hermione regarded the young men in front of her tentatively. Remus was the first of them brave enough to ask a question.

"How did you find out about my lycanthropy Hermione?"

"I figured it out in my third year of Hogwarts after Snape set an essay on the topic."

If at all possible the boys looked even more confused. She could hardly blame them. After all, how could they know it wasn't really the right question to be asking first.

"This is bullshit! She isn't telling us the truth; she wasn't here in that year. And not just that, but Snivellus isn't even a professor! How could he set an essay for _any_ class?"

Sirius stood up and began pacing behind the long sofa. One question in and he was ready to strangle her into telling the truth.

"Ask the right questions and you will have the answers you need," Hermione stated trying her best to remain composed as the boys glared at her with what felt like a cocktail of hatred, fear, and confusion.

"Speaking in riddles, Granger?" Sirius spat with such unbridled spite and anger towards Hermione.

Unsurprisingly, Sirius was falling back on his usual defense mechanism: shutting Hermione out. She knew that his mind would only hear things that would convict Hermione rather then set her free. If only he knew the incredible guilt that Hermione carried with her into the past, maybe, just maybe he would see her differently. Her determination to protect James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Harry, Ron, and countless others was all that was driving her in that moment. But if getting through his pigheadedness meant that Hermione had to yell at him, then by god she was going to scream herself hoarse.

"Shut up and sit down Sirius, this is your chance for all the answers you wanted so maybe get over yourself for a minute and think about the right questions to be asking, you infuriating wanker. Next question."

"Fine then have it your way you…you witch. How long have you know that we were anamagi?" he growled.

"Four years, give or take a few months."

As her replies seemed to lead to more questions than answers, the boys were forced to think longer and harder about the next move. It was truly interesting, and amusing, to watch.

"How long did it take you to fully transform?" Peter asked gingerly.

"Just under three months" she said holding her head a little higher in pride at her achievement. The same pride showed on James' face. The young man who took to transfiguration like a duck to water was proud of her.

"You mean the spell and potions work that took us literal years to work out, you mastered in mere months? That's incredible!" James smiled the same lopsided smile that Harry would give Hermione when she impressed him. She missed him terribly in that moment.

"I told you she was smart and sexy to boot," Remus winked seductively at Hermione.

She couldn't believe he would be so unashamed of his affection towards her in front of his friends. But given that Hermione had slipped some Veritaserum into the flask they'd all drunk from, she knew he was expressing what he truly thought. Hermione felt the heat rising in her cheeks as he blatantly flirted with her.

"Yeah, yeah, shag later, more questions now. Ask her a question already James," Sirius snapped adding a layer of tension to the already strung-out group.

"Hermione, in what year were you born?"

"Finally someone asks the right kind of question. I was born in 1979."

As the words left Hermione's mouth; she knew that the Marauders would need a moment before they were able to grasp what her words actually meant.

"How is that that even possible?" James asked blinking as if trying to solve a complex mathematical equation in his head and failing. Remus was not doing much better but she could see that he was closer to figuring it out then the others.

"That's an excellent question, but for the moment it's my turn to ask you each just one thing."

Hermione paused, knowing that she was about to drop a bomb on the group with her question and it could go one of two ways. She hoped the boys would react badly to Peter and she'd accomplish in her goal. But the the alternative was that she would completely lose the boys and their trust-and her mission would be all for naught

"For fucks sake Hermione you can't leave us with…" Sirius asked in a way that made Hermione's chest ache. She could see that the fearless Sirius Orion Black was angry and afraid about what was coming next.

"Like I was saying, you can ask more questions later, but I would like to ask you each one first. Please trust me."

Looking directly at Sirius Hermione knew she needed his attention before moving forward. Taking a another moment to let the weight of her previous answer sink in, Hermione addressed Sirius first. After all, he was the loose cannon of the group and had the second highest ability to do damage. The top ranking position for inflicting damage still belonged to Peter, for now.

"Sirius, do you mind that I am a muggle born witch?"

"I don't give a shit what your blood status is. I might be a Black kitten but I do not share my families bigoted beliefs" she knew his answer was genuine. Sirius hadn't cared about her blood status in her time nor would he care now.

"James same question" his face was somber, thinking for the correct way to phrase his answer. And when he was finally ready his answer was unsurprising and humbling in the breathe.

"You are family Hermione I don't care what your blood status is."

Hermione was grateful for James in this moment. His warm, but simple answer eased her nerves and gave her courage to see her operation through to the end. She already knew that Remus would never be petty enough to judge someone on something as trivial as his or her blood status but she asked the question anyway.

"Remus, do you mind that I am a muggle born witch?"

"No, I would love you, if you were a centaur, unicorn, or leprechaun. Do you care I am a werewolf?" he asked nervously.

"Never have, and never will," Hermione winked back at her boyfriend.

At least she still hoped he was her boyfriend. More than anything she hoped he would understand what she was doing was for the greater good. Taking a deep and calming breathe Hermione turned to face the youngest member of the Marauders. He knew what was coming and she hoped he was afraid, because this would be the moment that changed their future (and her history), hopefully for the better.

"Now Peter, how do you feel about that fact that I am a muggle born witch, does it bother you?" her eyes narrowed in on him as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

But before he answered something in his demeanor changed from the sheepish cowardly boy into something it was directed towards only one person:

Hermione.

"Of course it does! You are a filthy mudblood who probably stole magic because you could not obtain it on your own!"

Hermione felt her entire being tense as his words hung in the air. Peter's cold calmness shocked his friends, and even Hermione who thought she knew what he was capable of. It was as if there was a delayed reaction from the Marauders. It went beyond shock and denial, landing squarely between horror, astonishment, and anger.

Remus was the first to react to Peter's words. He easily overpowered Peter in height and strength; the only thing the rat may have had on Remus was weight, but she knew that would do him no good, especially when the wolf came to play. Remus' eyes glowed with an amber hue as he picked up Peter by the collar, holding him there to cringe helplessly as he defended Hermione.

"How dare you call her a mudblood! Peter what is the matter with you?!"

Peter's response, a cold humorless laugh, echoed throughout the room, as though to condescendingly mock Remus and the others.

"Nothing's the matter with me, half breed. It is you, the mudblood, and blood traitors who have the problem. You will all burn when the Dark Lord sets fire to the world!" Peter's eyes glared at Hermione even though Remus still held him by the collar

"Why can I not lie Hermione?" he shrieked. "What was in that bloody drink? Why am I telling you these things?! Answer me mud…" Before he had the chance to finish, his sentence there was a sickening crack.

Tired of his derogatory language, Remus punched the rat in the face, instantly breaking his nose. Falling backwards to the floor, Peter laughed as blood pooled in his hands, pride blatantly radiating from him at Remus' inability to control animalistic tendencies.

"It was laced with Veritaserum. All of us are unable to lie, Peter," she replied in an unwavering tone,taking out her wand.

There was a small gasp from James as the group's pacifist, he was wary of her impending actions. The boys knew she was powerful, but one thing Hermione was not was vicious or cruel. Pointing her wand at the bleeding boy, Hermione cast a simple healing spell.

" _Episkey_!"

His bleeding stopped immediately. The boys looked confused at Hermione's show of kindness. They would come to learn about her kindness after tonight, after Peter was taken care of that is.

"Why, Pete?" Sirius asked.

He out of all of the Marauders knew the struggles of dealing with the darkness. After all, he'd been groomed his entire life for the "privilege" that was becoming a Death Eater. He fought every day to distance himself from it. Hermione knew that Peter's betrayal would leave its greatest mark on Sirius.

"To make sure you joined the ranks, Padfoot. He wants all of you." replied Wormtail, a sinister smile crossing his lips. It was one Hermione had seen before. Cold and calculating, with very little to no genuine happiness, it made Hermione's blood run cold. Sirius couldn't take anymore. As he approached Peter, the others dared not move a muscle. Sirius grabbed Peter by his robes and dusted him off before delivering a formidable and menacing message:

"If I EVER see you around the people I love, ever again, in human or animagus form, I promise you that it will be the last thing you ever do. Now LEAVE!" he bellowed before letting Peter go with a disgusted look on his face.

Turning his back on his friends and the life he had built with them, Peter walked away towards the door. Before leaving the room, however, he turned back to his friends and Hermione and murmured something that made Hermione panic.

"He will be coming for you Hermione," Peter said with a knowing and ominous smile.

She was unsure of what made her do it. Perhaps it was fear, worry, or her protective instinct. Something snapped inside of Hermione Jean Granger. Pointing wand at the rat she shouted a spell she had only used twice before in her life.

" _OBLIVIATE_!"

Her voice echoed through the silent room. A small part of her knew she was doing the right thing, that this was about self-preservation. She had a job to do and it could not get done if Peter told Voldemort about her.

"What have you done, Hermione?" Sirius shouted at her, his eyes blazing with hurt and anger towards the young witch.

"I'm sorry…I just…he threatened me... and I can't have him tell Him…not again..." she stammered, sinking to her knees.

As she gasped for breath, Hermione tried to calm herself enough to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Her body was cold, she was exhausted, and shaken. She knew he he had been serious in his threat, how could he not be? In her time, she Harry and Ron were hunted by Voldemort, whom Peter pledged allegiance to. She wasn't doing this for her own enjoyment, nor did she take any pride in her actions.

Sirius kneeled in front of her while Remus approached the altered Peter. She couldn't hear what he was saying to Peter nor did she actually care. He'd been exposed for the person he was, and with any luck the boys would do the smart thing for once and distance themselves from Peter Pettigrew. That, however, was out of her hands.

She could feel Sirius' thumb rubbing circles on her shaking hands; he didn't try and talk to her,for which she was grateful. Hearing the heavy close as she cried, and knowing now that Peter was gone Hermione could breathe a small sigh of relief. Her body convulsed before she felt two sets of arms wrap around her body holding her tight. Hermione, surrounded by the boys, finally let the tears flow freely allowing the guilt of her actions consume her. In her attempt to protect them, she had caused so much pain to these boys, yet the willingly stayed with her, holding her as she wept.

James's voice cut through the saddened silence. "You knew who he was…is, didn't you?"

Blinking through her tears and into his hazel eyes Hermione saw his pain from Peter's betrayal. A pang of guilt hit Hermione in the chest. There she was, having gained their trust just to deceive them about who she was and why she was in their lives and there they were comforting her. The tears refused to stop, but Hermione did her best to regain at least some composure. They needed this question to be answered.

"I did know, but you are still not asking the right question," Hermione said with a shaky and broken voice.

Then Remus in a voice barely louder than a whisper finally asked the right question.

"How did you know Hermione?"

"Because I am a time traveler."


	13. Chapter 13

_**I know I have been slack. I know it has been a while but here it is the next chapter. Enjoy and I hope to have a new chapter soon as term break is coming up. Thank you for your patience. Goodbye for now but not for long.**_

 _ **Please review and favor this story if you have not already.**_

 _ **Allons-y**_

Hermione was unsure of where she was exactly. She remembered crying with the boys in the room of requirement, and then it was blank. She had no idea where she was. She was laying on her side. It was also warm and soft, was she in her bed? No, it was not her bed; the pillow smelt like new parchment, woodsy and freshly mowed grass. It was what Remus smelt like to her. Was she is Remus's bed? Wait how did she get here? Straining her ears she could hear the boys speaking in hushed tones, was she in the boys dorm? How did she get here? Without moving a muscle, Hermione listened to the Marauders hoping they might shed some light on the situation. A voice came from behind her.

"Our little Mione is a time traveler" James's voice seemed concerned. With his pureblood education, both Sirius and James would know just how dire Hermione's situation was. Which meant they would also know what her consequences would be if she were ever to be caught, "is even possible for someone to travel back this far? Time travel magic is unstable and incredibly dangerous and then of course is the fact what she is doing is illegal, she is meddling with time heavens knows what she has already changed. I just can't understand why she would do such a thing, leaving all she had ever know shit must be bad" James sounded eerily like Harry.

"Hermione our little stickler for the rules, doing something illegal. I have never been so proud" Sirius's joking tone was just that a joke. She could only imagine he would be smiling but it would have failed to reach his eyes. He cared about Hermione even though they fought often and about everything. She knew he would be scared going forward what would happen if... Remus' acidic tone came from the foot of the bed.

"It's not a joke Sirius, if anyone finds out she could be in serious trouble or worse recruited by you know who. Time Turners only go back not forward she is from our future, she has information that could turn tides of war and change unspeakable things" of course he was right it was very rare that Remus was ever wrong. Hermione's heart ached for all of them. She needed to give the answers to so many questions they deserved that much.

"So…I'm not allowed to be impressed by your bird, how rude" before Sirius received a beating from Remus, Hermione decided she would do the charitable thing and set things straight. Sitting up in the bed, Hermione turned to face James and Sirius.

"I think what he is saying is be impressed but keep it to yourself" Hermione dared to glance at Remus, his slender frame leaned against the bedpost. For a second he looked at her and Hermione could see the betrayal he felt. Sirius snapped her from Remus' cold green gaze.

"Morning there kitten, sleep well" James hit Sirius' arm with such force that Hermione knew he would develop an impressive bruise. Clearly, Sirius was asking for a beating from anyone who was willing to give it.

"Well enough but how did I get here" she asked innocently. Hermione watched as Remus and James shifted uncomfortably. It was actually funny if Hermione was being perfectly honest. She never thought she could make two marauders squirm unintentionally.

"Moony carried you under the cloak, he got all territorial wouldn't even let us touch you. He even went as far as to growl at poor James. I am going to buy him a muzzle for Christmas this year" Sirius winked at Hermione and she rolled her eyes. Hermione looked to Remus who had been standing at the end of his bed for some time now.

"I am sure you each have questions and I will answer now if you like, I understand that it must be a bit of a shock and I understand if you don't believe me"

"Actually, it explains a lot like how you never study and are at the top of the class not to mention you can cast non-verbal spells" James had been very observant of Hermione, it was honestly a little scary.

"So I think it is time that I give you some answers to the questions I am sure each of you have"

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight love? I mean it has been a long night for all of us" Sirius looked genuinely worried for Hermione. It broke her heart to see him like this. She knew she complained about his bravado a lot but she hated to see him scared, especially for her.

"You deserve these answers…I need you all to know so please ask me anything" Hermione gave a weak smile that possibly made the situation worse. She understood why each of them had hesitations. Hell she had been lying to them all for so long. It took a while for the questions to start, she was sure that was a trust thing. Most of them were trivial things, how did you know me? Were we friends? It was just a matter of time before they asked the question, that she really did not want to answer. She knew that they would ask what the fate of the Marauders was. Hermione also knew that it would shake these boys to the core. Everything they had done in their lives was out of love for each other. To know that in spite of this they perished. Hermione wondered if they were mature enough to handle it yet.

"What happened…to us Hermione? Why did you come back to this time?" Sirius asked somberly. She wondered if he knew deep down what her reply would be. Taking a deep stabilizing breathe Hermione looked at each of them before she spoke.

"When I left my time, in 1998 we were in the midst of the second wizarding war. To make it worse we had all but lost to…to Voldemort. I was given a contingency plan from Dumbledore for if everything went sideways. I did not know what it was at the time nor did I ask many questions. So many people died that if the cost of erasing all of that pain hurt and loss was just me, then I had no other choice." Hermione knew she was avoiding telling the boys about what happened to them. She paused for what felt like an eternity. She struggled to find the right words, the brightest witch of her age and she could not find the words. So caught up in her own mind Hermione did not notice that Remus had sat beside her until he took her hand. Looking into his eyes Hermione found something that did not expect to see. Trust. Looking to each of them, Hermione told them about their futures.

"What I am about to tell each of you is what happened in my timeline but please know that there is every possibility that this may not even happen now. Do each of you understand this?" each young man nodded and Hermione continued, "Sirius were one of the most fiercely loyal men I had ever know, you overcame so much. When you were, twenty-two you were framed by Peter for the murder of twelve muggles. Sirius you spent twelve years in Azkaban before escaping. I met you in my third year at Hogwarts. Sirius…in my time…you… you're… you were murdered while trying to protect your godson. I'm sorry Sirius" her voice had become shaky; Hermione knew her words would have wounded him. She was surprised that he was not angry and destroying something. Instead, he surprised her with his calmness.

"Did you kill me kitten?" shaking her head Sirius continued "then you have nothing to apologize for"

"What about me Hermione what happened to me?" Remus squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Remus you were the greatest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I ever had. You taught me spells that has saved my life on numerous occasions. Remus you find your mate and she gives you an adorable little boy. You and your wife fought side by side for your sons future, but you both died in the second war"

"Don't you dare Remus John Lupin, you were an incredible father doting on you boy with love and admiration. You died trying to make sure his childhood would be free of fear. I will not have you martyr yourself you were and still are an incredible man. And before you start blaming yourself for having a child you should know that you can't pass on your furry little problem, as it is not genetic' Remus still dumbfounded by what Hermione had done reacted in a very odd way that took her by surprise. Standing up he towered over Hermione he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into kiss. Hermione felt the tension leave her as she returned his kiss. It was easy to forget about what had happened when they were like this. When the finally finished he just held her close for a moment longer. When the finally took their seats James was timid. It was as if he already knew that his future was just as bleak, if not worse.

"Do I really want to know what happened to me?" he asked cautiously. Hermione left Remus's side and sat next to James. Taking his hand she answered him the best way that she could, trying to give him some courage or hope.

"Only you can answer that James, if you don't want to know I understand but you can ask me anything" James took a deep steadying breath before he asked his question.

"Was I happy Hermione?"

"From what I was told you were the happiest man to ever walk the earth, you married a wonderful witch and she gave you a son who I had the unbelievable pleasure of knowing, he was my best friend." Smiling at James, she could see the cog and gears turning in his mind. He was working out what had happened.

"What do you mean by you were told, did you not know me Hermione?" James already knew this answer, but Hermione also knew that it was a different thing to know then to hear it said aloud.

"Are you sure you want to know James, because I can't take it back once…once you know"

"Tell me, Hermione please," his hazel eyes, pleaded with her. He did remind her so much of Harry. He had the same look on his face when he knew that he was Voldemort's seventh horcrux. Hermione's heart was breaking in her chest with every word that came from her lips.

"You James Potter made Peter your secret keeper after being forced into hiding because a prophecy predicted your son would be the one to defeat him for good. James you died protecting your family on Halloween night in 1981. You were only twenty-one. I am sorry…I wish it were happier that I had stories about you but what I do know is that you were an amazing father. Your son got all of your greatest qualities including your ability to find trouble. He looked just like you; except for the eyes he had his mother's eyes"

"I have so many more question Hermione. Did you know him? Who is my wife?"

"Yes I knew him he was my best friend and as for your wife, where would be the fun if I told you that. Everything I am telling you a possibility of what your lives could become. This is a chance for change, I am doing everything I can to make sure that what I have told you tonight does not happen but I will need your help at some point and it will not be easy. Just think about it for now and give me your answers when you are ready. Now if you don't mind I am going back to my dorm, after all can you imagine the scandal in the morning, Goodnight boys I will see you soon…I hope" kissing Remus' cheek Hermione left the room and her boys behind. Slowly she made her way down the stairs. Hermione knew that the looks on each of their faces would be seared into her memory forever. Especially James, the sweet and wonderful James. She was not just fighting for Harry anymore. She needed James to live.

"Hermione wait up a second" a familiar voice called from behind her, turning she saw Sirius running down the stairs. Her mind drifted quickly to the worst-case scenario.

"Sirius is everything alright; I mean I know you are not alright. What is it?" she searched his face for any indication of what was wrong. It was not often that Sirius Black ran after girls, he usually liked them to run after him.

"I just wanted to say I'm…I'm sorry for everything. I fucked up and everything you have done has been for us and for James's kid…were you two together in your time" Sirius surprised her with his question about Harry. It was not as though there weren't opportunities while they were on the run searching for horcruxes.

"Me and Harry, no he was more like my brother…" Hermione cussed herself out she had deliberately not said his name, mainly because if she was unaware if it was James or Lily whom liked the name that and she wanted the Potter's to find things out for themselves rather than with her interference.

"He names the kid Harry really; he is my god son right" he said with a coy smile, proud that he had worked out a part of the equation.

"Sometime you are too clever Padfoot, and don't tell James, his sons name I mean it he has to figure that out for himself" she said sternly crossing her arms and staring at the animagus.

"I swear on merlin's beard I will not tell James his kid's name" Sirius crossed his heart and smiled at Hermione. She could see how the girls were crazy about him; he was somewhat good looking in an annoying sort of way.

"Goodnight Sirius"

"Goodnight Hermione" leaning into her, Sirius kissed her cheek. Only he lingered slightly longer then he should have. It would have only been a second or two. As she pulled away from him, Hermione looked into Sirius's slate grey eyes. She could see that the same jolt of electricity that was running through her veins had surged through him too. Hermione was not sure what she was doing when he leaned in and locked her in place against the wall, with his arms either side of her. Hermione found herself transfixed by his confidence. His eyes raked over her unrelenting in his desire for something more than proximity. Her breath hitched in her throat as he leaned in closer to her. When his lips made contact with her neck it felt like fire was running through her veins while an unquenchable desire pooled inside of her. Hermione knew she should leave, if one student were to catch them the rumor mill of Hogwarts would run wild. It took all of her physical and mental strength to push Sirius off her. When she was safely out of his grasp, Hermione wasted no time running from the boy's staircase, running from Sirius. Stopping only once, she was outside of the girl's dorm room. Hermione thought about what had happened tonight. Everything moved so fast, her body felt like it was on fire thanks to Sirius. Leaning on the old stonewalls she let herself sink to the ground as she tried to stabilize her breathing. This was something she had been working towards for many months, it was the entire reason she became and animagus, and now the easiest part of her plan was done. As her breath slowed, she thought of the collection of horcruxes she had hidden under the floorboards by her bed. If the boys refused to speak to her again then at least she would be able to rid their lives of Voldemort or at least she hoped so. She would not stop until he was gone for good this time that was her promise and then there was Remus and Sirius. Lily was right there was something between Hermione and Sirius, but there was also something between Hermione and Remus. She needed to make a decision about that and soon or she may just go mad. However, that was for another time for now Hermione stood up brushing the dust from her robes and she entered her dorm room, holding her head higher then when she had left. She was expecting to find all of her dorm mates sleeping soundly, but she was delighted to find Lily reading a book sitting up in her bed. Hermione was glad she was awake. Hearing the door Lily's emerald green eyes fell on Hermione leaping from her bed she hugged Hermione tight. Breaking away from her Lily circled Hermione looking for any kind of physical injury. A sigh of relief came when she saw that not even a hair on Hermione's head had been harmed.

"Hermione oh thank goodness are you ok, what happened? I want every detail I mean it" the bossy red head pulled Hermione back to her bed, pulled the red velvet curtain closed. The anticipation clearly getting to Lily, Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a silencing charm before she spoke.

"Lily I have so much to tell you"

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

"So it would appear you have been rather busy in the past forty-eight hours" Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles at Hermione with what she knew was disapproval. However, at this point she truly did not care for what the headmaster was implying.

"I am just doing as I promised headmaster" Hermione calmly rebutted after all she knew what he would do in the future to win a war, leading three teenagers on a blind goose chase searching for objects that often fought back. Hermione wondered if he wanted to be the pot or the kettle because both were both black.

"Terrible things happen to those who meddle with time Miss Granger I would advise you to be cautious however I fear it would fall upon deaf ears." Standing abruptly from her chair Hermione could not look at him for a moment as she feared she would do something irrational, taking a calming breath Hermione turned to face the white haired man once again.

"I don't think that is correct Sir, I am just trying my best with what you have instructed of me. They don't know about the horcruxes that I have collected and nor will they until the right moment and as for the cautious advice, you should do well to remember who set me upon this dangerous course." Hermione knew that she caught the older wizard off guard as he took his time to ponder what she had said.

"You of course are correct again Hermione, I may have set you on this course however it is you who will choose your path, not myself or those you have come to care about. It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities Miss Granger. Your ability to change the future is undeniable however I wonder if you have made the right choices." Her blood began to boil. Every choice she had made was selfless, she traveled back in time to fix someone else's fuck ups for goodness sakes. Maybe she had been spending too much time with Sirius but Hermione could not let his criticism continue. She would not keep those she had come to love in the dark they needed to know what was coming.

"All the choices I have made Sir are for the greater good. You know what that is do not you after all what are the choices you have made Headmaster. You have recruited just as many for your cause and you will ask many more to join your order before the war is over, what does that say about you and your abilities" Hermione spat the words at the wizard in front of her. He had after all had set her on this course and if he was un-happy with her performance in these tasks then she really could not care less. She would not let him lead the Marauders and Lily into this war blindly as he did Harry, Ronald and herself. Not this time.

"It would say that I too care for the greater good, after all like you have kindly reminded me I was the one to send you back to change the future. We fight for the same thing; I simply hope you understand that every action has a consequence. Are you able to handle your consequences Miss Granger?" his tone was void of any real acknowledgement of his consequences. If the wrong people were to learn about her circumstances, then it would not be Albus Dumbledore who paid the price it would be her. To have him question this was a low blow even for esteemed wizard. Hermione knew that she was meddling with time but she refused to be sorry for it in the slightest. She knew that this was after all for her future. Holding her head a little higher and puffing out her chest she squared off against her headmaster.

"I have lived through a war and seen many of the people I love die Headmaster. I will not allow that to happen again. I will save those I care about the consequence be damned. We may fight for the same side, but it does not mean that agree on how to fight Sir" her tone had the right amount of confidence and bite. Finally standing from his desk Dumbledore rounded his desk and stood in front of Hermione. Smiling down at her, he seemed unperturbed by her declaration as he spoke to her like with an even and calm manner.

"We do not have to agree on how to fight, but we must agree that Tom has to be stopped once and for all" on that matter they were in agreed.

"Then I think it is time we hunt for the Gaunt family ring"

"Right again Miss Granger"

 _ **Thank you to everyone for sticking to the endo of the chapter. Please tell me what you thought and try not to be too mad at Sirius. The question for this chapter is how do you think Remus will react when he finds out if he ever finds out. Thank you again and see you on the flip side.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello again my lovelies, so here it is another chapter. A few things firstly thank you to all of you who reviewed chapter 13 it gives me incentive to keep going. Secondly I am planning so much stuff to happen in the next little while so I hope you stay tuned for that. Thirdly and lastly if there is anything that you would love to see in the coming chapters and tell me because if I like it you might just get a shout out and see your idea in the chapter because I want this story to be as amazing as it can possibly be.**_

 _ **So yeah that's enough from me and now onto the chapter**_

 _ **Bye for now**_

 _ **Allons-y**_

Remus looked around the great hall looking for a particular bushy brown haired girl who had been noticeably absent for two days now. Hermione's absence left the wolf feeling uneasy. He'd tried no less than ten times to coax an answer out of Lily but she dismissed him every time, giving him the same answer each time he asked "She'll be back soon". It was getting to be extremely aggravating not just for Remus but for Lily too. It would all go away of course if she just told him where she was. As he pushed his dinner around on his plate he hardly noticed James speaking to him

"Hello anybody home in there, you're not still worried about Hermione are you? Like Lily said after the twentieth time you asked her she'll be back soon'

"I just don't know what happened to her for all we know she could be missing" Remus knew this was not an actual possibility but still you leave a person alone to ponder such things and you can expect they might come up with some outlandish theories

"I wouldn't go that far Moony, besides she is just bad ass enough that she would not go quietly. I think she is a secret ninja" Remus recognised that Sirius was just trying to comfort him with some humour, but that was not what he needed. He needed to see Hermione. Things had been rocky between them lately and then of course there was the fact that she dropped a huge bombshell on them. Remus wondered when things got so complicated.

"What the hell is a ninja?" It was easy for Remus to forget that James was a pureblood at times. But for moments like this he was glad his friend was so in the dark on muggle culture. On the flip side of this though Sirius wanted to absorb as much as he could for the sheer fact that it pissed off his mother.

"Never you mind James, besides you could never possess the awesomeness it takes to master the ninja skill" Sirius and James began to squabble what and why James could not be a ninja, Remus only half listening looked up and down the long Gryffindor table searching for Lily. He knew he was pestering the poor girl but she was Hermione's best friend she had to know where she was. Remus finally spotted her, leaving with Alice and Marlene. Remus needed to catch those girls before he lost sight of the. Remus could hear his friends calling his name but he paid them no mind as he abruptly left them behind. He was a man on a mission. If she didn't tell him now he would "borrow" James's cloak and follow Lily until she led him to Hermione.

"Lily wait up a minute" Remus noticed Lily tensing as he called for her. Clearly he was getting on her nerves. Turning around Lily must have told the girls to keep going as they left arms linked calling that they would see her soon.

"No Remus I will not, please don't ask me again" her tone was justified as he had asked her the same question no less the fifteen times in two days. A familiar voice came from behind Remus. Clearly Sirius and James weren't going to miss out on whatever action Remus was creating for himself by leaving dinner in such a hurray.

"Come on Red give a guy a break this is his bird after all" Sirius honestly needed to quit when he was behind. Everyone knew the unwritten rule that the Marauders are only to address Lily by her first or last name. If your wish was to die a long and painful death you could try giving her any number of the nicknames James and Sirius had attempted over the years such as Lil, Flower, Petal, Ginger, Red, Cherry the list goes on.

"Don't call me Red again Sirius. She asked me not to tell you so I am respecting her wishes" so Lily did know where Hermione was and to make matters worse Hermione didn't want them to know. This twisted something inside of Remus. What had happened to her?

"Merlin, Evans your acting like she is laid up in the infirmary on her death bed" James meant it as a joke but there was an air of seriousness to it.

"It's not her death bed" Lily answered

"Hermione's in the infirmary" Remus's heart dropped to his stomach. What in the fuck happened that she needed to be in the infirmary?

"Just don't go and make a scene please she needs to rest" Lily knew Remus would figure it out. It's not like she told him where she was so Lily's word was unbroken and Hermione's wishes were still being respected.

"Us? Make a scene since Lily we are the scene you can't contain this much dramatic flair" Sirius honestly couldn't help himself at times. Humour was his way of hiding his worry, it had been that way for as long as they had known each other, but why was he so concerned for Hermione?

"Thank you Lily"

"I don't know what you are talking about Remus I haven't told you anything" She winked at them turned on her heel and walked away. Why would Hermione not want him to be with her? He could understand not wanting James or Sirius there but not him.

"So are we going or what?" Sirius asked him with a stern manner. It was clear to see how much Hermione had impacted on the Marauders since she came into their lives. She was one of us, Remus now understood something that had been missing, and it was as plain as the nose on his face. Hermione was pack. Marauder, pack, family.

"Not we just me for now you guys understand right? Like Lily said she needs to rest so that means not too many visitors" Remus knew this would not be the answer James and Sirius wanted.

"Go on then Moony tell her we will be in tomorrow if she isn't out by then" James let Remus go knowing it was what he needed. Leaving James and Sirius behind he couldn't help but think of how one day James was going to be a good man, he had some growing up to do of course, but one day just maybe. It took every bone in his body not to sprint through the castle to get to her sooner. He just wanted to make sure she was ok. After that he could breathe easier. He just needed to see her face.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

 _Hermione knew it was a dream. It came in flashes one moment being outside of the small, dilapidated Gaunt shack, half hidden in a mess of tree trunks. The dead snake hung on the door, as an ode to their ancestor. Hermione then in the blink of an eye found herself inside. The dirt and grime laid thick on every available surface. Something uneasy fell over her. It seemed too easy for them have just entered the house. Hermione turned to face Dumbledore as she felt a sharp pain seer across her stomach. As she pulled her hand away Hermione saw blood. Her blood. Falling to her knees Hermione felt pressure building in her head. She screamed, for Dumbledore to keep looking, find it please find it. Looking up to Dumbledore Hermione saw an unwelcome face looking down on her. It was him. His red eyes looking down on her as he believed this to be her rightful place. Tom's icy cold voice echoed through Hermione's head._

" _You are too late mudblood, you will lose everything you hold dear…again"_

Sitting up in her bed the pain in Hermione's abdomen jolted through her as adrenaline forced her heart to race. It was just a dream, it was just a dream. She replayed the words in her mind rhythmically again and again. He could not get to her, not here not now. Hermione laid back into the comfort of her cot in the hospital wing. It had been two days since Dumbledore and Hermione returned from that place. She just wished that every time she closed her eyes the events wouldn't echo through her head. Madame Pomfrey's soft came from behind the hospital curtains severing Hermione's thoughts.

"Miss Granger you have a visitor are you descent"

"Yes Madame Pomfrey I am but I wasn't expecting Lily…" her voice sounded cracked and raspy.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you" the lanky werewolf was a sight for sore eyes. She really had missed his face. She just wished he didn't have to see her weak like this. As Poppy closed the curtains behind him Claimed the seat that had been Lily's since Hermione's admittance just days before.

"Remus how did you know I was here?"

"Lily told us, after I pestered her far too often, but more importantly why didn't you tell me Hermione, I would have been here" she could see the guilt swirling inside of him, as though if he'd been here he could have stopped whatever was wrong with her. It was completely illogical but that was Remus.

"I will be fine Remus honestly, it was just something unexpected really don't worry please" she reached for his hand hoping to comfort him. To let him know this was not his fault but he refused her, pulling his hand away. Anger, guilt, frustration and relief flickered across his face. Hermione hardly had the strength to function let alone deal with a PMS-ing wolf.

"You're not telling me something, what happened to honesty Hermione? If it is something to do with your mission here then I can take it" rolling her eyes Hermione knew he needed to vent about how he would have changed things or how he would have protected her. But his martyrdom was just pissing her off at this point.

"Remus please slowdown" it was near impossible to deal with him when he was being like this. He was so willing to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was the Modern Greek version of Atlas, condemned to hold the weight of the sky for eternity. Only rather than being condemned to do so he volunteered for the position.

"I will not. You have been hurt by this impossible mission and you are not even giving me the chance to protect you, that's our job Hermione. You're not alone in this you have me, James Sirius and I am assuming Lily knows" he was right about Lily of course. It seemed that he was not going to leave without a fight. This tension had been building for a while now and if she was being honest with herself, she had left it to fester for as long as it had. Hermione now had to deal with those consequences. As calmly as she could Hermione tried to let him know that this would eventually be his fight.

"It is not your job to protect me Remus, my life doesn't matter it is your, Lily, James and Sirius who matter. You will know when it is right for you to know, please you need to trust me" this was not good enough for him. Remus stood from his chair so quickly and with such force it screeched across the stones floors.

"You know I trust you, but do you trust me" his eyes searched her for the response that he wanted rather than the answers that were the truth.

"Of course I do" this was true she did trust him, but she couldn't give him the transparency that he desired so badly.

"Then tell me" the bite in his tone made Hermione wonder if he was also battling with the wolf in this moment. So much of it was tied into his emotions that the anger could feed the wolf.

"No" this was not the answer he wanted and they both knew it. The frustration building inside of Remus was about to explode when he feel back into the chair his head cradled in his shaking hands.

"You are infuriating" the bitter tone was enough to catch her off guard. She knew he was mad at her this much was fact. On any other day Hermione would smack him and walk away but due to certain events she was incapacitated currently. So her words were going to have to do.

"You want honesty here it is you're acting like a pompous jerk right now, if you really trusted me then you would respect that I need to keep this to myself"

"Hermione you have come in and turned my world upside down."

"It was never my intention"

"Well it fucking happened ok. You came into my life and have been an enigma wrapped in a riddle topped with a secrecy bow. It is maddening whenever I feel close to the real you it changes and I realize it was never the real you" and there was the truth of how he felt. This cut her deep down in her heart. Hermione had come to love Remus as much more than a friend and a familiar face in an often chaotic world. She loved him wolf and all but he felt as though he didn't know her

"Being with you Remus was never part of my plan, how I am with you is the real me. It's just I see a bigger picture. I have things I need to do here…they're not easy. Being with you has had its perks for me in the long run, but it has also made it infinitely harder. The thought of losing you is too much to bare. I have seen you die Remus and I will not have that fate repeated again and that goes for James, Lily and Sirius too. I keep you at this distance because I will not risk having any of you hurt or worse die. There may come a time where I need you for the bigger picture but it is not now. Now I just need you to live"

"It goes two ways Hermione. How do you think it would be for anyone of us if you…You put yourself risk on a regular basis and I am just supposed to sit back and let it happen. How is that fair?"

"It's not fair, but I am not giving you a choice at least for right now please just" he interrupted her.

"Just what let it happen? Let it play out and have you die no Hermione I forbid it" She could hear the pain and anger in voice as the same emotions flashed across his face. This was the consequences that Dumbledore spoke about. Her actions had led to this. There was no one else to blame but herself. Knowing this however did not change the ache that she felt in this moment or the bitterness for him forbidding her.

"You forbid it. You forbid me from saving your life…How dare you…get out. Go on leave…Now!" pushing aside the curtains Remus paused for just a moment as though he were about to say something to her then shaking his head he left angrier than ever before. The echo of the heavy hospital wing doors rung through the room. Knowing he was gone, knowing how he truly felt about her left Hermione despising herself and the endless silence. Her heart racing and aching knowing its loss. Crawling into the foetal position caused Hermione so much pain, that she was grateful for it to fill the void of hollowness that had just taken hold of her heart.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

As Remus walked further and further away from Hermione, he knew he had been stupid. This knowledge was not going to fix anything now however. This is of course the curse of foresight. Seeing her in that bed barely able to move made Remus furious at her for letting herself be injured in such a way that made her look weak and feeble laying in that cot. That was not the Hermione he knew. If he was honest with himself he wasn't really angry at her instead he was scared for her. Scared that the next time it might not just be an injury, what if next time she dies? That was what he was trying to tell her all along, he just couldn't wrap his lips around the words "Hermione I'm scared for you". A familiar and unwanted voice echoed through the hallways. This was the last thing Remus needed and or wanted to deal with right now.

"Moony, wait up"

"What do you want Peter?" his tone was far from friendly and yet the snivelling rat still approached him.

"I don't know what I've done to you and the others but I wanna be a Marauder again" Peter spoke so sheepishly. It was enough to ignite a fire of hatred inside of Remus as he knew who the real Peter was. His icy tone in the Room of Requirement was the real Peters voice not this meek insignificant shell of a boy.

"You can't Pete somethings can't be undone we know things about you that all of us just can't ignore" As Remus tried to walk away Peter grabbed his arm with such force that, he was sure that there would be a bruise of his pudgy hand on his forearm in the next few days.

"What do you know?" Peter searched for the answers that he desired, perhaps out of fear for his dark leader or maybe just because he was pathetic and frightened.

"That doesn't matter, all you need to know is that we know about the real you" Pulling his arm from Peter grasp Remus stared down at the boy he had once considered his friend and felt nothing but pity for him.

"This is the real me unlike Hermione. All the trouble started when she showed up" just hearing her name on his lips was enough for Remus's blood to run cold. He had no business even breathing her name. Remus closed the gap between them with only half of his normal stride. He easily stood over Peter he would even be will to say he was stronger the only thing Peter had on Remus was weight.

"Watch what you say about her" his warning was not enough to keep Peter from flapping his lips.

"Why it's the truth she is the reason for all of it"

"No she isn't Peter it's you, you're the reason that you are no longer welcome amongst us. To be a Marauder is all for one and one for all. It is more than just a group of people it is a family. You betrayed our family and for that you have to pay the price"

"I have always been there for you Remus, I stay by your side durin' the full moon and now that on the word of slutty girlfri…" the sound of his nose breaking again was music to the wolfs ears. He was at his breaking point. Watching the snivelling rat slither and shake on the floor gave him a great deal of relief "Your girlfriend is a slag Remus, she and Sirius have something going on just ask him. I am looking out for you, I prom…"Remus didn't know what snapped inside of him it was a mix of primitive protection and explosion of rage. He knew that Peter was not fully to blame for the eruption of anger, pain and hurt that was happening inside of him at this moment, but he was the one whom caused the final snap. Everything that had been building for months was making its way through Remus's mind. Every time his fists made contact with Peter's skin a small part of the anguish washed away. He didn't know how long he had been hitting Peter by the time someone was pulling him off with such force that Remus slammed into the wall. He felt numb, barely taking in what was happening around him. Lily was checking on the battered Peter instructing Sirius to take him to the hospital wing while she walked over and kneeled in front of Remus.

"What happened Remus? You could have killed him if we hadn't come by. Peter is in bad shape and look at your hands. I told you to leave her be." Lily took a handkerchief from her pocket and began to wipe away the blood from his swollen raw knuckles.

"Hermione and I fought but then he…he called her…I lost control" he couldn't form full sentences partially because of the adrenaline, but mainly because he couldn't justify what he had just done to another person. Peter or not no one deserves to be beaten that way.

"Did the wolf do this Remus?" her question caught him off guard. Did everyone in Hogwarts know about his furry little problem once a month? Hermione must have told her in confidence either way she knows and there was only one way to change it but he was not going to go to that extreme.

"Of course you know, did she tell you?" Lily faked her offense before answering him.

"Give me some credit, I worked it out myself. What did you fight about? You and Hermione that is" taking a deep stabling breathe Remus recounted the whole conversation. Lily just listened. Never once telling him that he was a stupid Neanderthal. In fact she didn't judge him at all.

"I forbid her from risking her life for us" Remus was embarrassed by his actions to the point where he wished he could hit the rewind button and have a do-over, so when Lily began to chuckle this made him shift uneasily. What was so funny about his stupidity.

"I see what you mean but you forgot something very important"

"What's that?" he really didn't think there was anything more to this conversation. Hermione continuously risked her life for them, that was fact so what more could there possibly be.

"She came back with a bigger purpose than just you and I. She is practically saving the future generations from all of the loss and pain. She will be the only person in the world who remembers that time. Everyone else will never know of its occurrence. That in its self is a great burden for only one person to bare. And just between us, I hate that she thinks she has to do this alone" it was so simple yet complex in the same breathe. Remus had been so self-centred and foolish. Of course Lily was right, he'd simply lost sight of that.

"How do you deal with it then?" Remus asked, he was a smart young man but even he didn't have all the answers, especially when it came to Hermione. He was clueless and over protective when it came to her and everyone knew it.

"I just be with her. She is under enough pressure without adding anything else to it. Have faith, our girl is the one to back in this fight" Lily smiled at the wolf. She was so kind, brave and smart. Remus in that moment could see why James was infatuated with her. However he could not keep the negativity and pessimism from creeping back into his mind.

"You're asking me to have blind faith in an impossible thing Lily how do we know that all of this will work if we only have half of the picture"

"Faith by its very definition is complete trust or confidence in someone or something without proof or evidence. She will tell us when the time is right, she has been working on this for month's maybe even years Remus. Believe in her, because her love for all of us past and present will be what wins us the coming war" there Lily was again being smart correct and wrapping everything in a lovely and understandable bow. Smiling at the red head Remus couldn't help himself.

"When did you get so smart?" laughing together as two friends and equals Lily responded.

"I don't know, maybe you can help me figure it out. C'mon you lets head back to the common room so you can rest and get ready for a year's worth of detentions"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello everyone, I am back again with a new chapter. YAY! I just want to thank all new and returning followers seeing the notices pop up in my e-mails make me so very happy. Right on with the chapter because that is enough from me. ENJOY!**_

 _ **Allons-y**_

It had been four days since they fought and Remus had been in a foul mood ever since. His usual disheveled look had evolved into an unkempt mess. To make things worse people were now afraid of him. After the events with Peter, he had heard whispers. People thought he was a rabid animal that could attack at any moment; they finally saw the monster that he was. The hollowness in his chest had gnawed and festered within in him adding salt to his already open wounds. Remus wanted to see her, but he felt eminence guilt for the way he had left things. Only her forgiveness could lift the weight from his shoulders. Not that he had done anything to earn it…yet. Remus hated himself for causing her more pain. He was supposed to be protecting her instead; he only caused her more hurt. He'd been pacing around the boys dormitory for the better part of the night, going over everything repeatedly.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor Moony just go and see her, the worst she can do is tell you to piss off. If it helps she asked about you today" James was lounging on his bed snapped Remus from his destructive thoughts. They had been to see Hermione before dinner, in fact they had done so every day since they'd found out where she was. She asked about him, did she want to see him? Had she wondered where he'd been? Was she ready to talk to him again? The other side of that of course could be she wanted to tell him that they were over.

"What did she say?" Remus tried not to sound too keen for the answer, though in his heart he was going to be hanging on James' every word.

"She asked if you were ok and if we'd seen you" James' inability to be articulate was frustrating. Was that really all she had said or was there more?

"Prongs I need to borrow the cloak"

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

It had been four days. Four days since Remus' visit. Four days since he beat Peter. Four days since he had spoken to her and Hermione had, had enough. Come hell or high water she was leaving the infirmary today, and her first port of call was to find the wolf and give him a verbal bitch slap so hard his ancestors will feel it. He came, ranting like an egotistical moron chest puffed thinking he could control her, when realistically everything she had done up to this point was to save his life. Well not just his but that was beside the point. To make matters worse beating Peter like that would give the rat a reason to hold a bigger grudge against his former friends and Hermione. Honestly was he so thick that he could not see the ramifications of his actions. Every day she moved through the motions, taking her potions, doing her homework and plotting what she would say to Remus when she got the chance. The creaking of the hospital wing doors echoed through the room snapping Hermione from her thoughts. What possible concoction could Madame Pomfrey possibly have for her at this hour? As the partitions opened, Hermione was confused as they had seemingly moved on their own.

"Who's there?"

"Hi beautiful" his voice rang out in the silence. He had finally gathered enough of the Gryffindor courage to face her. The other option of course was James and Sirius had forced him into coming. She

"Don't hi beautiful me Remus John Lupin, come out this instant" she strained trying to tell where he was. It was hardly fair that he had the cloak; she would have to talk to James about that later. His voice had been so low and brittle that she wondered if he was fighting to keep himself composed.

"In a minute, I just want to look at you for a moment"

"That doesn't sound creepy at all" a small chuckle came from the foot of the cot. Hermione was not trying to be humorous. She imagined the smile on the young wolfs face. Her feelings betrayed her as she took pleasure in his laughter. Shaking the image from her mind Hermione tried to remember that she was mad at him. He'd forbidden her to try to save his life.

"What I meant is I want to see you without pity, in your eyes" as quickly as the pleasure had come it was gone. He honestly though she would pity him for what he had done. Clearly, he had not taken the time to get to know his girlfriend. Hermione knew the look he was talking about, it was the same look she had encountered for many years.

"I promise when you come out you will not see pity on my face" and with that Remus left the security of the cloak. The boy that stood in front of her took Hermione aback. He looked as though he had not showered or slept in days. He reminded her so much of the older weathered Remus from her timeline. He was missing the spark Hermione had come to know, in that moment all the pain and anger Hermione had accumulated towards him washed away. Hermione had spent so much time festering on the anger that she forgot to look in front of her. Was he stupid? Absolutely. Did he deserve to be hexed into next week? In her opinion yes, yes he did. Was she going to add more pain and guilt to Remus's already full plate? No, Hermione was not going to do that instead, she was going to give him another option, it would be completely his choice to take it or not. "It's good to see you"

"Please Hermione don't pretend like you are happy to see me" Hermione moved her legs to make room for him to sit. He hesitantly accepted. Reaching for his hands Hermione wanted to reassure him that this was not an act that she was genuinely happy to see him. He recoiled from her touch. Did he really think so lowly of her?

"Who said I am pretending to be happy Remus"

"We both know you are unhappy, with me after everything that happened I'm sure you want to tear me a new one" this had been true. There had been so much unsaid it would take some time to work through it and it would not be easy, but Hermione was willing to do the work. Only if she had a willing participant in Remus.

"Do you still want to be my boyfriend? It is as simple as that. If no then we can try to be friends, because I cannot imagine my life without you in it. The other option is that we stay together. This will involve a certain level of trust. You cannot be protective idiot who forbids me to try to save his goddamned life. You also cannot beat someone every time things get hard. You Remus John Lupin are completely and utterly frustrating in the way that I cannot hate you because I love you. Therefore, if I am still your girlfriend I deserve at the very least an apology"

"You're right you deserve that at the very least. I understand that you are protecting all of us past and future but Hermione I worry about who is protecting you. Forbidding you to do anything is pointless, you will do what you are going to do and I love you for it. If you can ever forgive me Hermione, I would still like to be your boyfriend"

"I am all in Remus; this is the final chance for us" Hermione meant this deep down in her bones. This also meant that whatever was going on between Sirius and herself had to stop. Being perfectly honest Hermione wasn't even sure what _**it**_ was between her and Sirius. What she did know was to give into Sirius would be an invitation to be hurt. He was like an open flame, warm, fascinating to watch but if you get to close, you will be burnt. Hermione was not going to be burnt. Instead, she had the smart, considerate and brave Remus and she was going to be happy. Because he made her happy.

"I understand. If you don't mind I would like to give you a kiss now"

"I think that would be alright"

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

She was finally leaving the hospital wing today, with both Dumbledore's and Madame Pomfrey's permission. Hermione had spent a grand total of seven days three hours and forty-eight minutes in the infirmary. It was in her humble opinion seven days three hours and forty-seven minutes too long. She missed the simple things like her own bed and hot showers with somewhat decent pressure. Hermione was positively jumping out of her skin when Poppy finally made her over to her (forty-nine minutes). Her face mirrored the same frustration that Hermione was currently feeling, as she looked over her paperwork once more (fifty minutes).

"Well Miss Granger you are free to go, I am satisfied with your recovery. You can tell your friends that too, they have been pestering me every five minutes for the last hour. I hope you don't take it harshly dear but I will be glad to be rid of you because it means they will leave also" something told Hermione that she truly meant that statement. Something the Marauders knew how to do better than most was pestering, pranking and irritating the general population.

"Thank you for everything Madame Pomfrey and I am sorry for my friends" Hermione did not need to be told twice. Hermione made her way to the heavy double doors. Pushing them open, she was glad to be free. However, what she was not prepared for was the shower of confetti and glitter thrown upon her exit. Adding to the already surprising moment James, Sirius, Remus and Lily created an enormous amount of sound with their muggle noisemakers. How the boys had convinced Lily to join in the festivities Hermione would never know.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We wanted to give you a proper welcome back Foxy" Sirius winked at Hermione and all she could do was shake her head and as for foxy she had been called many things by Sirius but never Foxy. Remus stood behind Hermione wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Oi watch it that's my girlfriend you're talking to and veto" it was easy to be swept away in that title. Especially when he snaked his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Just as Hermione promised, she was going to give her relationship with Remus her all, grabbing his shirt Hermione pulled him down to her eagerly awaiting lips.

"Gross it's like watching your parents kiss" Sirius's expressed his disdain for the very public display of affection. Hermione still in Remus's arms decided it was time to have some innocent flirtatious fun with her friend.

"Don't hate what you can't have Sirius" Hermione winked at Sirius whilst biting her lip. Watching his face closely Hermione could have sworn that she rattled his cage at least for a second. With a cocky lopsided smile Sirius

"No need to worry love I have enough girls to warm my bed" Hermione was sure that this was the truth. Not just because she had heard it from older Sirius on more than one occasion, but Hermione could see how girls would be attracted to him. The slate grey eyes, broody personality and all around flirt. Yes, Sirius would never have a shortage of women to grace his bed.

"I bet none of them know my tricks," Hermione said suggestively. James looked uncomfortable by the whole exchange I mean here she was snogging Remus while having a flirting competition with Sirius. It was a god sent that Remus was not the jealous kind otherwise that would be another issue entirely.

"Alright, enough already with the flirt fest but can someone please explain the Foxy thing" Lily had obviously been holding in her question for a while, by the look on her face she wanted the answer and she wanted it five minutes ago.

"Thought it was obvious Evans every Marauder needs a nickname" James replied and a swell of pride and fear rose in Hermione's chest. She was proud to be called a Marauder, the first girl ever to carry the title; however she was fearful of an initiation that they had once joke about. Not that she would chicken out of course, but she hoped this was not a sorority situation

"There no initiation is there?" Hermione blushed remembering that they had once joked about Marauders initiations. If she recalled they said something about a paddle.

"I am sure we can come up with something Vulpix," he laughed as he kissed her forehead.

"Veto, Vulpix" James quickly answered, and Hermione was incredibly grateful she would have hated it. What was a Vulpix anyway?

"Not that the flirting isn't fun and all but how about lunch?" Lily asked and Hermione swore no sweeter words had ever been spoken. As if on cue, Hermione's stomach grumbled rather loudly and obnoxiously.

"Oh good I am famished" finally breaking away from Remus's warm embrace, Hermione linked arms with Lily, however before they had the chance to move more than two steps towards the Great Hall Sirius just couldn't let a potential for sexual innuendo pass him by.

"High five Remus, you must have done well if she's starving" stopping dead in their tracks Hermione winked at Lily and a smug smile crossed the red heads face. Turning on their heels Lily and Hermione closed the gap between them and the devilish dog. With Hermione on one side and Lily on the other both girls placed a hand on Sirius's chest leaning into his ear Hermione whispered seductively as lily mimicked her movements.

"Oh yeah Sirius honestly there was this one thing" Hermione's feather light touch drifted up and down his side.

"Is that the ice cube thing?" Lily asked as her hand caressed his defined arms.

"Thanks for teaching me that move Lily

"You're welcome" They kissed Sirius's cheeks and Hermione welcomed the awed looks on all three of their faces. It felt good to get back to have fun at Sirius' expense again. Hermione and Lily laughed as they practically skipped away leaving the astounded and frankly turned on boys in their wakes. They were just within ear shot when the girls heard an exchange between James and Sirius.

"I'm going to marry that girl one day,"

"If you don't Prongsie I certainly will"

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione had been to see Dumbledore every day since her release. With each visit she could tell he was becoming consumed by the cursed object. The dark circles under his eyes and his disheveled appearance caused some alarm bells to ring for Hermione. However, each conversation followed a similar pattern. She would ask for the ring and he would deny her. This was their fifth visit together and Hermione's patience was becoming very, very thin.

"Where is the ring headmaster?" her tone held a certain amount of contention towards her Headmaster, after all she was no saint. Sitting at his desk he looked over his glasses at Hermione whom had been pacing for the better part of their meeting.

"It is safe I assure you Miss Granger"

"With respect Sir that is not what I asked" Hermione could feel a headache beginning in her temple. This was not an uncommon occurrence, before, during and after her meetings with Dumbledore. He always gave her the same answers repeatedly, no matter the phrasing of her questions.

"Hermione please, it is in safe hands I cannot stress this enough to you"

"I would feel better if it was in my safe hands Sir; I hope you can understand why I am being insistent about this matter" there was an air of mistrust on both sides of the conversation, after all before they set out to retrieve the object Hermione and Dumbledore had some choice words to each other.

"You garner such distrust towards Miss Granger, would you not believe I could keep such an object safe?" no matter how many times he assured her of this fact Hermione couldn't let him keep the ring. To him she must seem like an insistent and annoying child, but to her he was a flawed man whose death was attributed to the power that the Slytherins ring held.

"It is not that I don't believe you could keep it safe, I am sure you could but..."

"But nothing" he snapped at Hermione. She knew why he was protecting this particular horcrux. She had read his autobiography whilst on the hunt for the horcruxes. Hermione knew Dumbledore's desires for the magical item and unfortunately, she was going to have to play dirty if she ever wanted the ring in her possession.

"It won't bring her back"

"I beg your pardon" Hermione knew she had struck a nerve in him. As shock and sadness crossed the often un-unnervingly calm man's face.

"The symbol on the ring, it's the Deathly Hallows. Please don't look at me like that Sir." So much pain plagued her Headmaster's eyes. With a furrowed brow and an annoyed expression he made no objections or retorts to her words. "We both know what it is, but it will not bring Ariana back to you. The longer you have it the more I fear you will give into the temptation that killed you"

"Then you know of why such an object would be alluring to me Miss Granger"

"Yes I do, just like how I know that you are in possession of the elder wand. Having two of the three, Hallows would be tempting for anyone whom had a thrust for power. To be a master of death is a supremacy that no one should possess. It does not matter which way you achieve it whether with the Hallows or horcruxes. So please Sir I implore you to just give me the ring before I am required take it by force"

"You would do such a thing?"

"I would if it came down to it though if you truly believe in the greater good then you hand it over Sir" sinking further into the ornate chair Hermione could see the defeat on the older wizards face. Opening the top draw of his desk, he slid the unassuming object across to her.

"You know so much Miss Granger, you should be careful with the information you possess. A man like Tom torture you for even the smallest pieces of intel"

"Is that a warning or a promise" slipping the ring into her pocket Hermione turned on her heels and left the office and her headmaster behind. If Voldemort found out about her knowledge of the future, she knew his words would be an assurance. She just needed to stay under his radar for a little while longer, and then she would take the fight to him.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione had fallen into an easy routine once more. Eat, sleep, study and socialize. It was simple, and for that, she was grateful. The Marauders made everything feel lighter for Hermione and for just a moment, she could imagine that she had always belonged here with them. Pushing the breakfast around her plate Hermione was away in her thoughts when Sirius plopped down beside her in an annoyingly chipper mood even for him. Although it was a welcome change from the usual brooding.

"Hey there Vixen, guess why today is a monumental occasion?" groaning aloud Hermione did not know where Vixen had come from but she hated it nonetheless. It was just a pity that all three of the boys loved it so much. She knew this was the one that was going to stick but she did not have to be happy about it.

"Stop calling me that, it makes me sound like a cheap stripper"

"Are you offering something Vixen, cause I am game if you are" a daring smile crossed his face. His stormy grey eyes made Hermione wonder if he was envisaging, her as a preforming or perhaps just strippers in general. Either way the heat rose in her cheeks at his implications.

"If anyone is getting a lap dance, it's me. Good morning by the way" Remus kissed her fiery red cheeks only adding more to Hermione's already flushed face. Clearing her throat out of discomfort Hermione tried to return the conversation to its intended course.

"Anyway, why is today so special"

"Really are you that oblivious Hermione, Sirius has been dropping hints for days" James exclaimed sitting across from her. Hermione of course had not forgotten this occasion because Sirius had indeed been dropping an offensive amount of hints about today. November the third.

"Happy Birthday Sirius"

"Aww… You remembered, thanks Vixen" he winked at her and all Hermione could do was shake her head. This young and virile man was so different from the one she had known. Although it is hardly surprising given what he had been through by the time they were introduced. She would do anything to keep the essence of this Sirius alive. Even if it meant adopting the overly sexualized nickname. Turning to Remus, Hermione needed to ask just once before she accepted her Marauders name.

"Is that really the one that stuck?"

"Hey don't blame me it's not my fault that your form is a fox. Sirius actually picked up a book to find your name" Whipping her head around quickly Hermione saw him nod acknowledging the statement to be true. Clutching her hands to her chest Hermione, feigned herself fainting falling back onto Remus out of shock that the Sirius Orion Black not only entered the library but actual read from a book.

"Be still my beating heart, is that true. Oh, Sirius I am so proud. I didn't know you could read" James laughed at her dramatized acting, while Remus fanned her face trying to stimulate her back to life.

"Ha-ha very funny bravo, anyway tonight Room of Requirement, with the usual suspects for my birthday bash pajama party" sitting up Hermione knew she would not miss his party for the world. Looking to James and Remus, she had only one question to ask them.

"This is going to get messy isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so Vixen" James smiled deviously.

 _ **The next chapter will be a short one and solely focuses on the birthday of one Sirius Black. Please review telling me three things. 1. Predictions going forward 2. Favorite line (if any) and 3. What kind of pajamas should Hermione wear to the party?**_

 _ **Thank you and I will catch you on the flip side. BBBBYYYYYYEEEEE**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi, everyone first off I would like to say thank you to everyone for the continuing support on this story. I love seeing the emails pop up in my inbox saying someone new is following or has left a review. A special thanks to**_ _ **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**_ _ **, you consistently review my chapters and I just wanted to give you a special shout out, to say thank you so much. Also to Samantha1987 I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Allons-y**_

"Oh my merlin Hermione I have shared a room with you for months, that is not what you wear to bed" looking down at her red silk romper Marlene was not wrong, Hermione's normal sleep wear was something much more practical, but tonight the girls were going to have some fun. In Hermione's eyes fun would be defined as shocking the hell out of a certain group of boys and leaving them drooling in her wake. The Hermione from 1998 would never have dressed in something so scandalous, let alone done it to get a sexualized look from three boys. That would be more to Ginny's taste. Tuning from the mirror Hermione looked Marlene up and down. She looked angelic with her bouncy blonde curls, white satin, and lace camisole

"You're one to talk Marley, since when do you wear that to bed" Marlene poked her tongue out and continued.

"Maybe tonight I don't want to go to bed alone" Lily emerged from the bathroom and Hermione could hardly believe, what she had chosen to wear. The girls had agreed to have fun and flirtatiously tease the boys with their choices, but Lily was going to kill James with her choice. Lily was in a polka dotted baby pink cotton nightie that only hit her mid-thigh.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, I mean don't get me wrong I am up for a tease but I feel naked" she asked fidgeting with her hem. Lily was truly a beautiful young women, not just now because she made an effort but in everyday life. No wonder James and Severus had feelings for her. Lily was the whole package.

"Lily you are not naked and holy shit you are going to give James an aneurism" Marlene and Alice hooted and hollered at the gorgeous red head causing her to blush profusely.

"That's it I'm changing," she said throwing her hands up in the air as Hermione tried to convince her otherwise.

"No, Lily please don't we agreed and it will be a good laugh"

"Will this do?" Alice asked timidly upon seeing her three friends in their varying states. Ali's pajamas were a simple light blue set with short shorts and a button up.

"Undo a button and Frank will not know what to do with himself" Marlene winked her friend as the others laughed at her implications.

"Marlene" Alice playfully swatted her best friend. Frank was a nice enough boy, smart, sweet and caring much like how his son would be. Hermione loved being able to see their relationship progress the way it had, she only wished that she could tell Neville what his parents were like in their younger years. Although, if she was successful then they would be able to tell Neville themselves.

"I think we should get going we are already twenty minutes late." Hermione said looking at her watch.

"Hold on I wanna take a picture of me and my sexy bitches," the girls laughed as Marlene grabbed her camera. Standing together Hermione, Lily, Alice and Marlene smiled as the flash went off. This was just the beginning of a very long and hopefully eventful evening. Grabbing her gift for the girls snuck out of their dorm protected by disillusionment charms they headed for Sirius Black's sixteenth birthday party.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

"I hope the girls are ok" Moony had been pacing for the past ten minutes. Sirius simply shrugged it off as he assumed that they were just taking their time getting ready after all the party had only started a half an hour ago. Pouring three more shots Sirius passed one to each of his friends.

"Here Moony take this it'll help you calm down a bit, I am sure they'll be here any minute now" clinking their glasses Sirius welcomed the familiar burn of the whiskey as it assaulted his senses.

"Um…guys their here" James said pointing to the doors. Turning to see them Sirius' breath hitched in his throat. Standing there, she was his own special brand of torture. Her choice of clothes left just enough to the imagination as it clung to all the right curves of her body. Sirius wanted her more then he should have. He wanted to feel her shiver and quake under his touch. He wanted her to say his name in the heat of passion. More than that, he just wanted her. It was if the whole world stopped when her chocolate brown eyes finally found his. The warmth within them was almost enough to bring him undone. Was she blushing? He was not sure what Remus said next, but he assumed he was taking his leave in favor of some much sweeter company. Sirius' heart contracted in his chest as the pang of jealousy ran through his veins.

Remus was a lucky son of a bitch.

ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione knew that the boys never did anything in halves, but this was taking things to a completely new level. The air hung hot and sweaty with the number of bodies occupying the dimly lit space. She had to admire the turn out as every house was represented by a least a member of two, although what more could she expect from the Casanova of Hogwarts. As the music vibrated in her ribs, it reminded Hermione of the party the boys hosted after their Quidditch victory shortly after her arrival in 1975. Looking around she could see bottles that looked suspiciously like fire whiskey strewn about the place. Shaking her head Hermione wondered just how long her boys had been collecting the copious amounts of alcohol that was being consumed.

"Seems like we have some fans," Lily shouted over the music at her friend as she gestured towards the far corner of the room. Casually glancing over it did not take Hermione long to locate her boys standing by the makeshift bar. Looking them up and down Hermione had to admit that her boys looked good in their choices of sleepwear. Smiling to herself, she could not help but think their choices represented their personalities. Sirius naturally unashamed of himself only wore a pair of long pajama bottoms that hung haphazardly on his hips. Exposing to the world his well-toned physic and if she was perfectly honest it was not an unenjoyable sight. James wore a matching set of navy blue silk pajamas with the tops buttons undone showing the chasers body. She could not help but smile to her friend in the spoils of her victory. Remus and Sirius both stared at Hermione in a way that made her pleased by her efforts. However, the latter had the greatest effect on her. Hermione could not help but shift under the lustful weight of his molten silver gaze. Breaking away from his eyes Hermione blushed unwillingly.

Daring to look again Hermione saw Remus leave his friends sides and make his way towards her. Never taking his eyes off hers, he moved with such intent that Hermione wondered what was going through his mind. Remus chose to wear something less revealing then his friends, just a simple tight white singlet and a pair of red plaid boxer shorts. His lean muscular frame filled out his clothing enough to leave Hermione wishing she could see more. Closing the gap between them, she opened her mouth to tease him in some way but was interrupted by his lips crushing onto hers. Hermione melted into the sinfully delicious touch of the werewolf as she allowed his tongue to have its way with hers. Running her hands through his hair and pulling slightly Remus let out a guttural growl desire. Picking her up as if she were feather light Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist never for a moment breaking away from ecstasy of his kiss. A voice cleared loudly from beside them bringing the pair back down to earth. Both blushing slightly Remus placed a rather shaky legged Hermione back on her own two feet.

"Let's dance come on girls" before leaving her boyfriend, Hermione whispered a number of ludicrous things in Remus' ear before nibbling on the lobe. Turning and taking Lily's hand Hermione made her way to the middle of the dancefloor. Tonight was going to be one that she would never forget

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

 _Not our mate, not our mate, not our mate_. That was all the wolf inside of his was saying. _Not our mate_. It was aggravating to say the very least. _Not our mate._ Remus had been ignoring Moony for so long that his inner voice became louder and louder. Every time he touched her _not our mate,_ every time they kissed _not our mate_ , every time she even crossed his mind _not our mate._

"You ok Moony?" James asked snapping Remus back into the room. No, Remus was no ok but instead of saying the truth he looked at his dear friend and smiled

"Everything's fine"

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione was unsure of how long she had been dancing or just how many shots she had consumed. It was just enough to give her the warm and fuzzy feeling. The pounding music ran through her body as she bounced and moved with her four girlfriends. So much of her inhabitations had been thrown to the wind ash she enjoyed herself. The girl from her timeline had never been one to part take in such festivities, but that was just the point she was not the same girl anymore. If anything doing this the second time around helped her gain the confidence that had always been there. More than ever Hermione needed these memories. She needed something to keep her going in the fight against the Tom; she needed these thoughts and recollections for when the world was at its darkest point.

"Come on I need a drink and a rest." Lily shouted to her over the music. Taking Hermione's hand, she led her over to the bar, which contained an assortment of colorful mystery drinks. Picking two florescent yellow shots the girls downed them in one foul swoop. The sweet sugary drink slid down coated the back of her throat, and Hermione it tasted vaguely like a lemon meringue pie.

"So…Sirius has been staring at you practically all night" Hermione rolled her eyes, surely the birthday had more entertaining things to be doing then watching her dance with her friends and boyfriend. If you could call the awkward swaying, Remus was doing dancing. Nonetheless Hermione looked at Lily and laughed out loud as she took another glass of mysterious liquid to her lips. His time the vibrant green liquid scorched her mouth overriding her sense with the distinct bitterness.

"My dear sweet auburn haired beauty, there is something you should know. Sirius Orion Black sees me as nothing more than a plaything to take out when he is bored. Nothing more nothing less. I am by far not his taste at all. Marlene on the other hand is right up his alley. Blonde, smart leggy with a killer body" Hermione could understand why Lily was concerned after all; her relationship with Remus was only just beginning to mend itself. The red head just did not want to see Hermione hurt especially if it was completely avoidable.

"Whatever you say sweetie, but I would just tread carefully" daring to look over at Sirius, Hermione found his eyes staring intently in her direction. Had he really been gawking at her for the _whole_ night? Maybe it would be best to talk to him; after all she still needed to give him his gift.

"Ok, ok you have my word I will approach this with care, now come on I like this song" with a broad smile and joyful laugh, the girls rejoined their friends. Hermione would deal with Sirius after a song or maybe three.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

"Oh sweet Merlin that red head is going to be the death of me" Sirius could smell his arousal. Ever since Evans had entered the room, James had been beside himself. He has to admit though it was well played by Hermione. Sirius had no doubt that it was that she had been conspirator, of their scandalous wardrobe choices.

"Down boy" Sirius laughed at his enthralled friend. James had loved Lily from the moment he met her in first year. Even though she had not reciprocated his feeling dear, sweet Prongs had not given up hope. It was one of his annoyingly endearing qualities. Sirius could not entirely blame James for the attention he was paying Lily this evening. As Sirius was sure, Hermione was behind that particular plan. He would be lying if he thought it was not well played on her part.

"You're one to talk you haven't stopped staring at Vix all night, I know you like her mate but she's with Moony thus an untouchable." Feigning his offense, Sirius thought he had been more discreet in his "glances". After all when she was bouncing around on the dancefloor where else was a man to look. Her curves were hypnotizing.

"I don't know what you're talking about Prongs but maybe you should lay of the grog" Sirius knew James would see straight through him. He had not meant to stare at her but she and her friends but they were just making it so damn hard. James clamped a sweaty palm on his shoulder. He should have known better then to lust after something he could never have, but was that not the cornerstone of human nature. Chasing the impossible, always wanting something that you cannot ever have.

"Sure live in denial but get your shit together because she's coming over here"

"Hi Prongs do you mind if I talk alone with Sirius for a minute" she smiled so sweetly at James. Only Sirius knew better, that smile meant trouble in some way shape of form.

"No worries Vixen see you in a bit mate" he gave a knowing smirk as he left the two of them alone. Cocky sod, he'd have to repay him for that later. Sirius did not know why he was so nervous to be alone with Hermione. The last time they were alone together he had crossed the line, and it was something he replayed in his mind repeatedly. It was something that shouldn't have happened, but he was never going to forget it.

"I must say great party Sirius although what more should I expect from you" Hermione complimented him

"I am glad you're enjoying yourself kitten"

"Anyway here I just wanted to give you this, it's nothing much but I thought you would enjoy it" taking the wrapped parcel from Hermione, Sirius began to inspect the unsuspecting gift. It was light in weight and did not jiggle as he shook it, he had an inkling to what it could be but still Hermione was a crafty women and it was best to approach things with care. As he pulled away the bright yellow and red paper, Sirius was intrigued to find a book. The glossy cover read _Mischief Managed, 101 practical jokes._ Flipping the cover open, he was glad to find a message in Hermione's familiar script.

 _To my dearest Padfoot,_

 _Happy 16_ _th_ _Birthday. I know what a surprise the bookworm gave you a book. However, I have every faith that you will actually read this one. I saw it and thought of you._

 _Love Hermione and_ _Equuleus_

"It's a muggle practical joke book, I thought maybe you could put a magically twist on them, and I know your mother will hate it" all his life Sirius had been told that to show affection or emotions was a weakness that should either a) be squashed or b) be punished. Looking at the simple gift and to the girl whom had given it. He was not entirely sure what came over him as he pulled Hermione into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you Hermione it is an amazing gift" Sirius whispered in her ear as he held her. He couldn't see her face but as she returned his embrace he could hear her smile

"You're welcome Sirius, Happy Birthday"

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione was straddling Remus' lap a dark corner of the room. She did not know how long they had been kissing for, nor did she really care. Tonight she had thrown caution to the wind, deciding it had been far too long since she'd, had any real fun. Leaning into his ear Hermione whispered seductively

"Let's get out of here" she nibbled his earlobe once more as his breathe hitched in his throat.

"Where will we go?" he asked

"I don't know anywhere you want" she smiled down at the wolf. He seemed so hesitant to leave with her. Hermione had noticed more and more that Remus, was pulling away from her. Maybe she should not push the issue, but then again she could not remember the last time they had just been alone together, without a care in the world. She just needed him for one night "They will never know we're gone"

Nodding she exclaimed a small shriek of glee. Without another word she stood up from his lap took his hand. Pulling him through the crowd of people Hermione knew where she wanted to take him. It was the first place she'd felt like she was finding her place in the past. Not to mention it was the place where Remus kissed her for the first time after the scene by the lake. It all seemed like so long ago now, even though it had only been a few months.

Remus stroked her cheek and kissed her lips. Their lips moved in unison with each other as he moved his hand up to tangle in her curly brown hair, his other hand moved up her face and cupped her cheek. Hermione slowly raised her hands up his shirt and slowly started to feel his body paying close attention to the raised scars across his torso. He moved from her lips to her neck and collarbone. A small gasp left Hermione's lips as the heat pooled in her stomach; all she could focus on was how good it felt to be kissed by Remus. His lips moved back to hers as she was pushed backwards until they hit a wall.

"I….lo…love...you Remus" she panted through the intensifying kissing. Stopping for the briefest of moments, his green eyes were filled with an unrelenting passion, and if Hermione was truthful, she saw the tiniest hint of amber. It should have frightened her knowing his wolf was there taking a front seat to what was about to occur, but instead it excited Hermione. It excited her in the way that she was going to get to see the full man that she knew he was rather then the controlled hesitant boy he could be.

"I love you too" he replied before his lips returned to her. As he pressed against her she could feel is erection against her thigh. She could feel the butterflies rising in her stomach as she made the decision. Getting a grip on the hem of his shirt Hermione started to peel off the simple white tank top. She had known that during the full moons, Moony had punished himself out of frustration, but Hermione had not expected to see so many scars as his top hit the floor. She could tell that Remus was immediately uncomfortable. Silently Hermione leaned in and kissed a small scar that streaked across his chest. With this simple motion, a newfound passion lit inside of him as he tore at Hermione's blouse sending the small line of buttons flying. Letting the garment fall Hermione was standing in noting more than her bra and underwear. His eyes raked over her body taking in every curve and imperfection before he seized her lips once more. Hermine moved her hand down his body, through the elastic band of his boxers and started stroking his bulging erection. He moaned into her lips as she quickened her pace. Breaking away from her lips, he pulled her hand away.

"My turn now" he said with a deep husky voice. Kissing down her neck to her chest as he clasped her bra throwing it to the side. Leaning down he took her breast in his and ran his tongue across her nipple. Taking the hardened bud into his mouth, he lightly nibbled her nipple. Hermione tipped her head back at the enjoyable sensation. Taking her other nipple in hand, he rubbed it between his thumb and index finger before releasing it. Hermione could feel the heat pooling between her thighs. Moving his, hand down her body Remus began to touch rub Hermione through her underwear. Gasping she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him…she needed to feel him. Pushing him away from her, Hermione took of the inconvenient piece of clothing. She stood in front of him completely naked as he mimicked her movements. Hermione was always amazed at his strength. Lifting her as though she weighed no more than a feather wrapping her legs around her; he carried her over to the front of the classroom to the teacher desk before placing her down on top of it.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her attentively. Hermione smiled at him, even after all they had done already Remus was ever a gentlemen.

"I want you" he needed no other confirmations as he aligned himself at her opening. Easing himself into her Remus inhaled sharply. Hermione had such a big cock inside of her before; she knew that to him she would feel so tight. She gave a long moan, relishing in the delicious stretch he caused her as goosebumps travelled over her skin. His thrusts became rhythmic as they moved together. Hermione could not stop the gasps of pleasure escaping from her lips the harder he thrusted into her. His animalistic grunts echoed through the empty room as his hips drove in and out of her.

"Fuck me Remus," She gasped. This was what she wanted. With one of his hands, Remus found her nub at the center of her and began rubbing it as he maintained his pace. Hermione could feel the familiar rush of heat that meant her climax was not far away. Her walls tightened around him a jolt of pleasure ran down her spine, as she whimpered his name. Remus pulled out of her before he spoke to her in a raspy voice

"Get off the desk and turn around" Hermione's legs felt like jelly but she did as was asked. Hermione turned around and leaned against the desk as he thrusted into her once more. He moved faster than before, against Hermione's sensitive cunt. Moaning together, she had never tried it like this before but she enjoyed the sensation so very, very much. Grabbing her hips, he plunged deeper into her. Hermione could feel another coming quickly. It was too quick as her coil snapped Hermione let out a long scream as her body rippled from her orgasm. A wave of flowing heat moved through her body once more.

"Oh…fuck" Remus cried, as a long groan left his lips. Hermione felt his body quake behind her as she felt him fill her. Both panting, they laid together on the desk trying to regain their collective breathes. Snuggling into him Hermione knew what was about to happen. She knew enough about werewolves to know that they only have one true mate. Even though this by far was not what Hermione had planned for this evening, but she would never regret it and she hoped neither would he. They had been pulling away from each other for so long that she wondered how long Moony had been tormenting him.

"Hermione…" his voice was low, as he took her away from her thoughts.

"Yes Remus" she looked into his eyes, and saw the inner turmoil that was plaguing him. It was not his or the wolfs fault, but she could see him blaming himself for what the words that were going to leave his lips.

"I don't know how to say this exactly especially given what we just did"

"Moony knows I am not his mate" her words shocked him. Had he expected her to be naïve, to not go into this with her eyes wide open? Hermione knew that Remus and Moony belonged with Tonks she was his one true mate.

"I wanted it to be you, oh god I wanted it to be you" his voice was defeated.

"I know you did" As her eyes brimmed with tear, Hermione admired the man in her arms. He would have to wait a long time for Nymphadora Tonks, but when they finally came, together both man and wolf would be happy, and that was why Hermione was doing this. Part of her didn't want to let him go, but she knew Moony would never let him have a moment of peace. As the tears rolled down her cheeks, he held her tight.

Tonight would be the end of their relationship, but she would always remember him fondly. When he was hers

 _ **If you enjoyed it, please review. I would love to see how you think Sirius will react when he finds out they have split.**_

 _ **Until next time, catch you on the flip side.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello everybody, I am back with a new chapter. Yay! Sorry for the delay but I hope this mamoth chapter will make up for it. On a completely unrelated note, I have a new puppy (a black lab) and his name is Sirius**_ __ _ **. Please read and review I really do love to hear from you guys.**_

 _ **Anyways enough from me and happy reading**_

 _ **Allons-y**_

Hermione tried to keep a good face around the boys in the following weeks after Sirius' party, but every now and again the ache in her chest became too much. Hermione knew that they parted ways for the right reasons especially because she knew about Tonks and the unbelievable happiness that awaited him. Even with the benefit of hindsight was of little help to Hermione. It was with Remus that she first started to feel at ease in the past. She never needed to rely on someone else to make her feel worthy of happiness, love or respect. Each of the Marauders had played their parts in making her feel welcome but it was something different with Remus. He was her first official boyfriend and no matter what would happen past, present or future that meant something.

'Hello anyone in there' Lily snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's face to gain her attention as they sat together in the Great Hall. Thank Godric for Lily. She was the only one perceptive enough to notice the change in Hermione and Remus. It had been a month since Sirius' sixteenth birthday. A month since Remus and Hermione had ended their relationship and they still hadn't told anyone about it except for Lily. She knew it was delaying the inevitable but it really just had not come up conversation. Everyone just assumed that Remus and Hermione were together and they were just not correcting people. Besides, it was closer to Christmas now, and she did not want anyone to find out until after the holidays. She would not have her first Christmas in the past being tainted with pity.

'Pardon what…?'

'Christmas shopping tomorrow, meeting up after breakfast. Honestly Hermione I swear you are so aloof sometimes for someone as intelligent as you are' Lily shook her head at her best friend. Hermione flushed with embarrassment. She had not meant to be so distant it was just harder right now. There was a lot going on in Hermione's mind from planning horcrux hunts to pretending to be a normal sixteen year old.

'What's aloof when it's at home?' Sirius plonked down in the empty space next to Hermione as James sat across the table next to Lily.

'Hopefully you and Potter' Lily whispered under her breathe

'Come on Evens you love me I know you do' Sirius winked at her and Hermione swore she could see the faintest blush roll across Lily's cheeks.

'I thought I called dibs on the red head' James protested as Lily threw him a look that could have made milk curdle. Hermione simply laughed her motley crew of misfits. She would need to talk to James about his pickup lines honestly, she was kind of ashamed for him even if James saw nothing wrong with his actions. At this rate Harry would never be born.

'You two are insufferable, I'll see you later Hermione. Remember tomorrow.' nodding to her female friend lily swung her legs around kicking James in the process. If she'd tried to get a negative reaction from the boy, Lily had failed miserably, if anything he looked elated by the sudden contact.

'What's tomorrow?' Sirius enquired with a cocked eyebrow and a sly smile.

'Holiday shopping, speaking of is there anything either of you want?' she answered bluntly looking over to James whom was still blatantly staring at where lily used to be. It would be next year when things turned around for the pair of them, then just maybe they might get there acts together.

'I would like a hot girl, in some skimpy Christmas themed lingerie like in the muggle centerfolds' Sirius claimed withouth missing a beat. Hermione wondered just how many people he'd asked for such a thing. Though it would be unlike him to ask for anything less.

'That's disgusting, what about you James, what do you want'

'Something you can't give me' he replied with a sadness that melted Hermione. She would have to try and come up with something extra special for James. Something that held remnants of his greater wish.

'She'll come around mate just you wait, if not at least you know you end up with someone according to our resident oracle' Sirius consoled his friend as Hermione reached for his hand

'Anyway, what can I do for you two this morning, where's Remus?'

'Calm down Vixen your furry lover boy is just a late riser today; full moon is in a few days, besides James has something he wants to give you' Sirius's segway made Hermione slightly nervous. Not everything that these boys offered was necessarily safe. Taking a steadying breathe Hermione turned her full attention to Prongs waiting for what was to come.

'Mum and Dad sent this to me this morning, the guy's already have theirs and well this one is yours' James handed Hermione a thick emerald green envelope that had her name written on the front in the most delicate crimson calligraphy Hermione had ever seen.

'What is this'

'A hippogriff, Hermione it's an envelope' Padfoot laughed at his friend. Hermione choosing to ignore him ran her fingers over the beautiful red lettering of her name before turning it over where she examined the small red wax seal. Even squinting she couldn't make out the words that surrounded its crest of house Potter. She wished that Harry could see this. This was the emblem for his family. He would have loved this.

"Novissima autem inimica destruetur mors." Hermione looked up at James as he recited the words. She just wished at this moment she spoke Latin.

"Pardon?"

"The motto of the noble house of Potter, Novissima autem inimica destruetur mors.The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death" he said so proudly that it made Hermione's heart swell in her chest. It was not the first time she'd encountered these words. The images of Lily and James' tombstones flung to the forefront of Hermione's concentration. The look on Harry's face burned into her mind as she conjured a wreath to place on their graves. Just as then and now, Hermione thought the words were oddly beautiful.

'Yeah, yeah open the damn thing' Sirius said impatiently

'Don't be mad Pads just because your house words aren't as epically awesome as mine' Hermione shook her head choosing to overlook the bickering between the boys. Breaking the seal seemed like a pity to Hermione until she pulled out one of the must extravagant looking invitations she'd ever seen. The square snow-white invitation had a slight shimmer to it as it folded into the center, an iridescent ribbon wrapped the textured paper like a gift. The icing on top of it all however was the snowflake shaped crystal that adorned the knot of the bow. As she began to untie the perfect bow Hermione could not help but think it was a shame that she had to do so. She would never be able to tie it that perfectly again without the use of magic. As she opened the folds, Hermione was taken aback by the elegance of something as simple as an invite. She had not had much do to with purebloods in her time except for the Weasley's and they could hardly afford anything quite as lavish as this. The silver writing inside shimmered in the light of the November day as she read its contents.

 _The ancient and noble house of Potter_

 _Cordially invites you to annual Yule Tide Gala_

 _Christmas Eve night at the Potter Estate._

 _Formal dress robes mandatory._

'James I couldn't possibly go' Hermione protested the moment she had read the invitation fully. She would have no idea what to wear, how to act, how to dance if you do dance or what to do at an event as glamorous as a Gala. The only thing that could come close was the Yule Ball in her fourth year.

'What why not?' he sounded so offended at her rejection.

'There are a thousand and one reasons James firstly I have nothing to wear' a smile-spread across James' lips that could only mean trouble. Hermione had a feeling that no matter what she was going to say he was going to have an answer. She was waging a losing battle.

'Thought you might say that Mum said you can use anything with the Potter volts as your own for the evening' clearly smitten with himself Hermione tried another argument.

'I wouldn't know how to act at a Gala' another very fair argument for the opposed.

'You're a quick study' Sirius quipped, clearly this was an unfair fight as it was two against one.

'I'm not getting out of this am I?' she tilted her head forward in defeat as the boys waited for her surrender. She was going to say yes but it was going to be begrudgingly and fully coerced. Like many of the other things, she agrees to do for the marauders.

'Afraid not love' Sirius' wicked smile was enough to cause butterflies to swarm in the pit of Hermione's stomach. He really was not that awful to look at.

'Fine I accept' Hermione sighed exasperatedly. It was a futile battle that she had known she would lose yet she waged it. it would be her first Christmas in this time and she had planned to spend it alone, rather than with the Potters celebrating with the family that Harry should have had in the home in which he should have known. It was at times like this that Hermione felt guilty. It seemed like a crime that she gets to spend so much time with the people Harry so rightly deserved.

'Wonderful, bonus Remus will be there too so you can be all loved up' sirius smiled brightly at hermione as she tried (and failed) to reflect his happiness. She and Remus are really going to have to start telling people and soon about the whole break up. She did not know what she felt guiltier about in that moment. Lying by omission or Harry.

'I better go owl Mum' James beamed. It was a smart tactical move on his behalf reply immediately giving her little to no chance to decline further down the track after all it would be rude especially if it was closer to the date.

'Wait up Prongs see you later Vix' Sirius leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek before leaving to follow his best friend. Hermione cursed herself. Not only was she attending a fancy event that she had no idea how to behave for, but she was going to be spending her holidays with her ex-boyfriend and his rag tag group of goons. At least it couldn't get any worse…right? This was going to be an interesting first Christmas.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

James could ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. A prank on Hermione just sounded like a terrible idea. Not only could she defend herself tenfold but also she was just…scary. Sirius had been huddling over his cauldron for days now inventing some sort of concoction.

'I think this is a bad idea Pads, she is going to kill us' James had every right to fear Hermione. She repeatedly proved she was a worthy opponent, never to be taken lightly especially when it meant that she could one up her rival. However, no matter how many times this was brought to the idiots' attention Sirius refused to listen instead he just looked positively gleaming with excitement over his menacing plan.

'Come now Prongs where's your sense of adventure is, nothing is more up lifting then an innocent if not brilliantly timed prank. After all she did buy me this book and she intended it to be used' rolling his eyes Prongs wished she had never brought him that damn book. The power had gone to Sirius' already inflated head as he "tested" his ideas on his now skittish roommates. It was just this morning James woke up to find shaving cream all over his face. Apparently, it had been hysterical to Sirius when James slapped himself with a hand full cream repeatedly.

'I am sure she did but I doubt she meant for it to not to be used against her I am sure of that' James shook his head at his best friend. It was official Sirius Orion Black the third had a death wish. If Moony were to catch wind of their target, they both would be dead men. James was just a by stander but they would both view him as a co-conspirator and that could mean a whole lot of trouble. James tried to think about what Lily would say, Hermione was her best friend. He could just imagine the look on her face now. Lily's emerald green eyes filled with hatred and disappointment. Would this ruin his chances forever? Before he could raise another argument, Remus walked through their door. James and Sirius both simply froze in place like statues in odd positions. It must have looked suspious as Moony crossed his arms and examined the two of them. He had known Sirius was planning something and now all Prongs could hope for was that Moony would not ask too many questions.

'What are you two up too?' his voice sounded inquisitive it was just a pity his face was reading pissed off. Sirius of course looked as cool as an ice dragon. Was he really trying to pull the wool over our furry friend's eyes? More importantly was it going to work.

'Just some harmless fun Moony, I solemnly swear it will be an absolute pisser' Sirius' cocky smile was not helping the situation as Remus shook his head and began to poke fun his friend.

'I don't think you know the meaning of harmless Padfoot'

'First your lady friend and now you why do people see it fit to insult my integrity today' James looking to his friend couldn't help but see for just the faintest of moments something else cross his face. It was gone too soon for it to even really register, but James could have sworn the same thing happened with Hermione in the great hall this morning as well. Something was happening and he was not in the loop and James did not like not being in the loop.

'How is Hermione by the way?' he asked tentatively.

'Good actually she accepted the invitation' Sirius quipped not looking up from his cauldron for even the slightest of moments now that he had unofficially gained Remus' permission to prank.

'Really that was unexpected; I mean I thought she might have had other plans' James wondered why she would not have told him herself, had they not seen each other today? Usually by now they would have skulked off somewhere for a snog.

'Surely she would have told you if she had you are her boyfriend after all and you know girls they never shut up about things like Christmas or Valentines Day, birthdays, anniversaries et cetera et cetera ' James could not help but think of how odd it was that they were being so well odd for lack of a better word. Maybe they had just had one of those days that they had missed each other after all absence makes the heart grow fonder.

'Anyway so I have deniability I am off to the library to study, I never saw anything happening here' collecting his book bag Remus left the room and his friends behind, James only wished he could claim the same deniability as the often smarter wolf. It however did not take long for Sirius and James to mull over the finer details of how they were going to execute this brilliantly simple yet effective prank against their female member. He just hoped he lived to see Christmas after Hermione was done with them. James really was looking forward to the fancy caramel cream pastry puffs that his family served only once a year. He could not help but feel for Hermione after all she had been the one to go on about an initiation. Looking into the simmering blue pot James smiled and thought to himself, _welcome to the club Vixen._

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione welcomed the sting of the scolding shower on her skin. Thankful for the privacy she relished in the hollowed sounds of the water as they echoed off the simple rooms walls. There were not many things that gave Hermione the same release as a steaming hot shower. In fact, she could only think of one other thing smiling to herself Hermione laughed at her own innuendo. Taking her time Hermione lathered her skin in her new favorite body scrub, relishing as the vanilla scent filled the steamy air. Running her hands over her body she did not ever remember being unashamed of her body in her timeline. Massaging herself, she now admired the subtle curves of her re-developing body. Thinking to herself as she always did in the privacy of a shower, Hermione wondered if it sounded vain to admire herself in such a way. Where was the line between vain and confident? This was one of the many things Hermione contemplated as the water rippled across her body, washing away any sign of her difficult day. However, it was not the most prominent thought on her mind. She needed to talk to Remus, about setting the record straight. It was just hurting her more to pretend otherwise. She would speak to him after dinner this evening. As the thought crossed her mind, she would have to quickly wash her hair before dinner. Hermione smiled once more, she really did love showers.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

James and Sirius had been annoyingly jittery all afternoon. Each looking over their shoulders, just waiting for whatever petty prank they had been planning to come to fruition. Remus could not deiced whether he was glad not to be involved or if he wanted to be in on the joke. One thing was for sure he needed a good laugh. Ever since the night of Sirius' party the wolf had been calmer but Remus had just been lonelier. He missed her, she was still there but things were not the same. Rightly so of course but it was the unfiltered affection that he missed most. He used to be excited to see her now it was just sadness. It wouldn't be that way forever, but having people still think they were together was hardly helping the situation. Lily was the only one who knew, Hermione had told her after Lily had noticed a change. Remus determined that after dinner he would need to talk to Hermione about coming clean to their friends enough was enough. The thoughts refused to subside in his mind it was just all so chaotic. Taking a steadying breathe Remus brought himself back to the present. Back to his friends, back to their prank. He was not fully aware of who or what they had planned and that in its self was an alarming thing. He just hoped that their rogue pranking would injure no one. Looking over to the Slytherin table both Regulus and Snivellus was already sitting there. They seemed perfectly regular…well as regular as you could be for a snake. Remus searched for the other potential target. Peter had been sitting alone on the other end of the bench, as far away from them as he could possibly get from the trio…was the rat their intended target.

'She'll be here any minute' Sirius smiled across at James.

'Who will?' Remus enquired. If it was a she, it narrowed the field substantially. Lily or Hermione. The likely hood was Lily. This could only end one way with an outrageously annoyed Evens cursing James' very existence whilst threatening to curse his bollock off. In other words, it would be another average Friday night. The only other option was Hermione and surely, they were not stupid enough to do anything to her. Firstly, that would be breaking some kind of code; surely, his two friends were not that stupid…were they.

'Vixen of course' Shaking his head Remus could not believe that old Padfoot and Prongs were exactly that kind of stupid. Before he could open his mouth to explain exactly how dead and intellectually challenged these two were a commotion came from the entrance hall. Turing to see what had happened Remus had been expecting many things, however this simply took the cake.

'Um…guys care to explain' Remus' jaw hit the floor as an exceptionally angry looking Hermione stood in the door of the hall with vibrant electric blue hair. _Fuck_ , Remus thought to himself if he had known she was the target he would have cautioned the knuckleheads to avoid her. Having just taken a sip of pumpkin juice Sirius turned from his goblet. Nothing could have prepared poor James for the onslaught of amber liquid that was spat clear across the table into his face. That is what finally made Remus crack as his friend tried to find a dry section of clothing to dry and clean his glasses. Before Moony had, time to comprehend what was happening a very, very, very pissed of Hermione slammed her hands down on the table hard enough to rattle and rumble at least three of the surrounding place settings.

'You pathetic insensitive ass holes asked for it.' Hermione without another word turned on her heel and left the hall. To her it must have looked like he was laughing at her. The thought sobered Remus. To her it would look like he would helped plan this shenanigan, she must think he was a monster. Break up after shagging, lying by omission then torment her. Maybe he really was a monster. James and Sirius could not stop laughing and all Remus could do was think that they had no idea what they had just started. This meant war, and they were on the losing side.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione was hungry, pissed off and embarrassed in her mind it was a lethal cocktail. Who the fuck did they think they were… her friends certainly not. She would have the last laugh and they would learn that pranking her would be prohibited from now until forever. Hermione Jean Granger would make those idiotic Neanderthals regret making her the punch line of some stupid insensitive and quick frankly cruel joke. In order to pull of the elaborate plan Hermione would need some help, and there was only one woman up for the job. Seeking Lily out Hermione allowed herself to feel the hurt that had festered deeper down in her chest. How could Remus have condoned this behavior? He was hurting just as much as she was and yet he allowed her to be further humiliated. He shagged her then ended their relationship; if that was not enough he found it appropriate to shame her. Well that ended now this was war.

'Hermione what is wrong with hair?' Lily gasped as she took in the outlandish and unnatural shade of her best friend's hair. Hermione felt eerily calm after her initial outburst. An older Hermione might have cried uncontrollably but this version of herself was seeing things crystal clear. Her tone was menacing as she replied and asked Lily for her help.

'Long story, how do you feel about revenge and some fun?' the next words were music to Hermione's ear, without hesitation or even fully knowing what she had planned Lily had her back.

'I'm in what do you need me to do' a smile spread across the scheming girls faces as they planning and plotted against the male marauders. Revenge is a dish best served cold and bitch this was Antarctica. The boys had no idea what was coming and that was just the way Hermione liked it.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

It was a simple Monday morning when James and Remus emerged from their dorm looking madder than hell, with fluorescent green hair. The busy room paused and began laughing at the two pranksters. It was a remarkable sight, as the pranker's became the pranked. It was just been an added bonus that the girls had stolen every stitch of clothing they owned except for a transfigured Slytherin tie and a set of matching boxers. Unable to contain their laughter Lily and Hermione clutched their sides in the euphoric hysteria.

'What the fuck Hermione' Remus snapped. If he had not been, such a dick Hermione might actually feel, guilty however, that was not their circumstance and he had in fact been a dick. As her laughter died down Hermione wiped her tears away.

'Aww green is definitely your color boys; I think the sorting hat didn't do you a fashionable justice. It really makes your eyes pop' Lily giggled beside her. It had been her idea to dye their hair but Hermione's to steal their clothes, the Slytherin thing was their collective brain child. The saying go hell hath no fury like a women scorned.

'Cut the crap, where are our clothes' James demanded in such a way that Hermione could swore she could see his hair crackle with electricity and anger. It was becoming clear they could not give as good as they got. Hermione couldn't help but wonder how Sirius was dealing with it all, if anything she was looking forward to his reaction the most. The thought of forcing him into the green and silver, might have been cruel considering she knew his feelings towards the house. Still she would have loved to see his face when he woke up this morning.

'Hanging the courtyard and in varying other locations around the school, think of it like a twisted game of hide and go seek' smiling viciously Hermione took a moment to admire their handy work. If this is the rush that any of her friends got when it came to pranking, she could see how it was addictive. Seeing the planning come to fruition was truly rewarding especially because they deserved it.

'I must admit Vixen you got us good, but I think you could do better really' there was an audible gasp from the room. It was as though everything in that moment froze as Hermione followed the pointing fingers. Standing at the bottom of the stairs in his full naked glory was Sirius with nothing but a smile on his face. It took everything in her will not to look down immediately. Just breathe, just breathe she repeated to herself. It pissed Hermione off that her efforts would be overshadowed by his shamelessness. Trying to gather enough control of her shaky limbs Hermione stood from the comfortable red chair.

'Please you know I bet your petty prank tenfold, no need to be so green with jealousy Pads, just admit you're impressed'

'Oh sweet girl I am very impressed, but I have a more burning question. How did you get _all_ of our hair this color' with shaky steps Hermione closed the already small gap between her and the excruciatingly handsome and very naked Sirius. Unashamed in her movements Hermione leaned into Sirius' ear and began to whisper softly, seductively and in her opinion a little vindictively. She could feel the heat radiating from his body as she stood so close to him. Trying her hardest to ignore his nakedness, it was becoming increasingly difficult not to look down.

'Tell me one thing Sirius would it turn you on if you knew how Lily and I snuck into your room and meticulously and joyously raked over your body to get _every hair_. Well I am so sorry to burst your overly sexualized bubble but we slipped something into your water jug and for good measure into that contraband bottle of fire whiskey. Very naughty by the way. Although I must confess I am rather upset that you refused to wear the tie at the very least'

'I just wish he was wearing the boxers' Lily couldn't look him in the eye. Hermione wondered if this was the first time, she was seeing a naked boy. Laughing to herself Hermione finally allowed herself to take in his amazingly toned body in its full glory. If she was completely honest, she could see why he had been so popular with the girls within Hogwarts. Now her only curiosity is if he truly knew how to use it. she would have to ask one of his many conquests.

'I would not dare do something as violating as that Lily, the fact those two did still makes me sick' he motioned towards the more modest James and Remus. Hermione could feel there was an air of truth behind his mockery.

'At least cover yourself' Lily pleaded as she still awkwardly stared at the celling. Hermione thought the confidence Sirius had in himself and his appearance was actually somewhat sexy. Not that she would ever admit that to him that is.

'I usually go commando anyway. What's the matter girls don't like what you see' his intense silver gaze raked over Hermione. Was he seriously flirting with her right now, as he stood buck ass naked in their common room? For the briefest of moment, Hermione truly debated about whether or not to respond. Ultimately she decided to throw caution to the wind she was newly single lets have some fun.

'Never said that' she lowered her voice and bit her lip. His shift was encouraging, as he looked ready to engage in their regular flirty banter, until he brought her back to the crushing reality.

'Careful love you have a boyfriend remember' there it was again, Remus and Hermione's lie. Immediately she withdrew, not wanting the raw nerve to be plucked and played with. For a moment, she saw concern on his face. Had he noticed the change after all, had they not given James and Sirius enough intellectual credit? Before she had another chance to speak or even, think a stern and all too familiar voice brought Hermione back to the situation at hand. Standing with arms crossed and a disapproving glare was Professor McGonagall.

'I think they have seen enough Mister Black' if they hadn't already been in trouble the Sirius' next words would have sealed their fates.

'Minnie how lovely it is to see you' shaking her head and face palming Hermione wondered how he could truly be _**that**_ stupid. It was people like Sirius that gave Gryffindor's a horrible and reckless reputation. Hufflepuffs were kind, Ravenclaws were smart, Slytherins were ambitious but Gryffindor's were irresponsible bold and brawny.

'I expect all five of you in my office in ten minutes and for Merlin's sake put some clothes on' McGonagall's voice was icy, as a small first year dropped a stack of familiar clothing at the boys' feet. The Professors look was one of pure disappointment; it was a look Hermione knew all too well unfortunately. At least there was a comfort in her troublemaking. No matter what time it was at least she was being consistent.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

As the train pulled away from the Hogsmead station Hermione couldn't believe just how quickly the time had passed as the delicate snowflakes fell from the sky. She could have sworn that just yesterday it had been mid-November. Standing in McGonagall's office receiving their detentions. It had all been worth it in Hermione's eyes of course no matter how long she'd been paying for the crime. Thankfully, Minerva was able to reverse all four of them back to their natural hair colors. However not before James asked for a photo of his rag tag group of friends. Begrudgingly McGonagall agreed. She would have to ask James for a copy. It was moments like this she wished that she could share with Harry. Telling him about his crazy family. Hermione still felt guilt over the amount of time she was spending with Sirius, James and Lily. It always should have been Harry who had this time not her.

The closer the train came to Kings Cross the tighter the knot in Hermione's stomach became. She had only briefly met Mr. and Mrs. Potter and now she was going to be spending Christmas with them. Was that odd, should she have protested harder? What had James told them about her? What had they told him about her? They were members of the Order, would they not approve of her friendship with their son? As the questions swirled in her head, Hermione was finding it harder and harder to breathe. Was the cabin getting smaller, or was it in her head? Quickly excusing herself Hermione needed somewhere to breathe. She did not usually have panic attacks. How is it she can face a great evil like Tom Riddle but some perfectly nice people reduce her to a ball of nerve. There had to be several screws loose somewhere in her head. Making her way to the bathroom Hermione bolted the door closed as she sunk to the cold tiled floor. Barely regulating her breathing she heard three small taps at the door before an unexpected voice called her name.

'Hermione, are you all right? You shot out of the room pretty quickly and I just wanted to make sure you were okay?' she really did not want him to see her like this shaking on the bathroom floor like a damsel in distress. She would give anything for him to just walk away. Trying her hardest Hermione tried to have her voice sound like her regular self however, it failed. The voice that answered was shaky and weak.

'I'm fine James just give me a minute' wiping the tears from her eyes Hermione tried her best to control her shaking body as it convulsed involuntarily. Her breathing refused to steady

'Just open the door Vixen I know you are not okay please, oh god please open the door' unlocking the door ever so lightly James slipped through the gap. Immediately his face paled seeing Hermione in this state. Without another word, he sunk to his knees and hugged her close as she cried harder 'I'm here Hermione, I'm here just take some deep breathes. In and out, are you okay? You're not going to be sick or anything are you?' His hazel eyes swam with worry and affection. He really did look sickeningly like Harry. Hermione hugged tighter. For a moment, she could almost pretend it was Harry hugging her rather than his father. Pulling away from him, she couldn't look him in the eyes as he sat beside her. Instead, she focused on the outdated tiles on the floor.

'No I am fine it's just overwhelming really'

'Does it have anything to do with your break up with Moony?' her head snapped up meeting his non-judgmental eyes immediately. So many questions swam through her mind all within seconds. How long had he known? Did Sirius know? Why hadn't he said anything? Did Remus disclose it? Hermione needed some answers to her questions before she went mad, she decided to start simply and the work her way up to the heavier stuff.

'How long have you known' A small smile crossed his face as he answered the question. James had held his card so close to his chest. It was something that was very Slytherin of him especially because he waited to reveal his hand when it was most beneficial to him. Of course, Hermione knew better than to say this aloud to the often-proud James.

'Since just after the party, honestly I find it insulting that you two just sulked around. Sirius still does not know bless him' his smile never wavered, that was something of great comfort to Hermione as she felt like a raw nerve. For so long she had been lying to her friends (again). It felt as though this was the moment that Hermione could finally let some of her guilt and anguish.

'It doesn't have to only do with that by the way. It is just a mixture of things. It is just hard right now. I miss everyone from my time so much, and there is the guilt I feel over just being here. Your kid James was the one of the greatest people I had ever met, he deserves to be here to know his family. Yet here I am getting to spend so much time with the people with whom he had so little and now I am going to spend the holidays with his Dad, Grandparents and godfather. It just isn't fair.' Taking her hand in his James squeezed her tightly. With his free hand he directed her face and gaze to look at him as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

'You know I never really thanked you for what you have sacrificed so much for my family. it couldn't be easy for you, to make it worse if you do change things then you will be the only one to live with the knowledge of what happened, that is no small thing. You talk about how my son was brave Hermione yet I think you are the bravest person I have ever known. You are so smart, compassionate and selfless, god if my son had a friend like you it makes me hopeful about who he was, and maybe this time around I will be able to be a part of his life. You too of course good old Aunty Vixen. If you ever want to talk about anything Hermione, you know you can come to any of us and we will listen. I cannot imagine what it would be like for you, to be here having to leave everything you have ever know behind' his words wrapped around her like a warm hug.

'Being honest I never even thought twice about it, we were at war in the castle and I had been given a mission in case we were going to lose. Well the rest you know.'

'You are incredible Hermione and I meant that. I just regret that he never knew his mum or me. You should never feel guilt though Vix that is not right, you are here for him and all the others that you lost. As for being overwhelmed if it happens again just find me and I will do everything to help you, that is my promise' leaning her head onto his shoulder they didn't move for a long time. Hermione was unsure when her shaking stopped, all she knew was that her mission was clearer than ever and she could not wait to be Harry's Aunty Vixen.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

By the time, the train pulled into Kings Cross station a weight had been lifted from Hermione's shoulders. Maybe Christmas was not going to be so bad after all. Not waiting for Remus or Sirius, James took her hand and led Hermione through the crowded halls of the train. He must had bumped or rammed into at least a dozen people as he fought to be the first one to step onto the platform. There was just something infectious about James' joy. As the door opened James shot out like a cork popping from a champagne bottle. Hermione ran with him eager to keep up. He was leading her to the two faces that she knew to be his parent Dorea and Charlus Potter. Dorea didn't hesitate to pull her son into a hug even his father did the same.

'Mum, Dad this is the latest addition to the Marauders, Vixen otherwise known as Hermione Granger'

'Lovely to see you again dear' Dorea Potter was a beautiful woman with raven black hair and warm grey eyes. She looked like a Black, but Hermione was sure that, that was where the likeness would end. The stories that an older Sirius had told of this women was nothing less than admirable. Dorea Potter was nothing like her maiden namesakes. Even in their short interactions that much was clear. Instead of judgement and exclusion, Dorea practiced love and acceptance. 'Likewise Mrs. Potter thank-you for hosting me this Christmas'

'Fuck I forgot you guys met before last summer at the super-secret meetings' As Remus and Sirius caught up to the small group of people a large smile came over Dorea's face as she pulled them both into a bone-crushing hug. Hermione knew enough about Remus and Sirius' home lives to know that the Potters are who they considered their real families. It was nice to see the light in their eyes compared to the older and broken men that she had known.

'James Charlus Potter you mind your language' Dorea scolded her son as Remus, Sirius and Hermione all began laughing. James' cheeks flushed red at his mother's words and his friend's mockery. Their laughter however was interrupted by a voice that made Hermione's blood run cold. It was one that she knew all too well. It was Walburga Black the current matriarch of the Black family and mother to Sirius and Regulus. Hermione had spent enough time at Grimmauld place to know her shrill and often foul language.

'Blood traitors and mud blood lovers the lot of them, you Sirius had such potential instead you chose to be a stain and disgraceful blemish on the noble and ancient house of Black and to think you were our heir' Ushering her children behind her Dorea stepped forward shielding them from the robust woman. Whatever warmth had been there but moment ago was now gone. Calmly and without emotion Dorea surprised Hermione with probably that best verbal smack down, she had ever heard.

'Hello Walburga how unfortunate it is too hear you still spouting that idiotic bigoted purist idealogoly with such conviction. Truly, it is a shame you mistook me or my family for someone who cares about you misguided and repugnant cause you toad-faced wench. Now have a very Merry Christmas. Come now children' with those last words, Dorea gathered her children and their belongings escorting them away from an infuriated looking Walburga. Hermione wished Harry had been here to see the conviction in his grandmother's eyes and her fierce love and protection of those whom she loved.

This Christmas was not going to that bad at all.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hi, everyone here is the latest chapter. I am currently working on my other story as well and I hope to have a new chapter up by Wednesday (AEST), but for now enjoy.**_

Hermione gasped as the black car pulled into the long gravel driveway of Potter Manor. The driveway was lined with snow covered pine trees and immaculately manicured hedges. She wondered what the grounds would look like in the spring or summer. Perhaps she would ask James if she could come back for summer break. She would love to see the grounds in full bloom.

'Welcome back to Potter Manor Vixen' James smiled as he took Hermione's hand and pointed towards his house. If you could even call it a house. A mansion would be closer the truth. The dusting soft white snow only enhanced the magical nature of the two-story house. From the outside, the creamy yellow tones looked as though they had been spun from gold from a distance. Adding to the lavish nature of the home was the two marble pillars that framed the large double doors. The large gothic looking bay windows framed the house with even some of the ivy growing over them. Hermione wondered what it looked like on the inside as the sun set on a clear night. The excitement began to swell in her chest, as Hermione remembered the Potter's extensive library.

As the car came to a stop and each James still holding her hand led her through the large double doors and into the houses entryway. If Hermione though the outside of the house was beautiful then clearly she had never been inside. The sheer vastness of the open space was enough to astound Hermione. Her head was spinning as she looked around the room. The marble floors was beautifully accented with warm brown timber features of the large winding staircase on left side of the room that lead to a Juliet style balcony on the second floor. The wall on the staircase was completely covered in photos. What The subjects were exactly Hermione was unable to make out, though later she looked forward to studying them. However, by far her favorite feature of the room was the large crystal chandelier that hung in the void space. A smile spread across her face as she noticed a number of small rainbows filled the room. Hermione wished Harry could see this. He would be embarrassed but still amazed. A noise that sounded like the crack of a whip snapped Hermione from her admiration. She had heard this sound before, turning to the stairs Hermione saw an elf appeared on the bottom step. Hermione immediately noticed that this elf looked unlike other house elves she had ever seen. Her features were typical of many house elves (the large bat like ears, big tennis ball like eyes on a delicate and gangly frame that was no more than two to three feet tall) but this elf was wearing a clean light blue dress that looked made just for her.

'Young master has come home Pinky is most pleased. Young master James must stop growing so fast soon he will have no need for Pinky. Sirius Black sir you too grow too fast, for Pinky's liking you must too stop. Pinky remembers when young master and Sirius Black was eleven and caused much trouble oh yes. Remus Lupin sir, Pinky needs to make you something to eat much too thin you are. Pinky made your favorite chocolate cake. Who is this young Miss. Pinky has not met young Miss before' her high pitch voice was almost sing song-y in her excitement and it made Hermione's stomach turn.

'Pinky this is Hermione Granger, please treat her like you would treat any of James' friends. She will be staying with us for the holidays. Now would you please bring in their trunks from the car' Charlus asked with a smile as Pinky beamed up to her master. It made Hermione feel sick that Pinky served the Potter patriarch so gleefully.

'Yes Mr. Charlus then Pinky wants to help Hermione Granger get ready for dinner. Pinky will do Hermione Grangers hair. Pinky always wanted a Young Mistress for Pinky to look after. Oh yes Pinky is much excited for Hermione Granger to stay for the holidays' with another crack the little elf was gone. Hermione would have to talk to Mrs. Potter about perhaps allowing her to get ready on her own. Once Pinky was gone, Dorea dismissed her husband and the boys asking Hermione to please stay behind. Without needing another word, the marauders ran up the stairs like a pack of wild and unruly animals. Hermione had been waiting for this moment from the second she had received her invitation. Taking a deep steadying breath Hermione turned to Dorea Potter. With an inquisitive almost daunting tone as Hermione had become soberly aware that she was alone.

'James has told us a lot about you Hermione, of course we too already know about you thanks to our mutual friend Albus Dumbledore' the weight of Dorea's eyes and words made Hermione shift uncomfortably. She had heard stories about Dorea from the adult Sirius but it was another thing entirely to be standing in front of her. Everything about her oozed confidence and intimidation. Her steel grey gaze narrowed in on her looking for a sign weakness. From what Hermione could tell and remember, she was a fiercely protective of those she held dearest. This surely had to be a test and Hermione refused to fail. Rather than allowing her the further pleasure, she squared her shoulders and stood up tall and proud before she answered the Potter matriarch.

'I have many friends at Hogwarts Mrs. Potter. One of them happens to be the headmaster, but others do include James, Sirius and Remus furthermore, I must thank you for inviting me to your home for the holidays. It was truly an honor' Hermione remained guarded as she waited for the next comment. However, she was not expecting a smile to spread across Dorea's lips.

'Call me Dorea please Hermione. You are truly one of a kind aren't you? Now enough of this I will give you a tour of the house before I show you to your room. After all the last time you were here, I was unable to show you more' although she smiled to Hermione's face Dorea Potter was going to watch the young woman like a hawk. It would be a foolish move to underestimate the Potter matriarch, and that was one thing Hermione knew for sure. Round one might be over but it would only be a matter of time before round two. Let the games begin.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

True to her word, Dorea Potter gave Hermione a tour of her "humble home". It took the better part of an hour for the tour to conclude. Hermione had been shown the homes two studies, library, large kitchen, formal and informal dining rooms, a banquet hall, six bedrooms each with their own adjoining bathrooms, the sitting room and family living room plus 3 full independent bathrooms. Her head was spinning as she was astounded by the houses size and beauty. She had thought to herself more than once home immaculate the home was that it could not possibly get any more beautiful, or for that matter any bigger, but then there was always another room. How in the hell was Hermione going to remember where her room was, let alone anywhere else. Dorea then led Hermione up the stairs and down a long corridor Hermione counted the number of doors they passed until they stopped outside of a set of white double doors.

'And this is where you will be staying now and in the future when you come to stay' As Dorea opened, the double doors Hermione could hardly believe that while she stayed here this would be her room. The white wooden four post-canopied bed was the central point of the pale pink painted room and for good reason. There was a smaller version of the crystal chandelier from downstairs hanging at the foot of her bed. On her bedside tables, were fresh red roses seemed to draw the room together. She had a sizable vanity against the wall that led to the ensuite and walk in robe. This room was lager then most apartments. However, the cherry on top of it all were the long chiffon curtains that had been drawn back from the double doors that lead to her private balcony to let the light in of late December in. Was this really going to be her room? If it was a dream, she hoped to never wake up.

'It's beautiful, although I fear that the word doesn't do it justice. Thank you Mrs. Po… I mean thank you Dorea, truly' Dorea simply smiled as Hermione offered her thanks.

'Think nothing of it my dear you have become quite important to our son, he tells us about you often. However, you would know that I fear for his safety given I know the reason behind your presence here' as though it were a boxing match, Hermione heard the bell ring. Ding, ding time for round two.

'I would never knowingly put him in danger; he has become important to me too.'

'Are you in love with my son Hermione?' Dorea looked coldly at Hermione as if she was searching for something. Was she looking for Hermione's feelings towards her son? Alternatively, she was fishing to see just how much James knew about her mission in the past.

'James and me oh god no, I mean no offense but I know he has feelings for someone else' Hermione could feel Dorea searching her features for a tell, that would somehow give her away. Nonetheless, Dorea would have to try a lot harder if she wished for more information. Not looking away for a moment a cunning smile crossed Dorea's lips. She looked eerily like a cat about to pounce on the canary and Hermione didn't like that she was said bird.

'I wasn't just talking about James; I have heard you dated Remus. Do you love him?' Hermione was about to answer her question, when she realized something wrong with her wording.

'You used the past tense'

'Clever girl' Dorea unwavering in her stare, as her smirk grew larger. There were many things Hermione had been called in her life and clever was certainly one of them. Although she doubted this would be the last thing that Dorea would call her before the holidays were over.

'Sly lady' Hermione retorted mimicking her smile. At least this Christmas was not going to be dull.

'I was a Slytherin after all, anyway my dear I will leave you to freshen up before dinner. It will be served at seven' with her final words she gracefully glided from the room leaving Hermione in the first moment of silence she'd had all day. There was one thing for sure; Hermione would forever remember the Christmas of 1975.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

It was close to six o'clock when Pinky appeared at Hermione's door eagerly wanting to help her get ready for dinner. Not wanting to cause a ruckus, she let the ecstatic elf into her room. The pushy elf practically dragged her to the vanity were she began working on Hermione's for tonight's dinner. Pinky was half way through doing her hair when the vile knot in Hermione's stomach became too much for her bare.

'Pinky are you a free elf or are you owned by the Potters?' Hermione asked so quickly that Pinky stopped what she was doing. For what felt like a long time, Pinky simply stared at Hermione with her large blue eyes before she answered the curious girl.

'Pinky is a free elf Hermione Granger, Pinky was set free by Mistress when she first came to the manor after Mistress married Master' a smile of relief crossed Hermione's face before she felt the need to ask another question that was burning the tip of her tongue.

'Why did you stay after she freed you?' the little elf smiled as she told Hermione about how she became a free elf and why she stayed.

'Pinky have nowhere to go. Old Mistress was mean to Pinky but new Mistress was kind. Pinky looked after Mistress when she was a baby, then she looked after young master too. Pinky could never leave her family. Pinky loves them very much and they love Pinky too'

'Do they pay you for your work?' a look of disgust crossed Pinky's face as though Hermione had asked something perverted or wrong.

'They try but Pinky not want money. Pinky throws it back at them when they try. All Pinky wants is to look after Mistress and her family. That means Pinky now looks after Hermione Granger like she looks after young master'

'If it would make you happy Pinky you can do my hair while I stay here. Would that make you happy?'

'It would make Pinky very happy Hermione granger' without another word, Pinky resumed the near impossible task of taming Hermione's hair. Pinky had been pulling, pinning and twisting her hair for what felt like forever or at least the better part of an hour before Pinky announced that she was finally done. When she looked at the finished product in the mirror, Hermione was astounded. Her often-unruly mane had been tamed into an elegant French twist with some small curls surrounding her face.

'You did a wonderful job, it looks lovely'

'Pinky knows she is just that wonderful. Pinky will leave young Miss. Hermione to get dressed. Donner is in twenty minutes' with a loud crack pinky was gone.

Hermione knew exactly what she was going to wear to dinner. Looking through her trunk Hermione was glad to see she remember to pack the red dress Lily had given her for her birthday. Now seemed like a good a time as any to wear it. Stripping from her bell-bottom jeans and simple white top Hermione was just about to put the dress on when the doors to her room swung open with an almighty thud and her three friends entered the room. Turning to the boys, she put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

'So much for knocking. Can I help you?' the looks on each of their faces were vastly different. James was modest and refused to look anywhere but actually at Hermione in her half naked state. It eerily reminded her of lily when Sirius was naked in the common room. The was nothing Remus had not seen before however there was two things that seemed to cross his face, one was embarrassment but the other was longing. Now as for Sirius, the unashamed young man took his time raking his eyes over her body. Taking in every curve and every detail, he could before she threw them out 'All right everyone out, the peep show is over get out' Hermione said as she tried to usher the boys to the door.

'And what a peep show it has been but If you give me a minute Kitten I could be in the same state of undress' Sirius winked at her as he backed up not wanting to take one moment of her nakedness for granted. Rolling her eyes Hermione quickly fired back.

'Funny Sirius I heard a rumor you only lasted a minute now get out' with a final shove, Hermione pushed the boys into the hall and slammed the doors. There was a small swell of pride in her chest as she finished getting dressed. At least the day had not been boring and to think they had yet to have dinner.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

A soft knock came from Hermione's door as she was slipping her foot into the simple pair of black pumps Marlene had loaned her for the holidays.

'Come in' Hermione called as the door opened Hermione was surprised to see Charlus Potter.

'Good evening Miss Granger you look lovely, I was wondering if you would mind me escorting you to the dining room. I know my wife showed you around earlier but I also know it can be confusing to find your way if one is unfamiliar with the house'

'That would be lovely, thank you Mister Potter and please call me Hermione'

'As long as you call me Charlus in return'

'Deal' he held out his arm as Hermione gladly took it. On their way to the dining room, Charlus and Hermione talked about their favorite books and music. As wells as what Charlus did and what Hermione wanted to do once she left Hogwarts. It was easier to talk to Charlus; there was no motive he simply asked out of curiosity. By the time, they reached the dining room they had been laughing and talking like old friends rather the new acquaintances. Charlus ever the gentle men pulled out the seat for Hermione next to Remus before he took his place at the head of the table. Sitting directly across from her was Sirius whom had a smirk of mischief on his face.

'Nice dress Hermione but I must say I much rather what you were wearing before' Sirius winked at Hermione for the second time that evening. James who was sitting next to Sirius elbowed him as hard as he could in the ribs. Her son's sudden action peaked Dorea's interest as she asked a question.

'And what did you like about her outfit Sirius?' collectively the boys began to trip over each other's words before Hermione looked at Dorea and answered her question honestly.

'Well you see Dorea, the boys burst into my room without knocking first while I was getting dressed. So Sirius is referring to how they saw me in my underwear' Hermione answered a matter-of-factly. Standing from his place with the Daily Prophet in hand Charlus walked around the table smacking each boy on the back of the head with his paper before taking his seat again. Hermione and Dorea both laughed at the older man's actions, but more than that Hermione didn't know why not one of the at least tried to duck. No sooner had Charlus sat down pinky came in and with a snap of her fingers, a delicious dinner appeared. Hermione's mouth watered, as she smelt the lovely lamb roast with all the trimmings. The conversation came easily as they spoke about the shenanigans the foursome had gotten into during the year.

'Honestly Mum Hermione was wicked all we had was a tie and boxers in the Slytherin colors. Sirius refused to put them on so he just walked into the common room buck ass naked'

'Well it appears Hermione is not one to be meddled with. I hope you three learnt you lessons' Dorea said as she looked at each of the boys. James and Remus both nodded whereas Sirius was clearly a slow learner.

'Hardly just you wait to see what I have planned for her' he laughed

'Of course it would be you Sirius. You are the real troublemaker in this group but I would expect nothing less from you. Us Blacks were made to give them hell' Dorea smiled with admiration at her son. Hermione had heard from the older Sirius that the Potters were his real family but it was another thing to see it. It made her heart swell in her chest. Dorea really did see Sirius and Remus as her sons. No matter how many times Hermione had to play the game with Dorea it was all because she loved her sons, just as much if not more than Hermione.

'Hold on I'll be back in a minute. Mum, Dad am I excused' with a nod from his parents James ran from the room only to return moments later with a photo in hand. It was the one James begged McGonagall to let him take, when each of their hair was dyed a horrific color. Passing it around the table each person laughed at their loved ones. The stab of guilt in her stomach however over shadowed the joy for Hermione. The Potters were kind people whom had opened their home to a near stranger like Hermione without question. It hurt Hermione deeply that Harry had never been able to experience his family the way Hermione was. Before she could catch herself, tears escaped Hermione's eyes wiping them away quickly she excused herself from the table so rapidly that her chair toppled over. It was not her finest moment, nor was it one she was particularly proud of. Kicking her heels off at the base of the stairs Hermione ran to her room not stopping until she was on her balcony heaving in the cold December air. Her lungs burned with the frosty air rapidly entering her chest. Unaware by how much time had passed Hermione feverishly started taking down her hair not caring where the numerous bobby pins landed.

'Well you sure left quickly I swear there was still a smoke outline down there like in the muggle cartoons' Sirius' familiar voice filled her ears as she tried to clear the tears from her cheeks.

'I bet there was. God I was so stupid to think I could come here and act normally. I shouldn't be here' A soft laugh filled Sirius' chest as he stood next to hermione on the balcony, each of their breathes caused condensation in the icy winter air.

'James told Moony and me about what happened on the train' hermione started laughing not out of humor, but discomfort.

'Of course he did, you know he gossips like a little old lady' she smiled as she looked towards Sirius for the first time since he'd joined her.

'I know but that is off topic. Was it guilt about Harry?'

'Pretty much. Harry would have loved all of this all he ever wanted was a family who loved him. He was raised by some terrible muggles after James' death. I feel greedy for spending so much time with each of you when it should have been him sitting there not me. He was so selfless even until the end. I try to remember I am here for from and the other but it just gets to be too much at times' it was pointless in trying to stop the tears running down Hermione's face, she just hoped that they would stop on their own soon enough. Sirius pulled hermione into his arms and hugged her tightly before speaking to her again.

'Like you said Hermione you're here for him. When you first told us about where and when you were from you told us that the future could have changed in unspeakable ways, for all you know you have already done enough to ensure that Harry will have the family you say he deserves. You are an incredible woman Hermione and you too deserve to be happy. So promise me something try to find some happiness here with us. Let go of the guilt you say he was the most selfless person you knew, well Vix you are the most selfless person I know' she leaned into Sirius finally allowing herself to let go of some of her guilt. It would take some time but allow herself to be truly happy but that was ok' hermione hugged him back as tightly as she could and her tear flowed freely. He dared not move as they stood that way for a while until Sirius felt Hermione's small frame shiver in his embrace. Picking hermione up he cradled her in his arms as a groom would carry his bride and Sirius took her to bed. Putting her down to help her out of her dress, Sirius tucked Hermione under the covers before closing the balcony door. Just before he left Sirius heard hermione all but whisper to him.

'Don't leave yet…please just wait until I fall asleep' giving into her Sirius took off his dinner shoes and laid on top of the covers before he spooned Hermione. Just before, she fell asleep Sirius whispered in her ear.

'I really like your lacy boy shorts Kitten, the others like them too so you know' the last thought hermione had before she fell asleep that night was how Sirius couldn't help himself he just had to ruin the sincere moments.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it I will try to update again soon.**_

 _ **For now though Allons-y**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello everyone, I was bitten by the writing bug and I give you two chapters in one update. Please enjoy and I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who follows this story. It means so much to me when I get a review or an email saying someone has faved or followed this story. It is humbling. So thank you, thank you, and thank you.**_

 _ **Please share this story if you like it, review and follow. (I know it sounds needy right, yet here I am asking you to do it). I do not own HP or its characters they belong to the Queen J.K**_

 _ **Anyways… Allons-y**_

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep. Hell he had no fucking idea what bed he was in (but that was not unusual either) until the intoxicating smell of jasmine and vanilla filled his nostrils. Looking over her mess of curls, he remembered she asked him to stay. Her voice had been so small and broken he knew he couldn't have denied her even he'd wanted to. However he was in a whole other predicament right now, how in the hell was he going to get her head off his arm? There was the severing it at the shoulder option, pulling it slowly and hoping to Godric se didn't wake up or go fast and hope for the best. The severing would be inconvenient, as it was his wanking arm he just couldn't get the same rhythm with his other hand, not to mention he would have to give up his spot on the Quidditch team. Fast would probably startle her into consciousness then there would be the awkward I'm leaving conversation. He really hated that part of the morning afters….so slow it was. Shoulder to elbow and she never moved. Was she always this heavy a sleeper. _Easy does it Black,_ the rush of blood to his numbed arm caused the most annoying sensation. Sirius nearly flinched as the pins and needles took control. _Fuck, fuck, and fuck._ Elbow to wrist, no movement, Sirius smiled as he could feel her steady breath on his hand. _Home stretch, shite am I wearing my watch._ The momentary fear was enough to make his blood run cold until he realized he did not wear his watch to dinner. As he made the final pull, Hermione rolled away from him and just like that, he froze preying that she never woke up. Greeted by silence Sirius rejoiced that he and his arm were free. Gathering his shoes from the end of her bed Sirius dared to look back at the sleeping lioness. He thought she was beautiful in her waking hours but there was some much more innocent about her serene sleeping state. Walking back to her he kissed her forehead, before turning and making his way to the door.

'You're up late' Dorea's voice rang out in the silence and caused Sirius' heart to jump into his throat.

'Shite, Ma P you scared the bollocks off of me' he laughed at his startled state. It wasn't every day that someone was able to scare him. The smile that played across her lips made him nervous. It was not one that was laughing with him more at him. He had seen this look before of course it was the "I know something you don't know but will never tell you so nah, nah, nah". This look could be deadly depending on how she was going to use it.

'I take it she is okay after dinner, it was a good thing then that you were there for comfort' the way she placed emphasis on "comfort" made Sirius squirm slightly. Did she think that they were together, _together?_ Trying to brush off the innuendo Sirius straightened his frame feeling the need to defend Hermione's honor.

'Vixen just needed a friend'

'I am sure she did, why then did she not ask for her boyfriend, more over why didn't Remus offer to go rather then you' this confused Sirius. Why would she ask such a thing? Hermione and Remus had been dating for a while now. Maybe they had a tiff. James comforted her on the train, so it was now Sirius' turn. There were literally hundreds of reasons, so how the fuck was he supposed to know? Remus and James didn't move so he did. It wasn't anything more than that.

'I…I don't know' he said after a long time in silence. What came from Dorea's lips next made Sirius very uncomfortable.

'So Sirius how long have you been in love with Hermione?' Her grey eyes mirrored his own as they were seeking and awaiting for his answer.

'I don't know what you're insinuating. I…I do not…I can't love her, she has a boyfriend.' He practically snarled at her indication of betrayal. She was unobtainable to him; she deserved more than a broken boy.

'And what if she didn't. Could you love her then? Perhaps it was foolish of me to ask. Forgive my mistake. Goodnight Sirius and sweet dreams' Dorea smiled at him before she left in the direction of the stairs. Did everyone know he fancied her? Clearly not otherwise, Moony would have killed him by now. In that moment, Sirius promised himself that he would do everything to turn off the other feelings for Hermione. She was not his; they were mates that is all she is just one of the boys. Walking to his room, he repeated the phrase time after time "one of the boys, one of the boys, one of the boys…."

He hoped that if repeated it enough maybe he would believe it. The last thought Sirius had as he drifted to sleep was one of the boys with chocolate brown eyes.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

As the light beamed through her windows, Hermione groggily opened her eyes. As she stretched, Hermione became painfully aware that she was alone. Sitting up she remembered falling asleep with his arms tightly wrapped around her. It was hard for her to say exactly how it felt because well she was unsure of how she felt. Sirius was just as precarious and foolish as his older counterpart was but there was also something very different. Hermione threw back her blankets and became mindful that she had slept in her underwear; she remembered Sirius had helped her out of her dress. He was so affectionate and sincere. That was something that he was not very often. As Hermione's body faulted, he carried her to bed. She didn't know what she felt for him, they were friends who flirted but last night was more than companionship. Slipping a simple cotton nightie over her head Hermione heard soft knock came from her door as Hermione called for them to come in as she slipped back under the covers. The doors opened and a very bubbly Pinky walked in dressed in a bright yellow and orange dress.

'Good morning Hermione Granger. Pinky has breakfast for young Miss. Mistress will be here in a minute, she told Pinky to make sure you is awake and appropriate for visitors. Mistress wants to have breakfast and talk to young Miss Hermione. So Pinky brings all Mistresses favorites and some that she thinks Hermione Granger would like' pinky placed the overly full silver tray on Hermione's bed. The smell of fresh tea filled the air. Looking down at the multiple plates Hermione was amazed by the variety that Pinky had assembled for the pair. There was everything from fresh crepes, to pastries with multiple spreads in an assortment of colors and a delectable looking salmon eggs benedict. There were also the more typical breakfast items like bacon and eggs (cooked in every way possible) with toast and breakfast muffins. It reminded Hermione of an all she could eat buffet at a fancy hotel. It all seemed decadent as Hermione smiled at the little elf.

'Thank you Pinky it look amazing. You are truly an incredible cook'

'Pinky is flattered but she knows she is good cook. Now wait for Mistress but then you must eat a big breakfast. Young Miss did not eat enough of Pinky's dinner and must eat more or Pinky will be mad at young miss.' Pinky looked sternly at Hermione while pointing her boney finger at her. In her time as a witch, Hermione had never met an elf quite like her nor one as pushy.

'I promise I will eat till I am positively stuffed.' Throwing her arms up in surrender Pinky smiled at the young witch knowing that she had won. Large toothy smile crossed her lips as Pinky jumped down from Hermione's bed.

'That makes Pinky very happy' with a click of her fingers, Pinky was gone. Taking a sip from her tea Hermione smiled. There was something familiar and comforting in the smell of tea. It reminded her of her mother and her belief that any moment good or bad could be made better of fixed with tea. It was a common occurrence for Hermione to find her mother reading in their living room, with a blanket splayed across her lap and a cup of breakfast tea. Especially on the days when the rain poured on their windows. Which if she were honest was every other weekend. Hermione was a world away that she did not see or hear Dorea enter her room until the matriarch cleared her throat.

'Good morning Hermione' Dorea said as she walked over to Hermione's bed. She had to admire the older woman's grace and beauty. Dorea was dressed in a simple silk full-length nightdress. However, the beautiful dove grey sheer negligee that was trimmed with plush marabou feathers astounded Hermione. She looked like she belonged in an old Hollywood movie or burlesque show rather than in her bedroom at this early hour. Shifting uncomfortably Hermione felt incredibly underdressed.

'Good morning Dorea, how did you sleep?'

'Well except I needed a drink early this morning and when I went to fetch one I was surprised to see a young man leaving your room in the cover of darkness' Dorea smiled slyly at Hermione. Looking to Dorea, Hermione could see the same hint of mischief in her eyes that James has when he is up to no good.

'Really, how surprising.' Sipping on her tea Hermione could not help but smile as the older woman began to laugh. It was the first moment that she felt like Dorea had been genuine with her. Everything else had come at a price wanting information of some variety. Even though it started, the same Dorea's candid laughter lightened and lifted the barrier between them. Hermione for the first time in a while felt some relief from the hollow ache that had held her heart. She after all had a promise to fulfill.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Breakfast filled Hermione with much more than sustenance. If you had asked her just yesterday if she would be laughing with Dorea then she would have called you a liar. However, she was grateful for the momentary truce at least as Dorea had told her things about her life asking more Hermione.

'Do you ever miss your friends or family?' Dorea asked as her slate grey eyes filled with compassion and sorrow for the young witch. It was easy to see how much Mrs. Potter loved her family, both blood and adoptive. Hermione looked into her empty teacup before she answered.

'I miss them every day, but I try unsuccessfully sometime to remember I am here for all of them' the swell in Hermione's chest ached for the people of her past, but she remembered that now they were in her future. She smiled genuinely as she thought of those she loved most. Hermione genuinely looked forward to the day when she would see them again.

'Brave and loyal, you my dear are a true Gryffindor' Dorea said as she lifted her tea to her lips and drained her cup. It was hard to remember just how many the two had shared this morning. Laughing Hermione told Dorea of the hats original choice for the young eleven year old witch.

'Actually the hat wanted to pace me in Ravenclaw also however rather than gain knowledge for the sake of having it I would much rather use it to my advantage'

'Clever as well. The wizard whom you chose best never anger you then. You I imagine would be a formidable opponent.' The older woman laughed with Hermione as they swapped more anecdotes. There had been something, which Hermione had wanted to ask James. However, she never wanted to seem rude. Her brow furrowed as she pondered asking Dorea.

'What is it Hermione?' Dorea asked bluntly looking for some kind of inclination of what was going on in her mind.

'Can I ask you something personal?'

'Of course my dear' she asked kindly reaching for Hermione's hand. Unable to hold Dorea's gaze she asked her question.

'Why did you never have more children after James that is?' Looking down at her hands Hermione had, had this question burning her for more than a few years. She had always wondered if there was another Potter somewhere who could have taken Harry away from the Dursleys. He'd wondered this himself also though he never would have fussed over an answer. Harry of course had known his wizarding family laid within Hermione, Ron and even Sirius in their brief time together.

'Well you see Charlus and I met later in life than most. By the time we had James we were already mature. We talked once about trying for more children, I would have liked a daughter to fuss over. However, we had our heir and he was more than enough for us. The troublemaker our son is. We were fortunate to have more children through James' friends. Sirius and Remus are our sons in all but blood, and now we have a daughter. What more could we possibly desire' squeezing her hand Hermione understood of course now knowing James how he could be a handful. She just wished that they had done more than talked. It did not escape her attention that Dorea had called her, her daughter. As a tear fell down her cheek.

'I don't know what to say' her voice barely louder than a whisper. Hermione was thankful. She had never expected such words to come from Dorea Potter. Sirius of course had told her once they adopted strays.

'You need not say anything my dear. I simply hope that eventually you will consider this your home and us your family. I not only speak for my husband and the boys but myself also. They love you so much that they would follow you into war and die if it meant protecting you; though I presume you know this already.' Dorea's toned changed from a lightness to a darker and somewhat somber one. Hermione of course knew this. She had turned their lives upside down when she exposed Peter for whom he was and they could have left her, but they did not. She knew that once each of them claimed their loyalties to a person they would rather die than betray it. It is why they had such a hard time letting go of Pettigrew. However, Dorea needed to know the truth; she was as loyal if not more as those whom loved her.

'And I would for them too' Hermione said sitting straighter then before.

'Let's hope it never come to that shall we but I do not doubt your words. It is fascinating to watch you with them and vice versa. You all move like magnets ready at any moment to defend each other. When Tom finds out about you he will use them to get to you'

'I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen. They know where and when I am from but they don't know mission specifics. I would never forgive myself if any harm came to any of them. I am disposable they are not' the anger welled inside of her. Hermione knew that Voldemort would go to any length to kill her once he found out, that Hermione knew his secrets. He would not stop or ever blink at torturing anyone she cared for.

'Do you really believe that Hermione? Do you think they could live without you?' Dorea asked looking into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Honesty she had not given much thought to the aftermath if she were to not survive her mission. Talking a longer time to respond Hermione could not string an articulate or coherent sentence together.

'I…I…they…surely' her brow in a crease had not moved in a matter of minutes. They would be alive surely that would be enough. They would live the lives that was taken from them. Was it a slightly optimistic and naïve thought, quiet possibly, but it was something that Hermione could hope for if she were no longer around.

'For a clever girl you my dear underestimate the impact you have on others. As delightful as a day in bed sounds we have a party to prepare for Hermione, and I doubt our guests would appreciate us in our nightgowns. Come, Come we have much to do. Get dressed and meet me down stairs in ten minutes.' Standing from the bed Dorea gracefully sashayed from Hermione's room. There was a certain amount of admiration that Hermione held for Dorea Potter. She was skillful at information extraction but more importantly, she was an incredible woman, and Hermione was lucky enough to get to spend an entire day with her. Dressing quickly Hermione felt an excitement that she had not felt since the Yule Ball in her fourth year at Hogwarts. She just hoped it didn't end the same way.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Sitting in his father's study James felt like a small child again as his father paced in front of them explaining the expectations of tonight. At least unlike when he was young he had others sitting beside him being instructed as well. Stopping his pace, Charlus looked to each or them to reiterate the most important point about tonight (for the third time in twenty minutes).

'Right now please remember the people attending tonight are colleagues, politicians, diplomats and friends. Mum spent months planning this and we will all be on our best behaviors, I am looking at you James and Sirius.' Pointing to his son and best friend James and Sirius protested the injustice of his statement. Surely, his father had meant to include Remus in his pep talk after all their brand of mischief involved all of them even the angelic Hermione. Speaking over each other, they began to dispute the blasphemy his father was speaking.

'What how come Remus is left out of this little lecture?' James interjected as Sirius made possibly the best argument in their defense. It rang so true that James hoped Remus would lose the obnoxiously smug look on his face.

'Yeah he's just as bad as us if not worse. We simply suggest mischief he is the brains behind it really he comes up with the way execute it' No truer words had ever been spoken. Charlus shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose James knew this was a sign of his frustration. Jabbing Sirius in the ribs, made him fall silent. They knew why they had been singled out in this conversation. Clearly, his parents had not forgiven them for last year's incident. Honestly why would the make such a big deal over a blown up ice sculpture anyway.

'Anyway back to my point. You may have a meaning one sneaky champagne with the fireworks but that is it. Also do not forget your mother expects each of you to dance with Hermione at least once. You have my word that if all goes well tonight, I might "accidently" leave the liquor cabinet unlocked before you go back to school. Do we have a deal?' The level of excitement shot through the roof. Now more then ever they needed to behave. It was no small task to ask of them (especially Sirius). Without looking to each other for confirmation, the boys spoke in perfect unison.

'Yes sir' If Hermione had heard this conversation James was certain that she would have a heart attack. She wondered where they snuck their contraband. Potter senior of course. He may be an adult but those with a mischievous heart stay young forever.

'Good now the girls should be ready any minute shall we wait by the stairs?' they nodded and headed towards the stairs in a single file line. Straightening his robes James wondered what Hermione was going to look like? Would Sirius finally make his move maybe, or would Remus try to win her back? It was an exciting time in the Potter house, potential for drama. Smiling to himself James hoped that they could all be good boys and girl because there was an old bottle of expensive firewhiskey with his name on it.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

As Hermione looked in the mirror, she could barely recognize the person staring back at her. The woman in the reflection was elegant and striking. Her midnight blue silk organza fit and flare gown hugged her curves from the sweetheart neckline to the short sweep train. When had she grown into her own? Dorea smiled proudly at her and Pinky had been ecstatic to do Hermione's hair. Her curls had been tamed to replicate that of an old Hollywood siren from the 1940's. Hermione was far from a narcissist but she could not look away. The sweet voice of Dorea Potter snapped Hermione's gaze from her reflection. Her white sheath silhouetted gown was modest with its long sleeves. However, Hermione's favorite details were the intricate lace patterns that covered the dress and its sleeves. Dorea's hair had been pulled into an elegant French twist curtesy of Pinky the hair master. The Potter matriarch was a different kind of beauty however. Yes, she held an external beauty but there was something more to her confidence. Hermione had the advantage youth but Dorea was distinguished and graceful. Hermione hoped that she could replicate even a fraction of the astounding loveliness of Dorea Potter.

'You are a vision Hermione. The boys will not know what to do with themselves when they see you my dear. Although I do believe there is something missing.' Pinky handed Dorea a black velvet box that was tied closed with a red satin ribbon. With a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, Dorea handed the box to Hermione. It was a little heavier then she had expected. Carefully she untied the beautiful ribbon and opened the unassuming box. A gasp left lips as she surveyed the contents. Hermione had known that the Potters were a wealthy family but she'd hardly expected them to be this wealthy. Inside the box was sapphire and diamond necklace and matching earrings. 'Here let me help you, the clasp can be difficult at times. This particular set was a gift from Charlus when we began courting. It is a tradition for the pureblood men to give an extravagant in the beginning to both the daughter and her mother. Depending how far back you go it was considered a right for then father and suitor to duel for the woman's hand. My father did so with Charlus although the practice is ancient and now unnecessary. Once the suitor won the duel, he was given permission to marry the daughter. It is a way of testing the boy to see if he could protect the woman. Charlus would never say this aloud to anyone but I believe he hoped for a daughter. He would have loved to duel for her honor. Nether-the-less it is my pleasure to share these with you tonight Hermione. Are you ready to join the others? I am sure they will be chomping at the bit to see us. I will go down first and when you're ready to make your entrance, I will announce you. Don't forget to breath dear, you are ravishing.' Dorea smiled at Hermione before straightening her dress and walking away with an obscene amount of grace.

Taking a steadying breath Hermione looked at herself once more in the mirror. The woman staring back at her looked polished and poised. Her shoulders were back with an outstanding amount of confidence and beauty. Lifting the hem of the gown Hermione made her way to the door. The butterflies swarmed and flapped inside her stomach, what would the boys think of her outfit? Making her way down the she heard Dorea's voice but could make out no words. Looking to the boys Hermione's eyes focused in on Sirius. His grey eyes were molten with attraction. Tonight was going to be so much fun.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Oh, Merlin have mercy. Sirius had seen Hermione in various stages of undress in their time as friends, but this was a new level. Her dress hugged her subtle curves and Sirius could feel himself unraveling. It took every fiber of his being not to run to her carry he back up those stair and fuck her senseless. As the thoughts swam in his head it all came to a crashing halt when he realized that she was not his and no matter how much he wanted to do those things he couldn't with her. Remus was the luckiest fucker in the whole wide world to have a witch as beautiful and smart as Hermione.

'So what do you think boys, do I scrub up nicely or what?' her playful tone only made him groan internally. If she could hear the thoughts in his head, she would be horrified.

'Holy shit Vixen you look banging' James words came from his lips before he had time to think and edit what his first thought was. Smacking the back of his head Dorea looked livid with her son's spontaneous response. Sirius laughed as Dorea shook her head.

'James Potter that is no way to address a young lady. I thought I taught you better than that. How about you try again' Ma P's eye arrowed in on James as he square his shoulders and responded in the way that would make his parents proud of the Potter heir. Walking to the bottom where she stood James bowed and offered his hand to her. Se willingly gave it to him as he spoke.

'What I meant to say Hermione was you look positively radiant' Hermione blushed as he kissed her hand. Smiling a mischievous grin James rejoined the line of men. His mother and father smiled proudly at their son and his vastly improved manners. Clapping a hand down on Moony's shoulder Sirius joked to old friend.

'You're a lucky man Remus. If you're not careful I think more than one man will be hittin' on your woman tonight.' Moony shifted uncomfortably at his words. Noting the difference Sirius was surprised with a flick on his right ear. Clearly, Dorea was unimpressed by both of her sons tonight. Her tone was sharp and disapproving.

'Sirius please you and James are as bad as each other' the four friend laughed as half of them had been disciplined in only a matter of moments. Maybe they were a bad influence on each other after all.

'Truly you look beautiful Vix' Remus spoke with even less confidence then he normally did. Really…what was the matter with the two of them tonight? Whatever it was Sirius hoped that maybe some flirtatious motivation was needed. Looking at Hermione, he winked. A small blush crossed her cheeks.

'More than beautiful Vixen, you look positively delectable. Pity you're taken isn't it. Maybe you would like to give her a kiss for me Moony' his tone was low and full of seduction. Normally Remus would ell him to back off or calm down while alluding to his animagus form in some way instead he just stood there. Sirius heavily flirting with his girl and he did nothing. Before he could open his mouth again, Hermione snapped at him.

'Stop Sirius please. I am still the same me, so pick your jaws up from the floor and let's go and enjoy the party' she smiled but it did not reach her eyes. When she was happy…truly happy her eyes looked like melted chocolate. He was definitely out of the loop on something and he hated it.

'Well said Hermione. So whom would like to escort her into the ball room?' Charlus asked looking to the boys. When Remus did not immediately, step forward anger swelled inside of Sirius' stomach. What in the literal fuck was happening here? A full minute went by before Sirius spoke again. His attitude was seeped into his voice as he expressed his distain.

'Come on Moony go and get your girl.' when he did not move Sirius was going to yell at him, but Hermione beat him to the punch. Only she did not snap at Remus instead she yelled at him. Taking him by surprise Sirius tried not to show it on his face.

'Sirius will you please stop pestering him. Remus you do not have to escort me really. James would you mind'

'It would be his pleasure' Stepping forward James offered his arm to her. Was he in an alternate reality or something? There were no more words exchanged as Dorea and Charlus led the group. James and Hermione followed them and bringing up the rear were Sirius ad Remus. He found himself distracted by Hermione's swinging hips and the way her ass looked in that dress. It took everything in Sirius' power to resist touching, pinching or smacking it. It was so hypnotizing he was even finding it hard it not openly stare at her. She was his own special brand of torture unobtainable and deviously delectable. However there was something that was bothering Sirius, as if he was out of the loop somehow. In the past Remus and Hermione had to be pried apart with an obscene amount of effort, but tonight he refused to be even close to her. Had she been Sirius' girlfriend he would have had to hide a stiffy but Remus was unaffected by her. Whatever was happening between them Sirius needed to find out because it was too fucking weird. A good place to start would be with James, the resident group gossip would know. As the double doors opened, Sirius forgot about the drama for now and intended to enjoy the party.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione gasped as the double doors opened into the banquet hall. The simple shell of a room had been exquisitely transformed into a magical winter wonderland. A glistening silver frost covered the walls and the ceiling. A small amount of realistic looking snow ran the perimeter of the room. It was all just so beautiful. Hermione laughed to herself as she thought of Harry for a moment. He would dread an event like this, after the debacle at the Yule ball in fourth year he would gladly never dance again. However, Hermione's favorite decorations had to be the large eight garlands of mistletoe, holly and ivy that draped across the ceiling and over the impressive dancefloor. All eight of the wreaths gathered by the impressive chandelier that looked like it was made from icicles that hung in the center of the room. She was taken aback by the opulence and hedonism or it all as a large classically trained orchestra and singer offered a pleasing esthetic to the grandeur that laid before her. She had not noticed how much she had been smiling until James leaned in to whisper in her ear cockily.

'You seem happy. Told you it would be worth coming didn't I?' looking at James his eyes were alit with happiness as he looked at Hermione. It filled her heart with happiness that James was enjoying himself.

'This cockiness does not become you James, besides I am reserving judgement until the end of the night. Then and only then will I tell you if it was worth it' James laugh was guttural as his happiness peaked. Hermione's hopes were high that this night was going to be magical even though it had just began. Leaning in once more James

'Deal, now get ready for my Dad's introductory speech, it can be a bit stiff but still after that we can party. Oh and because I am escorting you, you have the delightful duty of coming up in the stage with me. Sorry Vix but them be the rules.' Before Hermione had time to protest James helped her up the few steps and onto the stage where the orchestra had been playing. A bright spotlight shone on the family and all Hermione wanted was to run off the stage. If she had known picking, James would end getting her up on a stage in front of a room full of people she did not know then Hermione would have gladly taken Sirius or even Remus' arms. Tapping on his glass of what looked like champagne the room fell. Charlus' voice carried through the room as he began his speech.

'Ladies, Gentlemen and honored guests I thank you for your attendance this evening to the annual Yuletide Gala. This event has been a tradition since my wife Dorea and I married twenty-five years ago.' The room erupted with applause for the Potters. If they had been, doing this for so many years, Hermione wondered just how much good they had done for the wizarding community. It also made her think of the pressure such things would put on James. What must it be like to be the son of well-known blood traitors but also extremely distinguished parents? Raising his hands the room fell silent once more as Charlus continued 'Each year we hope to raise money to help those witches and wizards in our community whom need it the most. This year's recipient is St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries so do give liberally. As in previous years, a silent auction is underway so do bid on any number of the wonderful things donated from generous partners in tonight's event. My personal favorite is the rare first edition. It would be the perfect edition to anyone's personal library. Do not miss any of the marvelous items; get your bids in now, as it will close once our meals commence. Lastly, I would like you to please raise your glasses to my beautiful wife Dorea for her efforts in planning this affair. You have truly out done yourself this year my love, though I may be biased. On behalf of my family, I implore you to enjoy yourselves and give to those whom need our help.' Raising his glass and taking a sip the room filled with applause, friendly banter and the band commenced with their instruments.

Leaving the stage James held his hand out to her. Hermione could not help but notice the air of difference in dear Prongs. Gone was the juvenile jovial boy. The person in front of her was a distinguished, well manner young man. If only he could show Lily this side of him and then maybe Harry might have a chance at being conceived. As they made their way to their table Hermione was delighted to see Remus and Sirius already seated there. As James pulled her seat out and Hermione graciously took her place at the table. James took his place next to her and for the first time Hermione was able to take in the details of the table settings. The table linens looked like exotic marble with hints of light blue grey and white swirling together. The centerpieces were crystal candelabras wrapped in a smaller version of the garlands that decorated the ceiling. Looking down at her plate Hermione wondered how many courses there would be, that would constitute the amount of cutlery in front of her. There was three spoons, two knives, three forks, three plates, a bowl, and three glasses (two for wine and one for water). Her mind spun about how in the hell she was supposed to use all of the utensils properly. Remus leaned in and whispered in her ear.

'I don't know about you but I thought there was only one kind of knife, fork and spoon. It is all a little fancy don't you think.' Remus smiled at her and she melted. They had been so caught up in keeping things normal and without drama, that Hermione forgot about his sense of humor and his uncanny ability to relax her.

'Let's just follow everyone else's lead and bluff our way through shall we.' Remus laughed at her joke. It had been a while since she had heard him laugh. It made her miss him, even more. Hermione knew they had done the right thing of course but it does not mean she had to like it.

'Do you want to dance Hermione, you don't have to if you don't want to but I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask.' Remus asked shyly shocking Hermione. They had not danced together since Sirius' party and even then, it was not the kind of dancing that would be appropriate here. It made her laugh though at the thought of grinding on Remus in the middle of the dancefloor in this dress. The older wizards may have a heart attack.

'It would be my pleasure' Hermione held out her hand as Remus led her to the dance floor. Only a few couples were dancing this early in the evening but the two of them aid little mind to anyone else. It surprised Hermione in how agile of a dancer Remus was. He glided her around the floor only stepping on her toes once or twice.

'I must say I am surprised you agreed to dance with me, especially given everything that happened between us.'

'Why?' Hermione asked genuinely.

'I know I hurt you Hermione and for that I will always be sorry. You showed me nothing but love and acceptance. A normal girl would never speak to me again, given the circumstances. I want you to forgive me Hermione but more than that I want you to be happy.'

'Remus it still hurts, but I can't force you to love me when I know the truth. Happiness will come for both of us. We just need the time to heal. Also, I want you to know I wouldn't change our story Remus, it was ours and it was beautiful. It just so happened our love was not enough for your wolf and I accept that. I just ask that you give yourself permission to move on and be happy.' She knew it would not happen overnight but Hermione hoped that the love she felt for Remus would change from the romantic love she still felt for him into the love of a friend she is unwilling to part with. However, it was going to be harder then she thought if he kept staring at her that way. His green eyes were alight with amber flecks and for the first time in a month Hermione felt like a weight was lifted from her chest and she could breathe.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

The party had been a success so far and Sirius was garnering quite a lot of attention from the young female guests. Not that he really cared, the only person whom held his interest had been dancing the night away with a great number of different partners. He did not even notice James' approach as he watched Hermione being paraded around the floor with Amos Diggory for the third song in a row.

'Enjoying the view Padfoot.' James asked cockily knowing that Sirius was gawking at her again. Her laugh was infectious as he twirled her around the floor. She looked on top of the world.

'More then you know Prongs' she was the belle of the ball and rightly so. It was hard not to be attracted to her. It wasn't just because of her good looks, but because of the lightness that shoe from deep inside of her.

'She really does look beautiful doesn't she?' James asked as they both watched her now. As the soon finished Amos finally allowed another to take his place. Her feet must be killing her by this point, but she still allowed the next boy to take her around the floor.

'Vix has always been stunning, mate. It's just tonight other people get to see it too.' Sirius cold practically hear the gears turning in James' head. He was going to say something that would be dangerous.

'You love her don't you?' and there it was. Love to Sirius was a loaded word, especially in the context in which James was asking. Did he love her…Is that what this was, the jealousy of her being with another…the flirtations that always ended with one getting too sexually charged…the valuing their happiness above your own… the need to protect her… the not being able to think about another even if you were with another. If this was love then, yes he loved her.

'I think she could be my Lily.' He meant this, more then he'd every meant anything else.

'You need to tell her, mate.' James implored him to tell her. Just because he felt this way did not mean he had to tell her. Besides was everyone forgetting the fact that she was with Remus. Because, Sirius certainly hadn't forgotten this gem of information.

'I'll make you a deal Prongs, when you get Lily to agree to go on a date with you will be the day I tell Hermione.' Sirius did not need to look at James' face to know for now he'd won the argument. However, he could have sworn that under his breath he heard James say deal.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

As Hermione walked around the separate room for the silent auction, she had to admire the quality and quantity of things on offer. There was everything from jewelry to books, weekends away to exotic and romantic places and so much more. Though she could not bid on any of the items Hermione still admire each object. If she did have the galleons though just like Charlus she would pick the first edition but if it were just or for fun and for no other reason than it was shiny and pretty she would choose the beautiful charm bracelet with a single snow flake charm on it. She was so engrossed in her observations that she did not notice Sirius had come up beside her. When he whispered in her ear, Hermione jumped and in her startled state accidently hit him in the stomach.

'Oh my goodness Sirius I am so sorry. Are you ok?' she asked worried that she had genuinely hurt him. Harry had once complained that for a small girl Hermione pack quite the punch. He was breathing deeply trying to regain the air that she had knocked from his lungs.

'I am fine Vixen, I was going to ask you to dance but I don't know now after all you did just beat me' if he could make a joke, then Hermione took it that he was fine. He smiled that dazzling smile that made girls melt (and Hermione would be lying if she said she did not feel something when he looked at her like that). Biting her lip Hermione decided it had been far too long since he had played with Sirius' ego. After all, it was one of her beloved past times.

'If you are not too wounded after that beating by a girl I might add, I would love to dance' her tone resembled the saying the honey and the hatchet. She was sweet and lovely before she cut him down to size. Sirius however was a formidable opponent and would not give in so easily.

'See know you insult my character I have to dance with you and make sure I am the best partner you have ever had' his steel grey eyes were ablaze with mischief and flirtations. This version of Sirius was Hermione's particular favorite. He was so young and confident and very different from the version that she had known. She did everything she could to bring this side out in him. Sirius deserved happiness, fun and freedom. He had been there for her in times where she felt lost. She thought the two of them as broken things that took solace in their closeness.

'Do you think you can do it, if not I will not think much less of your manliness' she said biting her lip and stepping in closer to him. She knew that he could not resist the temptation of flirtatious banter especially when she stepped in close. It was like the rest of the world fell away leaving only them. Clearing his throat and swallowing nervously Hermione knew she had won this round. Trying somewhat successfully to regain composure

'Come on you crazy women before you bruise my ego or body any further' extending his arm Hermione gladly took it as he led her away from the auction room and into the hall to the large dancefloor.

Hermione had a feeling that with his pureblood heritage that Sirius would know how to dance properly. Placing his left hand on her waist and taking her right hand in his Sirius began leading Hermione around the floor in a waltz with such an ease it surprised even her. To onlookers it would look as though they had been dancing together for years rather than moment. Sirius' steely grey eyes were alight with passion and confidence. An electric current ran through her veins as her heartbeat quickened. All Hermione could focus on was him. The rest of the room fell away and all that mattered were the two of them. His strong frame protected and directed her around the floor. When the large sensual grin crossed his lips, Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. He truly was a beautiful looking man. Hermione had thought that about the older Sirius too, but this boy…this man was dazzling.

'Have you ever been fishing?' Sirius asked and Hermione was incredibly confused. Where in the hell did that come from? If she was completely honest the spontaneous and absurd nature of the question, killed whatever romantic tension that had accumulated between them.

'Why?' she asked her brow furrowed deep trying to figure out why he would need or want such a piece of information.

"Because you are quite the catch.' Hermione groaned as a Cheshire grin crossed his lips. She had walked straight into a stupid pick up line and it made her feel dirty. He had won round two and now they were even. For now.

'Please tell me that never works.' Hermione preyed that girls were smarter then she thought.

'Sorry to tell you love but it has.' Hermione laughed at the sorry state of her gender as Sirius dropped his left hand and raised his right leading her into an effortless (oh his part) underarm spin. She could not help but smile as it reminded her of the way her father used to dance with her at any family function. As Hermione spun back into him, she was not paying attention to her feet or her gown. It was too late by the time she noticed her foot on her dress and Hermione fell into Sirius' open and waiting arms.

Hermione became aware just how close they had become. As she could feel his toned muscular pectorals under his white bottom up shirt. Her heart was now deafening as her breathing quickened. They stood still in the middle of the dancefloor dared to either move or break eye contact 'Have I ever told you that your eyes look like rich melted chocolate sometimes'

'And exactly much time do you spend staring into my eyes Sirius' she knew he stared at her from time to time, just like he knew she did him. The butterflies in her stomach were rampaging waiting for his answer. Running his thumb over her cheek Hermione leaned into his touch. Such a simple gesture felt so personal.

'As much time as I can possibly get Hermione. However, you know this already don't you clever girl.' Of course, she had noticed his tendency to stare. It was hard not to when he did it so often.

'What if we weren't together would you make your move?' her brow furrowed as he moved his hands to her lower back pulling her devastating close. She wrapped her hands around his neck as they began to sway.

'You are the second person to ask me that today Vix.' The _second_. Surely, neither James nor Remus would have divulged such information without her knowledge. The only person she could think of was Dorea. Clever and cunning, she would allude to such things, never fully revealing her hand of course. She would leave that to the others. Hermione could not fault her though. Dorea wanted him to figure it out for himself.

'Well what is your answer?' she did not want to appear too keen for then information. However, Hermione unfortunately was not the best at playing coy.

'Why so interested, it's not like you and Remus have broken up or anything so it is irrelevant. They would be wasted words.' Hermione's heart ached as she screamed in her head. Begging him to see the signs, to figure out the truth. He was so close yet so far.

'Call it curiosity.'

'You know snooping will get you in trouble one day.' There is was the humor to cover his ass and feelings. She wished he would just say something anything that was real. She wanted something real to hold on to. She would not be with him if he couldn't just say the words. Everything she needed him to say was there between them.

'Will you always avoid the question Sirius? You and I we flirt and have fun, but if you could make your move why do I doubt that you would.'

'You and Moony are a better fit Vix. Both brainy, compassionate and kind. You and I are more of an odd pairing. Besides, with my family being who they are, they would use you to get to me. I could not put you through that nor would I be able to live with myself. You are too important to me' he shied away from her now. She wanted to tell him the truth there and then. She wanted him to kiss her but she did not say a word. Hermione left the words unsaid, she knew where his story was going, and she knew what was going to happen over the coming summer. His life was tangled in darkness but his heart exhibited such lightness. He had told her that in his family love was a sign of weakness, but from what Hermione could see he was strong, brave and selfless. He would never tell her he loved her because he was trying to protect her from his family. She hugged him tight, promising herself that she would be there for him when the time was right. She would be waiting for him, with an open heart. When they were ready, she would be there.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

As the party drew to a close the group of four rambunctious friends gathered on the terrace each with a glass of champagne in hand to watch the spectacular fireworks. Seeing Vixen smile so wide made Sirius happy. That is all he wanted for her really…happiness. He'd never cared about a women as much as he did her. She was the kind of person he wanted to be. Did he love her…maybe but it was hard to say, he had never been in love with someone before. He had said too much to her tonight, he had over stepped his bounds yet again. If Remus were to find out he would probably kill him but it was a risk he was willing to take. It always came down to the same thing. She was with one of his best mates. Sirius had waited too long and that was something he had to live with. He did not know how long he had been staring at her now, probably an excessively long time. To others it would probably look creepy but he gave zero fucks. As if on cue, she looked over to him and smiled his heart melted. Her eyes looked like melted chocolate.

'Hey Padfoot, grab Moony and Vix I managed to snag a bottle of the good fire whiskey from the kitchen. I say we go and have a party of our own.' This was the reason James was his best friend. Grabbing the others Sirius, Hermione, Remus and James brought in Christmas day with the warm sensation of fire whiskey on their tongues and genuine (if not drunken) laughter.


	21. Chapter 21

_**I own nothing. Please enjoy**_

 _ **Allons-y**_

When Hermione woke the next morning, her breathe both smelt and tasted awful. It was why she was not the biggest fan of fire whiskey, that and it gave her a killer hangover the next day. The overall ache in her head was proof of that. She would have to see if the boys had some hangover potion anywhere, if not she would be having a very un-merry Christmas. Squinting Hermione looked out of her window the sun was barley rising over the horizon. Rolling over she decided to try to get some more sleep. As she rolled over Hermione had never been so happy to see a small vial of a green liquid on a silver platter just sitting on her bedside table. Sitting up and reaching for the heavenly liquid Hermione saw a small tag hanging from the neck of the bottle. _Hope you enjoyed the whiskey D._ Hermione smirked and shook her head. There was something impressive about Dorea Potter. She knew everything about everyone. Uncorking the bottle Hermione drank the vials contents. The aching in her head and blurred vision immediately ceased. Getting out of bed, Hermione slipped her dressing gown on and headed for the bathroom. As she looked in the mirror, she shook her head at the sorry state. Brushing her teeth was the first priority, than her hair. Her usual chaotic curls were an even bigger mess than normal. Hermione tried to run her brush through hair. It was a failure as the handle snapped from its bristles. Giving up on it completely she tied it up in a messy haphazard bun. There was a tapping at her window as Hermione came out from her bathroom. She smiled as she opened the doors to her private balcony. The cold winter's morning air filled her lungs as she greeted Lily's tawny owl. Taking the brown wrapped gift and letter from the owl Hermione quickly retreated into her room, before coming back with a treat and Lily's gift.

'Thank you Butterscotch, take this back to Lily ok' Hermione quickly tied the package to the birds foot. Watching him as he flew away into the rising sun. Taking a seat on her unmade bed Hermione opened her letter first, as etiquette would state you should always read the card first. She had to admire Lily's penmen ship. Clear and easy to read. Her g's looked exactly like Harry's. Hermione smiled as she read her letter.

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _Merry Christmas firstly. How is toe rag and his band of delinquents, they aren't giving you too much trouble are they? Everything is same old here, except Tuney cannot stop talking about the lump of a boyfriend. He is repugnant, mean and obsessed with being normal. His name is Vernon (except I call him Vermin). I don't know what she sees in him really. My Mum and Dad don't like him either, but he makes Petunia happy so they deal with it. Speaking of my mum and dad would like to meet you. Apparently, I talk about you a lot (who knew). They said maybe you could come over the summer and we can have a sleep over. I know it sounds silly but I promise I will make it as fun as possible._

 _I saw Sev yesterday, we exchanged gifts but not before, he told me his latest theory about you and Remus. I tried my best to throw him off. Honestly it is annoying how he won't let it go especially given I just want to have some quality time with my friend you know what I mean? There is something different about him these days. His infatuation with the dark arts is really starting to scare me. I never asked you Hermione, did you ever met him in your travels?_

 _Anyway onto something much more entertaining. Tell me all about how the gala went. Were you the belle of the ball? Did you shock and awe the boys? Please tell me that you met a handsome gentleman and danced the night away. If you cannot tell I want all the details as well as some photos, (there better be photos). I want to see you in your dress. My bet is you were an absolute stunner._

 _On another note, I really hope you like your gift. It may be a little corny but I think it is well thought out. It is just a little something that I saw in London and could not pass it by and before you fret it didn't cost that much so you can't be too mad at me._

 _Merry Christmas Hermione._

 _Lots of love_

 _Lily_

Folding the letter and placing it back into the envelope Hermione opened the small square package. The green velvet box was a giveaway. Lily had brought her some jewelry. Flipping the lid Hermione, was surprised when she saw the delicate golden chain with two small circular pendants with the letters H and L on them. Corny definitely, but Hermione loved it nonetheless. Still in her pajamas, she put on the beautifully thoughtful necklace. It would take some getting used to, as Hermione didn't normally wear any form of jewelry. Laughing to herself Hermione thought that If Lily believed the necklace was corny then the photo album filled with photos was going to be too corny to handle. After re-reading her letter, Hermione finally decided to venture down stairs. There was something in Lily's letter that worried her. Had Hermione never told her about Snape? It was something that she would have to talk to Lily about in person when she went back to school. Just adding it to her growing to do list Hermione tried her best to focus on the here and now. There had been something she'd wanted to do since she first arrived here at Potter manor. But first things first she stopped by the kitchen to make herself a hot cup of tea before heading to the library. Due to the earliness, she thought she would get some quality quiet time before the others roused for Christmas morning. Opening the double doors to the Potters personal library Hermione's breathe hitched in her throat. It was just a good as she remembered. It was hard for her not to smile and feel at home when amongst the impressive collection of printed works. Hermione smiled as she ran her fingers over the smooth bindings of the ancient volumes. She was having trouble picking just one book to read from the assortment of titles. There really was no better smell to her then the old leather bound books, however most of all she was enjoying the moment of stillness. Since meeting, the marauders Hermione missed the small moments of peace.

'Merry Christmas Vix.' His voice cut through the noiseless room making Hermione jump out of her skin. Turning quickly she could hear her heart beating in her ears.

'Fuck me Sirius you scared the hell out of me' the smile on his lips was on of satisfaction. He had not tried to openly scare her yet he had. In his eyes, it was as good as getting something for nothing. Hermione looked at his tired body still in last night's clothes. Had he been to bed yet?

'Ask me again nicely and I might' the devilish glare in his eyes made Hermione, curious but she also knew that now is the time to tread lightly. He had something in his mind that would only lead her into trouble. It was such a shame that she let her inquisitiveness get the better of her.

'Pardon?'

'To fuck you.' Shaking her head Hermione should have known better. Though she couldn't deny the image in her head was rather enjoyable. Biting her bottom lip Hermione entertained the idea for a moment, wondering how it would feel having him do just that. Would he be soft and gentle or explosive and hard? She knew he was watching her reaction; did he enjoy her thinking about him like that? Trying to compose herself Hermione rolled her eyes, as she sat beside him on the large plush lounge. His stormy grey eyes followed her as she tried to act nonchalantly.

'Very funny, Merry Christmas to you too' Sirius laid his head in her lap. It was the first time he had ever done this. There was something so innocent in his movement that it made Hermione's ache. Running her hands through his raven locks, Hermione wondered what was going through his mind. Did he just need the comfort? Honestly, this boy was boggling her. One moment he said he wouldn't want to be close to her then the next, he lays in her lap. 'Why are you up so early thought I was the only one stupid enough to be awake.' Something was wrong she knew this for sure. This coming summer would be when Sirius was disowned and from what she knew about Walburga and Orion Black, they would do everything in their collective powers to break him into submission. He of course would never; they could break his body but never his spirit. Nor would they blink twice about ruining their sons Christmas.

'You are many thing but stupid is not one of them Hermione.' Sitting up he took her hand in his. Something so innocent set Hermione's skin on fire. If he knew, what was in her mind then it would defiantly make him blush especially because he still thought she was with Remus. Hermione promised herself to tell him once they were free of the holidays. Blushing Hermione took his compliment. 'Oh yeah um I got you another gift. Happy Christmas Hermione, it is nothing much just saw you eyeing it last night. Close your eyes and hold out your hands. Don't look at me like that I promise I just wanna give you, your gift.' Hermione considered what he was asking her a moment. It seemed like a trap. Deciding to trust him, she closed her eyes hand held out her hands. He hadn't wrapped it. The gift was heavy, and mad from leather. A light bulb went off in Hermione's head as she opened her eyes and saw the first edition. He had gotten it for her, but at what cost. When she looked at it, last the book was up to six-hundred galleons. It was far too extravagant for Hermione to accept.

'Sirius I…I can't accept this it is far too much' she was on the brink of tears. She had never owned something as valuable as this. In both the monetary and sentimental sense. Hermione had always wanted to own a first edition, as a bookworm it made her heart sing. However, she could not accept such a lavish gift.

'What use is it to me love, I am not a fan of books but I know you are. Now please accept it, smile and thank me. That is all I ask' Hermione did more the smile, in fact she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly and whispering in his ear.

'Thank you Sirius, it is possibly the most wonderful gift I have ever received.' as she pulled away from him Hermione, kissed his cheek. Their faces only inches apart. Hermione's heart raced in her chest as she bit her bottom lip. His hand cupped her face. How was he always so warm? Hermione leaned into his touch. As her thoughts became fuzzier, it was harder to understand why she wasn't kissing him right now. Every nerve in her body wanted it, even the look in his eyes mimicked the way she felt. They were silver orbs of temptation and desire. Hermione became increasingly aware that she was on top of him. Straddling him just like in their first meeting, and just like the first time it had been for all intentions accidental.

'As much as I don't want to Kitten, I think we need to stop.'

'I think that is the wisest choice, But I see you are at it again Sirius. I do hope I have not interrupted the two of you of course.' Charlus stared at the two of them. Hermione suddenly felt incredibly self-conscientious. She was still sitting on his lap. It must have looked like they were about to do…well you know. It must have looked incredibly suspicious to him and even worse if Charlus thought that Remus and Hermione were together. Is that why he looked down on them with so much disapproval?

'No Sir, we were just…um.' As they untangled themselves Hermione and Sirius moved to the opposite ends of the sofa, not wanting to even remotely touch each other. Charlus had clearly seen enough. She wondered if he knew of Sirius' reputation. It would at least partially explain why he looked at them like promiscuous teenagers up to no good.

'I don't want to know. I do suggest however that you both freshen up in your _own_ __respective rooms.'

'Yes, sir.' Hermione and Sirius responded in unison. It made Hermione feel like a small child scolded by her parents when she had not really been doing anything wrong. It just looked bad. She thought of it as a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar by her parents when she hadn't actually eaten a cookie yet. You still felt the guilt but nothing had really happened...yet. They left the library heads hung low not brave enough to look at each other. Hermione's room came first, but before Sirius could walk away from her, she pulled him into her room. His eyes wide with surprise as she hugged him close. His arms snaked around her waist as he held her tight and close. This small moment was an apology, wrapped in a need and a wish. Silently he broke away from her, leaving Hermione standing alone in her room. It was a hell of a way to start Christmas that was for sure.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

 _Sirius,_

 _You have until the train pulls into Kings Cross for the summer to gallivant with your blood traitor and mudblood friends before you will be expected to take your place as the head of our family. If it were up to me, you would be out on the street to live amongst the filth you associate with but alas, your saving grace is your father. You will take you role as your father has and like his father before him without complainant._

 _I will not have you disgrace our Noble House anymore Sirius, you will fall in line and be the heir our family needs, anything less than that would be unforgivable._

 _Merry Christmas_

 _Your mother_

 _W.B_

The more he read this fucking letter the angrier he became. He wanted to tell them to sit on something sharp and rotate. This was not the life he wanted. The thought of having to return to that place left him feeling as though he was drowning. From the time he was small, Sirius had hated that house and his family. The only person he cared for was Reggie, but now he didn't even have him. His world crumbled the moment Regulus was sorted into Slytherin. His mother had been so proudest of her youngest son. Sirius could still remember the howler he received in his first year at Hogwarts. His mother promised when he returned home he would receive a lashing that would make him regret his birth. The feeling if the leather on his skin burned him that Christmas. She beat him so badly he bled on the rug, what was worse is she forced Reggie to watch. Sirius wailed begging his mother to stop, the more he begged the harder she hit him. Sirius knew in that moment. He had to keep the things he loved to himself. Walburga knew he loved Regulus. That was why she made him witness that beating. She would not make the same mistake the second time around, and unfortunately it worked. Reg was everything his mother wanted Sirius to be. He wanted to be done with the "duties" for good. Every fiber in him wished he had never been born a Black. The bitter cow called his father Orion, his saving grace. What a crock of horseshit. That cheating prick would rather run off with one of his mistresses then defend his own son. When Sirius was five years old, he remembered catching his father fucking some random women. Rather than stopping, his father finished his whore. Afterwards he told Sirius that when he fathered the next male heir he too could have his liberties. The older Sirius became the more he understood what his father had told him that day. The likely hood of Orion actually cared for son was nonexistent. In actuality, his father cared for the good of his family name, and that Sirius fathered the next heir. Of course, his bride would be one of his parents choosing and would have nothing to do with love. What made things worse was in the past few years, his family had slipped further into darkness. They had chosen their side in the fight that was coming. They followed the man calling himself the Dark Lord all too willingly. The ball of anger he held with him in his stomach, was one he had lived with for many years. He found it so easy to fly into a fit of rage, but it was also the reason he surround himself in the lightness of the Marauders. They were the family he chose. Then there was Hermione. She was the brightest light in a world full of darkness. He wanted to be like her, she made him want to be better. There was one thing for sure, if he were forced to return to them, Sirius would do everything in his power to make their lives a living hell. He would remember, the lightness and hang onto it for dear life. He would hold onto her.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

After the gifts were opened and the lunch was consumed Hermione sat on a large soft chair in the living room and admired her family, laughing and enjoying their time together. Each of them wearing a ridiculous hat from inside of their Christmas crackers (her particular favorite was Prongs' flowery bonnet). Hermione was rather enjoying her very dapper top hat it made her feel distinguished. Now all she needed was monocle and her outfit would be complete. Dorea and Charlus were snuggling on the couch appreciating their children. It was simple to see the love the pair had for each other. It was sweet to see. They after all had been married for twenty-five years after all. She wondered what Harry would think of this scene. Her heart swelled, he would have loved this really. Charlus had not mentioned the incident from this morning and she was grateful for that, though there was something bothering Hermione deeply. Since the library, Sirius had not dared to look at Hermione. Not even when she thanked him for her second gift. She wanted to scream at him, they hadn't done anything unsavory, yet he was distancing himself from her. She couldn't think about the "what ifs" anymore, instead she smiled and watched James and Remus play their fifth game in a row of Wizards Chess (on Moony's new board thanks to Dorea and Charlus). Prongs had yet to win a game but it was fascinating to watch. Was James actually breaking a sweat? She quietly laughed as James cussed losing the fifth game in a row. His determination was endearing, however she wondered much longer his ego could take this kind of beating. Maybe he liked reaching for the impossible. It would certainly explain why a certain red head infatuated him. Going back to her newest book (the first edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander) she thought to herself about how it really had been an amazing Christmas. The amazing gifts and party aside she simply loved spending the holiday with her boys. Hermione would also have to give an enormous thanks to Dorea and Charlus for allowing her to stay with them. If she were being completely honest, she would have to say it was one of the best she'd ever had. For a moment in time, Hermione could almost forget the darkness that lurked just outside their door.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

They had been at this for hours. A film of sweat cover his skin as some beads dropped from his forehead onto the black hardwood floors.

"CRUICO" Peter's strangled cries filled the echoed room as Bellatrix laughed around him delighted by his pain and suffering. The feeling of a thousand white-hot blades bored into his bones as the curse coursed through him. It was not the first encounter Peter had had with this unforgivable and he doubted it would be the last. The one true lord had been searching his mind for answers for hours now. When he was unable to find them, he allowed Bella to torture him, just enough that he would become weaker but not enough to cause permeant damage. With a wave of his pale white hand, the pain ceased and he could breathe again.

'Now, do you understand what happens to those whom fail me?' his voice low and calculating as he stared down at him. His red eyes unsettled Peter; he was never able to look in them for too long out of fear.

'I beg of you sir I never meant to' his voice was meek, feeble and low. He would kill for some food or water. Peter did not know when he had last eaten, but it was definitely more than a day maybe even two. Looking over to his parents, Peter saw contempt. He'd brought dishonor on his family again. They valued the Dark Lord and his values, and to know their only son had fail him again would bring another world of pain to Peter. Only next time his father would leave the marks on his skin to remind him just how badly Peter had fucked up.

'Your words mean nothing to me you rat, but because I am merciful I will spare your life. You have been tampered with Peter. I want to know why. You have a new objective. Follow this Hermione, find out what she knows. She may be a welcomed addition to our cause. If you fail me again and I promise you I will not be so generous again.' He began to sob at the Lords words, he was so giving and merciful Peter didn't deserve him. He would not fail him like he did last time. He would follow her, report to him and not suffer his demise at his hands. However, if he were to die there would be no greater honor then to leave this world then by his Lords hands.

'Thank you my Lord, thank you' Peter with the remnants of his strength crawled to Voldemort's feet and kissed them. No sooner had Peter done so Voldemort disappeared from his home followed by the others. A sigh of relief came from his lips as Peter slipped into unconsciousness he was safe…for now.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey everyone, a new chapter is here. I don't know if there will be another before Christmas, nor am I promising one. I have read a story that I think people should definitely read if they haven't before.**_

 _ **The Veil by Natstar888. It is an amazing take on a Sirius and Hermione story. Go on over and read it because it deserves some crazy love. I would love to know your favorite stories are and the pairings.**_

 _ **Lastly, I hope everyone whom celebrates Christmas has happy and safe holidays wherever you are from around the world.**_

 _ **Allons-y**_

Hermione had given up trying to sleep hours ago. There was a knot of nerves and excitement in her stomach. It happened every time, and yet she never tired of the anticipation of returning to Hogwarts. It was only a handful of hours left before she and the others would make their way back to the magical castle. However first things first she was excited to see Lily. Having spent her whole holiday surrounded by the boys she was excited for a little bit of girl time. Hermione hadn't really had any girlfriends in her time except from Ginny, and in many ways, Lily reminded her of the youngest Weasley. Looking over to her clock it was just past three in the morning. She really wished that she was sleeping, like all the other _normal_ people but alas, she was reading (a real shock she knew). When a small knock came from her door, Hermione practically jumped out of her skin. The door creaked slightly as James' head appeared through the barley open entry. His usually kind face held a shadow of something else, worry or fear. Whatever it was Hermione didn't like it.

'Hey Hermione, I saw your light was on. You can't sleep either?'

'I'm just excited, what's your excuse?' she nodded to let him in patting an empty spot on her large bed. Coming in and closing the doors behind him, Prongs took his spot on her bed. There was something crumpled in his hand. A piece of parchment?

'Same, but also something has been bothering me.' His tone conveyed a heavy heart, whatever it was it had really gotten to him.

'Prongs what's wrong? You're not in trouble are you?'

'No I'm fin but I think Sirius is in trouble and a lot of it.' handing her the letter Hermione looked at the prominent black family crest that sat at the top of the page. As she read the vile contents, she wanted to cry. She wanted to scream in anger and hurt for her friend. Reigning in her emotions Hermione could see now why James was plagued.

'James where did you get this?' she took his hand and squeezed it tight. He had every right to worry for the person he called his brother.

'I found it in the bin in his room.' He refused to meet her eyes knowing that she would protest his nosey nature. Letting out a non-comical laugh Hermione shook her head at the young man.

'Snooping will get you in trouble you know.' Taking his chin in her hand, she made him look at her. He looked painfully like Harry right now. His hazel eyes carrying guilt that he should not have been carrying. Taking her hand from his face, he was finally looking at her. She hoped he saw her comfort but also reassurance.

'Hermione this is serious, do you know something we don't? Will everything be ok, I mean his mother is the frigid ice queen and his dad is no better. What happens over the summer? You know him in the future so they don't kill him but how bad will it be?' James spoke so fast that Hermione was not sure that she caught everything he had been trying to say. She couldn't blame him for his curiosity but she decided then that she would be selective with what she told him.

'James, slow down one thing at a time.'

'I can't, what the hell happens you must know you know everything else. Please Hermione I need to know, what can we do to help?' he pleaded with her, had he taken a breath in this whole conversation? A blind man could see the anxiety that he exuded as it corrupted his every thought and gasp. He really did love Padfoot like a brother and the thought of him being hurt was enough to bring the poor boy undone. Hermione smiled at his pure heart. Harry had it too.

'Breathe; please I don't want you to have a panic attack. Yes, I know what happens over the summer. Is it bad, abso-fucking-lutely. James please I will tell you what you want to know but I think Sirius, needs to have the option of knowing first. It is his story after all. I have known for a while what is coming, I want to change it with every fiber of my being but this event, is what made him…him.'

'I…I'm…scared for him Vix, he is a chaotic cocktail of stubborn and stupid especially when it comes to his family, I just don't want him to get hurt.' Hermione's heart lurched in her chest. She knew this had to happen, even though she didn't want it too. She laughed at James' description of Sirius. It seemed scarily accurate. In the limited time she'd spent at twelve Grimmauld Place with the order, she would find him pacing like a caged animal in captivity. She had caught him more than once just staring at the family tapestry with a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. She had even seen him arguing with his mother portrait on more than one occasion.

'God that's so true he can't help himself when it comes to them, he never could even when I knew him. What happens to him is awful Prongs, but I also think it needs to happen. There are some events that need to play out, and I think this is one of them. What happened to you and your wife was something that did not and shouldn't have happened. I hope you know that I love just as much as you, and the thought of him being in that hell hole for even one moment make me furious.' Hermione pulled James into a tight hug. His worry for Sirius was not unwarranted, but this needed to happen. This would make him a better man in the larger picture. Hermione wished she could make all the hurt and pain go away for each of the boys but she could not nor did she think it was the right thing to do. This whole "I'm from the future" thing came with a great number of strings. She felt like Pinocchio. At what point do you interfere? Conversely when did she leave thing be? It was something she struggled with all the time. 'It will be ok James I promise.' James hugged her tighter. Now she just had to figure out how she would keep that promise.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Standing outside of Hermione's door, Dorea listened to the children speak about Sirius. It was plain to see that James trusted Hermione more than many others maybe even more than his own mother. He was a true lion at heart much like his father, but this girl was something more to him. Not a lover no that was reserved for the young Evans that she had heard about many times in his letters. Hermione was the confidant, the sister he had always secretly wanted.

'What are you doing this even my love, not spying again I hope.' Charlus snaked his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

'It is nothing unsavory dear, but I have somethings I would like to discuss with you that appear to be quite urgent' turning to face him Dorea noted the sudden change in his features; clearly he thought something was terribly wrong. Yes, James was more like his father then he even knew. She was a snake in a sea of lions, although it has been refreshing to have Hermione around to keep her on her toes. Taking his hand from around her waist Dorea led her husband back to their room; they had two very important matters to discuss indeed.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

James didn't know how long he had actually been asleep for but he knew it was not long enough. He knew he would have to wake up soon after all he was returning to Hogwarts today. Smiling to himself, he rolled over thinking about seeing Evans again. He felt his body become heavy again sleep was not far away. He hoped he had that lap dance dream again, that was such an amazing dream. There was a sudden snap as something landed on top of him. Startled James jumped as his eye flew open to see Pinky standing on his bed.

'Young master James, Mistress and Master want you in the study now. They sent Pinky to make sure you is up. Come now or Pinky will wake Young Master with a bucket of water like when he was very young.' Pinky jumped up and down on his bed stirring him further, as his muscles ached and the chance of sleeping further dissipated.

'I am awake, what do they want.' He asked grouchily.

'Pinky promised not to tell, Pinky only get young Master out of bed like Pinky asked to' throwing the blankets off of him James put on his dressing gown and slippers, begrudgingly and made his way down to his father's study. Cursing as he went. Sliding open the double doors, James felt murderous. His parents were sitting together, talking in hushed tones until he closed the door behind him.

'Ever the morning person I see son.' Charlus asked as James collapsed into the fluffy sofa and yawned. He really was not in the mood for whatever they were going to talk about; after all, it was only six o'clock in the morning.

'James what do you think of Hermione?' his mother asked and James immediately wondered where in the hell did that question come from.

'She is…smart, kind and one of my best friends…Why?' his mind was swimming; it was far too early to be asked such a weighted question.

'We are aware of that sweetheart we want to know, what you really think about her. Do you trust her? What does she mean to you?' Taking a minute to contemplate his mother's words James really wondered what he thought about the brunette.

'She means a lot to me, though it isn't romantic per say I can't imagine her not being around. You asked if I trust her, the answer in short is yes. I trust her probably more than Sirius. She came into my life a short time ago but I cannot imagine her not being in it now. She's my sister. We would do anything for each other without question. You want to know what she means to me, she's my family. And I love her.' his parents smiled at each other nodding before his father asked a question that made James' heart jump with excitement.

'Son how would you feel if she were to actually become your sister?'

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

The cold winter's air still burned Hermione's lungs as she bid farewell to the Potters at the station. Dorea had invited Hermione to come back to the manor over the summer, and she had gratefully accepted. Not that she did not love Hogwarts it's just Hermione promised Sirius that she would try to be happy and being with the Potters had made her genuinely happy. The Potter parents too their time hugging each of their children. Dorea even lingered slightly longer with Sirius. It looked like she was saying something to him as she held him close but Hermione couldn't read her lips that well. As she let them go, Hermione could have sworn saw a tear run down the older woman's cheek. She was about to step onto the train when she heard someone calling her name

'HERMIONE!' the shriek came from behind her as a flurry of red hair ran towards her. Lily flung herself at Hermione with such force that she felt winded. Hermione smiled as she returned the enthused girls hug.

'Lily didn't miss me much did you?' Hermione laughed as she was suffocated by the mass of red hair in her face.

'Maybe a little, but I did want to hear all about the Gala. You told me you had pictures in your letter. Come on let's find the others.' Lily took her hand and led Hermione through onto the train constantly weaving through a sea of people. On more than one occasion, Hermione had to apologize as she ran into people or stood on someone's toes. Lily's excitement was infectious. Hermione found herself reciprocating her enthusiasm as she laughed. By the time, they reached Alice and Marlene in a carriage close to the end of the train the two of them were in a fit of giggles.

'You two seem happy.' Alice commented seeing Hermione and Lily entering the cabin. Honestly, they hadn't been laughing at anything in particular. They were just happy to be together, and returning to Hogwarts.

'And why shouldn't we be.' Lily asked as they took their seats sitting opposite Ali and Marley. Hermione looked at her two other roommates with a cheesy grin on her face.

'Thank god you're here by the way Hermione, if you do not have photos of this bloody party I just might kill you, Lily has not shut up about it.' Marlene looked relieved by Hermione's presence. As Lily poked out her tongue it just made Hermione laugh harder. She had no idea that Lily was so infatuated with her Cinderella moment. Hermione didn't have many picture but the few she managed to obtain were hopefully good enough to indulge Lily and her need to live vicariously through her.

'Look at Black he scrubs up nicely, and Potter. You know Lily if you ever change your mind he would look nice in your wedding pictures.' Alice teased as Lily's face scrunched in displeasure.

'Please I would rather marry a flesh eating slug then be married to him.' the three laughed at her procuration. In Hermione's mind, however it was even more entertaining. She knew that it would be in their final year of Hogwarts that Lily's feelings would change towards James. If she was allowed to make a speech at their wedding, Hermione would totally bring up this moment. She could not wait to see James and Lily's faces.

'So you fancy Black, Marlene couldn't see that one coming at all.' Lily pestered as the blonde blushed.

'How could I not I mean have you seen the boy topless he looks like he is chiseled from marble' Marlene fanned herself dramatically like a southern belle. Hermione knew all about Sirius' chiseled physic. It was harder to imagine was him with his clothes on given, he would take any opportunity to get naked. Not that she was complaining of course he was nice to look at after all. As she passed the last of the photos around Marlene commented on one that made her heart sink.

'You and Remus look amazing together Hermione. Truly what a beautiful couple. How long have you two been dating for now, six months-ish right?' The time had finally come to tell her friends the truth; this was their agreement after all. After Christmas, they would tell people. Looking at the others as if instinctually Lily took Hermione's hand. Thank God for Lily.

'Actually we broke up just before Christmas.' The playful mood died in an instant. It took maybe a full minute of silence for Alice to finally speak and even then, it made Hermione feel uneasy.

'Oh Hermione I feel like a really ass now I am so sorry we didn't know.' Her somber tone was meant to convey empathy but it honestly annoyed Hermione slightly. Yes, they had broken up but she was still her and they were still friends. That was the truth, it's just they don't snog anymore really.

'No one knew its fine; really we just decided to be friends rather than a couple. Anyway Marley, how was Paris.' The rest of the train ride the girl's reminisced about their collective breaks all whilst avoiding asking Hermione any more questions. Clearly, this whole being honest things was really going to suck.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

It was about half way through the train ride when Hermione went to find the Marauders. Whilst being with the girls was refreshing, Hermione was now on a time crunch and she needed to beat the clock. It wasn't hard to find their cabin on the train it was the one filled with roars of laughter. Standing outside Hermione watched them all for just a moment. It was such a shame she would be changing this mood. They seemed so full of jovial light. After a few moments, Hermione knocked on their door. As all three turned, their smiles melted her heart.

'Can I have a moment alone with Remus for a minute please boys?'

'No worries kitten, just clean up after you're done yeah. I would hate to sit in a wet patch.' Sirius' crudeness made Hermione shudder. As the left, the compartment Hermione cast a silencing and locking charm on the carriage door before pulling down the blinds. She really didn't want to be interrupted before they were ready. His once smiling face now showed hesitation and worry. Hermione hated that she was doing this now.

'Is everything ok?' Remus asked, his green eyes looked worried they hadn't really had much _alone_ time since they broke up. Although they were slowly getting better at being in the same room again without residual awkwardness.

'Everything's fine I promise I just wanted to let you know that, I told the girls about us. So…we have to tell Sirius. I would hate from him to find out through the rumor mill' Hermione reached out for Remus' hand as he fiddled nervously. It had been a long time coming. Though she truly didn't know how Sirius had not caught on over the Holidays. Although he had his own issues of course so she supposed he was just distracted by his own life.

'You're right; I wish he'd figured it out though like Prongs. You don't think he'll hate us do you?' It broke her heart that she was frightened. His greatest fear was that James, Sirius and even Hermione would see him for the monster he believed he was and leave him. She hugged him. It was the first time since November that she had done so. However, this was bigger than them and their issues. As his arms wrapped around her Hermione, nearly began to cry. She missed this.

'No I think he might be tiffed we kept it from him but he will get over it in the end' she said without breaking their embrace. When the words were said he held her tighter and her heart contracted in her chest. They sat like that for what seemed like a long time. Each missing each the other, knowing that when everyone knew it would become real. They were not together anymore. Pulling away, Hermione hoped that they could be brave. And that Sirius would be too mad, but she thought that, that might just be wishful thinking. She knew the temperamental Black was going to be pissed.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Standing outside their cabin, Sirius wondered when Hermione had become so kinky. She and Remus had been in there now for a good ten minutes. Though Sirius couldn't fault Remus for taking his time with her, because if the roles were reversed and he was in there with her Sirius would have evicted his friends for the whole train ride. Smiling to himself, he could just picture her purring his name and gasping as he unraveled her. That is of course that was all Sirius had. This imagination, of her and him together and that is all he would ever have, he would never put her in danger by being with him. Sirius then had to think of some unsavory thing to lessen his built up excitement. James was staring at him again with the panicked face. He decided not to say anything to him yet, whatever it was would probably pass and then they would go back to normal.

'Anything from the trolleys dears.' The frail old woman interrupted his train of thought. Giving his kindest smile Sirius placed his order thinking of what each of his friends might like.

'Two Pumpkin pasties, a licorice wand and a chocolate frog.' Handing her his money, his mouth began to water at the smell of that pasties. It was his favorite closely followed by Drooble's best blowing bubblegum. Both Sirius and Hermione enjoyed the pasties, James loved a licorice wand and of course, the wolf was a chocolate frog lover. Before the cart move past them, a familiar voice began to flirt with Sirius. Mary McDonald was a fifth year Ravenclaw with whom flirts with Sirius for sport and he fell for it hook line and sinker every time. She had given him an average blowjob once but it never went further. However, he was hopeful that maybe this time he could have his fun with her. She made him want her more when she walked away from him every time; she had an ass that would not quit.

'Hey there Sirius, buy a girl a sugar quill.' She asked biting her bottom lip, her icy blue eyes raking over him. He felt the warm buzz of excitement coursing through his veins. Sirius loved the beginning chase. The release of endorphins was like an exquisite torture.

'And that for the lady thank you. So Mary now I have brought you something sweet I think you owe me something equally as sweet don't you?' handing her the quill she began to suck it suggestively. Closing the gap between them, they let the trolley pass; Sirius took advantage of their proximity. Pressing in close he could hear her heart beat quicken. He loved his canine sense someday.

'I think that could be arranged.' She kissed his cheek before weaseling her way out of his grip. As he watched her walk away, he couldn't help but admire her form. There was just something so sexy about her swaying hips, as she sashayed away. Sirius did not feel much for Mary. As awful as it was, she was just another plaything for him. Even worse than that, she was a notch on more than a few boys' bedposts. In saying that she didn't want more nor would he give it to her anyway.

'For a guy in love you have a funny way of showing it.' James was judging him again. It was times like this he wished he'd never told James the truth about Hermione. He couldn't give her anything even if she wasn't with Remus. His days were numbered now, and he was going to enjoy them.

'James we are sixteen for fucks sake, this is my time for making mistakes and getting really good at my hobby.' His cocky smile and laughter made James roll his eyes. Maybe the grouch needed to get on the "hobby" bandwagon or at the very least have a good wank. He had all this stuff pent up and the only thing better then self-pleasure was pleasure with a partner.

'And what's your hobby Sirius?' Marlene asked with a cocked eyebrow.

'Oh Marley I would be happy to show you if you like.' Sirius liked the way she blushed at his innuendo. He was on an epic flirting roll today and he loved it. His middle finger to the family responsibility was a last ditch effort at a fleeting happiness, and for now it was working. After all his mother told him he could gallivant as he pleased until the train pulled into the station for the summer, so gallivant he shall. Sirius was going to gallivant the top, the bottom, standing, laying down, in front and from behind.

'I'm sure you could. By the way' she said leaning in slightly, as she twirled a loose blonde curl around her finger 'you look really sexy in a suit.' Marlene smiled flirtatiously as she bit her bottom lip. Sirius didn't know if he was letting off a pheromone today, but whatever it was he would be foolish not to take advantage.

'I look even better naked but I am sure you remember that too' her heartbeat sounded like a hummingbird's wing flapping a million mile a minute. Sweeping a stray he cupped her face leaning in close to her Sirius decided to be bold 'Go to Hogsmead with me.' It wasn't so much of a question more of a statement. The sweet smell of arousal filled his nostrils. Before she even spoke, Sirius knew she would say yes.

'Sure.' Marlene's voice faltered at his boldness. He loved that He could have this effect on girls. It made the game so much more fun to play. 'Oh by the way did Hermione find you?' she asked trying to recover her composure (unsuccessfully in his opinion). But that may also be him stroking his ego slightly.

'Yeah she is in there with Remus right now.' Sirius said as he nudged his head towards the door not breaking eye contact for a moment as he winked at her. He wasn't entirely sure why but the mood immediately changed, as Marlene's face dropped. Stepping away from him, the anger practically oozed from her every pore. Had he overstepped with his brashness? And if so why didn't he slap him or something? It wouldn't be the first time a girl had for being crass.

'You two left her alone with him, I think I may have to say no to Hogsmead after all Sirius. Why would you do that to her? Are you that insensitive? ' Her hand went to her hips. Why wouldn't they let the lovebirds be alone? Sirius could feel the tension radiating from James. If he couldn't tell from the posture change then Prongs' tone was definitely enough to send several red flags flying in Sirius' head.

'Marlene, he doesn't know.'

'Oh fuck.' Sirius could smell the fear radiating from Marlene. How in the hell had things turned to shit so quickly? The even worse was he really didn't know what he wasn't supposed to know and frankly that fucking sucked.

'Know what…what don't I know?' Sirius snapped as James tried to calm him down. Nothing would calm him down until he knew the apparent secret.

'Sirius, we shouldn't say anything it is up to them to tell you.' James tried to pass the baton of responsibility to Hermione and Remus. That however just added additional fuel to the fire in his belly. So much of his life was an unknown that he naturally assumed that his friends would be transparent with him. For fucks, sake James was Sirius' first kiss and vice versa. They didn't hide things from each other and now he was seemingly the only person not to know what was going on. And that was not okay with him.

'What don't I know?' this time it wasn't a snap it was something darker and more sinister. If there wasn't a train full of people watching this right now, Sirius would shift into Padfoot and growl at James. He knew the truth, and if it meant biting him to get the information then by Godric he would do it.

'Calm down Pads, you'll know soon enough.' Prongs tried to touch Sirius in a show of support and calmness but he smacked his best friends hand away from him.

'I'm sorry I thought you knew. You four are so close, I just assumed.' She back away slightly. Sirius hadn't intentionally frightened her but alas, that was what he'd done. He would have to make a mental note to send her something nice to make up for his feral mood.

'Marlene, not that it isn't lovely talking to you but I think it is time you move on. Hermione will come and find you later.' Without another word, Marlene left their company (she practically ran away). Sirius could feel the anger boiling inside of him. He was being deliberately left out of the loop. Without thinking, he began trying to open the door, when it refused to budge he began to bang on the cabins door. He hit the wooden frame with such force that his hand began to ache between swings. He could hear James trying to warn him about his anger but Sirius ignored him. Everyone knew but him. That didn't matter to him now because whatever they were keeping from he would be revealed the moment he got in that cabin or so help him Merlin.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione was insure of what happened exactly as it all happened so quickly. It started with them (being Remus and herself) noticing the feverish jiggling of the cabins door, then it escalated to an intense banging noise. Drawing her wand Remus opened the then closed blinds to see Sirius looking angry, with a distraught looking James. Hermione quickly dropped the charms on the door and allowed the two boys to enter. N sooner then had Sirius entered he slammed the door closed with such force that the glass shattered.

'What the hell is the matter with you?' Hermione exasperated. The ruckus had drawn a crowd; clearly, others had nothing better to do then to gawk at the foursome. She quickly repaired the glass and once more replaced the silencing charm.

'Do you two have something you wanna tell me maybe?' he practically growled at them. There was something in him that looked very dark and dangerous, it made Hermione guard Remus, and if he had been, close enough she would have done the same for James. Her hand twitched over the pocket that held her wand. It was not because she thought she would use it, but more out of habit.

'How did he?' her voice was low and calculating. She'd only two people, and as good as the rumor mill was even it wasn't that good so it was a fifty/fifty. Alice or Marlene.

'Marlene, I tried to calm him down but…' James answered her, his face showed some fear. However, it wasn't for Hermione or Remus. James was scared about Sirius' actions. It was the second time in a handful of hours that James had expressed worry and fear for his best friend. This just made Hermione angrier as it pooled in her stomach like an active volcano. The more the pressure built the deadlier it would be when it eventually exploded.

'Shut your fucking face Prongs. What don't I know about my friends that apparently everyone else does' Sirius demanded. All Hermione could focus on was her breathing. She had to think calmly to act calmly even though all she wanted to do is shout at him.

'We will not say anything until you can speak to us with some respect.' Hermione said rather convincingly calm (at least that's what she thought anyway). Sirius' face contorted again displaying the hurt and anger that he was feeling.

'That's a little fucking rich, given you are keeping secrets don't you think.' He snarled at them. In her mind, Hermione was going to give him one more chance to calm down and speak to her like a normal human being rather than barbarian.

'Mate just calm down.' Remus stepped next to her. His tone was more of an authoritarian. Remus was not asking, he was demanding.

'Tell me, what's going on now!' nothing was good enough to Sirius. He would not stop his demanding until he had his answer, but what made everything worse was Hermione and Remus were only moments away from telling him when all this started. A mix of distress, anger and hurt swelled in Hermione's chest. Her volcano was about to erupt.

'No I will not be spoken to as if I am an animal.' She snapped hoping he would read the situation and know that they never meant any harm, hurt or resentment. They were selfish wanting to keep it to themselves so they could have a happy Christmas.

'You are an animal Hermione, now tell me or so help me.' A single crack of skin connecting to skin echoed through the small space. The vibrations of pain stung her palm as Remus and James stood astonished by her actions. Hermione had never been one to be physical with another, but then again there was no one quite like Sirius Black. She should have felt remorse but nothing came. Not one fiber of her felt anything close to it.

'You egotistical moron. The thing we were going to tell you was that we are no longer together. Are you happy now or would you prefer to yell at us some more.' when she was met with silence Hermione had her answer. She felt the tears betraying her she left the three stunned boys behind. As she sped through the crowds, Hermione thought to herself that there was not enough train for the space she wanted between her and Sirius Black. Right now, she just needed Lily.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey everyone,**_

 _ **Happy New Year and I hope everyone had a great holiday season. First off, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in some one shot stuff or even fluff pieces. I have been toying with the idea lately but I don't know if anyone would want to read them. If you like, the idea please let me know some pairings you might like. Secondly, I would really love to hear what you think of the chapter. Leave a review and let me know.**_

 _ **That's all now enjoy**_

 _ **Allons-y**_

As the warmer weather came and the snow melted away Hermione missed the boys. Sirius had not spoken to her since the day on the train. That is if you don't count the continued argument in the Great Hall the following morning. Which Hermione certainly wasn't. When Remus and James walked in with matching black eyes, she tried to extract answers from them about what had happened. When they refused to tell her, she put two and two together. It probably didn't help that he walked in with a holier than thou attitude. It didn't go un-noticed to her that he had a busted lip so one of them fought back. Good she remembered thinking. Slughorn broke up the shouting match, and they both received separate detentions and five point each deducted for unruly behavior. Since then they hadn't spoken, not even one word and boy did she want to have a strict word with him. It was as though Sirius was doing things to deliberately get under Hermione's skin. An accumulation of small things was starting to really annoy her. From the one too many tripping jinxes, to the endless parade of girls coming in and out of Gryffindor Tower and the not so subtle snarky comments he makes to embarrass her. Yes, all these things were finally starting to take their toll on her. Thank god, for Lily and the other girls though, if they weren't around Hermione would be completely alone. That day on the train, Hermione sought out lily and cried most of the way to Hogwarts. She felt stupid for keeping it a secret so long. Marlene had tried to take fault for the situation but Hermione wouldn't let her. The fault lied with herself and Remus. The "what ifs" played over and over in her head, even though they didn't make her feel any better. She wondered how Moony and Prongs were doing. She knew James and Remus wanted to talk to her, but they had to live in a confine space with Sirius. She understood of course, but it didn't stop the ache of missing them. Hermione didn't know how many times she'd read the same page, probably one too many. She couldn't help analyzing every detail again and again. The cycle was never ending.

'Hey Hermione…' his voice made her jump, though she'd never been so happy to be scared in all her life. The raven-haired boys sat beside her as she wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight. She had missed him dearly. She was so happy by then reality came crashing back down on her.

'James, you're talking to me. What have you done? How much trouble are you in?' Her voice was panicked as she looked around her for Sirius or Remus. She examined his body quickly, there was no visible marks, cuts or bruises.

'Calm down woman, geez. Padfoot doesn't know I'm here and if I were to tell him I voluntarily went to the library he would never believe me. How are you more importantly?' he smiled at her. For the smallest of moments Hermione could pretend that she hadn't created the drama that had separated them.

'Alive…I miss you.' She looked down unable to look any longer in his hazel eyes. He was showing her a kindness that had been sorely missed. While Hermione loved Lily, Alice and Marlene dearly the Marauders held a dear place in her heart, even if they weren't supposed to be talking to each other right now.

'Me too Vix. We all miss you even Sirius. He's just hurt is all, and well you know his temper. He could hold a grudge until the end of time. I'm sorry about the tripping in potions; I tried to get him to stop.' That had not been a fun day. Having double potions was bad enough, but to have Sirius playing childish games was a new level or annoying. Firstly, he slipped something in her cauldron that caused her calming draught to spoil. When she was forced clean, her cauldron and start again Sirius tripped her, causing the liquid to spill on her arms, face neck and chest. Lily had to escort her to the Hospital wing as her eyes began to swell shut. The rumors of course ran wild about the falling out of the foursome. The next day when she was discharged Hermione heard about the fight that went down in Gryffindor tower between Lily and the Marauders. She only wished she'd been there to see it and perhaps stop Lily from saying anything.

'I'm fine really; Madame Pomfrey healed the blisters easily enough. How's Remus, I haven't seen any new black eyes or broken noses.' As mad as Hermione was at Sirius for his foolish behaviors

'He's ok I guess, he hasn't really been that talkative lately. He misses you a lot but he cant say anything about it because we have to live with him. It's like we're walking on eggshells all the time. Sirius hasn't exactly been a great friend recently either. More interested in chasing skirts then us these days as I am sure you know that though.'

'It's hard not to notice him in every nook and cranny of the castle with a different girl every other day.'

'Now imagine that in you room too. I know it might not be easy but can you try to talk to him Hermione. Please, you two were always on a different wavelength to Moony and me. He is just hurting we need you more than ever Vix and I want all my friends at my party not just some. So pretty please just try.' With a heavy sigh, Hermione contemplated what he was asking of her. They hadn't spoken in nearly two months. How would she even start to talk to him as of right now he hated her, would she even be coax a syllable out of him?

'I'll try but I can't promise anything. You know that the likelihood of this being disastrous is really high right?' her cynical tone seemed to be a green light to James that she was indeed going to do as he asked. As the Cheshire grin spread across his face James was practically jumping out of his chair with excitement.

'I know but sometimes you just have to try.' He winked at her and Hermione rolled her eyes. Why was his happiness so infectious, she was going on a suicide mission and he couldn't be happier about it? However, he probably saw it as his family being reunited.

'Potter, what the hell are you doing in the library I wasn't even sure you knew where it was.' Their heads turned in unison to see Lily looking puzzled. Her brow furrowed her emerald green eyes narrowed in on James. She was getting ready to defend Hermione. She couldn't help but smile at the red heads willingness to protect her friend. Hermione just hoped that James didn't make her too irritated.

'Nice to see you too Evans, I just wanted to speak to the other important woman in my life. But don't worry you still rank number one in my eyes.'

'I'll talk to you later Prongs, but for now I think you should leave. Padfoot will get suspicious if you are gone for too long.'

'Are you ok? It's been a while since…everything.' Lily asked. Her green eyes full of compassion and worry for her friend. Was she ok that had yet to be decided? After all she now ad something much scarier than horcrux hunting to do. She had to talk to an angry Sirius Black.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

As the door closed behind some Hufflepuff Sirius lit a cigarette (a bad habit he'd recently acquired) and the bottle of fire whiskey that he'd opened earlier and pondered his life for a moment. He was the official lady banger of Hogwarts, taking more virginities then even he could count. Sirius had even managed to make his friends lives miserable just because he could but mainly because they'd lied to him for months. Sirius had felt so much anger by this point he was unsure that there was a way back to the light for him. He'd been so mad at Hermione and Remus, that he lost a part of himself in the process. The anger seeped into his bones and left him vibrating in a fury that even he wondered how it was being sustained. More than that, he wondered how he had not seen the signs; all of them were there as plain as the nose on his face. She didn't want to go to the Gala; he stopped waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, his refusal to kiss her at said Gala and lastly her distancing herself. They had all been there every sign he'd declined to see. He was not ready to let go of the anger he'd felt since the train and the Great Hall. Was Sirius going to the extremes in his behavior, yes he was but seeing her made the anger return. James had tried to talk him down earlier that day to no avail. Other then the anger he felt Sirius was hurt, and like any wounded animal he was attacking others to make himself seem stronger than he was. Right now, he had a focus for his rage and that was Hermione. He saw James and Remus everyday so exiling them was far more difficult than icing out Hermione. Sirius however had different ways of making his two roommates suffer. Since the first week back Sirius had been trying his hardest to bed a girl every other day. Some were just for fun but others were for distractions. He knew he was finally getting to James and Remus when they'd come in to see him banging a girl on Prongs' bed. Had they walked in two minutes earlier though they would have seen him on Moony's. They stopped him mid trust, venting about boundaries before they left him to finish the girl. He used every broom cupboard and crevasse in the castle for his endeavors. It was partly for the thrill, but mostly he wanted to be caught. He was unsure just how often he'd been in detention lately, but what he was sure of is that his mother had received letters of his promiscuity. Sirius had received five howlers this month alone, each more awful then the last. Not that he cared really. More than anything he wanted to be mean, heartless and cruel, because it hurt him less than caring. Taking a swig from the bottle he'd been nursing since this afternoon Sirius wondered if by the end of his escapades would his friends still be his friends or would he be alone. As he lifted the bottle to his lips once more he was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Standing and stumbling slightly as he opened the door he didn't realize just how drunk he was.

'Hey sexy miss me already?' he asked cockily as he answered the door completely naked. He wasn't sure if he could handle a round two just yet but by Godric he was going to try.

'Hello Sirius…' her voice burnt into his mind as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. What was she doing here. 'Can we talk for a moment?'

Well fuck….

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione was not someone whom was easily rattled, but the thought of talking to Sirius had her stomach in knots. This was her third attempt at trying. The first one she heard James and Remus yelling at Sirius for doing something that was frankly disgusting. It was their beds after all. The second time she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door. With her arm raised, her body seized refusing to let her tap the door. That was not her finest hour, and then there was now. Every nerve was on fire as she waited for the inevitable confrontation that was waiting for her. She knew this had to happen but she also knew that it would have to hurt more before they both could heal. Should she have kept these things from him for so long, the short answer is no she shouldn't have but they did, there is no changing that now. Right now, all they could do is move on and try to fix the wrong that happened. She would admit her fault but she would not take the full brunt of his anger anymore, which had gone too far. After charms today, Hermione had officially had enough of his tyrant ways. He bewitched her quill to write "liar, liar pants on fire" so her note were useless, but the crescendo of the class happened as they were leaving when he kept casting gusts of wind to make her skirt fly up. The first time she thought it was the draft from the hall, but as it happened a second and third time, she'd had enough. He could be mad all he liked but the physical torment stops now. She after al was only human, and she could only be pushed so far before she snapped. It was a miracle that she had lasted this long. Taking a deep breathe Hermione finally knocked on the solid oak door. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she heard someone stumbling behind the closed door.

'Hey sexy miss me already?' his speech was slurred. Had he been drinking? She was sure it was meant to sound cocky and somewhat sexy but it missed its mark. That and he was completely naked, so it was all a little confronting. She'd seen him naked before but this time was different, and it was making Hermione sad. Is this what he'd become in a month?

'Hello Sirius…' she asked calmly trying not to look down. His grey eyes met hers for the first time and her heart constricted in her chest. She saw the pain that had been in her version of Sirius. How long had he really been like this? Trying to steady herself, she continued 'Can we talk for a moment?'

His face contorted in ways she hated to see. The inner struggle was real and she was unsure if she was on the winning side. Stepping aside, he allowed her to enter the room. The room was even messier then it had been before. There was a littering of empty bottles, everything from fire whiskey to muggle rum. Making his way to his trunk, Sirius pulled on a pair of jeans not bothering to cover his bare chest. If this was a normal day Hermione probably would have enjoyed his state of undress, but right now it was off putting especially given the red welted claw marks on his back. How long ago had he added another notch to his bedpost?

'Is there anywhere to sit that you haven't used in a sexual escapade?' Hermione asked feeling dirty standing in this space. She sure hoped no one ever brought a black light in here. The room smelt of several cheap perfumes, cigarettes and sweat. They offensive smells assaulted Hermione's senses. The cheap perfumes mixed with sweat and some mystery stink was enough to turn her stomach.

'Nope, but you are more than welcome to stand, after all I do not want you here too long.' The venom practically dripped from his every word. Perhaps he was being tame with the tomfoolery.

'I came here to apologize Sirius, but if you are uninterested then I can leave. However, I warn you now I will not have any more of your bullying. Be mad but work it out in a healthier way.' She said pragmatically. She tried her best to speak with intension; she was here for a task. She just hoped that her presence would not bring more trouble for James and Remus.

'Are you done?' he asked detached from any sort of emotion or meaning.

'No I'm not, actually. I want to yell and scream at you but I will not because it won't do me any good. More than that, I want you to know how sorry I am for not telling you sooner. That fault is Remus' and mine. We should have told you when it happened. But I will not take any more of your shit Sirius. After today, I will take no more of your blame or your petty games. I miss you and the others. You do not have to forgive me, that is your choice but do not make the other choose between us. That is cruel. I will be ready when and if you ever choose to forgive me.' She could feel herself beginning to crack under the weight of her heart and his gaze. If she stayed much longer, she was sure that she would cry and Hermione Jean Granger was not going to cry. Or at least she would try very, very hard not to.

'Are you done now?' his tone changed slightly, there was a crack in his façade. Perhaps this was not a complete waste of her time after all. Was there forgiveness in him after all? Or was it that she found him in a weak moment? Whatever it was Hermione was going to take the win. They hadn't shouted at each other and that was something to be commended.

'Yes Sirius I am. And if you like I will leave now.' as she turned on her heel and made her way to the door he spoke to her. His voice was barely louder than a whisper, but with her animagus hearing, she was able to hear him as though he was standing right beside her.

'I miss you too.' Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, as she stood frozen in that moment. Before she could register her movements, Hermione ran to him. Flinging herself at him and hugging Sirius tightly. She took in the smell of leather and cigarette smoke. However, the latter burned her nostrils slightly. He missed her and she missed him too. She knew she was crying as the tears pricked her eyes. As he wrapped his arms around her, she held him as tight as she could. The world felt like it stopped as they held each other in a comfortable silence.

'I'm not ready to forgive you yet Hermione, but I promise to try.' Sirius did not break the embrace as he spoke to her. She could have stayed here forever, but that was something that was unobtainable. Instead, she savored the now. She would remember now in the moment she felt weak and missed him so much that it hurt. Not wanting to say anything, she to foil his words Hermione let them sink into her. He would try, and to her that was better than nothing.

As she left him and his room silently, Hermione had a smile on her face. It would not happen overnight but they would try. She smiled a little wider as she pondered something quite entertaining. Perhaps James was the smartest of them all.


	24. Chapter 24

James was sick of the divide between Hermione and Sirius. Moony had told him at dinner that he could pick up Hermione's scent in the dorm room. However, it had been difficult over the smell of the cheap and nasty cigarettes that Sirius had been smoking. Looking down the table Hermione looked positively miserable. James could see the pain that was etched behind the fake smile she had on her face. Her happiness was normally so infectious that you couldn't help being drawn into it like a moth to a flame. He could not remember the last time he'd seen a genuine smile from her. The guilt swelled in his chest the more he looked at her. While he was pleased that she'd done as he asked it wasn't enough. He wanted his family to be reunited and enough was enough. Standing from his place at the Gryffindor table and with a newfound purpose, James made his way to their shared dorm. He could hear Moony calling his name but he paid him no mind, he needed some answers from Sirius and seeing as how he was absent from yet another meal, James would have to go to him. A part of him felt like he was missing without Hermione and even if Sirius did not fully forgive her James needed her in his life.

If everything went according to plan, and Hermione approved, over the summer she would become a Potter. His parents were getting everything in order for it to happen and James would not have his best friend and sister fighting. As his mind swam with a mix of pain, anger, and frustration James hadn't realized how quickly he'd made his way to the dorm until he was bursting through the door. The smell of his cheap cigarettes burnt his nostrils as Sirius jumped, startled by the noise of the door slamming shut. The smoking was one habit James hoped Padfoot would drop after all the drama died down but that was for another time. James had to know the truth.

"Merlin, Prongs! You gave me scare! Dinner finished already?"

Sirius sat in the alcove of the window. He had lost so much weight he looked genuinely unhealthy. With the dark circles more prominent around his eyes his normally effortless appearance now looked disheveled. It was definitely unbecoming of the noble house Black. If Walburga could see Sirius now James was sure she would have a fit. Perhaps that was the point.

"So, how did everything go? I mean, we know Vix came by and given that the room is still intact I assume it went well?" James asked acidly as he sat on his bed. The faintest look of surprise crossed Sirius' face, but as quick as it was there it was gone. It was clear Hermione still had an effect on Sirius, even if he did not want her to. James wondered if Sirius really hated Hermione or if he just felt wounded. His intuition told him it was the latter of the two.

"How did you know she came past?" Sirius did not meet his gaze as he spoke. Instead, he took another long draw of his cigarette.

"Moony…" James shrugged as Sirius exhaled, filling the air once more with the unpleasant aroma.

"Freaking wolf. Of course he knew," Sirius sighed. "It was all right I guess… she apologized, but I don't know. It doesn't feel like enough. It's just confusing…why would they keep it from me? Why didn't you tell me, Prongs? Would it have really been that hard to say something to me on the sly? Better yet, why didn't she just say something to me? Am I really that hard to talk to?"

James chuckled under his breath at Sirius' questions. He loved the boy like a brother, but fuck if he could be petty when he wanted to be. It was the least attractive of all his attributes. James wanted so badly to slap him and tell him that he was being petty and small-minded, but he couldn't do that to him. Standing James moved closer to his friend and took the cigarette from the small tray squashing the bud. Sirius didn't say anything about this action. Instead, he just stared out of the window. Several moments passed before James spoke again.

"It wasn't my business to say anything, Padfoot. For fucks sake, how many times do we have to go over this? They had their reasons for keeping it to themselves. As far as I know only Lily knew what happened and it was because we figured it out. I still honestly don't know how you were so oblivious to it. I mean shit, how many different signs do you need?"

They chuckled even though there was no humor between them as James walked over to Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder. He may have been a dick and a stubborn mule, but Prongs couldn't live without Padfoot. He wanted to be mad. In fact he wanted to scream at him, but there was just as much pain on his face as there was on Hermione's. If they could just figure this shit out then life would be so much easier.

"Apparently I needed more. I'm not going to forgive her for this. At least not fully…yet. I just, I don't know how to get back to the way things used to be, Prongs. Everything is changing." The somber tone in his voice scared James. Sirius was saying so much, yet nothing at all.

"Is that because you don't want her around during the summer or because the one girl you actually feel something for kept something from you?"

Finally turning to face James, Sirius' grey eyes swam with fear and confusion. Shrugging off ames' hand Padfoot began to pace the room. James had just revealed that he knew what was coming, and Sirius was not taking it well.

"Fucking Christ! How much stuff do you actually know?" Sirius asked as the panic rose in his voice. Clearly he was not planning on anyone finding out about the letter and it's foreboding message. Sirius paced in the middle of the room like a caged animal longing for its freedom but knowing the next whipping will be along any minute.

"Just enough I think," James said. "So tell me the truth. Which is it?"

Sirius refused to look at James and James suspected it was out of fear. Padfoot had once said he could lie to everyone else in the world, but never too James. The room was wordless for what felt like an eternity and a minute. It wasn't until Sirius dropped to his knees that James saw how much he'd been suffering alone in silence.

"I don't know anymore," Sirius whispered. The unspoken truth had now been said and the words hung in the air with a weight that even Atlas himself could not have held.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Sitting in the room of requirement with Lily had become a daily occurrence since Hermione had promised her that she would finally come through on her promise to help Lily become an animagus. Lily had swallowed two mandrake leaves which meant they had to start the entire process over again not once but twice. They were now only one day away from the potion phase of the transformation. Hermione and Lily mediated an hour a day every weekday and three on the weekends.

"Uh, Hermione, I know it is important but I have a sensitive gag reflex," Lily complained again as she tried not to wretch from the slimy leaf in her mouth. Laughing Hermione remembered her training for her animagus transformation. More than once she too had to hold it down.

"It's important, Lily, that you don't vomit or swallow or you'll have to start all over. Again. You really don't want that do you? Besides, it comes out tomorrow. Have you done the incantation today?" Hermione could see Lily gritting with sheer determination. She was one day away from a leafless life and she was not going to give that up for the world.

"Yes I have and I think I have narrowed down what my form will be. I do not have wings so no a bird or bat. Definitely furry and four legged. When I meditate I feel calm but agile. Is that odd to say?" Lily beamed as Hermione laughed. She of course had known what Lily's form was going to be since they had begun the process. Lily would be a do. Her animagus would perfectly reflect James' and boy was she going to be pissed off when she found out.

"No, it sounds normal. For me I knew I was small, fast, and furry but more than that, my hearing sharpened and so did my smell. It was odd for sure but I could swear I could smell the forbidden forest." Hermione could perfectly remember the feeling when she first transformed. She could feel the vibrations running through her body as her it effortlessly transformed. She waited for the pain but it never came. The intensity of varying sounds and smells were almost too much for her to handle the first time. She only stayed a fox for a moment before returning to her human form. Now Hermione could not wait for the familiar feeling of running through the forests brush, taking in the sounds of the beasts running around her. More than that she missed running during the full moon.

"So once I am done with the damn leaf we start the potion portion, then what?" Lily asked as the thoughts of running left Hermione's mind. Smiling at the redhead, she gave Lily her fullest attention. She had promised her that she would answer any question she had. One muggle born to another, the whole transforming at will into an animal thing could be overwhelming.

"You focus and hopefully transform but you have to have something anchor you. It is easy to get carried away in your form but you need something to remind you that you are a human in another form that is not your true skin."

Lily's brow furrowed and Hermione knew she wanted to ask something but was afraid of how Hermione would react. Taking a deep breath and placing a hand on Lily's Hermione tried to reassure her friend and hopefully coax the question from her. In a voice that could be mistaken for that of a child, Lily asked her question.

"What's your anchor?"

"The night sky. But more in depth the stars" Hermione said plainly hoping Lily didn't take it any further. Then again, if she didn't then she wouldn't be the Lily Hermione loved so much.

"It wouldn't be a dog star would it?" Lily asked and Hermione didn't know how to respond. It had always been the Dog Star for her. From the very beginning he was her anchor.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Hermione woke groggily the next morning. Lily had kept her awake for much longer then curfew with an endless stream of questions about her animagus form and how much more she could expect. Although it kept her awake and she was paying for it now Hermione couldn't help but smile. Lily was an extraordinary witch with an amazing magical ability. But more than that she had a curious heart that had been passed down to Harry. Today they would meet at the same time and the same place to begin the next phase. As she rustled in her bed Hermione couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had followed her for days. It sat deep in the pit of her stomach, it felt like she'd swallowed a boulder. The feeling was really starting to get to her. It also didn't help that Marlene had been particularly difficult over the past few days. Each morning she had a new drama which usually boiled down to getting a rejection from a new guy she was interested in. So much drama for such a fickle reason Hermione thought not daring to say the words aloud. Alice tried in hushed tones to calm her friend to no avail. Instead the efforts looked as though as they were backfiring as the tones became sharp, short and angry.

'Look who finally decided to wake up. The saint herself, the number one most important person. The stupid Quidditch match starts in an hour so you may want to start your ridged morning routine. Even though I have no idea why you still attend the games when the boys have been dicks but hey each to their own.' Marley's tone left much to be desired so soon after Hermione had woken up. But before she could say a word Lily was ready at her defense. Thank goodness for Lily.

'Marley leave her alone, she just woke up for heavens sakes. She is still wanting to support James and Sirius. Even though they are not speaking to her she is a better person then they are and is not taking away her support so just drop it ok.' The red head snapped slightly as Marlene looked disjointed by the sudden defense. There was one thing scarier that a mad Marlene and that was an angry Lily. After all hell hath no fury.

'Geez Lily no need to be so snappy I'm just saying that it's weird. They dumped her over something a stupid as her breaking up with Remus and now you and her are in some secret club and are not including Alice and I and all I can say is that this is totally fucking bogus that you defend her at every turn' Marlene puffed out her chest saying her peace. Clearly there was something bigger to all of this and Hermione was not going to let Lily take the brunt of the fight given the anger was directed toward her.

'You're right Marley Lily and I have been doing stuff secretly and before you ask no I am not going to tell you what it is. And as for her defending me, you have Alice, Lily and your entire family to speak to. For me it is different I had the boys at one time but now I have only Lily she is all I have because I have no other family outside of her and I am sorry if you have felt put out by this. Now as for you insults to my character I would warn you not to do it again. I am not a saint I assure you of that. And if you see it fit to insult me again I promise I will not be so tolerant the next time. Even though the boys are not speaking to me right now they're my family. Fighting or not you support your family.' A proud smile crossed Lily's face as Marlene's brow furrowed. She could see Marlene was trying and failing to keep her anger and frustrations under wraps.

'Ok saintly Hermione we get it you're a good person.' Marlene stormed from the out of the room slamming the door behind her. As the door crashed against its frame Hermione couldn't help but recoil at its sound. What was eating at Marlene so badly that she would lash out in such a way? She would have to try and find out because she really didn't have any energy to fight with another friend.

'What's wrong with her?' Hermione asked as Alice and Lily looked to each other. The unspoken debate that waged between the two of them was incredible to watch.

'Marlene tried to ask Sirius out yesterday and it didn't go well.'

'And she blames me why?' Lily and Alice both wore the same look on their faces as though they questioned why Hermione had to ask in the first place. As her messy curls fell around her face Hermione shook her head in frustration and sadness. He rejected Marlene because of her. That was why Marlene was pissed and if she were honest with herself Hermione deserved the anger that was directed towards her in that moment.

'You know that it's not really your fault though right Hermione. It's Sirius who is the deluded one, you kept a secret so what everybody has them and he is acting no better than a troll. In fact saying that is an insult to the troll community. Marley will get over it soon I promise and by the way you are way scary sometimes that whole "I won't be so tolerant next time" thing was just downright scary and I have seen Lily at a full rage.' The nervous babble kept flowing from Alice's lips even though she tried to stop herself multiple times. It took Lily clamping her hand over her mouth to finally defuse the conversation.

'Ali why don't you go see if Marley is ok, we'll meet you at the pitch ok…' Alice just nodded choosing to forgo the possibility of restarting her babbling. As the door clicked closed Lily sat on the bed beside Hermione and took her hand in her own.

'What happened was not your fault, I can see it in your mind that you are taking blame that doesn't belong to you. She will move on to the next shiny thing in a few days and Sirius will get another poor girl in his bed instead of our friend. Now get dressed I will meet you down in the hall, do you want porridge or a muffin this morning.'

'A muffin please' Lily smiled a radiant smile that made Hermione feel a flood of warmth in her chest. If the way she woke up was any intention of how today was going to play out then it would probably be safer to sleep the day through. However that is not an option no matter how appealing it sounded. All Hermione could hope for now was that the trouble that lurked just around the corner wasn't going to cause any serious harm.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

It was a pleasant afternoon for a Quidditch match Hermione thought to herself as she and Lily made their way down to the pitch. As beautiful as the blue sky and warmer weather the dreadful feeling in Hermione's stomach left her with an ominous feeling that she couldn't shake. It was hard to narrow down why she was feeling this way but her intuition was refusing to let forget that something was wrong. Trying her best to be in the moment Hermione and Lily climbed the long winding stairs to the Gryffindor stands. To her surprise when they reached the top Remus waved them over shouting for them to sit by him. This was odd given that they'd not spoken in some time. Skeptical Lily and Hermione approached the boy. As the tension hung heavily in the air Remus seemed clueless to their discomfort instead her beamed from ear to ear.

'Imagine seeing you here.' Remus continued to smile as they joined him. Hermione could feel her brow permanently furrowed as he spoke. What had changed in a few days that now deemed her worthy of their time? Hermione could feel the same energy radiating from Lily as she prepared herself to defend her friend at the smallest sign of any misconduct.

'What can I say I am a sucker for pain?' Hermione said as Remus began to laugh. As he laughed Hermione felt something change the rigidness of her frame loosened as she found a now foreign laughter left her body. A real smile and laughing was something Hermione hadn't done in a long time. She usually tried to put on a good face, but this was real joy something that she didn't realize she'd missed as much as she had.

'Aren't we both? It's nice to see you smile again.' The faintest shimmer of blush spread across his cheeks as he spoke. Did he really just blush? Hermione wondered as she watched his face more intently then she had maybe ever. She knew for her that the feelings they'd once shared were still there though they were much fainter.

'It's nice to smile. So how are they?' she asked lightly, although she was genuinely curious to the revelations that now allowed her to be spoken to.

'Causing trouble overly excited about the match but both seem lighter if that makes sense. Prongs refuses to tell me but there has definitely been a shift in dear Padfoot. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?' he looked at her intently with an air of humor in his cocked eyebrow. His green eyes staring at her so intently made Hermione remember the last time he'd done so on the night of Sirius' party. A flash of heat coursed through her veins as she remembered the feeling of his closeness. Although she didn't feel the same as she did then Hermione would always remember that nights actions with the same intensity as she did now. Clearing her throat Hermione was certain he will have heard the difference of her heart rate though he would be too gentlemanly to point it out.

'I haven't spoken to him in days in fact I'm wondering why your speaking to me now. Don't you think he will know and then you'll be back as public enemy number two?'

'Why am I number two?' with simple glares from lily and Hermione the lightbulb was quickly lit within his mind. This time Hermione was certain of the blush that raged across his cheeks. 'I can handle him, but I miss you so now I say fuck it I am breaking the silence.' Moony seemed genuine enough though she knew he would do anything to keep the peace between himself and the boys. Not that it was a bad thing per say but now that it seemed like things were getting better, but if that was just a façade and Hermione was to still be alone her heart would break worse than before. Shaking the thought from her mind Hermione tried to stay present ion the moment rather the focusing on the hypotheticals.

'You're living dangerously now Remus' Lily jested as nudged Hermione in the ribs as though she knew what was flowing freely through her mind. However serious Hermione had become what Remus said and did next was as hilarious as it was surprising. It was possibly the worst impression she'd ever heard.

'Dangerous is my middle name.' Remus said as he attempted a dramatized smoldering glare. Hermione and Lily simply couldn't hold in their laughter. In fact they laughed so hard that Hermione could swear she heard Lily snort at least twice. It had been so long since Hermione had laughed so hard that her sides ached.

'Hooch is releasing the balls.' Wiping the tears from her eyes Hermione instantly focused on the game at hand. She could see James and Sirius each with an intense scowl upon their faces. They weren't here to play her boys were here to win.

As the balls were released Hermione held her breath, the sudden rush for the quaffle always made her uneasy. Perhaps it was the fact that she was a muggle born and but flying on a broom at full speed into a swarm of other riders whilst chasing a ball just seemed insane to her. Even when Harry, Ron and Ginny played she still held her breath. Hermione smiled to herself thinking that every half or pureblood friend she'd ever had loved to fly and play Quidditch. It wasn't until she'd met Lily that someone finally had the same mentality. Though she had grown to enjoy watching the game she would never be a player.

She watched as Sirius and James ducked weaved and dodged with speed and grace. James was on fire as he scored time and time again. Hermione Lily and Remus cheered so loudly that she was positive that she was screaming herself hoarse. Sirius protected the seeker so well each time swinging his baton with raw precision and power that he managed to knock a fellow beater the Ravenclaw from his broom. Although for a moment Hermione worried for the girl her attention was quickly brought back to the game. Flying past each other James and Sirius high fived as they continued on with their teams strategy. All Hermione could do was laugh at them, at least they were being their authentic selves.

It all happened so fast it was hard for Hermione to react in real time. James had the quaffle in hand as he sped towards the goal posts his broom lurched and jerked it appeared to be out of his control. The look of panic that crossed his face as he was not in control of the equipment that had him hovering dangerously high off the ground. Before Hooch could whistle the remaining beater for Ravenclaw had managed to line up the bludger perfectly. The enchanted object flew straight to James hitting him in the side of the head breaking his goggles and knocking him from his broom. His body was limp as it was falling. The fear coursed through Hermione's veins. Without proper time to think Hermione pulled out her wand and through panic screamed the only spell that came to her mind

'ARRESTO MOMENTUM'


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **It has been quite some time I know and I am very sorry for that. However real life has got in the way of writing. Since my last update I am now working full time, have moved and also got married so yeah.**_

 _ **I will try my hardest to write more and with my amazing beta Thornweed -thank you so much for everything.**_

 _ **So here it is the next chapter I hope it is worth the wait and if you do like it let me know by leaving a review.**_

 _ **As always Allons-y**_

Running with all of her might, Hermione's heart was beating so loud she could hear it in her ears. Hooch's whistle was blaring as the game was brought to a close, but Hermione didn't care about who care who won the game. The sight of James' body falling limp towards the ground replayed in her mind. Once Sirius had seen James get hit, he abandoned the game to try and race to his friend's side. Hermione ran, taking the steps two at a time and nearly falling as Remus followed her down the stands stairs. Her mind swam with fear and worry. She would not be able to think straight until she knew he was safe. She could hear Lily shouting for her to slow down but ignored her. Nothing mattered right now except getting to James.

Bursting into the Gryffindor's changing room Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. James was laying on a stretcher unconscious. His glasses were barely staying on his face as the frames were bent and missing one of the temples. The broken glass cut his eye and nose. That however would be the least severe of his injuries. Who knew what was happening inside of his head?

"Out of the way! Now! Everybody out," Madame Pomfrey shouted at the Gryffindor team that surrounded their fallen chaser. Remus took Hermione's hand and squeezed, but she didn't dare take her eyes off Prongs. She was scared to look away. She needed to see him breathing. Madame Pomfrey shouted once more for them to leave but another voice cut through her barking orders.

"Except for you, Miss Granger." Dumbledore looked menacingly towards her. As Remus released her hand and left the room Hermione felt her heart drop once more. She knew he would be displeased with her but as far as she was concerned he could shove his displeasure where the sun doesn't shine.

"Headmaster," She began, her voice sounding foreign to her, "I had to. He was falling. I just couldn't." The voice she heard was meek, broken, and fearful. Trying her best to regain control Hermione took deep shaking breathes, never looking away from James, as Madame Pomfrey worked her healing magic.

"I know. But you have to have seen what happened before that." His voice low and forceful. Hermione knew what he was asking. She wondered just how much he'd noticed.

"His broom… someone… I think it was jinxed. I have seen something like it before. He wasn't in control."

"And the bludger?" his prying had hit a nerve with her. She just wanted to help the healer with James but the old coot was making it next to impossible for her to focus on the situation at hand. Whatever trivial questions he had for her could wait but James could not.

"Sir, do you think this is the time and place? Please. He's hurt. Let me help. Please," Hermione snapped at the headmaster. Her voice matched the annoyance in her mind now. She was no longer sounding afraid. Instead she was brave and protective. She wanted…no she _needed_ to help James.

"No, Hermione, I will not. Now answer about the bludger" His fury matched hers with a sinister tone. Hermione answered him.

"That was not intentional. At least not for the person performing the jinx. I think it was a happy accident."

His lips curled into a smile as he once more got the answers he wanted. She wanted to curse him to remove that stupid smile from his face. Her closest friend was lying injured and he chose now to play twenty questions. This was one of the reasons she had grown to dislike her headmaster. He had to win no matter the cost.

"Why do you think they picked him?" he asked her, calmer now.

"Pardon?"

"I told you there would be implications for those you love, Miss Granger," Dumbledore continued. "Someone is sending a message to you."

"How do you know this has to do with me?" she asked, confused by the statement.

"You're being followed. He has an interest in you."

Her blood ran cold. Was this her fault? Was she being careless? Looking at James, his body was still limp and unresponsive. He was too thin and pale. Were they trying to find out information? Had she given them exactly what they needed? Her mind was swimming as the tears seared her eyes. Whomever did this would pay and that was a promise.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

Sitting beside James' bed Sirius couldn't keep the tears at bay. He'd tried to bury them deep, to be strong like James would want him to be, but seeing his brother's face covered in a yellowing bruise made the sinking feeling in his stomach intensify. It had been a week since the game and James was still motionless. When Dorea and Charlus found out about their son's condition they had him pulled from the Hospital wing and brought back to Potter Manor where their healers could work on him without any restriction. It was not an uncommon practice for older families to have healers on their staff. Dorea even had Hermione, Remus and Sirius pulled out of school upon permission from their families of course (not that the frigid bitch Black really cared). Sirius remained unmoved as the door opened not bothering to look over to whom had entered the room. An intoxicating smell of jasmine and vanilla filled the room and his heart tightened in his chest. Since the accident, so much of the anger Sirius had felt towards Hermione had dissipated. She saved him from further injury. For that he could never thank her enough.

"Sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here. I just…I wanted to change the flowers…I'll, um, do it later." Her trepidation was not unjustified give how he had been treating her.

"Don't go, Hermione, please. New flowers would be nice." He smiled at her before returning his attention back to Prongs.

"That's the first time you have spoken to me in weeks," she smiled at him and he immediately felt another wave of guilt was over him. He'd been so selfish. And for what? To prove a point because his feelings were hurt? What kind of friend was he to have caused so much chaos? In the grander scheme of things what he'd done to those he loved so dearly was positively criminal.

"So it is," he said meekly.

"I'll leave you be," she said softly and turned to James. "I will come back and see you later, Prongs, I promise."

Hermione leant in and kissed James' cheek. She paused there for longer than she normally would. Taking her leave Hermione turned on her heel and left the room. Something bubbled inside of Sirius that had been missing for quite some time. He needed her right now. Since crashing into his life Hermione was a glimmer of unwavering light in a field of darkness that drove him mad. For the first time that day, Sirius left James' side running to the door in hopes she was still there and that she would let him talk to her. After everything he'd done he wouldn't blame her if he never spoke to him again.

'Hermione wait!" He called as he rushed to her, "I am sorry. I was a stubborn jerk who let his pettiness get in the way. Though that is me isn't it? The bad person or the jerk? Whatever happened or didn't between you and Remus that was your business and you had every right to tell me or not. Though I still think you should have told me…shit I am getting off topic what I am trying to say is…" before the words could leave his lips Hermione pulled Sirius into a tight embrace. All the pain and anger left him in that moment as he only felt comfort. The truth was he'd forgiven her a long time ago, but with his bruised ego and everything that was coming, he couldn't live with himself if something happened to her. It was easier for him to push her away than to be scared of what was coming in his future.

"I'm sorry too," she told him in a clear voice. He wanted to tell her she didn't need to feel that way but he also knew she would tell him either way. "You are many things Sirius: hot tempered, passionate, caring, and loyal to a fault. You do impulsive and sometimes jerky things but you are not bad person."

Holding her as close as he could Sirius knew whatever had happened up to this point had been forgiven on both sides. Having her so close made him fill with so much joy and light that the thought of ever letting her go again genuinely frightened him. James was right, the bloody sod. Hermione had been more to Sirius than he ever wanted her to be. He wanted to hold her as more than a friend for far too long. Taking a long slow breath in, Sirius drowned in her scent trying desperately to hold on to this moment. This is what would get him through this summer. It had to.

A small smile crept across his lips as Sirius thought to himself. If James could see them now he would be proud and then make some smart ass comment about if only he had nearly died sooner maybe all of this could've been resolved sooner. As lovely as it was to have Hermione back in his life a piece of him was still missing as James laid still unconscious.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

He had been in and out of consciousness for Godric knows how long. All he knew was…well to be honest he didn't know much except for a seemingly endless stream of pain. It ricocheted on the inside of his head. He dared not open his eyes again out of fear it would make it all the worse. He'd tried that the last time he'd awoken and that did not end well. He may not be the smartest wizard in the world but he was certainly not the dumbest. James tried to recount just how he'd gotten to this place where the pain almost consumed him. He was playing Quidditch then everything went black. Wait, there was something else his broom. Something was wrong with his broom. He tried to focus on what he could and couldn't remember. It was as if he was looking through several panes of fogged glass. He couldn't be sure if what he was remembering was accurate and what never happened at all. For the first time since he came to consciousness, James let himself take in his surroundings all without opening his eyes. The bed under him was softer than the cots in the hospital wing at Hogwarts or even in his bed in the tower. The sheets felt silky and familiar to him. The smell burned his nostrils. It smelt like a hospital, but again it was too comfortable for such a place. A comforting voice sounded muffled as though they were close but not in the room. The pain surged in his head and James could feel himself drifting. It would not be long until the darkness swallowed him again. Straining against the heaviness James heard Vix he was sure of it, he could not place the other voice but she sounded sad. He wanted to yell to her, but the darkness took him once more.

-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-ACfC-

It was Hermione's shift to sit by James' bed. She was reading an article about the latest quidditch matches from the Daily Prophet as Dorea entered the room.

"Dumbledore is insisting you return to Hogwarts by this evening's dinner Hermione and I believe he is serious this time unfortunately, my dear," she said softly to Hermione.

"I have told him time and time again I will return once James is awake and with respect, Dorea, the next time he asks me to return respectfully tell him he can shove what he wants right up his…" he words were thick with vexation as the anger boiled and festered inside of Hermione.

"Yes dear," she interrupted. "I understand what you are saying but there is so much that you're not telling me that I am left to hypothesize." With a knowing smile Dorea crossed the room to her son's bedside. Before talking to Hermione she kissed James' facing the annoyed brunette Dorea smiled slyly. Hermione hated that smile. It was a smile of a Slytherin.

"Please tell me," Hermione sighed. "What do you think is going on? Why would I not want to return to Hogwarts?"

"He's having you watched," she replied bluntly. "And in hurting James he wanted to test your power. And perhaps there is something about how Dumbledore informed you of this situation that you seem to not agree with. Am I close in any way?" Dorea's smile widened. Fucking Dumbledore.

"He told you what happened."

"Maybe...but in all honesty I wonder why you didn't. I know I could not replace the family you lost, but I also know you consider James your brother. In turn, that would make me somewhat of a mother if logic was applied."

"I didn't tell you because I am still sorting it out myself and there is a certain amount of guilt. If he'd been focused on the game and not his broom then he would have seen the bludger coming. James is your only son and he is here because of a chain reaction of things that leads back to me and the fact that I'm here. I don't know for sure whom he has watching me, but I know that James is just the beginning." Hermione hadn't been aware of the tears that were streaming down her face until she looked down at the now running ink of the Daily Prophet.

"This was not your fault, my dearest girl. Did you hex his broom? Did you swing the bat for that bludger? You are not responsible for this. Promise me that you will not let those dark thoughts into your mind anymore." Dorea knelt in front of Hermione taking her trembling hands in hers. She didn't realize that she had been shaking nor did she particularly enjoy the feeling that she was coming undone in front of the Potter matriarch.

"Why are you so kind to me, Dorea?" her voice was little more than a whisper.

"Because to me you are family. You left everything you had ever known to come back to an unknown time to help my grandchild. That is no small feat and for that I will forever be indebted to you."

"I would do it all again for him." She would do anything for Harry.

"I don't doubt that at all, Hermione. However, what I want to know is if James had spoken to you about you officially joining our family?"

"No, he hadn't. With everything that had happened, but why would you do that?"

"Like I told you the last time you were in this home, Charlus had always wanted a daughter as did I, but now more than ever you have proven yourself to be a true Potter. I will only proceed with your permission."

"James wanted this?" Hermione asked inquisitively. Why had he not told her sooner?

"We all did but James was certainly ecstatic about the possibility." a small smile crossed her lips. James wanted her to really be his sister. Moreover his parents agreed, that would make her Harry's adoptive Aunt. Well that certainly would be interesting. She chuckled to herself through her tears.

"Can I think about it for a while? Not that I don't appreciate your generosity of course."

"Take your time, Hermione. We understand no matter what you chose." Dorea squeezed her hand and Hermione's heart swelled in her chest. Was she really going to do this...Why shouldn't she...She really wished she could ask James if he'd meant it did he really want her to be a real Potter?

"I don't! Be my bloody sister already!" James' gruff voice brought their conversation to a halt as the two women jumped out of surprise. Well at least she had her answer. From the moment he muttered those words his room had become a hive of activity. Dorea immediately went to fetch her husband so he could see his son was alright and coherent, not to mention multiple healers coming and going running an obscene number of tests and administering at least half a dozen potions at a time.

It was two hours later before Hermione had the opportunity to be alone with James again. Sitting in chair beside his bed they sat in silence for a moment as he extended his hand to her. Hermione gladly and greedily took it. They didn't need words, they never had. She was just glad he was awake and seemingly getting better according to the healers anyway. She kissed his hand grateful that he was ok when James asked her a question that she already knew the answer to.

"So what do you say, Vix? Will you be my sister or what?"

 _ **Thank you for reading and once more for my amazing beta Thornweed. Until next time :)**_


End file.
